Le plus blond des fils Potter
by Orgueil
Summary: Malfoy et Granger morts ? Ouais, peut-être. Enfin, pas sûr non plus. Histoire d'un secret.
1. Chapter 1

Le plus blond des fils Potter

Tous droits réservés à l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Sauf pour l'intrigue.

Enjoy yourself !

--

2007

Fiche d'identification

Nom : Potter

Prénoms : Térence Gaël

Date de naissance : 13 septembre 1989

Lieu de naissance : Londres

Père : Harry James Potter, auror

Mère : Ginny Weasley, médico-mage

Neuf frères : Théodore, 14ans, Hippophile, 14ans, Mépodore, 13 ans, Gatropide, 12 ans, Gonsgam, 11ans, Plitriss, 10 ans, Jacranf, 6ans, Missiplire, 3 ans, William, 6 mois.

Une sœur : Garence, 17 ans

Statut social des parents : mariés

Responsables légaux : Harry James Potter et Ginny Weasley

Adresse : 15 bis Chemin de Traverse, Londres

--

2007

- Arrête, Térence ! Tu me chatouilles !

- Allez, ma petite Garence ! Laisse-toi faire ! Avoue tout ! Avoue que je te plais !

- Jamais !

Le parc de Poudlard était ensoleillé. Le mois d'octobre touchait à sa fin. Les élèves profitaient des derniers instants de calme de leur week-end sous les rayons du soleil. Autour du lac, entre les arbres, les deux préfets en chef se disputaient la beauté de l'autre. Autour d'eux, quelques-uns uns de leurs amis riaient à les voir faire. Ils couraient en criant.

- Garence ! Menaça le jeune homme. Avoue que tu ne peux résister pas à ma beauté légendaire!

- Pardon ? Tu plaisantes frangin, j'espère !

Le jeune homme attrapa alors sa jumelle par la taille et déposa un violent baiser dans son cou. Il glissa sa main le long de sa hanche jusqu'au haut de sa cuisse et la resserra contre lui. La jeune fille se dégagea d'un coup, et le gifla.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, Potter ! Ou je te jure que tu le regretteras !

- Eh! Oh! Du calme la frangine! C'était pour rire ! Et puis, toi aussi tu t'appelles Pot...

- Térence, ce n'est pas un jeu. Je t'ai déjà demandé d'arrêter de m'embrasser comme ça. On n'a plus dix ans.

- Je ne vois pas ce qui te gêne! Tu es ma sœur. Je connais tout de toi. Tout. Et même que tu me trouves mignon...

La jeune fille se calma, ferma les yeux et prit une grande inspiration.

- C'est justement parce que je suis ta soeur qu'il faut que tu arrêtes de m'embrasser comme ça. Ça devient lourd. Je ne suis pas ta petite amie! Je suis ta soeur!

- Ça va, Garence! Déstresse ! Je ne vais pas te sauter dessus non plus! Et puis, franchement, sans vouloir te vexer, tu n'es pas vraiment mon genre de fille, frangine. J'aime les filles qui ne passent pas leur temps à bichonner leur balai de Quiditch et qui ont un minimum de reliefs...

- Térence !!

Le jeune homme repartit vers ses amis en riant. Il adorait enrager sa petite soeur.

Les jeunes gens allèrent déjeuner. Garence d'un côté, Térence de l'autre. La jeune fille lui tira la langue puis se tourna vers ses copines pour discuter. L'adolescent sourit en son for intérieur. Il salua d'un geste de la tête ses cinq frères à l'autre bout de la salle et se tourna lui aussi vers les gens de sa maison. Son meilleur ami draguait une fille de cinquième année qui ne le regardait pas.

- Mon Térencichou ? On fait une fête ce soir dans les cachots. Tu viens, n'est-ce pas?

- Je ne sais pas, Goyle, je ne sais pas. Zab' arrête de draguer comme ça! Tu me fais honte. Passe-moi les cuisses de poulet plutôt !

- Eh! Potter! J'suis pas en train de draguer. Pas vrai Malfoy que je te draguais pas ?

La jeune fille haussa les épaules sans lui accorder un regard. Belle mais froide.

On disait que cette fille était la descendante directe de Draco Lucius Malfoy, l'illustre mangemort qui était disparu lors de la Bataille du 17 juin 1989 et d'Hermione Granger. Peut-être.

Néanmoins, Térence prêchait le contraire. La jeune fille n'avait jamais pu connaître son père, ni sa mère. Elle était née deux ans après la bataille.

A ce jour, elle vivait dans un foyer pour orphelin. Le lien de parenté avec Le grand Draco Malfoy n'était pas possible directement. D'après ce qu'il avait pu apprendre à travers les livres de la bibliothèque sur le sujet, Draco Malfoy était entré au service du Lord Voldemort dès la fin de sa septième année. Et Hermione Granger avait intégré l'Ordre du Phénix à ce même moment. Les deux personnages se détestaient plus que tout d'après ce que lui avait dit son propre père, meilleur ami de la jeune femme. Ils ne pouvaient pas se supporter. Selon certains bouquins d'histoire même, Hermione aurait abattu le mangemort lors du Combat. La probabilité qu'ils aient eu un enfant ensemble ne semblait pas très plausible. Encore moins deux ans après sa mort.

D'ailleurs, Hermione Granger avait elle-aussi disparu de la circulation une semaine plus tard ; selon le journal officiel, enlevée par la Cohésion, un groupe de mangemorts à la botte du Lord, toujours en vie après la Bataille du 17 juin. D'après ses proches, elle aurait été enceinte à cette époque-là, mais sûrement pas de Draco Malfoy. La fille que la jeune sorcière aurait mise au monde alors, aurait été brûlée peu après sa naissance dans l'incendie qui avait ravagé le QG de la Cohésion. Sa mère serait morte le même jour. Les bouquins d'histoire qui en parlient, disaient tous qu'un cadavre aurait été retrouvé calciné. On supposait qu'il puisse être le sien. Cependant aucun médicomage n'avait été en mesure d'identifier les cendres humaines. Pour le corps du bel homme, on ne l'avait jamais retrouvé, qu'il fut tué ou pas par Hermione Granger.

Outre ses cheveux clairs, son menton arrogant, son physique harmonieux, son appartenance à Serpentard, son nom et sa grande intelligence, la jeune Malfoy ne présentait pas beaucoup plus de point de ressemblance avec Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy. De plus, ses yeux étaient rouges.

- Arrête de me regarder comme ça Potter ! Je ne suis pas une bête curieuse.

- C'est vrai mec, tu dis de moi, mais tu fais pas mieux.

Térence lui renvoya une grimace. Il n'avait jamais éprouvé d'envie en regardant cette fille. Belle plastique, beau caractère et remarquable intelligence, mais jamais eu envie de l'embrasser ni de la prendre dans ses bras. Il haussa les épaules et reporta son regard sur la table des Gryffondor où sa soeur embrassait son petit copain.

- Je passerais après ma ronde aux cachots. J'filerai quand ma frangine ira se coucher. J'ai pas envie qu'elle me prenne comme la dernière fois. Elle est pire que ma mère certaines fois, et ce n'est pas peu dire.

- Oh ! Mon Tironou !!

- C'est bon, Goyle, lâche-moi!

Ils finirent de dîner. Après s'être séparé de ses amis, Térence apostropha Mépodore et Gatropide et leur parla des vacances de Halloween, puis rejoignit ses appartements où l'attendait sa chère soeur. Garence était près du feu et faisait ses devoirs. Comme leur mère, elle avait les cheveux roux. Ils devaient de plus en rouge avec l'âge, et particulièrement cette année avait-il noté sans peine. Ses yeux étaient également de plus en plus verts. Un très beau vert. Sa peau présentait de tâches de rousseur. Toujours un peu plus avec les années. Comme lui. Elle avait le même sourire que leur père, la même féminité que leur mère et les oreilles de Ron. Il s'approcha lentement par derrière. Ses cheveux étaient dégagés de son cou. La main était souple sous le grattement de la plume, ses ongles fins et bruts, son dos droit, son épaule... S'il osait...

- Je finis juste cet exercice et on part faire notre ronde.

Térence laissa tomber la tête avec un demi-sourire.

- Te presse surtout pas...

Il s'éloigna vers sa chambre en serrant les dents, se trouvant stupide. Son père lui avait envoyé un nouveau survêtement de Quiditch. « Pour battre ta soeur au jeu » avait-il écrit. Térence le rangea avec attention dans son placard, puis s'affaissa sur son lit. Garence. Malfoy. L'adolescent passa sa main dans ses cheveux l'air grave.

- C'est bon petit frère ! On peut y aller.

Le jeune homme se redressa sur les coudes. Sa soeur le narguait sur le palier. Elle avait la classe de Lily Evans. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Garence? Pourquoi sa soeur ?

Il se releva difficilement et la suivit à travers les couloirs presque déserts.

A dix heures, ils rentrèrent à leurs appartements. Garence embrassa brièvement son frère et alla dans sa chambre, enfin dans la salle de bain. Térence lui se prépara dans sa propre chambre et descendit, quand sa soeur fut enfin dans son lit, aux cachots.

A son souvenir dans la glace, quelque chose l'intriguait. Pourquoi était-il respecté des Serpentards ? Pourquoi alors que la guerre divisait toujours le monde en deux ? Que les Gryffondor et les Serpentards se haïssaient ? Pourquoi alors que sa soeur et tous ses frères étaient à Gryffondor ? Pourquoi par ces deux maisons, il était le seul à être accepté ? Pourquoi simplement était-il entré à Serpentard? Sûrement pour son agressivité et son charme. Ou pour son intelligence. Il était un Potter. Peut-être le vieux fou de Dumbledore s'était dit que puisqu'il descendait du grand Harry Potter, il pourrait déjouer les plans des futurs mangemorts ? Mais les mangemorts restaient discrets.

Il y avait cette Malfoy aussi. Cette petite serpentard aux yeux rouges. Non, elle n'était pas la fille de Malfoy. Térence en était sûr. Il avait lu tellement de chose sur Draco Malfoy qu'il en était persuadé. Malfoy n'avait pu avoir de fille. Mais de là à comprendre pourquoi elle s'appelait Malfoy, cela restait un mystère.

Térence entra dans la salle commune de sa maison avec fierté. Oui, il était respecté. Et sûrement parce qu'il savait se faire craindre. Il était le meilleur. Le capitaine de son équipe de Quiditch, le préfet en chef, le meilleur élève, le meilleur sorcier et le plus coursé des garçons de Poudlard. Et il était Potter. Le fils de celui qui avait combattu la majore partie de leurs pères et leurs grands-pères. Térence Potter était un leader. Oui, Térence Potter était le nouveau Prince des Serpentards, dans les traces du célèbre Draco Malfoy, mangemort le plus puissant ayant un jour existé. Et s'appelait malgré cela : Potter. Parfois même le jeune homme se disait qu'ils devaient avoir ce même sourire carnassier et vainqueur.

- Eh bien! Mec! T'en as mis du temps!

- Ta gueule, Zabini!

L'ambiance était glauque, froide et sombre. Le jeune homme se servit un verre de Pur Feu et alla s'assoire sur l'un des canapés. Une fille vient s'assoire sur ses genoux et commença à se frotter sensuellement contre lui. Il répondait à moitié.

Zabini qui parlait toujours avec cette Malfoy et cette Malfoy qui jamais ne lui répondait. Qui ne le regardait pas. Que le regardait lui, Potter, avec ses yeux rouges et sa peau pâle. Après tout il s'en fichait, elle pouvait bien être une Malfoy. Elle en avait la classe, le charisme et l'intelligence. D'après ce qu'il avait lu sur le personnage. Elle avait les même cheveux qu'Hermione Granger d'ailleurs. « En mieux peignés » disait son père pour rire. Mais il riait doucement. Le regard de Ron lui rappelait toujours que cette fameuse Hermione était leur meilleure amie et qu'elle était morte. Cette Malfoy avait quelque chose de terrifiant. D'inhumain presque. Un jour, il se promit, il saurait qui était cette fille. Vraiment.

- Bon Zab', je rentre.

- Maintenant ?

- Oui, maintenant.

La fille sur ses genoux dut se lever, et la Malfoy le quitter des yeux. Il sortit. D'un pas vif, il remonta dans ses appartements et s'enferma dans sa chambre.

Garence dormait à côté. Garence, l'incestueuse envie qui lui rongeait les veines.

Il serra les dents.

Trop de choses sonnaient fausses.

Garence lui ressemblait trop pour ne pas assez lui ressembler. Le même physique. Mais pas le même caractère. Et d'ailleurs, ils n'avaient pas non plus tout à fait le même physique. Des charmes d'illusion cachaient la plupart du temps leur vrai corps.

Térence n'avait aucune idée d'où ils venaient ni qui les leur appliquaient. Et ça aussi, il voulait le savoir. Certains soirs, il repoussait les charmes pour voir ce à quoi ils ressemblaient tous les deux sous ses masques imposés. Mais ce qu'il voyait n'avait rien d'agréable. Il préférait laisser les charmes revenir et se focaliser sur le fait que Garence et lui étaient nés le même jour, de la même mère et conçus du même père, et regardait alors leur acte de naissance des centaines de fois. Les actes de naissances sorciers n'étaient pas cesser mentir.

Il était Térence Gaël Potter, né le 13 septembre 1989 à Londres de Ginny Weasley et Harry James Potter. Faux jumeau et même sang que Garence Ethylise Potter. Aîné de leur famille. Admis à Serpentard par coup du sort.

Il était Térence Gaël Potter, né le 13 septembre 1989, et malgré lui le plus blond des fils Potter.

--

See you soon !


	2. Chapter 2

Le plus blond des fils Potter

Tous droits réservés à l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Sauf pour l'intrigue.

--

Un grand merci à tout le monde, bien évidement particulièrement : à 3lle, première à avoir poster une review que j'ai lue avec délice ce matin, donc à qui maintenant je tiens beaucoup, à Caella à qui j'ai envie de dire que si elle a trouvé bon le début, je ne peux espérer que le fait qu'elle aime aussi la suite, et à Lupina enfin que je remercie beaucoup d'avoir attendu la suite que je lui présente ci-dessous.

+ Remerciement spécial à Caella et Valalyeste (et 3lle aussi bien sûr) pour m'avoir ajoutée à leurs Alert Story.

--

Enjoy yourself

--

« 17 juin 1989 : date de la bataille au cours de laquelle Harry Potter, le célèbre Survivant a combattu Vous-Savez-Qui dans un duel qui a provoqué la mort de nombreux membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ainsi que la perte de nombreux mangemorts. De nombreuses batailles ont alors suivi celle-ci provoquant ainsi une insécurité et la terreur dans le monde sorcier et moldu. »

« Hermione Jean Granger (1971 à Paris, 1989 autour de Londres) : fille de moldus et sorcière puissante et mondialement reconnue pour ses recherches sur la métamorphose humaine et son duel mémorable lors de la Bataille du 17 juin 1989 avec le mangemort Draco Malfoy, bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui. Atout majeur dans la lutte d'Harry Potter et l'une de ses proches, Hermione Granger a été enlevée et séquestrée peu de temps après la Bataille par un groupe de mangemorts aux ordres de Vous-Savez-Qui. Elle serait morte peu de temps après son enlèvement des suites d'une torture incessante. »

« Malfoy : dynastie noble et riche de sorciers remontant au Moyen-Âge. »

« Draco Lucius Malfoy (1971 à Londres, 1989 à Londres) : fils de Lucius Alstor Malfoy. Mangemort célèbre et puissant malgré son jeune âge, il a été le bras droit de Vous-Savez-Qui lors de la Bataille du 16 juin 1989 où il a combattu à la tête d'un bataillon de mangemorts. Tué ce même jour par la non-moins puissante sorcière Hermione Granger, il a contribué dans sa courte vie à l'assassinat d'un grand nombre de moldus ainsi qu'à la mise oeuvre d'un entraînement de magie noire très convoité qui a considérablement augmenté la puissance des mangemorts ces dernières années. Il n'a aucun descendant et termine avec lui la dynastie des Malfoy. »

« Harry James Potter (1971 à Londres) : personnage célèbre communément appelé Survivant et qui est connu pour avoir résister à l'âge d'à peine un an à une attaque mortelle de Vous-Savez-Qui. Pour beaucoup de gens dans le monde des sorciers, il représente le seul espoir de vaincre un jour Vous-Savez-Qui. Membre présumé de l'Ordre du Phénix. »

« Vous-Savez-Qui (1932 à Londres) : puissant sorcier de magie noire, présumé coupable du meurtre de nombreux moldus et sorciers de son temps. Après une étrange disparition entre 1972 et 1985, on l'a retrouvé dans de nombreux combats qui opposaient les forces dites du mal contre les forces dites du bien. Après son retour, il a notamment marqué les esprits lors de la Bataille du 17 juin 1989 où il a affronté Harry Potter dans un combat acharné... »

- Pff.. même pas capable de l'appeler par son vrai nom...

--

2007

- C'est dommage qu'on ne puisse pas rentrer chez les parents pour les vacances.

- Arrête de mentir, Garence ! Je sais très bien qu'au fond de toi, tu es contente de pouvoir passer une semaine tranquille avec ton Poupouille.

- Il ne s'appelle pas Poupouille! Et puis Popylistain est rentré chez ses parents pour les vacances.

- Toutes mes condoléances, petite sœur, charia le jeune homme en tournant un page de son livre.

Garence leva les yeux au ciel.

En tant que préfets en chef, MacGonagal avait demandé aux deux étudiants de rester au château pour les vacances. Leurs frères Théodore, Hippophile, Mépodore, Gatropide et Gonsgamen revanche eux étaient rentrés à la maison et retrouvés les autres.

Pour l'heure, les deux adolescents étaient dans leur salle commune. Térence, sur le canapé, lisait, et Garence un peu plus loin près de la fenêtre, soignait son balai. La jeune fille soupira une fois de plus et regarda son frère.

- Si on sortait?

- « Si on sortait »?

- Oui, Térence. On se fait une petite balade dans les airs?

- ... Pas très envie.

Une bûche claqua dans la cheminée. Le jeune homme tourna une page, sans lever les yeux.

- Allez ! En plus, on n'a pas de ronde ce soir. Si on force un peu l'allure au vol, on peut aller se faire une petite balade dans Cardiff et rentrer avant que MacGo vienne nous demander nos comptes rendus.

- Depuis quand tu aimes transgresser le règlement, sœurette?

- Pitié, Térence! Tu n'as jamais porté aucune importance au règlement. Tu ne vas pas commencer.

L'adolescent lâcha son livre et considéra sa soeur qui lui faisait des yeux doux. Il fit mine d'hésiter.

- Hum... D'accord, mais seulement si tu reconnais que je suis le plus beau de tous...

Garence haussa les sourcils et s'éclaffa.

Elle approcha alors lentement de son frère, et pour le faire sourire roula des hanches. Lentement par derrière, elle glissa ses bras autour de son cou, se pencha et souffla tout près de son oreille.

- En douterais-tu ?

Térence ne put se retenir un sifflement d'admiration.

Et d'un coup, il la fit basculer par-dessus son épaule sur le canapé et où il se jeta sur elle pour la faire rire et hurler à la fois.

Il chatouillait.

Elle se défendit avec ses petits poings. Elle tenta même quelques coups de genoux qui échouèrent rapidement. Térence était allongé sur elle et soudain saisit ses poignets dans une main. Garence arrêta de rire.

- Accio balais, murmura-t-il avec une petite mimique.

Elle sourit.

- On sort alors?

Il acquiesça lentement en souriant de toutes ses dents, la dévisagea avec attention, et sans prévenir l'embrassa. Violemment.

Pas longtemps.

Juste le temps d'entendre :

- Térenmfe !!

Il se redressa d'un coup, fier de lui. Garence était rouge de colère. Il se dégagea vite fait du canapé, lui fit un sourire arrogant, attrapa son balai au vol et sauta sans attendre par la fenêtre ouverte.

- Térence ! Reviens, saleté ! Il va me le payer ! Je te jure !

Et elle courut à sa suite, attrapa son propre balai et se lâcha à son tour dans les airs par la fenêtre de leur salle commune.

On les vit alors monter tous les deux en chandelle bien au-dessus du château. Garence hurlait et Térence riait. Ils effectuèrent de nombreuses figures avant que la jeune fille ne rattrape enfin son frère et ne le fasse tomber de son balai sur lequel il se fit remonter vingt mètres plus grâce à un sort de sa composition.

Ils se rendirent à Cardiff. S'y baladèrent puis rentrèrent peu avant la nuit. Ils dînèrent avec leurs amis restés à Poudlard, et partirent se coucher tard dans la nuit.

Garence n'eut pas de mal à trouver le sommeil. Térence au contraire comme toujours dormit d'une oreille.

Au matin, Scorpia Goyle vient les réveiller avec un « Térencichou » aiguë. Térence faillit la frapper quand elle sauta sur son lit pour l'embrasser alors qu'il tentait, premièrement de se cacher d'elle, et deuxièmement, désespérément de finir un rêve incestueux que le foutu réveil de sa soeur avait fait fuir de son esprit.

Garence, sur le seuil de la salle de bain, appuyée au chambranle, riait à gorge déployée de la misère de son adorable petit serpent de frère secoué par la détestable vilaine vipère qu'il lui servait occasionnellement de « petite copine ». Il y en avait choisit des mieux à une époque.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu me voir dans ma chambre hier soir ? Je t'attendais mon chéri.

- Laisse-moi me lever, Scorpia. Faut que j'aille me doucher.

- J't'accompagne.

Avec elle se n'était pas vraiment un plaisir d'accepter. Mais, plutôt une corvée. Garence grimaça en regardant son frère et mina de se boucher le nez en s'éloignant. Le jeune homme se redressa difficilement entre ses draps et fusilla sa soeur du regard.

Une dispute et une douche plus tard, le jeune homme ressortit seul de la douche. Sa soeur rangeait une pile de vêtements dans les tiroirs de sa chambre en sifflotant. Sans se retourner, elle reprit :

- J'ai vu Scorpia sortir tout à l'heure. La pauvre. Térence, tu aurais pu être plus gentil et ne pas lui balancer qu'elle était aussi moche et attirante qu'un fenouil cuit à l'eau. Surtout que comme vanne, tu sais faire mieux.

- Il est neuf heures, Garence. Tu sais très bien que je ne suis jamais dans mon assiette le matin. Et puis, franchement, prendre une douche avec elle, euh... je ne supporte plus.

- T'aimais bien avant, non ?

- Avant peut-être, mais maintenant je ne peux plus.

Le jeune homme se mit de dos, retira sa serviette et s'habilla en hâte. Garence finit de plier les dernières affaires et se tourna.

- Il paraît que tu les préfères plus jeunes les serpentards maintenant...

- Pfff... Qu'est-ce tu racontes encore?

Il se laissa tomber sur son lit, se passa une main sur le visage et la fixa sans motivation. Elle s'approcha de lui calmement et commença à recoiffer ces cheveux noirs et batailleux que lui avait légué leur père. Juste à lui heureusement.

- Zabini m'a dit que tu ne lâchais pas la petite Malfoy.

- Quoi ? Zab' ? Tu rigoles ! C'est lui qui craque pour elle. Pff... Tout ça parce que je l'ai regardé une ou deux fois. Aïe! Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend de m'arracher les cheveux?

- C'était un cheveu blanc.

- Ah bon.

Silence.

- Maman nous a envoyé une lettre.

- Elle dit quoi ?

- Elle nous souhaite de bonnes vacances et dit que papa devrait passer voir Dumbledore un de ces jours donc qu'il viendrait sûrement nous dire bonjour en même temps. Elle demande aussi de nos nouvelles. Théo et Hippo lui ont dit que tu avais encore eu les meilleures notes. Elle te félicite. Papa aussi.

- Tu leur as dit que tu avais remporté le match contre les Serdaigles haut la main ?

- Mépo lui a déjà dit. Il paraît que Plitriss était fière de moi.

Térence sourit et serra sa soeur dans ses bras. Histoire aussi qu'elle arrête de l'épouiller.

- Il a bien raison.

Le silence revint ; enlacés l'un à l'autre un moment.

Puis Garence le repoussa et s'éloigna par la salle de bain.

- Tu as un entraînement de Quiditch dans une demi-heure, petit frère, non ?

Pour réponse, elle eut un grognement. Quel fainéant celui-là! Quant à elle, elle devait rejoindre ses copines au dortoir des Gryffondors. Elle se débarrassa du cheveu blanc.

A croire que son frère s'amusait à se teindre cheveu par cheveu. C'était le cinquième en moins de deux semaines. M'enfin, s'il n'y avait que ça pour le faire rire.

Ça, et l'embrasser n'importe comment et n'importe quand sous n'importe quel prétexte. Pas qu'il embrassait mal, mais c'était lourd et stupide. Il faisait ça pour la voir s'énerver. Et ça marchait bien en plus! Mais ça faisait un peu trop. Surtout quand il y avait du mon autour. Elle irait lui dire un de ces jours. On n'embrasse pas sa soeur!

Mais peu importe.

Elle sortit de sa salle commune, pour rejoindre celle des Gryffondors. Elle était déjà en retard.

--

2007

L'herbe était plongée dans le noir. Pas de lune. Les deux jeunes gens se trouvaient dos à dos, entourés par cinq assaillants. Ils portaient tous deux des capes noires et un masque pâle. Leurs adversaires plus rustres, étaient bâtis comme des chasseurs de primes.

Les uns contre les autres, ils se battaient violemment. Déjà un des braconniers était tombé. L'une des silhouettes se tenait mal. Hurtée à par un sort mal placé. L'autre fendait l'air de sa baguette. Lorsqu'un deuxième mercenaire tomba au sol, la silhouette blessée ne put se retenir de faire pareil. Son partenaire valide alors la saisit par la taille, poussa un juron et d'un dernier mouvement les fit disparaître.

Ils réapparurent quelques centaines de mètre plus loin contre un chêne qui les aspira en un rien de temps, sans qu'ils ne fassent rien pour l'éviter.

Ils tombèrent alors lourdement sur un canapé mou et renfoncé. Une faible lumière émana peu à peu des murs, et éclaira la pièce très sobrement meublée.

D'un côté, on trouvait deux lits simples plaqués contre chacun des murs. De l'autre, une table, un lavabo où trempaient quelques assiettes ébréchées et deux draps tirés en coin tombant de la hauteur d'un homme qui faisait office de salle de bain.

Les deux individus se redressèrent, et la première se dirigea en se tenant le bras jusqu'à la sommaire cabine de douche. L'autre ôta sa cape et son masque qu'il laissa tomber contre une chaise. Il se dirigea vers l'un des deux lits et s'y affala pour contempler le plafond.

- Tu n'aurais pas du nous traîner là-bas. On a pris trop de risques, reprocha-t-il à l'ombre derrière les draps de fortunes.

Il n'eut pas de réponse. Le corps malade sortit, démis de son costume noir, enroulé seulement dans une serviette de bain blanche. Elle se tenait l'épaule droite ensanglantée et touchée comme par une balle. Son visage étirait une grimace de douleur plus ou moins tendue à chacun de ses pas. Son partenaire se redressa et l'observa d'un visage impassible.

Sans gêne, elle ôta le linge qui la recouvrait, se trouvant nue devant l'autre. Aucun des deux ne tiqua. Elle soigna sa plaie calmement, sans lâcher un seul gémissement de douleur. Il ne resta vite plus une seule trace de blessure ni de cicatrice, et elle se rhabilla.

Le reste de son corps était intact. Hormis son ventre, où une cicatrice barrait l'abdomen d'un bord à l'autre, le creux de ses reins où la brûlure d'un C gothique se faisait encore douloureuse à voir et le bras gauche où la plaie noirâtre d'un tatouage pourrissait inexorablement. Mais ça, c'était habituel.

- On n'avait pas le choix et tu le sais très bien, répondit-elle enfin amèrement. C'était ça ou nous faire repérer.

Elle s'allongea sur le dos.

- Et tu la lui donnes quand, à Potter, ce qu'on est allé chercher à sa foutue place ?

- Dès que je le verrais.

- C'est à dire ?

- J'en sais rien, Malfoy.

- Génial... On n'a pas fini de moisir dans cet endroit pourri alors.

La jeune femme ne releva pas, et d'un coup de baguette les plongea dans le noir.

- Bonne nuit.

- C'est ça! Bonne nuit Granger !

--

See you soon !


	3. Chapter 3

Le plus blond des fils Potter

Tous droits réservés à l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Sauf pour l'intrigue.

--

Remrciement général, et plus spécialement à :

Lupina : Comme beaucoup de monde, tu as trouvé le nom des frères d'Harry Potter étrange. A vrai dire l'originalité était davantage visé que l'étrangeté, mais l'important, c'est que l'histoire te plaise. Pour ce qui est des parentés et de l'intrigue, je ne peux que te proposer de lire la suite pour te faire un opinion. Merci pour ta review.

Dragoncelte : Ta review m'a fait plaisir. Pour les noms de Potter, je te renvoie à la réponse ci-dessus. Merci beaucoup d'avoir attendu la suite ! La voià !

Pour les autres, une réponse est dans votre boîte de messagerie normalement.

Remerciement à Alpo, Malfoyaddict et mangli qui je pense sauront pourquoi.

--

Pour reprendre un titre de fiction et une phrase qui m'a beaucoup plu :

"Les indices sont dans les détails."

Enjoy yourself ! (as usually !)

--

"- Les garçons ! Ne vous inquiétez plus ! Hermione va mieux. C'était juste… Ron, dans six mois, tu seras papa.

- Non ?

- Si ! Mais chut ! Elle m'a dit de garder ça secret.

- Félicitations Ron ! Ginny, fille ou garçon ?

- C'est encore un peu tôt pour savoir mais, Hermione pense que ce sera une fille.

- Alors c'est certain ! Ron, vous aurez une fille !"

o

"Le mariage du célèbre Harry Potter avec Ginny Weasley, fille de sang-pur..."

o

_"-Tu vas être papa !! _

_- Non ?_

_- Si !"_

o

"- Hermione ?

- Hum...

- Hermione ?

- Oui ? Ginny.

- Tu pourrais faire un peu attention à ce qu je te raconte..."

o

"La Cohésion déclare la guerre au pays"

o

"Harry Potter provoque Voldemort"

o

_"Je t'aime."_

o

"Oh ! Ginny ! Charlie... Charlie... Malfoy l'a tué.

- Ron! Dieu soit loué ! Tu es vivant...

- Ginny... Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas réussi à le protéger. Je le vengerai, je te promets !

- Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione l'a déjà tué."

o

_"Harry est vivant !_

_- Et Voldemort ?_

_- Voldemort aussi..."_

o

_"Hermione, mon amour..._

_- Chut... Repose-toi."_

o

"Ginny ! Ginny ! Où es-tu ? C'est pas vrai ! Merlin ! Ginny !

- ... je suis là, Harry, je suis là... ne t'inquiète pas...

- Que je ne m'inquiète pas ! Mais Ginny, tu es enceinte ! Je ne t'avais dit de ne pas intervenir.

- Hermione aurait pu se faire tuer si je n'avais pas été là !

- Oh ! Ginny, tu m'as fait si peur. J'ai eu si peur de vous perdre tous les trois."

o

"Hermione ! Ginny se sent mal. Hermione ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe Ron ?

- Hermione a disparu..."

o

_"Où ssse troue le QG de l'Ordrre?_

_- ..._

_- J'ai été clément jusssque là, sssale sssang de bourrrbe, mais ma passsienssse atteint ssses limites..._

_- Maître, si je puis me permettre, elle pourrait vous être utile... dans la réalisation de votre projet..."_

o

"Ron ! Ginny a perdu les eaux !"

o

_"... moi aussi."_

o

- "... 27, chemin des Ulys."

o

_- "On a été repéré !"_

o

"Toutes nos sincères condoléances, monsieur..."

o

_"Aaaaahhhh... Sale pourriture de Voldem... Aaaaahh... Vous n'avez pas le dro... Aaah_

_- Le même menton que ssson pèèère..."_

o

"Harry, mon garçon, excuse-moi de te déranger dans tel moment mais c'est urgent...

- Oui, professeur... Bien sûr..."

o

- "Votre femme a été emmenée en salle de réveil. Faut-il que je la prévienne ?

- Non. Merci. Je préfèrerais le lui dire à mon retour."

--

2007

Les couloirs étaient presque vides. Le jeune homme les arpentait tranquillement. Garence recevait son petit copain dans leur salle commune et Zabini et Goyle devaient l'attendre sur un banc froid dans le parc. Bref, rien de pressant. Si ce n'est, flâner, et regarder ses pieds en marchant.

- Potter !

Il releva les yeux.

- Malfoy...

Ses yeux rouges dans les siens.

- Faut qu'on parle.

Le ton était sans réplique. Il haussa un sourcil, curieux, sourie en coin, amusé.

- Avec plaisir...

La jeune fille arriva à sa hauteur, le dépassa en silence, à peine souriante, et le précéda jusqu'à une classe vide. Elle s'assit sur la première table face à lui. La dureté d'un visage indifférent. Térence referma la porte dans son dos, l'examina et attendit qu'elle prenne la parole. Calme, froide et hautaine.

- Potter...

Elle serra la mâchoire et le fixa sans ciller :

- Il faut qu'on sorte ensemble.

- Pardon ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Elle ne cligna pas, droite et élégante. Grande. Il rit :

- Tu rigoles, on a trois ans d'écart.

- Et alors ? Tu me plais, je te plais, où est le problème.

Elle tomba sur ses pieds, et approcha. De la détermination dans ses yeux rouges. Un sourire charmeur au lèvres.

- Attends un peu ! Tu ne me plais pas du tout.

- Ce n'est pas gentil ça Potter.

Elle vint sous son nez. Plaqué à la porte.

- Nan, mais euh... tu as compris, quoi! T'es trop jeune.

- J'ai ton âge Potter. Ou presque si tu veux. Tout le monde me croit petite, mais je ne le suis pas tant que ça.

Collée à lui, elle le poussait encore. Ou s'élevait vers lui. Sa lèvre trop proche.

Une fille trop jeune.

- Ecoute, Malfoy...

- Nymphalise.

- Nymphy... tu sais, euh...

Une main dans les cheveux, malaise. Une paume contre lui, assurée. Cette folie n'avait pas quatorze ans.

Lui échapper. A elle et à son regard.

La poignée lui rentrait dans dos. S'il pouvait y arriver...

- Térence...

L'autre main sur le visage.

- Arrête...

La poignée céda. La porte s'ouvrit. Il tibucha en sortant. Libre.

Malfoy sur le seuil, étonnée.

Il resta bête un instant. Se redressa. Et sans un signe s'éloigna. Au détour du couloir.

- Térence ! Quel plaisir !

Surpris, le jeune homme fit volte-face.

- Papa !

- Que faisais-tu dans les couloirs en plein milieu d'un week-end?

La Malfoy passa à cet instant, tête baissée et le rouge aux joues. Le rouge aux siennes aussi du coup.

- Oh! Je vois! murmura le père de famille avec un petit sourire en coin, puis salua du chapeau, Mademoiselle.

Malfoy acquiesça brièvement et s'éloigna rapidement sans dire un mot. Etrange cette fille. A nouveau, timide, réservée, fragile.

Son père lui fit un clin d'œil et l'invita à marcher un peu.

- Tu as bon goût. Elle est mignonne. Un peu jeune peut-être. Mais c'est toi qui vois. En tout cas, ce n'est ni ta mère, ni moi qui allons nous plaindre que tu ne sortes plus avec Miss Parkinson Junior.

Térence soupira.

- Elle ne s'appelle pas "Parkinson", papa. Elle s'appelle "Goyle". Elle est peut-être comme sa mère, mais elle porte le nom de son père.

- Oui, peu importe. Tu as vu ta sœur ?

- Avec Poupouille...

- Ah oui ! Poupouille! Votre salle commune, je suppose.

- Bien supposé...

- On y va alors. Faut que je vous parle.

Le jeune homme suivit son père plutôt qu'il ne le conduit. Il eut des nouvelles de toute la famille. Les frères, la mère, les grands-parents, les oncles, les tantes, les cousins, les cousines. Des nouvelles du boulot et des amis. Quelques-unes unes du ministère.

- Papa, tu ne m'as pas dit pour l'Ordre, quand je pourrais y entrer...

Il serra les dents.

- Soit patient, Térence. Ta mère est un peu réticente encore.

Aucun des deux n'insista.

Ils atteignirent le troisième étage. Deux couloirs. Le jeune homme murmura un mot de passe et poussa le portrait de sa salle commune, son père sur ses talons.

Personne dans la salle. Des éclats de rire à l'étage.

- Garence ! Papa est là ! Lâche Poupouille, et descends un peu !

Harry s'amusa.

Sans invitation, il s'assit sur le canapé qu'il connaissait bien. Depuis dix-huit ans, beaucoup de chose avait changé mais pas cette salle commune. Tous les soirs où il était venu voir Hermione avec Ron. Où ces deux là s'embrassaient. Où Malfoy rentrait et les insultait et où il fusillait Hermione et Ron. Tous ces moments insouciants. Et il n'aurait pas imaginé ça.

Une porte claqua. La voix de Garence s'éleva de l'escalier. Deux rythmes de pas.

- Ça va, le Vieillard, j'arrive !

Harry Potter haussa un sourcil.

- Merci, Garence, j'apprécie vraiment ta façon de me dire bonjour.

- Excuses-moi, papa. Je ne te visais pas. C'est Térence que j'appelle comme ça.

- Intéressant.

Un jeune homme restait en retrait.

- Popylistain, salua Harry du menton. Tes parents vont bien ?

- Oui, monsieur. Merci. Bon, Garence, je vais te laisser. On se voit tout à l'heure.

La jeune fille acquiesça, l'embrassa une dernière fois et le laissa partir. Elle vint s'assoire sur un des fauteuils rouges. Térence se mit face à elle. Elle se releva aussitôt.

- Attends Térence !

Elle lui arracha un cheveu.

- Aïe !

- Et un de plus!

Le jeune père s'étonna. Sa fille lui montra ce qu'elle tenait fièrement dans la main.

- Térence a des cheveux blancs! C'est le dixième en moins d'un mois.

L'homme haussa, puis fronça les sourcils et se tourna vers son fils. Celui-ci, loin de répondre, fit comme si de rien n'était, et se pencha pour attraper son verre. Comme si personne ne savait rien. Garence fit disparaître sa trouvaille.

- Donc, papa, tu voulais nous dire quoi ?

- Euh... que Narcissa Malfoy organise une soirée au solstice d'hiver. Toutes les grandes familles sorcières de Londres y sont invitées.

- Laisse-moi deviner. On en fait partie, et on va y aller.

- Eh bien ...

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi Nymphalise vit dans un orphelinat alors qu'elle pourrait très bien vivre chez sa grand-mère.

Térence soupira.

- Garence, il n'y a aucune preuve que Malfoy soit de la même famille que Narcissa Malfoy.

- Sauf qu'elles ont le même nom de famille et que des Malfoy, il n'y en a pas des masses.

- Ça ne prouve rien.

- Mais si.

- Les Malfoy ne pouvaient pas avoir de fille.

- Comment tu le sais ? Non, attends, je sais, tu l'as lu dans un bouquin. Franchement, c'est idiot. Tout le monde peut avoir des filles. Regarde, Nymphalise, elle ressemble beaucoup à Draco Malfoy en plus. La même couleur de cheveux, le même visage et la même arrogance.

- Elle n'a pas tord sur ce point, Térence, Nymphalise ressemble beaucoup au Draco Malfoy que j'ai connu.

Le jeune homme resta muet. Cette fille ne pouvait pas être la fille de Malfoy. Premièrement, elle n'avait pas ces yeux bleus qu'il avait vus sur tant de photos, et deuxièmement, les dates de sa mort ne correspondaient absolument pas à la naissance de la jeune fille.

- Peut-être que les yeux, ce n'est pas héréditaires, mais les dates, elles ne peuvent pas mentir ! s'emporta-t-il.

Garence regarda son père puis se mit à rire.

- Calme-toi Térence ! Bien sûr que c'est pas possible.

--

"Jure silence et fidélité.

- Je le jure."

o

"Faites ce que je vous demande, il en dépend d'une vie humaine.

- Bien, monsieur."

o

- "Félicitation Madame Potter ! Vous êtes maman d'une ravissante petite fille et d'un adorable petit garçon. Il vous faut dormir maintenant. Vous pourrez les voir tout à l'heure."

o

**_"Térence Gaël Potter, né le 13 septembre 1989 à Londres de Ginny Weasley et Harry... Garence Ethylise Potter, né le 13 septembre 1989 à Londres de Ginny Weasley et Harry..."_**

o

"Harry ! Harry ! Térence et Garence ont disparu ! Ils ne sont plus dans leurs couveuses !

- Calme-toi, Ginny, calme-toi... Ils vont bien. Je les ai confiés à Dumbledore le temps que l'Ordre ait récupéré Hermione et son enfant."

--

2007

La pièce était chaude, sombre et moite. Le bruit d'une respiration. Le silence noir. Les deux jeunes gens fixaient le plafond sans arriver à trouver le sommeil. Soudain :

- Tu penses souvent à eux ?

- La ferme Malfoy! On a dit : "On dort" alors on dort.

Elle tourna sur le côté. Contre le mur.

- Nan, mais réponds-moi ! Tu y penses ou pas ?

- ...

- Hein ?

- ...

- Dis-le-moi si je te gonfle!

- Tu me gonfles.

Le jeune homme se mit sur un coude.

- Hermione ?

- Quoi ?

- Il avait les yeux de quelle couleur ?

- Bleue.

Il se recoucha.

- Bonne nuit.

- Bonne nuit, Malfoy.

Silence.

Le sommeil ne venait pas.

Elle se redressa.

- Draco ?

- C'est "Draco" maintenant ?

- Nan, rien.

La jeune femme se recoucha, ramena ses genoux sous son menton, et enroula ses bras autour.

- Tu crois que si on arrive à le détruire, tout rentrera dans l'ordre ?

- Il n'y a jamais eu d'ordre, Granger.

- Mais je veux dire...

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire Hermione, mais non, les gens morts ne reviennent pas à la vie et le genre humain est ingrat.

- Fais chier Malfoy! C'est toi qui as commencé à en parler en plus.

Silence. Juste un peu plus chaud.

- Désolé de te décevoir, je suis le seul avenir qui te reste, Granger.

Le ton était cynique. Il était redressé. La pousser à bout.

- Je te hais.

- Moi aussi.

Pas un bruit. Il attendait.

- Plus que tout au monde, Granger.

Les mots détachés. La mâchoire serrée. D'un mouvement brusque, elle se leva et s'approcha de son lit.

Il éclaira la pièce et la regarda avancer. Elle était maigre, trop maigre. Des cernes affreuses sous les yeux. Le corps frêle et décharné. Et toujours ces trois cicatrices. La vie, la prisonnière et l'esclave. Il la regarda avancer sans ciller.

- Tu veux jouer à ça ?

Pas de réponse. De l'hypocrisie dans la voix.

Ce corps usé par des années de cavale, il ne le connaissait que trop bien. Son regard dans le sien.

Oui.

Torse nu. La même pourriture noirâtre sur le bras gauche. Le même C brûlé à l'épaule. Invincible.

Sans plus rien dire, elle vint se coller à lui, assise sans manière sur ses genoux, contre lui, les ongles dans la peau pour lui faire mal.

Son visage tout proche du sien. Sa lèvre supérieure tremblante. Les dents prêtes à mordre.

Ses mains sur ses hanches à la rapprocher encore plus. Les siennes dans ses cheveux pour se perdre. Un grand frisson. Un tremblement presque. Son souffle au sien infernal. Trop de souvenirs, découlant trop de douleur.

- Je te hais.

- Ne te fais pas d'illusion, sale sang de bourbe. Moi aussi.

Et sans plus attendre, écrasa sa bouche à la sienne. Son corps au sien.

Du sang, des larmes, de la haine, de l'amour, du désir, la peur, la mort et le besoin de vivre.

Imaginèrent un temps sans guerre.

Une heure durant. Puis retournèrent mourir à nouveau.

Damnés. Jusqu'à la délivrance.

Jusqu'à la vérité.

La vraie.

--

"Alors ?

- On n'a retrouvé que des cendres et des traces de sang.

- Et le bébé ?

- Mort aussi.

- Oh Harry ! C'est affreux.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Ron, Hermione est morte. Votre fille aussi."

o

_"Bien. Nous allons pouvvoirrr commenssssser..."_

--

See you soon !

--

Ps: des reviews, sinon je ne mets pas la site héhé


	4. Chapter 4

Le plus blond des fils Potter

Tous les droits sont à l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Sauf pour l'intrigue.

--

Merci à tout le monde et particulièrement à :

- dragoncelte, fidèle au rendez-vous. Et voilà la suite ! En espérant qu'elle te plaira :D

- lupina, en espérant que tu trouveras la réponse à tes questions...

- Nunki, avec un gros bisou de ma part (et, si tu veux des petits-neveux avec des noms pareils, il faudrait que tu demandes aux autres, parce que pour ma part c'est hors de questions :) )

(Maigre retard de publication non-prémédité (enfin pas totalement…) )

--

Enjoy yourself !

--

1989 - Septembre

Le vieil homme se pencha entre les cendres et saisit le paquet de langes qui hurlait. L'adolescent à ses côtés examina la frimousse blanche avec une horreur soudaine.

- Professeur, ces cheveux...

- En effet oui... Pour ce qu'elle a de cheveux, les reflets sont d'un blond...

- Mais ? Ne devrait-elle pas être r...

Le vieil homme se tourna et le scruta par-dessus ses demi-lunes avec une légère insistance. Amusé malgré la situation.

- Allons, mon garçon ; ne me dites pas que vous en aviez jamais douté.

Silence dubitatif et au final légèrement dégoûté.

- A vrai dire... Non.

--

2007

"Je ne suis pas amoureux de ma sœur ! Je ne suis pas amoureux de ma soeur ! Elle est moche, plate, prétentieuse, colérique, incontrôlable, emmerdante, contrariante, adorable, joyeuse, vivante... Non ! Moche, plate, prétentieuse..."

Térence Potter, aîné d'une famille de dix frères et sœurs, meilleur élève de septième année à Poudlard, capitaine de l'épique de Quiditch de Serpentard, préfet en chef de la même maison (bien que théoriquement, il n'ait pas le droit d'accumuler ainsi les titres et fonctions) et garçon très couru du beau sexe, fixait le plafond de sa chambre avec une insistance maladive.

Quelques heures plutôt, il était rentré avec ces parents de cette soirée tant attendue du "Solstice d'hiver" de la Grande et malheureusement tout aussi Glaciale Narcissa Malfoy. Il y avait eu du beau monde, du beau linge et une désagréable sensation de connu, venu de nul part.

Pour l'heure, seul dans la cave de la maison de ses parents, devenue depuis peu sa propre chambre, il voyait autre chose dans cette soirée qui l'avait troublée et ne cessait de serrer les dents au souvenir de sa soeur.

Garence Potter, respectable jeune demoiselle bourgeoise, élève brillante elle-aussi du non-moins renommé collège Poudlard, préfète en chef et capitaine de la glorifiée équipe de Gryffondor, ce soir-là avait ébloui. Droite, élégante et souriante, elle était entrée sous des révérences gracieuses au bras de son petit frère Théodore.

Dans sa robe rien de spécial, sur son visage rien de remarquablement, mais dans l'ensemble un charme fou.

Elle avait ébloui beaucoup de gens, mais avant tout elle avait ébloui Térence, son frère et son jumeau.

Le jeune homme se maudit une fois de plus ! Non, il n'était pas amoureux de sa soeur !

Elle avait parlé, concédé, approuvé, réfuté, appuyé et dansé avec talent. Rien que d'y repenser, il ne sentait plus le bout de ses doigts. De toutes, elle avait été celle qui avait brillé le plus.

Et pourtant, en y réfléchissant bien, elle avait été comme toutes les autres. Il n'y avait rien eu de spécial dans sa robe, rien de remarquable sur son visage, et de finesse pas plus que d'autres. On l'avait vu danser, mais comme toute demoiselle respectable et respectée. Les voiles de soie, dans la réalité n'avaient que reflété la lumière des bougies.

Mais Térence, ce soir-là, n'avait pas vécu dans la réalité. Il savait, il savait qu'en jouant à ce jeu-là, il allait se perdre. La prendre dans ses bras, l'embrasser et la faire rougir. Depuis le début de l'année, il s'était corrompu à ne plus la voir comme une soeur. Depuis cette histoire de charmes d'illusion.

Mais ce soir, bel et bien, il avait du se rendre à l'évidence. Elle était sa soeur. Le même sang, la même origine, le même sein. Et un homme ne pouvait aimer sa soeur.

Et pourtant, il en mourrait, il aimait sa soeur. Il se persuadait de tout. Qu'elle n'était pas vraiment sa vraie soeur et que les liens de familles n'avaient pas leurs mots à dire dans les histoires d'amour.

Pourquoi il était dans cet état ? Parce que ce soir, elle l'avait embrassé. Elle l'avait embrassé. Comme lui l'avait embrassée auparavant. Pour rire. Pour lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce. Seulement, l'un des deux se serait-il douté qu'il ressente cela avec tellement de vigueur, d'enthousiasme et de plaisir? Il se persuadait que lui non.

Elle l'avait embrassé, et il avait dit oui à Malfoy. Pour se persuader qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Il ne pouvait l'être. Elle était sa soeur.

Et tout à coup, en plein milieu de ses pensées, dans la noirceur de la nuit :

- Cache ta joie surtout Granger !

- Oh ! Ça va, la fouine, je ne t'ai pas sonné! A cause de toi on a faillit se faire repérer, abruti !

- Regardez-moi cette chochotte ! C'est bon, les mioches Potter sont couchés depuis bien longtemps et Madame Rouge-Carotte aussi à l'heure qu'il est.

- Arrête de l'appeler "Madame Rouge-Carotte" ! Est-ce que je t'appelle "Monsieur Citron", moi ?

- Alors-là je ne vois pas du tout le rapport, Granger!

Ces voix s'élevaient du perron qui donnait tout près de sa chambre. Tout d'abord pétrifié, le jeune homme ne bougea, surpris et mal assuré.

Et puis quelque chose le troubla. Il connaissait ces voix. Il ne savait pas d'où, mais il les avait déjà entendues. Il aurait soudain aimé voir leurs visages, mais le moindre mouvement aurait alerté de sa présence.

Peu à peu alors, il attendit que les silhouettes viennent d'elles-mêmes dans son champ vision. A droite, l'homme était grand. Sous couvert d'une cape noire, il dissimulait une carrure d'homme d'arme. Son visage était caché sous un masque blanc.

Il eut à nouveau un mouvement de peur. Il fallait qu'il prévienne son père.

La femme à sa gauche était nettement plus mince. Elle avait ôté une seconde son masque. On distinguait les traits osseux de son visage. La silhouette anguleuse et maigre, elle n'avait pas dormi depuis longtemps. Avec une certaine grâce néanmoins, elle remit son masque.

Alors, Térence se reprit et se concentra sur l'esprit de son père.

- Potter ! Beugla-la première voix.

La jeune femme fit volte-face et lui balança une baffe sur le crâne.

- La ferme, sale fouine ! J'ai dit !

- Arrête de m'appeler "sale fouine" et ça ira sûrement mieux !

Harry Potter était devenu un puissant sorcier et ses pouvoirs en occlumancie avaient considérablement augmenté avec les besoins du combat et de la guerre. Il avait atteint un tel niveau maintenant, qu'il était capable de fermer son esprit à l'ennemi, tout en l'ouvrant complètement pour sa femme et ses enfants. Térence tout naturellement depuis qu'il avait l'âge de comprendre cette science utilisait ce canal comme tous ses frères et sœurs pour entrer en contact avec son père.

La voix qui lui répondit ce soir là était absente et distraite. Il insista.

"Y a deux mangemorts sous ma fenêtre."

"Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?" se réveilla la voix.

"Je te jure ! Ils ont des capes noires et des masques de mangemorts. Je n'arrive pas à voir s'ils ont la marque..."

"C'est pas vrai... Ne bouge surtout pas ! J'arrive..." Et le canal fut coupé.

A l'extérieur maintenant, on entendait juste le bruissement calme des capes au sol.

Le jeune homme, loin d'écouter son père, allongea le bras pour saisir sa baguette, puis la jambe pour se tirer de son lit. Côte à côte, les silhouettes remontaient tranquillement le perron, muettes.

Doucement, il avança jusqu'à sa fenêtre. Dans un éclair de lucidité, le jeune homme se demanda si ces deux personnages étaient de vrais mangemorts. Techniquement, les mangemorts avaient peur d'Harry Potter et ne discutaient pas de banalités dans le jardin d'un ennemi. Mais la curiosité était trop forte.

Sans faire le moindre bruit, il saisit la poignée et lentement la fit tourner pour se retrouver dehors.

Les mangemorts avaient disparu. Plus de bruit de capes, plus de bruit de pas, hors de vue. Térence avança prudemment de quelques pas.

Paf !

D'un coup, il ne put plus faire un seul mouvement. Stupéfixé en plein sur la terrasse. Et tomba raide au sol.

- Ça ne va pas chez toi la fouine ! C'est un des fils Potter.

- Du calme ! Je ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, il est brun.

- Abruti...

Dans un bruissement de capes, les deux silhouettes réapparurent dans le halo de la lune et s'approchèrent du jeune corps inanimé jusqu'à lui cacher le ciel.

- Je ne savais pas que Potter ou l'un des Rouge-Carottes avait des épaules aussi carré. On dirait presque les miennes, hé !

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel tout en serrant les dents, puis se pencha sur le jeune homme afin le détailler.

- Ce doit être le plus grand des jumeaux. Térence.

- Enchanté Térence, lança l'homme encore encapuchonné en lui tendant la main pour le saluer.

Froid devant le masque, déconcertant derrière.

- Tu ne vois donc pas qu'il est stupéfixé, imbécile!

- Ça va l'rat de bibliothèque ! Si on ne peut même plus faire de l'humour maintenant...

La sorcière sortit alors sa baguette de sous sa cape et la pointa calmement sur Térence. Le jeune homme eut un mouvement de recul intérieur, pas très optimiste. Pourquoi avait-il quitté sa chambre déjà ? Ah oui ! Pour jouer les héros... Finalement, il aurait pu tout aussi bien y rester et laisser son père s'occuper de ses mangemorts.

- N'y pense même pas, sale fouine ! Menaça une voix dans leur dos.

Les deux mangemorts firent volte-face. Térence aurait bien voulu faire pareil, mais, il était, comment dire... coincé.

- Potter ! S'exclama la première la jeune femme. Absolument sans crainte.

Contre toutes attentes, loin de s'inquiéter, elle se dirigea vers le père de Térence avec un certain soulagement, et pour ce que pouvait voir le jeune homme, le prit dans ses bras. Harry lui rendit son étreinte avec une chaleur que son fils ne lui connaissait guère. L'autre mangemort resté près de lui dévisageait les deux jeunes gens avec méfiance avant de marmonner dans sa barbe :

- Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qu'on accuse en premier...

La jeune femme libera son père.

- On est tombé sur ton fils en arrivant. Malfoy l'a stupéfixé.

Malfoy ?

- Oui, c'est Térence, expliqua-t-il en s'approchant de son fils et souriant calmement. Sa chambre donne sur la passerelle que vous avez traversée. Ne t'inquiète pas ! Un sort d'oubliette, et demain il aura pour seul souvenir celui d'avoir parfaitement dormir.

- Tu uses de ce genre de magie avec tes propres enfants, Potter ? Tu me déçois de plus en plus.

- Oh ça va, Malfoy ! Ne me fais pas la morale ! Tu as fait pire. Vraiment pire.

Malfoy ? Comme Draco Malfoy ? Draco Lucius Malfoy ? Le pire mangemort que le monde des sorciers est un jour connu?

- Harry, calme-toi, il n'en vaut pas la peine, tempéra la sorcière, une main sur son épaule.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire... grogna-t-il.

Pour la première fois, Térence vit pour la première fois un certain dégoût dans le regard de son père.

Néanmoins, Harry continua de s'approcher de lui pour lui ôter ce peu de mémoire et le renvoyer se coucher sans discussion, quand tout à coup :

- Harry ?

La voix claire de sa mère résonnait tout près, au détour du coin. Ce fut la panique à bord. Où se cacher ? Ginny ne devait pas les voir.

- Sur le toit, murmura Harry.

- Tout va bien, Harr... ?

Trop tard. Ginny Weasley avait déjà tourné le coin de la maison.

Les deux mangemorts se figèrent avec une suspension impressionnante à bout de bras entre la gouttière et les premières tuiles. A découvert. Ginny Weasley pointa sans attendre sa baguette sur les deux silhouettes noires. Ils ne firent aucun mouvement pour l'éviter. Tout au plus, ils échangèrent un regard, amusé pour l'homme d'arme et fatigué pour sa partenaire. Térence serra les dents, cette fois la peur au ventre. Harry ne bougea plus non plus. Fini la recherche de la cachette pour échapper à la furie aux cheveux rouges ?

La jeune mère avança vers eux, sa baguette toujours fermement pointée tour à tour sur leur poitrine d'agresseur. Peu à peu, les deux corps encapuchonnés relâchèrent leurs prises et se tinrent en équilibre sur le rebord de la balustrade. Pas un mouvement brusque. Térence toujours au sol.

- Descendez !

Harry restait toujours aussi muet et figé. Les deux autres obéirent.

- Posez vos baguettes au sol !

Pourquoi obéirent-ils à nouveau ? Parce qu'elle était Ginny Weasley, femme au foyer autoritaire et femme à avoir toujours affronté de sang froid la guerre au côté de son mari? Peut-être aussi, parce qu'une rumeur courait qu'elle avait tué un des plus puissants mangemort lors de la Bataille. Rumeur d'ailleurs qu'elle avait rapidement démenti. Le jour de la Bataille, elle était restée au QG de l'ordre, enceinte des jumeaux. Fixant, Harry Potter, ils s'exécutèrent et posèrent leur baguette au sol. Elle se rapprocha encore d'eux. Son mari murmura enfin d'une voix grave et assurée :

- Calme-toi Ginny... Ce ne sont pas ceux que tu crois...

- Il est quatre heures du matin, mon fils est stupéfixé en plein jardin, ils portent des habits de mangemorts et tu voudrais que je ne crois pas ce que je crois ?

Léger silence.

- Sans vouloir te vexer, Weasley, si on avait été de vrais mangemorts, ton fils ne serait pas stupéfixé mais mort.

Vrai silence. De mort celui-là.

Le visage de la jeune mère se crispa tant que presque il se tordit. Blanche, glacée et terrifiée. Hors d'elle aussi, au profond du profond. Son mari, apparemment désespéré, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et se lamenta de la stupidité d'un certain "décoloré", tandis que la jeune partenaire de l'orateur éminent se frappa la tête et lui balança violemment un coup de poing dans l'épaule, furieuse.

- Eh ! Bien ! Vas-y, abruti ! Donne-lui nos prénoms tant qu'on y est !

Puis, elle se tourna vers Ginny Weasley et retira son masque avec élégance admirable et des traits toujours aussi usés et blasés.

- Her...

Révérence.

- Hermione Granger, oui. Avec dix-sept ans de plus et des rides au coin des yeux.

--

1989 - Septembre

- Il est bien évidement que je requiers ton silence absolu pour cette mission. Avec tout le soin que Voldemort a pris pour s'en débarasser, il va de soi que sa vie est en danger si Voldemort venait à apprendre qu'elle était toujours en vie.

L'adolescent acquiesça gravement et prit avec délicatesse le paquet de lange calmé dans ses bras. Il entreprit de défaire les couvertures afin revêtir la jeune enfant d'habits plus conformes. Mais soudain alors, il devint pâle. Confus même. Et il se tourna vers le vieil homme, lui désignant pudiquement ce qu'il venait de découvrir.

- Professeur, il semble que nous ayons un autre problème...

--

See you soon !

Reviews pour la suite - et si quelque chose vous échappe bien entendu xD (sinon, pas d'inquiètude, des scènes entre Hermione et Draco ne vont pas tarder. Patience... Patience...)


	5. Chapter 5

Le plus blond des fils Potter

Tous les droits sont à l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Sauf pour l'intrigue.

--

Merci à tout le monde et particulièrement à :

- Malfoyaddict (et je m'excuse du retard)

- Enna62 ('sais qui est le fils de qui moi ? Je ne suis que l'auteur après tout ! :p)

- Caella (Merci !)

- dragoncelte (suivant ton conseil, j'ai essayer de séparer les flash-back et de les mettre évidence. Merci du conseil !)

- Erell Snow (Merci ! Merci ! Merci ! Enfin quelqu'un qui a la même idée que moi sur les prénoms ! Wahou ! très contente)

- crayoline (Hésiste pas à faire sortir tes idées ! Si tu veux quelqu'un pour les lire d'ailleurs… Sinon, wahou ! Heureuse que mon histoire soit une de tes préférées. Heureuse d'avoir illuminé ta journée et Merciiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii de tous ces compliments qui me vont droit au cœur)

- pOmmE-vErtE (héhé ! Pose tes questions ! On ne sait jamais. Et puis je me ferais une joie de savoir à quel point mon histoire t'interroge XD)

- drago-hermione (complexe est le mot exacte je crois. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, il y a pire qui arrive en ligne de mire ! ) )

- Elisabeth Canden (Voilà la suite ! J'espère qu'elle te plaira ;p)

- Lélia (3 Je sais pas si tu viendras lire la suite, mais ça m'a fait très plaisir que tu lises les premiers chapitres en tout cas. Bisouilles ! J'ai hâte de te revoir !)

- lupina (il ne manquait plus que ta review pour que je publie ce 5ème chapitre !)

--

Petit point en passant : suite à un remarque fructueuse, il y a maintenant les dates au-dessus de chaque partie de ce chapitre (Merci entschuldigung ! Sans toi j'aurais pas eu l'idée…). Pour celles et ceux que ça intéresse, les dates donnent des indications importantes pour la suite qui s'annonce plus difficile, et les rectifications ont été faites au chapitre 3 également (Avis aux amateurs !)

--

Enjoy yourself !

--

1989 - Mars 

- Hermione ! Petite cachottière ! Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas dit que tu étais enceinte ?

- Enceinte ?

- Mais oui enfin ! Ne viens pas me dire qu'une grande sorcière comme toi ne s'en était pas rendu compte, en trois mois de grossesse en plus ! En tous cas, j'en connais un qui va être ravi ! Depuis le temps que Ron nous bassinait avec ses "Hermione et moi, on aurait des tas d'enfants". Ça avait pas l'air d'aller fort tous les deux depuis quelques temps, c'est le moyen de tout remettre en place et d'oublier toutes vos petites disputes de collège, non ?

Hermione se redressa sur le lit sur lequel on l'avait allongée juste après son malaise, remit son pull et sourit vaguement. Ginny s'activait à ranger tout ce qu'elle avait sorti.

- Ça fera un cousin aux jumeaux, se réjouit-elle en posant une main sur son ventre plat. Ou une cousine ?

Son aînée haussa des sourcils peu convaincus.

- Mais si !

- Si tu veux, m'enfin ce n'est pas du tout sû...

- Oh ! Une petite Hermione Weasley junior !

- Ginny, on n'est pas marié.

- Pas encore ! Mais bon, ça fait deux ans que vous êtes fiancés. Avec la venue du bébé, ça m'étonnerait que ça tarde. Je ne pense pas que Ron veille transgresser les bienséances. Dans trois mois au pire vous serez mariés.

- Comme officiellement Harry et toi...

- Arrête Hermione ! Tu sais bien que tout cela n'est qu'une mascarade. Harry et moi nous nous sommes mariés, il y a trois mois, pour mes dix-sept ans, parce qu'on en mourrait d'envie depuis toujours, tu le sais. Mais pour la sécurité de tout le monde, il vaut mieux que ce mariage reste secret le plus longtemps possible et que Harry me demande en mariage plus tard, quand nous n'aurons plus le choix à cause de mon ventre. Bon ! Trêve de bêtises, je vais de ce pas dire aux garçons que tu vas mieux !

- Ginny !

- Oui ?

- Ne leur dis pas pour la grossesse s'il te plaît. Je préfèrerais en parler calmement avec Ron, pour ne pas l'inquiéter.

- Pas de soucis ! Je ne dirais rien !

Et elle partit en s'exclamant avec un sourire : "Je vais être tata !"

--

2007

J'ai souvent vu des gens m'en vouloir et s'en vouloir entre eux, mais je dois avouer que là, j'ai été surpris. Une fois qu'Hermione a retiré son masque, j'ai été contrait de faire pareil. Surtout aussi que la petite Weasmoche m'avait déjà reconnu. Potter ne savait plus où se mettre. C'était marrant à voir ! Le pauvre petit mari prit en flagrant délit par sa femme en entretien privé avec deux repris de justice. Pas très glorieux. Hermione comme d'habitude a pris son air blasé et a serré les dents. Enfin, quant au môme par terre, je dois avouer qu'il m'a bien fait rire. Je l'avais stupéfixé certes, mais là, il prenait de plus en plus un air complètement paumé par ce qui se passait sous ses yeux. Enfin techniquement, au-dessus de lui, mais je chipote.

En même temps, il faut le comprendre, le pauvre petit. Il est né sans problème dans une famille tranquille, riche et bien encadrés par ses deux parents. Depuis toujours, il a du être choyé par les Weasmoche. On a du passer tous ses caprices. Je sais le sort qu'on resserve au premier né mâle d'une famille de sang-pur. Né avec une cuiller en argent dans la bouche. Enfin en bois pour les Weasley, mais c'est la même idée : pourri gâté. Chez les plus riches c'est de l'argent, voire de l'or, chez les pauvres c'est juste de l'amour. Moi aussi, je l'ai eu cette cuiller, mais comment dirais-je... j'avais pour gentil papa un mangemort. Très classe le père, mais un peu brutal et sanguinaire au petit dèj'. M'enfin passons.

Ce petit a donc du trouver ça bizarre de se faire attaquer par deux "mangemorts". Je n'oublierai jamais son regard quand il m'a vu retiré mon masque. On aurait dit de l'admiration et de la terreur à la fois. Ça faisait longtemps que personne n'avait éprouvé ni l'un ni l'autre pour moi. Il faut dire aussi que j'ai ordonnance de ne rentrer en contact volontaire avec aucune personne que je ne connais pas (pour question de sécurité il paraît), qu'Hermione côté admiration c'est pas vraiment ça depuis mon exil, et que Potter, eh bien, disons que j'évite au maximum d'avoir affaire avec lui, et de toute manière chez lui, son regard pour moi c'est plutôt de la répugnance qu'admiration ou terreur, alors bon... Et puis, pour tous les autres que le destin met inévitablement sur mon chemin, s'ils sont amis, je les évite, s'ils sont ennemis, tant pis pour eux, je les massacre sans réfléchir.

A l'heure d'à présent, nous étions assis dans salon "très décoré" de la maison des Potter. J'insiste sur le "très décoré" parce que cela permet, outre décrire le salon du couple Potter, d'axer la conversation quelques instants de plus, loin de celle qui nous menaçait alors. Bien que cette digression n'aide en rien à l'affaire et ne sert nullement. A part user des paroles, des lignes et des feuilles.

Donc, comme je l'ai dit plus haut, l'ambiance était tendue. D'un côté, Hermione et moi étions installés comme des parias sur l'un des canapés. Et Face à nous, Ginny qui avait repris des couleurs après s'être fait confirmer par le balafré qu'Hermione était Hermione, "sa" Hermione, et que ce n'était pas une mauvaise blague, m'assassinait du regard, crachant toute l'amertume que je lui inspirais. Mais je pouvais comprendre.

Ma non-moins douce partenaire, loin de voir la scène sous un angle appréciateur et ayant encore de plus loin l'envie d'être aimable avec Weasley-femelle pour des raisons que je lui partageais volontiers ne décrochait pas un mot. Elle avait refusé de prendre Ginny dans ses bras quand celle-ci, heureuse de l'avoir retrouvée moins morte que prévu avait tenté ce geste affectif qui était tombé lourdement à l'eau. Elle aurait pu s'en douter, Hermione avait bonne mémoire et, j'en avais déjà soupé, pouvait se montrer "très" rancunière. Et là ce n'était pas qu'une figure d'exagération. D'ailleurs, et même malgré les insistances de saint Pottence, elle croyait toujours Ginny complice de son enlèvement par les mangemorts dix-sept ans plutôt, et par-là même, de tout ce qui ce qui s'en était suivi. Alors pour une fois je crois que la rancune se justifiait. Du moins jusqu'à preuve appuyée du contraire.

Face à nous donc, la tendre épouse de mon cher ennemi personnel de longue date et collaborateur à mon plus grand dame depuis longtemps aussi tenait serré contre elle son mouflet aventurier que son père avait désensorcelé quelques minutes plus tôt. Ce gamin avait une belle gueule pour des parents comme ceux qu'il avait. Harry Potter le téméraire survivant se tenait entre nous quatre, histoire qu'Hermione ne saute pas à la gorge de sa femme pour lui balancer toute la hargne qu'elle laissait pourrir depuis tant d'anées contre tant de gens, et que l'autre furie carotte ne me saute pas dessus pour se venger de la mort de son frère dont j'étais bien à regret à présent, l'auteur.

Enfin, seuls Hermione et moi avions noté, je crois, la présence de l'adolescente, pliée silencieusement en quatre dans les escaliers. Elle nous dévisageait depuis les quelques minutes qu'elle était apparue. Je savais qu'Hermione l'avait aperçue également, car au moment-même que je l'avais remarquée moi-même, je l'avais senti se crisper violemment. Je savais à qui elle lui faisait penser. Mais il était impossible que ce soit elle.

- Excusez-moi, rompit tout à coup le jeune et intrépide Térence, mais j'ai entendu "Malfoy" tout à l'heure. Vous voulez dire "Malfoy", comme "Drago Malfoy" ? Le bras droit de Voldemort censé être mort durant la Grande bataille?

Ce garçon était contre toutes attente pas si idiot que ça. Et puis courageux. Pour un peu, je dirais "comme son père", mais cela reviendrait à faire un compliment à Potter. Alors je vais m'abstenir.

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit lui-même en effet, dis-je en une révérence commune à mon rang (que je n'ai plus depuis la Bataille grâce au Sâcrô-saint de Pottiche...)

Hermione me lança un de ses plus fervent regard de mépris. Pas grave, j'avais l'habitude. Il fallait bien que quelqu'un débloque la conversation, non ?

- Et vous, continua-t-il en se tournant vers la majesté de toutes mes souffrances, vous êtes, si je ne me trompe pas, Hermione Granger, l'ex-fiancée de mon oncle ?

- C'est exacte, murmura-t-elle d'un ton que nous avions tout compris nostalgique.

- Et d'après ce que j'ai pu lire, continua-t-il, on vous surnommait le "ras de bibliothèque" et vous avez manqué d'assassiner Draco Malfoy durant la Bataille, non ?

Ahahahah ! Pardon... J'aime ce gamin ! Re-pardon. Eh ! Dis donc, c'était pas mon genre de m'excuser avant.

Hermione incendia Ginny Weasley. Du regard bien entendu... C'était pas beau à voir !

- Térence, va te coucher ! Ordonna son père.

Bien dit, Potter ! Eh ! Je viens de te faire un compliment... Je ne vais plus bien moi...

Le gamin ne bougea pas.

- Térence !

Non, ce petit avait tourné son visage à nouveau sur moi et me regardait avec admiration. Pas la moindre envie apparente d'aller se coucher. Et Hermione qui broyait l'accoudoir de fureur. Et Ginny qui me haïssait toujours plus.

- Térence, ça suffit maintenant, continua-t-il d'un ton calme. Tu te lèves et tu vas te coucher !

Toujours aucun mouvement. Toujours autant de tensions. Toujours autant d'admiration angélique ; j'ai craqué.

- Laisse tomber Potter ! Déclarais-je en me levant. Je l'emmène se coucher.

Si le petit ne put du coup plus bouger, mon intervention eut néanmoins le mérite de faire avancer la situation.

- Certainement pas ! S'était écrié Ginny. Je ne veux pas que tu touches à un seul cheveux de mon fils ! Sale meurtrier !

Elle serrait son fils contre lui d'un air fou. La Hermione d'avant, dans l'état de soupape qu'elle approcha, aurait explosé, mais cette fois-ci et comme depuis seize ans maintenant, serra les dent, prit sa respiration et calma son jeu.

- Tu n'as pas fait plus honorable, Ginny.

Potter que la comparaison choqua se tourna vers sa meilleure amie, grandement offusqué.

- Hermione ! Malfoy a tué Charlie, je te rappelle. Ginny n'a tué personne.

- Parce que j'étais là pour l'en empêcher ! Bondit-elle, cette fois-ci hors d'elle.

Le silence fut brutal. La jeune fille dans l'escalier avait disparu. Nous étions tous paralysés. Potter-père ne comprenait plus. Weasley-fille était terrifiée par le hurlement. Et Potter-fils assistait à un drame d'adultes qui ne le concernait en aucune manière.

Après un moment, je pris l'initiative de me lever le premier et prit le plus gentiment possible le bras de l'adolescent. Le plus gentiment qu'un Malfoy mangemort retraité et célibataire endurci puisse faire.

Bien sûr, Weasley-fille et le balafré pointèrent sur le coup leur baguette sur moi. Charmant. Hermione, boule de nerfs enragée, violente, assassine et sans crainte fit de même sur eux, me protégeant du même coup qu'elle protégeait, et surtout d'ailleurs le respect de nos liens. (Bien sûr que j'aurais pu me défendre seul ! Vous me prenez pour qui ?)

Il est un fait universel qui contrecarre nombre de phénomènes préalablement établis en sorcellerie. Il n'a pas de nom à proprement parler, et c'est sûrement la raison qui fait son execptionnalité. Il est tel, qu'un sort d'elle, toutes puissances cumulées que le Survivant et un agent actif de l'Ordre du Phénix pouvaient posséder, avec la férocité qui la rongeait depuis tant d'année, ils n'auraient pas fait long feu. Une louve blessée comme elle valait à puissance égale un groupe de dix hommes, tous sorciers. Harry le savait bien. Et Ginny, si elle ne s'en doutait pas encore, allait vite s'en apercevoir.

Sans les quitter du regard, elle m'ordonna, d'un défi pour eux de bouger :

- Tu l'emmènes juste se coucher comme son père le lui a demandé de faire et tu remontes. Il est trop jeune pour entendre ce que quatre membres de l'Ordre du Phénix ont à se dire et encore moins pour éprouver cette histoire qui n'est pas la sienne.

Ginny eut un vacillement, puis fronça les sourcils et jeta un oeil dur à son mari qui commençait à en avoir assez qu'on révèle tout à sa femme à sa place. Eh ! Il fallait le faire avant mon vieux ! Ah ! Non. J'oubliais, Hermione et Dumbledore voulaient le silence sur notre condition pour la sécurité la petite. Plus longtemps le vieux cinglé nous croirait mort dans son attaque "surprise", plus longtemps la petite resterait en vie. Bah... Tant pis.

J'obéis. (Oui, on avait tous bien changé en dix-sept ans.)

--

1989 – 17 juin

- Rrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah ! Ssse petit prrrrétentssssieux de Potterr !

- Maître, votre bras...

- Il crroyait pouvoirrr me battrre en m'affrrontant surr un ton offissssiel... Malfoy !

- Il a été blessé au combat, maître.

- Je veux le voirr tout de ssssuite !

- Il n'est pas encore rentrer...

- Appelle Sssserverrusss dans ssse cas ! Vérrracrrasse ! Et charrrgez-vous de rretrouver ce Malfoy !

- Bien, maître.

- ...

- Sllllsh ! Raaah.. Slllsh...

- Vous m'avez fait appeler, maître ?

- Sssseverrrus, il me faut un hérrritier !

- ...

- ...

- ...

- Euh... maintenant ? ... Vous pouvez toujours choisir un homme parmi les mangemorts en qui vous avez absolument confiance...

- Non, Rrogue ! Je ne veux pas d'un sssucssssesssssseur. Je veux un hérrritier. La chairrrre de mon sssssssang. Qui aurrrait mes pouvoirrrs et qui comprrrendrrrais parrrfaitement ssssse que j'envisage pour l'avenirrr. Je veux un égal. Pas un larrrbin incapable de plussss.

- Je comprends.

- Il me faut une femme.

- Bellatrix ? Parkinson ?

- Non, je veux une femme qui ait de l'avenirr. Une femme puissssante. Trrouve-la-moi Rrogue !

--

2007

- Tu es à Serpentard ? S'étonna Draco Malfoy sur le seuil de la chambre de Térence.

- Oui.

- Un Potter à Serpentard ! On aura tout vu !

L'ancien mangemort présumé contemplait le vert de la petite pièce avec une certaine admiration. Sur le lit, la jeune fille qu'il avait aperçue dans l'escalier lui souriait difficilement. C'était troublant. Elle lui ressemblait beaucoup. Vraiment beaucoup trop.

- Garence, tu devrais remonter te coucher. Papa et maman vont s'inquiéter s'ils ne te trouvent pas dans ta chambre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas va ! Ils ont pas fini de bavarder là-haut ! Je vois que tu es capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch et préfet en chef de ta maison. Impressionnant ! Tu sais que moi aussi ...

- Vous étiez capitaine de l'équipe de Quiditch et préfet en chef de Serpentard ? Oui. Le "Prince des Serpentard".

Draco Malfoy acquiesça dans un demi-sourire silencieux de fierté. Puis la nostalgie revient. Comme le temps avait pu tant et pourtant aussi peu changé en dix-sept ans. Enfin, dix-huit.

- Qui est cette jeune fille à tes côtés sur la photo ?

- Scorpia. Scorpia Goyle.

- Le nom de sa mère ?

- Pansy Parkinson.

- Je me disais bien aussi.

Garence prit enfin la parole, tiraillée par l'envie de répliquer.

- Cette fille est un pot de colle ambulant ! Vous n'avez pas idée.

- Oh que si j'ai idée, Miss ! Sa mère n'arrêtait pas de me coller. A mon époque bien sûr.

- Malfoy ! Hurla Hermione un étage plus haut.

- Toujours une aussi belle voix celle-là... marmonna Malfoy. Jeunes gens...

Il s'inclina respectueusement et sortit, laissant les deux adolescents seuls.

Un silence passa.

Térence vint s'assoire au fond du lit, et sa sœur vint s'installer entre ces bras.

- Tu sais, tout ça me fait peur. Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger étaient censés être morts.

- Je sais.

- De les voir comme ça... Vivants alors qu'on avait parlé de leur mort pendant des mois. Il y a même des tombes à leurs noms. Pourquoi ici en plus ? Pourquoi à la maison ?

- Je ne sais pas.

- Térence, j'ai peur. Ils me font peur. Il me fait peur. Malfoy. Tu sais de quoi on l'accuse en plus.

- Oui, je sais. Mais à moi, non. Il ne me fait pas peur. Quand il m'est tombé dessus tout à l'heure si. C'est un mangemort, enfin du moins s'en était un. Mais, maintenant, je ne sais plus trop. J'ai un doute. Papa l'a défendu devant maman tout à l'heure alors qu'elle était prête à le tuer, mais d'un autre côté on ne peut pas nier qu'elle ait de bonnes raisons de lui en vouloir.

- Tu parles ! Il a tué son frère.

- Ouais... Enfin, si papa le protège, c'est qu'il doit bien y avoir une raison. Et puis Hermione Granger est une femme de raisons. Toutes les biographies s'accordent à le dire. Etant donné son antipathie pour Malfoy, elle doit avoir de bonnes raisons pour le défendre comme elle l'a fait devant tout le monde.

- Je te rappelle qu'ils ont un enfant ensemble. Ça crée des liens ce genre de chose, ironisa-t-elle. Mais je comprends que tu fasses tant sa louange, ajouta-t-elle après un moment. Après tout "beau-papa" a sûrement une influence sur sa fille.

- Eh ! Arrête avec ça !

- Tu sors avec Nymphalise, non ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que Malfoy n'était pas la fille de Malfoy.

- Très intelligente comme phrase, rit-elle.

- Tu m'énerve, Garence ! Tu en as conscience, j'espère ?

- Là au moins tu ne peux pas ramener tes dates pour prouver qu'elle n'est pas sa fille. Et puis, tu as vu comme moi qu'Hermione Granger était toujours en vie. Alors, bien sûr que c'est sa fille. Elle porte le même nom, possède le même physique, la même intelligence, le même regard. C'est sa fille, Térence ! Rentre-toi ça dans le crâne ! Leur fille. Et les beaux-parents dînent à la maison cette nuit !

L'adolescent leva les yeux au ciel à demi-sourire. Non, mais qui avait bien pu lui donné une soeur déjantée ? Hum ? Ses parents ? Oui, m'enfin bon...

Un silence les sépara. Puis Garence reprit :

- Nan, mais sans rire, pourquoi tu sors avec elle ?

- Qui ça "elle" ?

- Nymphy, idiot !

- Parce qu'elle me l'a demandé.

- Effectivement, vu comme ça, ça paraît logique.

Fraternellement, elle se glissa entre les bras de son frère et mit tranquillement sa tête sur son épaule.

- Ça fout les jetons quand même, murmura-t-elle enfin. Ils étaient censé être morts.

Térence resserra ses bras. Il était son frère. Rien ne lui arriverait.

- J'espère qu'il ne se passe rien de grave là-haut.

- Arrête de t'inquiéter maintenant. Dors, 'tite soeur.

Térence éteignit la lumière et se calla sur la respiration de sa soeur. Sans rien penser de plus que ça.

Il était Térence Gaël Potter, né le 13 septembre 1989 à Londres, fils de Ginny Weasley et Harry Potter. Et sa soeur aussi.

--

1989 – Fin-Septembre

- Je refuse ! Je refuse qu'elle soit la victime de votre machination !

- Allons, allons, petit Drragon. Ne me dis pas que porrte une quelquonque imporrtansssse à sssette ssssang de bourrbe. La ssseule chose qui vous unissssait, ssset enfant, est morrrt dans sssse malencontrrreux insssendie.

- Je ne vous laisserais pas la toucher !

- Sssssela m'étonnerait que tu puissssses y fairrre quelque chose, Malfoy. Dans une heurrre, ton père t'emmenerrra là où l'on garrrde les trrraîtrrres. Je ne peux pas te tuer, petit Drrragon, tu m'es trrrop préssssieux. Néanmoins, durrrant deux ans, tu n'aurrrras de sssessssse de comprrrendre et de corrrriger tes errrreurrrs ssseul en exil. Passsssé sssse délais, je veux que tu rrrreviens pour rrreprrrendrrre ton possste à la tête de mon arrrrmée. Esssst-ssssse bien comprrris ?

Il ne put répondre. On écrasait son front contre le sol.

--

See you soon !


	6. Chapter 6

Le plus blond des fils Potter

Tous les droits sont à l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Sauf pour l'intrigue.

--

Merci à tout le monde et particulièrement à :

**entschuldigung** (Voilà bien un problème ! Térence a des cheveux blancs. Pas blond. Enfin normalement… Et puis oui ! Qui est rééllement Garence ? héhé ! Pour les jumeaux de Ginny, j'espère que tu trouveras la réponse à ta question dans ce chapitre . Sinon, honnêtement, c'est vrai s'il n'y a plus d'enfant (mort dans l'incendie), le titre ne serait pas ce qu'il est, n'est-ce pas ? Ou alors c'est qu'il y a autre chose Enfin, merci du compliment. Ça me fait plaisir. A bientôt !)

**ayuluna** (Tout est le problème est là ! Qui est l'enfant de qui ? Et quand nous le saurons, est-ce que ce sera pour nous un happy end ? A part ça, je ne sais pas encore si ce sera un happy end)

**pOmmE-vErtE** (Tu sais quoi ? J'aime bien quand tu dis que tu ne comprends pas où je veux en venir mais que c'est ça que tu apprécies, parce que ça me rassure D Sinon, t'inquiète ! J'entre dans la deuxième partie de la fic' (plus ou moins) donc tu devrais commencer à comprendre assez vite. Et enfin, pose tes questions, s'il te plaît ! Ze veux savoir ce qui te pose problème. M'enfin, fais comme tu veux aussi)

**mathou** (Merci. Et puis tes questions sont loin d'être idiotes Mdr. Et d'ailleurs, ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione et Draco ont bien été amoureux (cf. prochain chapitre). A bientôt !)

**Moonulau** (Merci, merci !)

**Aeryn** (Wahou ! Je suis… euh… confuse. Que de compliments ! Cela dit j'adore tes reviews p Sinon, je pense qu'il y aura autour de 15 chapitres, vu qu'on rentre dans la deuxième partie de l'histoire. Au pire je monterais jusqu'à 20 chapitre mais je pense pas.)

**Caella** ( Merci pour ta review!)

**Crayoline** (raah, mais j'a-dore tes reviews. Elles font un de ces biens à mon égo ! (et à mon orgueil ! p) J'suis aux anges. Rah mais ton histoire favorite ! J'suis comblée ! Et puis… et puis… TT rah mais tous ces compliments ! TT confuse Et sinon, c'est vrai que j'ai bien eu tendance à élider l'histoire entre Draco et Hermione, mais je vais essayer de me rattraper (C'est la faute à mon meilleur ami, quand je le vois pas, j'ai plus d'inspiration amoureuse ! huhu ! Nan, faut vraiment que j'arrête de me trouver des excuses !)(Nan, promis un apperçu au chapitre prochain, ne t'inquiète pas) Quoiqu'il en soit, profite bien de ce chapitre ! A très bientôt !)

**dragoncelte** (Tes reviews sont une douce habitude qui réchauffe mon coeur. En espérant que tu trouves réponse à tes questions !)

**Eve** (Rah ! Bah il va falloir que je mette les bouchées doubles pour surpasser YvyLeeWoods et devenir ta préférée en tête ! Dis-moi ce que tu penses de ce nouveau chapitre p ! Bye)

**Darkim the queen of konery** (Héhé ! Comment ci ? Comment ça ? Comment et comment… ? Héhé ! Mystère ! Bonne nuit ! A bientôt)

**Molly Stevenson** (Ouh ! J'ai peur de la patience diabolique ! Voilà la suite pour assouvir ta faim d'intrigue tordue !)

« **eve** » comme « Eve » ou non ? (Dans tous les cas, voilà de quoi rassasier ton impatience :p)

--

Petite définition en passant : Arriver à la deuxième partie de l'histoire signifie que tous les personnages ont été exposés ou plus modestement évoqués et qu'à partir de là, tous leurs rôles dans l'histoire vont éclater au grand jour ! Avec tous les retournements de situation que cela implique…

--

Enjoy yourself !

--

2007

L'aube du matin était passée, laissant au soleil toute la grandeur du ciel. Il faisait clair et aucun nuage ne gâchait l'horizon.

A la table des Potter, ce matin-là, il n'y avait pas grand monde. La nuit dernière avait été une longue nuit pour Harry, Ginny et leurs deux aînées. Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger étaient repartis bien avant le premier chant du coq. Les quatre plus jeunes Potter avaient dormi au Terrier, chez leur grand-mère. Les cinq suivants n'avaient pas été invités au Solstice et étaient restés à Poudlard. Enfin, pour le moment, Garence dormait encore dans sa chambre.

Ginny dévisageait la mine triste de son fils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Térence ? demanda-t-elle.

Le jeune homme pinça doucement ses lèvres, mit un moment avant de regarder sa mère et répondit :

- Je me demandais ce qui avait bien pu advenir de la fille d'Hermione et d'oncle Ron.

Harry leva les yeux de son journal et regarda son fils. Ginny posa la vaisselle sur la table et mit une main douce sur son épaule.

- Maintenant qu'Hermione est revenue, poursuivit-il, je me demandais s'il restait une chance de la retrouver.

Ginny regarda son mari, puis à nouveau son fils et dit :

- Tu sais, Térence, la nuit où ton père est parti à la recherche d'Hermione, le QG de la Cohésion avait été brûlé. S'il n'a pu, et pour cause, retrouver son corps, il a néanmoins pu retrouver des traces du berceau de sa fille.

Térence jeta un œil à son père qui lui sourit tristement.

- Et puis, tu sais, continua Ginny, hier en parlant avec ta tante, elle nous a confirmé, que lorsque la Cohésion a su que l'Ordre préparait une attaque pour venir la récupérer, Voldemort a ordonné qu'on brûle le QG et son enfant avec. Ça a vraiment été un moment difficile à vivre pour elle, au delà de ce que nous pouvons concevoir. C'est pour cela qu'elle est telle que tu l'as vu hier.

Elle s'arrêta quelques secondes, puis repris, nostalgique:

- J'aurais tellement aimé que tu la connaisses avant tout cela. Je suis sûre que vous vous seriez merveilleusement bien entendus.

Térence baissa la tête et resta silencieux un moment. Doucement alors, Ginny reprit sa vaisselle et Harry rouvrit son journal.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescent se leva de table, porta son bol à l'évier et sortit de la pièce.

– Térence ! l'interpella son père alors qu'il franchissait l'arcade de la porte.

Le jeune homme s'arrêta.

- Tout ce que tu as vu et entendu hier ne doit pas sortir de cette maison. Je compte sur toi pour tenir ta langue !

Térence acquiesça et sortit enfin.

--

16 Juin 1989

Au milieu des hurlements, sous le feu des éclairs et des malédictions, dans la boue et la mort, quelques malheureux essayaient de survivre alors que, déjà, la terre se gorgeait du sang des cadavres et des blessés qui jonchaient le sol.

- Malfoy ! Hurla une voix au cœur de cet enfer. Malfoy !

Une jeune fille, le ventre rond, enjambait les corps posant ses pieds où elle pouvait. Les larmes brouillaient ses joues. Ses mains tremblaient d'horreur. Soudain, elle aperçut, à l'abri d'un arbre, la silhouette qu'elle cherchait.

- Ginny ! S'écria-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas être là.

L'homme serrait les dents de douleur. Une blessure à l'épaule promettait de le tuer. Près de lui, une autre adolescente au ventre arrondi mettait tout en œuvre pour qu'il reste en vie.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Ginny. Comment peux-tu l'aider ? Il a tué Charlie.

- Je sais, Ginny. Je sais.

Hermione se leva à demi vers elle et s'approcha en lui tendant la main. La jeune femme eut un mouvement de recul.

- Tu sais ? Mais tu le soignes … Hermione ! Tu sais qui il est !

- Il n'a pas voulu sa mort Ginny, murmura l'adolescente retournant à son bandage.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de faire ça ! - Ginny … je l'aime.

La jeune fille aux cheveux roux hurla.

- Tu aimes Ron ! Elle était hors d'elle. L'autre se retourna à nouveau, cherchant à la calmer.

- Ginny...

- Je vais le tuer !

Hermione se jeta vers elle pour l'arrêter.

Trop tard.

Le sort était lancé.

Draco fut touché.

2007

- Raaaaaaahh ! C'est pas vrai ! Hurla Garence à travers la salle de bain des appartements des préfets en chef.

- Un problème frangine ? Demanda Térence de son fauteuil au salon.

L'adolescente sortit de la salle d'eau avec une dizaine de cheveux clairs dans la main.

- Tu trouves ça drôle peut-être ? S'écria-t-elle en secouant la poignée de crins sous le nez de son frère. Que tu te teignes les cheveux en blancs un par un pour te faire un genre, passe ! Je trouve ça stupide et puéril, mais ça reste ton problème. En revanche, il est hors de question que tu t'amuses à faire pareil avec mes cheveux !

Térence fronça le nez sur ce qu'elle s'obstinait d'agiter devant lui, et leva les yeux vers sa sœur. -

Pour commencer, tu noteras que je n'ai plus de cheveux blancs depuis longtemps preuve que j'ai cessé ma « lubie des cheveux blancs » et preuve de ma « maturité », comme tu aimes si bien le dire. Ce qui, soit dit en passant, est complètement stupide étant donné que des cheveux blancs sont effectivement preuves de maturité, mais passons... J'ai arrêté. Ensuite, sœurette, je ne me permettrai jamais de toucher à tes cheveux, sachant très bien que, d'un tu m'accuserais tout de suite et de deux, qu'effectivement, ce jeu est puéril.

Garence resta alors silencieuse.

Son frère revint à son livre dans un demi-sourire.

- J'aurais volontiers ajouté que tes cheveux blanchissent par le fait de la vieillesse qui te ronge, mais étant donné leur blondeur, je pencherais plutôt pour une couleur originelle dissimulée par un sort d'illusion ou une blague de tes petites copines Griffy.

Il tourna une page à son livre et croisa les pieds sur la table basse.

Une bûche claqua dans la cheminée.

La jeune fille examina à nouveau ses cheveux, constatant leur légère couleur, piqua un nez et retourna dans la salle de bain sans un mot. Térence tourna une nouvelle page, et croisa ses pieds dans l'autre sens.

Dans deux heures, il avait un match de Quiditch contre sa sœur. Tout allait bien.

--

1989 – 8 Août

Il existe trois mots pour les partisans : engagement, loyauté et dévotion. Il en existe trois autres pour les prisonniers : vivants, humiliés et meurtris. Mais pour chacun d'eux, il y a ce même symbole. Le C gothique de l'appartenance. Un C immonde, ancré sur la peau au fer rouge. Un C qui reflète la folie d'une secte ou le malheur d'un homme.

Un C comme « Cohésion ».

J'ai été enlevée par les mangemorts, il a de ça un mois et demi. Ils m'ont amené à la Cohésion. Pour beaucoup de gens, il n'existe aucune différence entre les mangemorts et la Cohésion. Ils ont tort. Les mangemorts sont les hommes de Voldemort, la Cohésion est son armée. Pour être plus précis, les mangemorts sont des hommes et des femmes attachés au Lord par sa politique. Les membres de la Cohésion y sont attachés par la guerre. Parmi les mangemorts, il y a ceux qui ne font que diriger, et d'autres parmi les membres de la Cohésion qui ne sont que mercenaires. Mais au sens général, on peut s'accorder sur le fait qu'ils sont de la même espèce. Ils m'ont enlevés, pas loin d'une semaine après la Bataille. Là où on leur avait dit qu'ils me trouveraient.

On ? Ginny Weasley, la femme d'Harry Potter et ma meilleure amie. Cependant, cette histoire n'a pas lieu d'être pour le moment.

Ils m'ont désarmée par derrière, puis assommée, bâillonnée et ligotée. Je me suis réveillée dans une salle putride et humide. Il n'y avait pas de fenêtre donnant sur le jour. Seulement de minces trous creusés dans un mur hors d'accès permettaient de me maintenir en vie.

Les premiers jours, je n'ai vu ni entendu personne. Seuls deux maigres repas étaient glissés à travers ma porte close chaque jour pour ma santé. Une semaine s'est écoulée ainsi, je crois. Puis quelqu'un est enfin venu. Un homme à la tête rasée, marquée de ce C morbide. Le premier mercenaire que je voyais. Je n'ai pas oublié son visage. Il avait une peau blanche, des racines de cheveux noirs et un regard bleu, comme le ciel. Il m'a à nouveau bâillonnée puis ligotée. Il m'a menée, à travers les couloirs, dans une petite salle.

Ils étaient une vingtaine. Vingt hommes sans manche gauche à leur habit de cuirasse. C'est ainsi qu'ils s'habillaient au QG de la Cohésion. Les mangemorts de la Cohésion. Les purs mangemorts n'ôtent jamais leur cape ni leur masque. Les mercenaires sont rasés et tatoués d'un C sur le crâne. Les autres ôtent leurs capes au QG et laissent briller leurs deux marques à travers tous les couloirs. C'est une hiérarchie brutale que j'ai apprise avec Draco Malfoy.

Pour les femmes, c'est la même chose. A la seule différence que les mercenaires, chez elles, sont des amazones sanguinaires tatouées à la base du cou.

Quant aux prisonniers de la Cohésion, eux, sont marqués comme on les traite. Dans l'humiliation. Les hommes sont tatoués à la joue, les femmes au creux des reins.

Au fond de cette pièce, Voldemort. Il a souri de son inhumanité commune en me voyant puis s'est approché. Le mercenaire me tenait la tête pour que je le regarde.

- Missss Grranger, dites-nous où sssse trrouve le QG de l'Orrdrre du Phénicsss ? siffla-t-il. Je lui ai craché au visage, je me suis pris une baffe, la première d'une longue série.

--

2007

A peine déçu, la cape lourde et les cheveux en bataille, Térence poussa la porte de ses appartements. Garence rentrerait tard dans la nuit. Elle allait encore faire la fête avec ses Griffy. Les Serpentards donnaient eux-aussi une de leurs fêtes glauques comme ils savent si bien les faire mais il n'avait aucune envie d'y participer.

Ce soir, il se retrouvait seul. Enfin, seul... pas vraiment. Nymphy viendrait sûrement le rejoindre dans la soirée.

Il fit tomber sa cape à deux pas de l'entrée, puis lentement fit rouler sa tête pour craquer chacune des cervicales de son cou. Quel match !

Comme d'habitude, ils avaient fini au coude à coude, à cent-cinquante points d'écart, et avec une victoire écrasante de Garence. Comme d'habitude, elle avait eu ce petit quelque chose qui avait fait la différence entre son jeu et le sien. Enfin, non, pas « comme d'habitude », juste « comme souvent ». Les deux enfants Potter se devaient chacun de gagner haut la main. Quand l'un jouait face à l'autre, le plus en forme gagnait. Et lui dormait peu en ce moment.

- Joli match ! Ronronna une voix dans la pénombre.

Le jeune homme fit volte face. Il éclaira d'un coup la pièce pour découvrir l'homme assis au fond de la pièce. Térence ne bougea pas. L'homme se leva avec élégance et s'approcha.

- Draco Malfoy, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main, mais nous nous connaissons déjà : il y a deux semaines, chez tes parents.

- Oui, bien sûr, murmura l'adolescent.

Il saisit la main qu'on lui présentait puis sourit vaguement.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour entrer ?

- Oh ! Tu sais, ton tableau me connaît bien. Il m'a vu passer tant de fois. Il connaît des secrets sur moi qu'aucun humain n'oserait en savoir. Mais passons... Je suis passé voir Dumbledore pour quelques détails de l'Ordre, et ma curiosité m'a poussé à venir voir comment s'en sortait le premier Potter admis à Serpentard depuis quelques siècles. J'avoue que j'espérais aussi voir ta sœur, mais apparemment, elle est restée dans la tour des Gryffondors pour fêter sa victoire.

Térence acquiesça lentement, fit quelques pas et déposa sa cape sur la patère :

- Et que constatez-vous de la vie du premier Potter admis à Serpentard depuis des siècles ?

- Tu t'en sors plutôt bien. J'ai entendu les rumeurs sur toi après le match. Tu as du succès auprès des filles ! Un peu comme ton père à ton âge à vrai dire. Bien que je restais le plus couru des garçons de Poudlard à l'époque. Je suis ravi de voir que rien n'a changé ici en dix-huit ans. La même décoration, la même ambiance, la même odeur…

Sa voix s'évanouit en même temps que son regard traversa la pièce avec une nostalgie glacée. Il y eut un instant fuyant, puis Draco Malfoy alla récupérer ses gants sur la table basse.

- Je ne vais pas rester plus longtemps. J'ai été heureux de revoir mes anciens appartements et de satisfaire ma curiosité. Tu ressembles vraiment beaucoup à Ginny. Je n'y avais pas prêté attention la dernière fois, mais je remarque aujourd'hui que c'est frappant. Passe-lui le bonjour de ma part quand tu la verras !

Sans plus attendre, il mit sa veste, passa la capuche sur sa tête, s'inclina brièvement et sortit. - Pas là peine de dire à ta sœur que je suis passé. Je reviendrais la voir.

Térence le laissa partir et resta silencieux un moment.

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau quelques temps après et laissa entrer une superbe jeune fille blonde. Sans rien dire, elle ôta son manteau, ferma le portrait, posa son pull sur le dossier du fauteuil, puis avança vers le jeune homme.

- Nymphy... murmura-t-il.

- Qui est cet homme qui vient de sortir à l'instant ? demanda-t-elle sans un salut.

Térence alla s'assoir sur le canapé et attendit qu'elle le rejoigne.

- Personne. Quelqu'un qui voulait voir Garence.

Elle arqua les sourcils mais se tut.

Ils passèrent la soirée tranquillement devant la cheminée.

--

1989 – Fin Septembre

Harry Potter arriva au seuil du Terrier, l'âme grise. Dans ses bras, il tenait les deux jumeaux. Ses deux jumeaux. Ses deux enfants. Térence et Garence Potter.

Ils dormaient tous deux paisiblement. Leurs bouches étaient identiques. Tout comme leurs nez, leurs joues, leurs yeux, leurs mains, leurs poids et leur taille. Ils avaient la même peau que Ginny et les mêmes cheveux que les siens. Deux faux jumeaux parfaitement identiques. Il leur sourit avec toute la tendresse que sa propre mère avait eut pour lui avant de mourir.

Il les empêchait eux-aussi de mourir.

Le jeune homme prit un moment puis ouvrit la porte et entra dans la salle à manger de la grande bâtisse. Il y eut un grand fracas, et on entendit la voix d'Arthur Weasley retentir dans toute la maison :

- Harry est revenu !

Molly se précipita vers lui en l'étreignant dans ses grands bras. Elle bénissait le ciel qu'il soit revenu sain et sauf. Harry serra les dents puis sourit doucement. Fred et Georges descendirent en trombe les escaliers suivis de peu par leur sœur.

- Harry ! S'écria-t-elle en se jetant sur lui. Oh ! Merlin soit béni, tu es là.

Un sanglot se perdit dans sa gorge lorsqu'elle aperçut pour la première fois ses deux enfants dans les bras de son mari. Elle regarda Harry qui lui sourit tendrement puis admira ses deux enfants à nouveau. Ils étaient si petits et tellement fragiles. Timidement presque, elle tendit une main pour les prendre contre elle. Une larme coula le long de sa joue lorsqu'Harry les embrassa tous les trois ensembles. Elle avait eu si peur. Oh ! Si peur ! Ils se ressemblaient tant. Le nez d'Harry et ses mains à elle. Merlin, qu'elle avait eu peur !

Un moment passa avant qu'elle ne lâche du regard ses enfants et vienne le poser sur son mari. Contrôlant à peine son inquiétude grandissante, elle demanda à mi-voix :

- Alors ? Elle… ?

Les yeux d'Harry se voilèrent.

- Lorsqu'on est arrivé, le bâtiment avait brûlé. On a retrouvé des cendres et des traces de sang. Il restait quelques cadavres ça et là, mais aucun qui ne ressemble de près ou de loin à Hermione. Je suis désolé.

- Et le bébé ?

- Mort aussi. On n'a retrouvé que les traces de son berceau.

- Oh Harry ! C'est affreux !

Dans l'escalier derrière eux, on entendit descendre quelques pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ginny se tourna doucement vers son frère, pinça les lèvres pour retenir ses larmes et lui annonça :

- Ron … Hermione est morte. Votre fille aussi.

--

2007

- Professeur Dumbledore, vous ne croyez pas qu'il serait temps de tout remettre en place ?

- Non, Harry, je ne crois pas. Je pense d'ailleurs que ce serait une très mauvaise idée.

- Pourquoi cela ?

- Il y a quinze ans, lorsqu'Hermione et Drago sont arrivés à moitié morts au QG de l'Ordre, tu te souviens qu'Hermione avait refusé qu'on rétablisse la vérité en disant qu'elle et Drago Malfoy étaient vivants.

- Bien sûr. Elle avait même refusé de voir Ginny et nous avait fait promettre de garder un silence absolu au sujet de leur survie. Vous savez pourquoi ?

- Je ne connais pas tous les détails, Harry, loin de là. Depuis que Rogue s'est retiré de l'Ordre pour rejoindre la Cohésion, je ne sais pas beaucoup plus que toi de ce qui se passe près du Lord. Néanmoins, j'ai réussi à glaner quelques informations. Avant qu'Hermione soit enlevée, Voldemort avait le projet d'avoir un héritier. Après à son enlèvement, il avait réalisé son vœu.

- Vous voulez dire que… ?

- J'en ai bien peur Harry. Il est fort probable qu'Hermione ait mis au monde le fils de Voldemort.

--

Alors oui, je sais, c'est encore un chapitre sans Dramione. Je m'en excuse, mais au prochain, c'est sûr, il y aura un peu de Dramione (pas trop tôt !xD)(il est écrit !)(et puis faut bien justifier la catégorie aussi p

Dites-moi ce que vous en penser !

See you soon !

Orgueil !

ps : un grand merci à Lupina qui a eu la patience de tout corriger. Merci à toi !


	7. Chapter 7

Le Plus Blond des Fils Potter

Tous les droits sont à l'auteur d'Harry Potter. Sauf pour l'intrigue.

--

Alors aujourd'hui les remerciements seront un tout petit peu plus longs. Je me dois de remercier particulièrement Lupina qui a relu et corrigé attentivement ce chapitre ainsi que le précédent. Merci beaucoup **Lupina** ! Et merci à **Entschuldigunug** pour ton soutien et ton entousiasme !

Néanmoins je remercie également toutes les reviews et leurs auteurs :

- **Margaux.R.** (Wahou ! Merci du compliment ! Enfin... des compliments, mais là je parle du tout premier. C'est... Wahou ! Super gentil ! Sinon, bah oui, cette fic est un peu casse-tête (même pour moi ). Qui est le fils ou la fille de qui ? Qui est vivant et qui est mort ? Qui a fait quoi et pourquoi ? Qui a dit quoi ? Et qui a menti ? Qui a vu et qui savait vraiement ? Pour les prénoms, non, ils n'ont pas de signification particulière. Si ce n'est que je ne voulais pas des noms de personnages qu'on pouvait assimilé à des gens de nos entourage respectifs (du genre Robert, Patricia, Yannick, Emilie, Jordan, Anthony etc...). En ce qui concerne les dates, effectivement, c'est une erreur grossière. A vrai dire, en commençant ma fic, je n'y ai pas pensé, j'ai choisi arbitrairement et ça tombait juste avec le présent et tout le reste donc je n'ai pas cherché plus. Mais effectivement, il y a une erreur d'à peu près dix ans. Je ne peux pas changer les dates pour l'instant, mais dès que j'ai fini la fic, je rectifierais tous ces petits détails ennuyeux. Promis ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review énorme et très encourageante ! A bientôt !)

- **Triskelle** (Même si j'ai déjà répondu à ta review je te remercie quand même et encore. A bientôt !)

- **Entschuldigunug** (Même si tu as déjà lu ce chapitre, je tenais à te remercier encore pour tout le soutien que tu m'apportes dans l'écriture de cette fic. L'air de rien, tu me motives à écrire :D Merci !)

- **Mione2509** (J'espère que la suite te plaira ! Merci beaucoup pour cette review ! A bientôt !)

- **EtoileDeNeige** (Merci des compliements ! Merci pour cette review aussi !)

- **Aeryn** (Quand j'ai posté le 6ème chapitre et que j'ai dit qu'un passage de Draco et d'Hermione était écrit, c'était vrai. Néanmoins, il me manquait les sept autres extraits p !Sinon, vraiment merci pour ces compliments et ton soutien ! Voilà pour toi la suite ! A bientôt !)

- **Juju** (Huhu ! D deux reviews pour le prix d'une ! Merci ! Merci beaucoup ! J'espère que vous trouverez des réponses à toutes vos questions (mais pas trop quand même ; il faut garder le suspens non ?)A bientôt avec plaisir !)

- **Caella** (Coucou ! Même si, ça n'a pas vriament de rapport avec ta review pour le chapitre 6, je tenais à m'exuser. Je me suis rendue compte, un peu tard, que Térence avait pour nom Gael, ce que j'avais oublié... Et de ce fait, je n'avais pas bien compris ta précédente review. Cela dit, ça n'a pas beaucoup d'importance (enfin, j'espère que ça n'en a pas pour toi). Je tenais juste à mettre au clair les choses. Alors voilà C'est fait ! Merci pour ta review !! A bientôt !)

- **DameAngeliqueMalfoy** (Hum... Il me semble que j'ai déjà répondu à ta review. En tout cas, même si je me répète, tu as des idées intéressantes qui méritent d'être cresées et approfondies. J'espère que tu trouveras dse réponses à tes questions dans ce chapitre. Merci pour ton dernier compliment qui est très gentil et qui arrange la fierté )

- **ewifoy-mallan** (Merci beaucoup pour cette review Elle m'a fait chaud au coeur en la lisant. J'espère qu e tu trouveras des réponses à tes questions en lisant cette suite ! Donne-moi ton avis ! Il est agréable à lire. A bientôt !)

- **lupina** (Hum... que dire de plus que je te suis indéfiniment reconnaissante de la correction que tu m'as faite. Merci vraiment beaaaaaucoup ! Les crabes te saluent ! ps : si tu lis ce passage, le paquet qu'emenait Nymphy à Rogue n'avait rien de suspect. Je l'ai donc remplacé par un journal...)

- **lillly28** (Merci ! Voilà la suite !)

- **Enna62** (Alors ? A ton avis, c'est qui le fils de Voldemort et Hermione ? Pour l'histoire de Ginny et Draco, je pense que tu y verras plus clair au 8ème. J'espère qu ela suite te plira ! A bientôt !)

- **didine34790** (Wahou ! Que d'entrain ! J'adore ! Continue tes reviews )

- **Molly Stevenson** (rah ! le "démentiellement génial" m'a coupé le souffle ! C'est compliment qui mérite d'entrer dans les annales des compliments les plus agréables à entendre. Merci beaucoup ! A bientôt !)

--

**Pause 'Rappel'** !! Je tiens à préciser que la rumeur qui dit que Nymphalise Malfoy est la fille de Draco Malfoy et d'Hermione Granger, est, pour la majorité de la population magique, une rumeur qui circule seulement au travers des élèves de Poudlard. Garence Potter ne l'a citée que pour ennuyer son frère. Pour les curieux, la rectification a été faite au troisième chapitre 3 lors du dialogue entre Harry et ses deux enfants.

Merci de votre compréhension.

Orgueil

Ps : en relisant le premier chapitre, je me suis rendue compte que de nombreux détails était boiteux (et entre autre les dates d'ailleurs '**Margaux.R.**') . J'ai rectifié le plus important au cas où de nouvelles personnes commenceraient la fic'.

Au fur et à mesure, je corrigerais ces petits défauts (sans grande importance).

A la fin de la fic, j'harmoniserais les dernières petites anicroches.

Bonne lecture. !!

--

Enjoy yourself !

_Faite attention au répère des dates ! Même si elles ne sont pas exactes vis-à-vis du roman, elles donnent des points de repères importants pour bien comprendre l'histoire_

--

1989 – 16 Juin

L'après midi touchait à sa fin. Peu à peu le soleil disparaissait derrière les arbres de la forêt interdite. Les deux adolescents, réfugiés au sommet de la tour d'astronomie, regardaient disparaître le jour dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Le jeune homme avait la main posée sur le ventre rond de sa femme.

- Ginny ?

- Oui ?

Elle se tourna vers lui.

- Demain, quoiqu'il se passe, je veux que tu ailles et que tu restes au square Grimmaurd.

Elle ne répondit rien.

- Tu as compris ?

- Oui, Harry, fit-elle en détournant la tête.

Un nouveau silence les sépara.

- Ginny, tu sais c'est important pour moi de savoir que tu es en sécurité avec les jumeaux.

- Harry… Murmura-t-elle.

- Je dois y aller. C'est mon devoir. Pour Sirius, pour mes parents et pour tous ceux qui sont morts par sa faute.

La jeune fille serra les dents et détourna le regard.

- Tout ce que je te demande, c'est d'être leur père, fit-elle en posant sa main sur la sienne, et pas seulement un héros de la guerre.

Harry la força à le regarder et posa un baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Ne viens pas demain… C'est tout ce que je veux.

--

2007

La jeune fille se rendit aux cachots vides en lançant de brefs regards d'un côté et de l'autre. Elle entra dans le laboratoire, le traversa sans s'y arrêter une seconde, puis pénétra dans l'ancien bureau du professeur Rogue. Sans défaillir, elle saisit la plume violette sur la table et se retrouva l'instant d'après au milieu d'un appartement londonien.

Au fond de la pièce, un homme écrivait. Lorsqu'il l'entendit arriver, il leva à peine les yeux et retourna à sa lettre.

La jeune fille s'avança et déposa un journal sur son bureau. Il hocha la tête.

- Professeur, commença-t-elle, vous ne croyez pas que laisser cette plume sur votre ancien bureau de manière si évidente ne risque pas d'attirer Dumbledore ici, ou du moins l'Ordre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Nymphalise, ils savent déjà que je me trouve ici. Ils savent même d'ailleurs que tu viens ici chaque fois que tu viens dans mon bureau.

- Mais, professeur…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de m'appeler « Père ».

- Pardon… Père, s'ils savent tout de ce qui se passe ici, vous n'avez pas peur qu'ils découvrent qui sont mes vrais parents ?

- Peu de gens savent qui tu es réellement. Pour la plupart de la population, tu es une énigme au nom de Malfoy. Puis, au final, peu de gens croient que tu es réellement la fille de Draco Malfoy. A cause de la date de sa mort et de celle de ta naissance. Dumbledore, lui, veut une réponse à son énigme pour se croire hors de danger et ne croit pas à cette rumeur d'étudiants. Il sait que tu viens me rendre visite régulièrement. Il est persuadé, comme je te l'ai déjà dit, que je suis ton père et Narcissa Malfoy ta mère.

- Mais, Père, vous m'aviez pourtant dit que Dumbledore était un homme brillant qui ne se trompait jamais.

- Dumbledore se fait vieux. Il est trop obsédé par la survie de l'Ordre pour chercher très loin. Pour lui, chaque visite que tu me rends est la visite de courtoisie d'une fille à son père fugitif qui ne peut pas, légalement, la reconnaître.

La jeune fille baissa la tête, s'assit sur le bord du lit derrière elle et fixa ses mocassins. Rogue la contempla un moment puis posa sa plume sur le pupitre :

- Je connaissais tes vrais parents, Nymphalise. Je connais très bien ton père. C'est lui qui t'a confiée à moi pour que je fasse ton éducation alors que tu n'étais qu'un bébé. Fais-moi confiance, suis les recommandations que je t'ai faites et tout ira bien. Maintenant, tu devrais rentrer. Les Serpentards vont s'inquiéter de ne pas te voir à leur table.

La jeune fille fit mine de rechigner mais se leva malgré tout et reprit sa place près de la plume. Rogue l'arrêta un instant :

- Et, Nymphalise, fais-moi plaisir, éloigne-toi le plus possible de ce Potter !

L'adolescente s'étonna :

- Je ne comprends pas Père ! C'est pourtant vous qui m'aviez demandé de me rapprocher de lui.

- Je sais Nymphalise, mais à présent, ta vie est en danger près de lui.

- Bien.

Puis pour elle-même, elle ajouta à voie basse:

- De toute manière, il m'énervait avec cette manie agaçante de me traiter comme sa petite sœur.

Elle se pencha pour prendre la plume, puis hésita un instant.

- Père, j'ai cru voir un homme qui ressemblait à Draco Malfoy sortir des appartements de Térence tout à l'heure. Vous croyez que c'est possible qu'il soit toujours …

- Vivant ? Non.

- Donc d'après vous, Hermione Granger l'a tué le jour de la Bataille…

- Non, il n'est pas mort le jour de la Bataille. Il est mort, il y a quatorze ans alors qu'il tentait d'échapper à Voldemort. Rentre maintenant ! Je dois sortir pour une course.

L'homme se leva et vint embrasser le front de celle dont il avait la charge. Elle lui fit un sourire chaleureux, et prit enfin la plume pour disparaître à nouveau.

L'ancien professeur fronça les sourcils sous le poids des fantômes du passé.

--

1989 – 16 Juin

La nuit couronnait d'étoiles le ciel de Pré-au-Lard. La lune était pleine. Le vent jouait avec les reflets de lumière sur les herbes folles. Il faisait frais.

Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger se tenaient l'un contre l'autre, face au village, à l'abri des regards, au sommet de la colline.

- Hermione, commença-t-il, Voldemort a commandé la Cohésion. Il a déclaré la guerre.

La jeune fille ferma les yeux et soupira tristement.

- Comme on s'en doutait, il m'a commandé, poursuivit-il en cherchant sa réaction. Je suis à ses ordres. Nous attaquons demain.

Elle prit ses deux mains et se serra très fort dans ses bras.

- Fais de ton mieux pour rester vivant le plus longtemps possible !

Il acquiesça douloureusement et la serra lui-même avec une immense tendresse.

- Et toi, murmura-t-il à son oreille, ne te jette pas au cœur de la bataille avant la fin…

Et après un court instant de silence, il ajouta :

- Je te connais.

Elle sourit à demi et se tourna vers lui.

- Tu peux toujours espérer que je t'écoute cette fois-ci, dit-elle en riant doucement.

Il enfouit sa tête dans ses cheveux.

- C'est vrai, je peux toujours…

Elle referma les yeux et se reposa contre lui. L'adolescent se réinstalla confortablement et ferma les yeux à son tour.

- Je t'aime, murmura-t-elle au cœur de la nuit.

Doucement, il sourit et embrassa ses cheveux.

Il ne répondit pas.

--

2007

L'écho du claquement sec des pas des soldats des Ténèbres résonnait le long d'un immense et froid couloir. Une curieuse agitation régnait, rendant l'atmosphère terriblement effrayante et âpre. Rogue traversa l'allée d'un pas rapide jusqu'à la salle du trône. Derrière lui, sa cape flottait. Dans ses mains, il tenait son masque blanc. Parmi tous les hommes de main de Voldemort, il était le seul à ne pas respecter la marque de l'habit. Mangemort et membre de la Cohésion, il était le seul à être autorisé à ne pas exposer le tatouage de la Cohésion dans les couloirs. Il était parmi les vassaux du Lord, le seul qu'on avait interdiction formelle de provoquer en duel, le seul devant lequel on ne devait pas marcher et le seul auquel on ne devait parler qu'en le regardant dans les yeux sous peine de mise à mort.

Il était, depuis quatorze ans, l'homme de confiance de Voldemort ; son bras droit.

Le vieux professeur entra doucement dans la pièce sans y être invité. Il avança sans prêter attention aux hommes qui discutaient déjà avec le Lord et s'arrêta à leur hauteur.

- Rrogue ! S'exclama le Seigneur des Ténèbres, coupant en pleine phrase les hommes qui lui parlaient. J'allais te fairre mander. Sssela fait longtemps que tu n'étais pas venu me fairre ton rrapporrt.

- A peine un mois, maître, corrigea-t-il en lui baisant la main.

Le Lord eu un petit rire sec puis regarda ses conseillés avec mépris.

- Vois-tu, Rrogue, depuis quelques mois, deux petits malins s'amuzzent à ssse faire passsssser pour des mangemorrrts en se déguisant comme nous et pour ensssuite tuer nos prroprres hommes.

- Vous les avez arrêtés ?

- Jussssstement, non. Ils ont le sssoutien de l'Orrdrre.

- Et vos taupes à l'Ordre ne savent rien ?

- Elles n'ont pas ta connaissssssance du terrrrain.

- Vous m'honorez mon Seigneur, fit-il en révérence.

- Oublions ssssela pourr l'inssssstant ! S'exclama Voldemort en congédiant de la main les mangemorts qui restaient. Donne-moi plutôt des nouvelles de mon filsss !

--

1989 – 17 Juin

La lune venait juste de disparaître derrière l'horizon du château de Poudlard. L'herbe gelée se retrouvait plongée dans un noir d'encre. Le château, dominant le lac, somnolait profondément.

Seule une silhouette se hâtait dans les couloirs, suivie par la lumière des torches.

Arrivée devant la gargouille, la vieille femme murmura trois mots, laissa à peine au mécanisme le temps de s'ouvrir puis monta les escaliers aussi vite qu'elle put. Repiquant tout juste son chignon, elle ouvrit la porte en chêne, le souffle court.

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Fit-elle.

Le vieil homme leva les yeux de son bureau.

- Minerva ! Heureusement que vous avez fait vite. La guerre est déclarée.

- Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle en approchant de la lumière.

- La Cohésion a décidé d'attaquer le pays et Harry Potter vient de défier ouvertement Voldemort.

La grande femme retint un cri de stupeur.

- Nous y sommes, Minerva, continua l'homme à la barbe d'argent. Vous devez protéger les élèves. Il nous est impossible de les renvoyer chez leurs parents pour le moment. Lupin et Tonks vont tenter de créer un portail qui reconduirait les élèves chez eux au plus vite. Mais rien ne garantie le résultat. Alors, en attendant, nous devons assurer la sécurité des élèves de Poudlard.

- Mais, Albus… ?

- Nous nous en doutions, Minerva, la coupa-t-il. Cela devait bien arriver un jour ou l'autre.

Puis d'un mouvement de tête, il lui désigna l'entête de journal sur son bureau sur lequel brillait en lettres noires : « La Cohésion déclare la guerre au pays : Harry Potter provoque Voldemort »

- Le principal est dans ces pages.

--

2007

L'homme en cape atterrit contre un chêne et disparut dans son tronc aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Il tomba sur un sofa bien renfoncé et se releva en hâte. Au fond de la pièce, sur son lit, sa partenaire ne lui prêta aucune attention et continua de lire sans aucun mouvement qui aurait pu prouver qu'elle avait remarqué sa présence.

Il ne se laissa pas démonter et, sa cape et son chapeau en moins, il s'avança d'un pas sûr.

- Devine qui j'ai vu hier soir à Poudlard !

Elle ne répondit pas.

- Allez, Sale Rat, devine un peu !

- Ferme-la, Draco !

- Loupé ! Bon, je te le donne dans le mile : Térence Potter, le fils de ton grand ami, le balafré et de sa non-moins tendre épouse, qui me hait depuis tellement longtemps que je ne sais même plus depuis quand.

- Arrête ça ! ordonna Hermione.

- Pardon ?

- Arrête ça ! Répéta-t-elle en baissant son livre avec agacement. Je sais très bien ce que tu cherches en allant là-bas. Tu lui as sûrement dit que tu étais allé voir Dumbledore pour affaire et que tu passais voir ses appartements pour te rendre compte de la vie du premier Potter admis à Serpentard.

Draco Malfoy se leva du lit.

- Ne me mens pas, Draco ! Je te connais, je sais très bien ce qui te motive. Mais tu prends trop de risques en te rendant à Poudlard. Quelqu'un pourrait te reconnaître ! Et tu sais très bien ce qu'il lui arriverait si jamais Voldemort savait que nous étions toujours en vie. Même si Garence te fait penser à elle, il ne faut pas que tu ailles là-bas ! Il ne faut absolument pas !

- Et si c'était vraiment elle ? Murmura-t-il. Tu prends le risque de la laisser entre ses mains sans rien faire ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

Malfoy se retourna et s'écria.

- On parle de ta fille, Hermione !

La jeune femme baissa soudain les yeux, serra les dents très fort et au final, une larme coula sur sa joue. Malfoy se rapprocha.

- Un jour, il faudrait bien que tu regardes la vérité en face. Même si elle te fait mal.

Hermione releva sur lui un regard dur et méchant. Il ne se démonta pas.

- Arrête d'être si dur avec toi ! Un jour, c'est toi qui m'as dit que je n'y étais pour rien dans ce qui s'était passé. Maintenant, c'est à toi de me croire.

Il ramena tendrement une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille, et attira sa tête contre sa poitrine. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux.

Peu à peu, Malfoy sourit à nouveau et reprit entrain :

- A part ça, j'ai appris un autre truc qui m'a scié, quand j'étais dans les gradins !

- Parce que tu es allé au match en plus ? S'écria Hermione en se redressant d'un coup.

- Du calme ! Personne n'a su que c'était moi.

- Tu n'es qu'un inconscient ! S'emporta-t-elle. Tu as décidé de faire toutes les conneries imaginables ou quoi ?

- Bon ! On va y passer la soirée, non plus !

- Si tu ne prenais pas tant de risq…

- Une cinquième année, blonde, orpheline, avec un caractère plutôt bien trempé et mystérieuse se fait passer pour une Malfoy. Elle me ressemble beaucoup, il paraît.

La jeune femme changea d'air sur le coup.

- Pour une Malfoy ?

- Ah ! J'étais sûr que j'allais te faire cet effet-là ! Je t'avais dit que c'était intéressant ! Si tu m'avais laissé parler plus tô…

- Tu l'as vue ?

- Non.

- La prochaine fois que tu vas à Poudlard, tâche au moins de la voir avant de m'en parler !

- Parce que j'ai ordre de me rendre à Poudlard maintenant ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et Draco se mit debout en riant.

- Espèce de vieille Fouine, va !

--

1989 – 17 Juin

Le ciel se glaçait dans le blanc sale de l'aube. Les nuages pesaient lourds sur Londres. Peu d'oiseaux osaient chanter. Un immense silence déchirait la ville.

L'agitation au QG de l'Ordre était à son comble. Tout le monde courait dans tous les sens. On s'habillait, on s'armait, on priait, on se concentrait. La nouvelle venait de tomber. On entrait en guerre.

Tout le monde se préparait à partir dans le salon du Square Grimmaurd. Lupin et Tonks s'activaient autour d'une caisse d'objet de toutes formes pour en faire des Portoloins. Dans un coin, Ginny Weasley ficelait les armures de son époux pendant qu'il discutait avec Dumbledore, l'air sombre.

Ron traversa la grande maison à toute vitesse. Il monta dans les chambres. Il savait qu'il y trouverait Hermione. Sans frapper, il entra. Elle portait déjà sa blouse blanche d'infirmière et de ses poches dépassaient des gants. Ses cheveux étaient remontés en queue de cheval et elle cherchait sa baguette avec empressement.

- Hermione… Haleta-t-il en s'appuyant d'une main au chambranle de la porte.

- Oui, Ron, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Nous… nous sommes entrés en guerre.

- Je sais, Ron, fit-elle calmement en lui jetant un coup d'œil. Je sais.

Le jeune homme s'approcha d'elle et voulut la prendre dans ses bras.

- Pousse-toi, Ronald ! Je dois retrouver ma baguette.

Il l'a saisit fermement, l'attira contre lui et murmura à son oreille.

- Tu ne peux pas monter au combat, Hermione. Tu es enceinte.

L'adolescente se débattit, secoua la tête, et le poussa jusqu'à ce qu'il la lâche. Elle alla prendre sa baguette sur l'étagère de sa commode.

- Hermione ! Tu m'entends ? S'exclama-t-il en s'approchant.

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui, l'air abattu.

- Il est à la tête du peloton des mangemorts, murmura-t-elle.

Elle laissa échapper une larme. Il s'arrêta.

Doucement alors, elle s'approcha de son meilleur ami et posa un long baiser sur sa joue. Il posa à peine une main dans son dos. Elle baissa la tête et sortit.

--

2007

_Hermione,_

_A ta dernière visite avec Malfoy, le climat a été un peu tendu. Je m'en excuse. Cependant, je pense que tu t'accorderas à reconnaître que je ne m'attendais pas à revoir Malfoy un jour. J'étais persuadée… enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire._

- Persuadée que tu l'avais tué… Oui, Ginny j'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire.

_Néanmoins, je ne peux m'empêcher d'être heureuse de te savoir en vie. _

- Ben voyons… souligna-t-elle amèrement.

_J'ai été tellement choquée le matin où Harry est rentré du QG de la Cohésion et où il nous a annoncé ta mort. J'ai tellement regretté toutes les horreurs que je t'avais dites le lendemain de la bataille._

- Ben, voyons…

_Je sais que tu as vécu un drame au-delà de l'imaginable. Je me doute que tu as souffert plus que personne et que ces dix-sept années ont été un calvaire pour toi, Harry m'a raconté ton retour au QG de l'Ordre. Je prends conscience du fossé creusé par ces années qui nous séparent, mais sache que tu es et resteras toujours comme ma sœur._

_C'est pour cela que j'aimerais que tu viennes manger à la maison un soir. Ron, je n'ai pu me retenir de lui dire que tu étais en vie, déborde de joie à l'idée de te voir. Bien sûr, s'il le désire, Malfoy est également le bienvenu._

- Quel grand cœur ! On y croirait presque.

_Les enfants aussi ont hâte de te connaître, ne m'en veux pas, même si je sais que tu tiens au secret par-dessus tout, mais j'étais tellement soulagé par ton retour que je n'ai pas pu le garder pour moi. Sois assuré de leur discrétion. J'aimerais tant te présenter les jumeaux, dont tu devais être la marraine avant la Bataille._

_J'espère avoir de tes nouvelles bientôt._

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Ginny._

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Hermione releva les yeux vers Draco en secouant la tête.

- Oh ! Rien, de très important. Seulement Ginny qui nous invite à dîner un de ces soirs.

- Tu n'as pas l'air très enthousiaste.

- Ça te rend enthousiaste ?

- Non.

- Alors, on est d'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Elle se leva du bureau en silence, fit quelques pas vers son coéquipier et ôta sa robe.

- Hermione… murmura-t-il en la voyant faire.

Elle s'assit sur le lit contre lui. Il la saisit par les hanches. Elle glissa ses mains sous sa chemise.

Il l'embrassa.

--

Bon ! Ce septième chapitre est pour l'instant le plus long que j'ai écrit pour cette fic. Mais il reste petit pour le huitième qui est en cours de rédaction, et misnucule comparé au neuvième qui est écrit à moitié et qui fait déjà la taille de celui-ci... Bref ! Vous avez compris, il reste de la lecture !

A bientôt !

)Orgeuil(


	8. Chapter 8 Partie 1

Le Plus Blond des Fils Potter

oo

Salut la compagnie ! Oui, oui, je sais, je suis très très en retard, et honnêtement j'en suis tout autant désolée. Mais le lycée c'est prenant ! Une horreur ! Enfin, bref ! Je crois vous avoir toutes et tous pour vos reviews très agréables et constructives (J'admire surtout la taille de certaines ! :O). Je m'excuse pour celles et ceux que j'aurais pu avoir oublié, je me rattraperais la prochainement fois (Notamment **Dame Angélique Malfoy** que je remercie tout cinsèrement).

Je me dois cependant de faire trois dédicaces. La première à **Malfoyeuse et Weaslette** pour toutes ses reviews adorables et auxquelles, je regrette énormément, je n'ai pas pu répondre à temps. Merci beaucoup à toi pour tous ces compliments.

La deuxième est à ma bêta qui a la patience de corriger toute la longueur de mes textes. Merci ! Vraiment !

Et enfin, la troisième est à **Entschuldigung** dont le pseudo m'est irrésolument imprononçable mais dont l'amitié m'est très précieuse. Merci pour tout ton soutien ! -Et je veux connaître la suite de ton histoire ! -

Petit résumé (pour me faire pardonner, et en partie écrit par Entschuldigung et Azalan)(merci à vous deux !)

- Térence et Garence sont les deux jumeaux aînés de la famille que Ginny et Harry ont fondé après Poudlard.  
- Nymphalise Malfoy est orpheline, mais Rogue lui demande de l'appeler "Père".  
- Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger sont officiellement morts, mais se sont révélés à Harry, Ginny, Térence, Garence et Dumbledore  
- Voldemort a un héritier  
- Hermione en veut terriblement à Ginny pour avoir tenté de tuer Draco Malfoy, et pour avoir "prémédité" son enlèvement par les mangemorts  
- Avant la bataille, Hermione et Ron était fiancé. Elle attendait un enfant. Après son enlèvement, il est mort dans l'incendie du QG de la Cohésion. Hermione et Draco s'aimaient.  
- Après l'incendie du QG, Harry ramène ses deux enfants au Terrier, après qu'ils étaient mis à l'abri au QG de l'ordre durant la période pendant laquelle Harry a cherché Hermione dans le bâtiment en ruine.

Ceci est un résumé fait par vous : je décline toute erreur qui serait dévoilée par la suite :p

Ps : ce chapitre est divisé en deux pour être plus agréable à lire

Have fun !

oo

Chapitre 8 - Partie 1

1989 – Mai

Le jeune homme ouvrit doucement la porte de sa cellule et se glissa à travers. Il faisait nuit noire, et même par les minces meurtrières qui fendaient les murs de pierres, la lumière ne passait pas. Le QG de la Cohésion était plongé dans une inconscience silencieuse et glacée. Le jeune mangemort s'élança vivement dans les couloirs jusqu'aux cachots. Toujours aussi vite, il se retournait souvent pour voir si on le suivait et filait à grands pas dans ces boyaux sans fin. Enfin, il s'arrêta devant une lourde porte de vieux bois et de cuivre. Lentement, il posa sa main sur la poignée et jeta un œil dans son dos pour s'assurer une dernière fois qu'il s'échappait en secret. Persuadé, il vida ses poumons et poussa alors la lourde porte.

- On peut savoir ce qui t'attend dehors, Draco?

Le jeune homme fit volte-face, se figea et sentit son souffle se bloquer dans sa poitrine.

- Parrain ?

Le professeur Rogue s'approcha de lui, juste assez pour qu'ils puissent être face à face dans le mince rayon de la lumière pâle qui s'échappait de la porte légèrement entrouverte.

- Où as-tu l'intention d'aller ?

L'adolescent reprit contenance mais ne répondit pas.

- Draco ! Dis-moi où tu allais comme ça !

- Je n'ai rien à vous dire.

L'homme saisit violemment son élève par le bras gauche. Draco retint à peine un cri de douleur. Rogue serra un peu plus fort.

- Tu te crois intelligent de passer tes nuits à courir les forêts pour retrouver cette petite effrontée d'Hermione Granger. Es-tu inconscient à ce point ? Tu viens de recevoir la marque petit imbécile ! Ton rôle est d'être auprès du Lord et de lui obéir, pas de te comporter en traître.

- Sauf le respect que je vous dois, monsieur, vous êtes vous aussi un traître à la Cohésion, s'enflamma le jeune homme. Et cela est loin d'être un secret.

- Ecoute-moi bien, Draco ! Mes choix me sont propres, et ne sont propres qu'à moi seul.

Il ouvrit la porte et sortit, tirant l'adolescent derrière lui, puis reprit :

- Cela fait trente ans que je suis aux ordres de Voldemort. Je suis l'un des mangemorts les plus efficaces de sa cour. Pour lui, je suis un agent double infiltré dans l'Ordre du Phénix. Pour l'Ordre, je suis un agent double infiltré dans la Cohésion. Voldemort doute de moi, mais ne peut s'empêcher de me trouver précieux à ses côtés. Il a une confiance en moi. A sa manière. Il sait que c'est lui que je sers. Toi, en revanche, pour lui et pour l'instant, tu n'es rien. Tu représentes tout au plus le plus habile de ses combattants, le plus doué et le fils d'un de ses plus fidèles mangemorts. Mais tu es trop jeune et trop vif. Il garde en permanence ses yeux rivés sur toi. Tu ne fais pas suffisamment le poids pour être un agent double et survivre.

Il s'arrêta un moment puis reprit :

- Tu ne dois plus la revoir.

- Mais je l'aime ! S'emporta l'adolescent.

- Oh non! Tu ne l'aimes pas, murmura calmement Rogue. Tu n'aimes personne. Tu es un mangemort et tu n'as d'amour pour personne.

Sa mâchoire était tendue et son regard fatigué. Il relâcha son filleul et revint vers la porte. Juste avant de l'ouvrir une deuxième fois, il se retourna.

- Si un jour je dois choisir, pour ta peau, de sacrifier Hermione Granger, elle mourra sur-le-champ.

Le jeune homme rugit.

- Si vous touchez à un seul cheveu de la vie d'Hermione, je jure de vous le faire payer !

En vain, Rogue était déjà rentré.

--

1987 – 1er Septembre

Il était onze heures moins dix. Sur le quai 9 ¾ de la gare de King' cross, la foule des élèves et des parents criaient à travers les vapeurs du train et de l'agitation submergeante. Au milieu de toute cette cohue, Harry, Ron, Hermione et Ginny se dirigeaient avec conviction jusqu'aux portes du train, leurs valises à la main.

Tout à coup, juste avant de monter dans le wagon rouge, Hermione s'arrêta et retint Ron par la manche. Ses amis se retournèrent vers elle.

- On nous attend dans le premier wagon, déclara-t-elle à Ron, puis se tournant vers les autres, elle ajouta : on vous rejoint tout à l'heure. Dès qu'on pourra !

Harry et Ginny acquiescèrent, puis montèrent seuls dans la rame où les attendaient Neville et les autres.

A l'avant du train, Hermione et Ron retrouvèrent les préfets de l'année passée et firent connaissance avec ceux de la nouvelle année. Presque tout le monde arborait un sourire enthousiaste. Ron s'assit enfin sur l'un des bancs, entre une jeune Poufsouffle et un brillant Serdaigle, et fit un clin d'œil à Hermione. Celle-ci frôla à peine ses lèvres, lui fit un sourit timide et continua d'avancer parmi les élèves jusqu'au petit compartiment du fond.

La main sur la poignée de la porte, la jeune préfète en chef redressa son sac sur son épaule et retint son souffle, les yeux clos dans une prière silencieuse. De tous les préfets qu'elle connaissait de l'année passée, seuls trois avait manqué à l'appel un peu plus tôt dans ce wagon. Un Gryffondor qui avait préféré le Quidditch aux responsabilités, une Poufsouffle dont le père l'avait retirée de l'école pour lui faire intégrer Beaux-Bâtons et Malfoy.

Draco Malfoy.

Elle soupira alors et ouvrit la porte pleine de résignations.

- Granger ! S'exclama le jeune homme ayant à peine levé les yeux de son livre. C'est donc vrai : Dumbledore devient de plus en plus sénile. Il nomme n'importe qui.

La jeune fille le regarda un instant, changea sa sacoche d'épaule et murmura dans un sourire amusé.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire, Malfoy.

--

1989 - 17 juin 

L'enfer de la bataille brouillait toujours le ciel noir. De nouveaux cadavres recouvraient les autres. Le sang se mélangeait à la boue déjà rougeâtre sur le sol. Les cris perçaient encore les tympans et les éclairs volaient des vies.

Tout près, sous le même arbre mort, Hermione pleurait le corps inerte de Draco Malfoy. Elle posait ses mains sur chacune de ses blessures et murmurait des incantations d'une voix brisée. Plus le temps passait, plus il peinait à se tenir éveiller, plus il mourrait.

Dans son dos, immobile, les grands yeux de Ginny trahissaient sa terreur. Elle regardait avec horreur le manche de sa baguette, réalisant violemment qu'elle venait de franchir une ligne de non-retour avec une facilité qu'elle n'avait jamais souhaitée. Tuer un homme.

Une voix puissante déchira soudain la foule.

Hermione tourna d'un coup son visage inondé de larmes vers la bataille.

Ginny ne fit rien. Son regard et son esprit ne quittaient pas le corps inerte devant elle, dans le prolongement de son bras. Son corps ne répondait plus à son esprit.

- Oh! Ginny! Ginny!

Deux bras l'encerclèrent par derrière assez brutalement et la serrèrent avec force.

- Tu ne devrais pas être là ! S'écria le jeune homme dans son dos.

- Ron… ? Murmura-t-elle.

Dans le dos de Ron, des hommes en noir se volatilisaient. Des soldats tombaient au sol. D'autres se relevaient. Le vacarme semblait se calmer. Certains criaient victoire. D'autres se penchaient sur des corps en pleurs.

- Charlie… Lamenta-t-il. Charlie… Malfoy l'a tué.

Elle revint à la réalité.

- Dieu soit loué, Ron, tu es vivant ! Murmura-t-elle en se retournant brutalement.

L'adolescent continua :

- Ginny… Je suis désolé. Je n'ai pas réussi à le sauver. Mais, dès que je retrouve Malfoy, je le vengerais, je te le promets !

La jeune fille souffla doucement et se tourna tristement vers le cadavre dans son dos.

- Ne t'en fait pas, Hermione l'a déjà tué.

Celle-ci restait prostrée sur le corps de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Ron regarda sa sœur pâle puis Hermione éplorée, puis sa sœur à nouveau et détailla son visage, pas vraiment dupe du mensonge de sa sœur.

Il se détacha de sa sœur et vint déplacer son amie.

- Lâche-moi, Ron ! Hurla-t-elle.

- Hermione…

- Non ! Je ne peux pas l'abandonner, il respire encore.

Il marqua une légère pause.

- Non, Hermione, il ne respire plus. Il est mort.

Sa voix était dure et calme. La jeune femme fondit en larmes.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait faire.

Doucement de la main, il lui caressait l'épaule.

Un homme cria de nouveau :

- Ils sont partis ! Ils sont partis ! Ils sont tous partis !

Les trois adolescents se retournèrent lentement. La bataille avait complètement cessé, Voldemort avait disparu du combat et les mangemort s'étaient presque tous envolés.

Il ne restait plus que les survivants, les morts et Harry Potter blessé et prostré sans mouvement sur la tête rousse de Charlie, sans vie.

--

1988 Janvier

- Malfoy ! Hurla une voix en plein milieu du troisième étage.

Hermione, furieuse, sortit de sa chambre de préfète, les cheveux en pétard, la marque des draps encore sur la joue et une dizaine de photos dans les mains. Le jeune homme, assis sur le canapé de leur salle commune, riant déjà, ne put se retenir de s'esclaffer totalement en la voyant arriver.

- Tu trouves ça drôle, espèce de triple imbécile décoloré ?

Malfoy reprit un peu contenance, avant de repartir dans un autre fou-rire. Hermione devint de plus en plus rouge de colère.

- D'abord, tu ensorcelles les chocogrenouilles des premières-année pour qu'elles leur explosent à la figure, ensuite tu caches les sous-vêtements des Gryffondors dans tous les recoins du château – d'ailleurs j'ai toujours pas retrouvé les miens -, après tu teins en vert les cheveux de Ginny, tu lances un sort sur les lunettes d'Harry pour qu'elles fondent dès qu'il les met sur son nez, tu inverses toutes les pages des livres de la bibliothèque, tu remplis le caleçon de Ron d'araignées, et maintenant, tu trouves ça marrant de tapisser les murs de ma chambre de photos de toi ?

La jeune fille brandissait les photos de son homologue avec véhémence au-dessus de sa tête.

- Non, mais tu te prends pour qui ?

Draco se calma petit à petit et observa Hermione de haut en bas. Elle aurait été prête à l'étrangler, si cela avait été sa façon d'agir.

Le visage du jeune homme perdit toute trace de rire jusqu'à redevenir indifférent au possible. Il se releva vivement, attrapa d'un coup les bras de la jeune fille en même temps que les photos qu'elle tenait dans ses mains et les bloqua dans son dos, la serrant contre lui.

- Eh ! Malfoy !

D'un seul geste souple, il posa ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione.

Pas longtemps, juste quelques secondes. Juste assez pour qu'elle ne le gifle pas. Puis il la relâcha, et s'éloigna d'elle, les photos en mains.

Alors qu'il ouvrit le portrait de la salle commune des préfets en chef pour apporter un rapport à Hermione, le préfet de sixième année des Serdaigles entendit hurler à travers toute la pièce :

- Tu vas me le payer Malfoy !

--

1989 – 18 juin

Hermione se tenait assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre de l'hôpital St-Mangouste. La nuit avait été longue et pénible pour tout le monde. On avait rapatrié tous les blessés de la bataille. Il avait fallu, pour les plus chanceux panser une blessure, pour les plus malheureux, passer une main sur leur visage et fermer leurs yeux figés. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler les uns des chanceux et les autres des malheureux ; beaucoup de survivants garderaient le souvenir de ce jour dans leurs cauchemars.

Cela n'avait été qu'une bataille d'élites, c'est à dire une bataille où la population était restée à part : la masse avait été « épargnée ». Juste un combat entre la Cohésion et l'Ordre du Phénix. Néanmoins, comme le disaient Harry et Dumbledore, le pays était en guerre ; et ce n'était pas une première vraie bataille qui allait y mettre un terme.

La jeune femme sanglotait doucement, les yeux rivés sur la chaussée cinquante pieds sous elle, sans la voir. Depuis la venue de l'aube claire, la tension était redescendue dans les couloirs de l'hôpital. Elle s'était retirée un peu plus tôt dans la dernière salle de repos vide, cherchant à oublier enfin les cris des vivants et les soupirs des morts. Draco Malfoy était mort. Dans ses mains, le thé brûlant lui réchauffait à peine les doigts. Mort. Elle avait la tête écrasée contre le carreau glacé de la vitre et serrait violement les dents. Fils de l'ennemi, la Cohésion avait probablement ramené sa carcasse au QG, à son père qui ne le pleurerait pas et aux autres charognes qui le haïssaient.

Jamais plus elle ne reverrait ses yeux argentés qui avaient soulevé en elle tellement de préjugés.

Tout à coup, Ginny entra dans la pièce. Elle eut un brusque mouvement de recul en apercevant Hermione, puis se ressaisit et traversa la pièce jusqu'au maigre bureau. Elle attrapa deux papiers, puis voulut ressortir. Cependant, le regard vide de son amie lui brûlait le cœur et pesait sur sa conscience.

- Hermione, murmura-t-elle en s'approchant doucement.

La jeune fille se hérissa.

- Ne m'approche pas !

- Hermione, se désola Ginny avançant sa main.

- Tu l'as tué, sanglota-t-elle doucement. Tu l'as tué alors qu'il était blessé.

Il avait tué mon frère ! Se défendit Ginny de toutes ses forces.

Hermione se redressa et la fixa droit dans les yeux.

- Il n'a pas eu le choix. Tu pouvais t'en douter ! Cracha-t-elle. C'était soit ton frère, soit lui. Il ne voulait pas le tuer. Il ne voulait faire cette guerre. Il voulait tout abandonner. Il voulait nous rejoindre. Il attendait seulement le meilleur moment pour quitter la Cohésion. Il a été pris dans la bataille sans le vouloir. Il voulait gagner la confiance de Voldemort juste assez pour pouvoir nous aider et le trahir. Il ne voulait pas tuer Charlie, Ginny ! Il ne voulait pas… Et toi… Toi, tu l'as tué.

Hermione descendit du rebord de la fenêtre et traversa la pièce jusqu'à la porte, les yeux remplis de larmes et les joues humides. Ginny commençait à craquer dans son dos.

- Il a tué mon frère, Hermione ! Il l'a tué ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?

La jeune femme la regarda un instant avec gravité.

- Que tu laisses un père à mon enfant.

En partant, elle posa sa tasse vide sur la table, referma doucement la porte dans son dos et éclata à nouveau en sanglots.

--

2007

- Dray ?

La jeune femme avait levé les yeux de son livre.

- Oui, Granger, grogna son partenaire en soulevant sa tête endormie de son coussin.

- Tu te souviens de cette cinquième année que tu avais vue à Poudlard ?

- Je ne l'ai pas vue, mâchonna-t-il en redressant assez grossièrement, mais, oui, je m'en souviens. Et ?

- Je me demandais pourquoi elle s'appelle Malfoy.

Le jeune homme bailla bruyamment, se frotta les yeux avec force et la regarda avec ses paupières froissées. Il prit le temps de répondre.

- Une rumeur qui circule parmi les élèves les plus imaginatifs dit qu'elle serait notre fille. Quiconque qui ait un minimum les pieds sur terre n'y croit pas, et pour cause, elle est née deux ans après la date dite de notre mort. J'ai pensé que mon père aurait eu une liaison – entre nous rien d'extravagant à cette idée -, mais là encore, j'ai buté sur les dates.

- Oui, c'est peu probable, murmura-t-elle pensive. L'Ordre l'a tué deux jours après ton départ en exil.

Il étira son dos et ses jambes, le visage encore rond de sommeil.

- Dumbledore a sa propre théorie sur la question, lui aussi, grinça-t-il. La plus surprenante mais, avec de grandes chances aussi, la plus certaine. Nymphalise Malfoy, de son vrai nom, serait effectivement ma sœur, cependant, pas par mon père, mais par ma mère.

- Par ta mère ? Mais comment est-ce possible ? Enfin, je veux dire…

- Il semblerait qu'elle et Rogue aient été proches durant la période qui a suivit la Bataille, la coupa-t-il. A l'orphelinat où elle a été confiée bébé, on dit que la personne qui l'a amenée répétait sans cesse qu'elle s'appelait Malfoy. C'est sûrement ma mère qui a voulu ça, pensant la mettre à l'abri d'un certain rang.

- Rogue et ta mère ? Grimaça la jeune fille. Ils étaient proches après la guerre au QG de la Cohésion, mais je n'avais songé qu'ils puissent l'être à ce point.

Draco émit un grognement approbatif et se leva.

- Pourquoi aucun des deux ne l'a pas reconnue ? Continua Hermione, soucieuse.

Son coéquipier soupira vaguement.

- Pour ma mère, ça reviendrait à avouer un adultère, soit l'équivalent d'un crime dans la société dans laquelle les nobles de sang-purs évoluent. Quant à Rogue, depuis qu'il a quitté l'Ordre, il n'est pas à l'aise dans ses mouvements et sa situation ne lui permet pas de prendre la responsabilité d'une adolescente, bien que selon Dumbledore, elle lui rende souvent visite dans un vieil appartement du Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione acquiesça en silence, apparemment repue de ce qu'elle voulait savoir, et resta en silence un moment, les sourcils froncés. Enfin, elle se redressa et reprit son livre.

- Je ne pense pas que Garence soit réellement la fille que tu cherchais en allant à Poudlard, conclue-t-elle.

--

1989 – 24 juin

Rogue traversa le long couloir qui menait à la salle du trône, sans sa cape, d'un pas assuré. Il ralentit à l'approche de la grande porte. Un mercenaire le salua. Le professeur jeta un œil dans la salle où le Maître avait demandé à être seul. Deux mangemorts l'interpellèrent, il hocha brièvement la tête à leur passage. Dans cette salle, Lucius Malfoy était prostré aux pieds du Lord et acquiesçait vigoureusement à chaque phrase de Voldemort.

- Tu comprends, Lucius, que je ne peux pas tolérer ce genre de comportement.

- Bien entendu, sir.

- Ton fils est devenu une menace.

Rogue se rapprocha pour mieux entendre.

- Je ne peux plus avoir confiance en lui. Après la défaite que nous venons de subir, je suis en droit de me poser la question.

- Je comprends, maître. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- Tu diras à ton fils que la seule manière de racheter sa faute est de tuer la sang-de-bourbe.

Rogue frémit à ces mots.

Peu après, Lucius se releva, salua le Lord et sortit respectueusement.

Entre temps, Rogue s'était redressé et éloigné de la porte. Lorsque l'homme sortit, il échangea avec lui un regard chargé d'une certaine animosité.

- Tiens donc, murmura Lucius avec mépris. Tu écoutes aux portes ?

Rogue ne releva pas.

- Que comptes-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il simplement.

Lucius ne répondit pas d'abord, affrontant du regard son ancien ami, puis voyant que celui-ci ne cillait pas, il baissa la tête en soupirant.

- Je vais lui dire que la seule manière de racheter sa faute est de tuer cette fille.

- J'ai déjà parlé avec ton fils. Il est persuadé de l'aimer.

- Il n'aime pas, il désire. Et puis, il faudra malgré tout qu'il la tue.

- Tu as bien vu ton fils, depuis que le Lord l'a nommé à la tête du peloton, il prend tous les problèmes de haut.

Lucius s'agaça :

- Je suis son père ! Mes paroles ont force de loi pour lui.

- Je doute qu'il t'obéisse. Il n'est plus le même qu'à treize ans.

Lucius s'emporta pour de bon :

- S'il ne le fait pas, je l'y forcerais ou je tuerais cette fille moi-même !

Piqué au vif, il tourna les talons et commença à partir.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée non plus, édicta fatalement le vieux professeur.

Lucius s'arrêta et se retourna, les sourcils froncés.

- Pardon ?

Rogue prit un dernier moment de pause avant de s'exprimer jusqu'au bout :

- Tu ne peux pas tuer cette fille. Je te l'ai dit, et tu l'as vu, depuis que Voldemort a promu ton fils, il ne t'écoute plus. A plus forte raison, il fuit tes ordres. Quant à tuer cette fille, tu le braquerais plus que tout et il te haïra encore plus qu'il ne te hait maintenant.

- Il se braquera jusqu'à ce que ça lui passe, et tout rentrera dans l'ordre.

Rogue baissa la tête.

- Sauf s'il commet quelque chose d'irréparable avant...

Il releva la tête.

- Laisse-moi faire, Lucius ! Je suis son parrain. Laisse-moi régler la situation.

- Je suis son père !

- Sauf ton respect, tu n'as jamais usé que de la force avec lui, Lucius. Or ton fils est plus fort que toi maintenant. Laisse-moi faire, et tu garderas ton fils vivant et sous tes ordres.

--

1988 – 30 Juin 

Le soleil était haut dans le ciel. Harry, Hermione et Ron prenaient le chemin de la gare en respirant l'air à plein poumons. Leur septième année dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard prenait fin avec une douceur troublante. Ils se retournaient à chaque marche pour admirer une dernière fois l'établissement où ils avaient vécu sept ans de leur vie et partager plus de choses que jamais. Ce n'était pas vraiment une fin d'ailleurs. C'était plutôt le début d'autre chose : Ron tenait Hermione par la taille avec une assurance nouvelle.

Tout à coup, Malfoy et sa bande passèrent devant eux en ricanant. Le jeune homme détailla Hermione de bas en haut avec un sourire suffisant et acide puis se tourna vers Ron.

- Je comprends pourquoi tu as demandé à Hermione de t'épouser, Weasmoche, elle est aussi bien foutue que ta mère.

Les Serpentards éclatèrent en rires gras et idiots. Ron rougit et voulut se jeter sur Malfoy.

- Ron, arrête ! S'écria Hermione en le retenant par la manche. Il n'en vaut pas la peine! D'ailleurs, tu ne le verras plus jamais.

Puis avec un agacement non feint, elle fit glisser sa main dans celle de son fiancé, sans être gênée d'exposer la pierre qui enserrait son doigt et s'en alla avec lui vers le train. Harry et Ginny les suivirent, un petit sourire heureux sur les lèvres.

- Vraiment, Hermione, je ne comprends pas comment tu as fait pour passer une année entière avec lui.

- Moi non plus ! S'exclama la jeune fille, sur le ton d'un demi-rire cassant.

Draco fit un croc-en-jambe à un premier année.

--

1989 – Juillet 1er (matin)

La jeune femme retint un cri de joie et de soulagement. Elle tenait entre ses mains une lettre qu'elle ne cessait de lire et de relire avec frémissement.

_Hermione, _commençait-elle.

_Je n'ai pas pu te donner de nouvelles plutôt. Pardonne-moi. Je vais bien. Les mercenaires me tenaient au QG pour être les premiers à annoncer au Lord que je n'avais pas passé pas la nuit. Ce matin enfin, ils m'ont lâché. Mes blessures étaient violentes, mais je m'en suis remis comme un soldat. J'ai appris que tu allais aussi bien que possible. Il faut que je te voie. Rejoins-moi ce soir, comme avant._

Le ciel semblait s'éclaircir enfin, pour la première fois depuis longtemps.

--

Cette première partie est finie. La deuxième ne saurait tardée. Le neuvième chapitre arrivera sûrement en parties également (pour l'instant, il fait 23 pages word !! à comparer à ce huitième en entier qui n'en fait que 13 xD) pour être plus agréable à lire. Merci Lupina !

A bientôt cher lecteurs de mon coeur !


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2

Le Plus Blond des Fils Potter

oo

Merci à **entschldigung**, **nini**, **Malfoyeuse&Weaslette** (*w*), **lupina** et **Caella** pour vos reviews et votre soutien. Merci beaucoup. Pour vous (même si deux d'entre vous l'on déjà lu ^^), voici la deuxième partie du chapitre huit.

Enjoy yourself !

oo

Chapitre 8 - Partie 2

2007

Térence marchait tranquillement dans les couloirs. Sa sœur couvrait l'aile sud. Tout était calme ici. La nuit était paisible. Un courant d'air s'engouffra dans le couloir, secouant ses cheveux noirs. Puis tout redevint silencieux. Seul le bruit de ses pas et un murmure lointain résonnaient.

- Potter ! Claqua une jeune voix.

Il se retourna.

- Nymphy…

La jeune fille se tenait au coin du couloir précédent. Il revint vers elle.

- Il faut qu'on parle.

- Avec plaisir, fit-il dans un sourire en l'embrassant sur le front.

Elle se recula en le repoussant.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? S'étonna-t-il.

- J'en ai marre que tu ne m'embrasses pas correctement.

- Correctement ?

- Oui ! Comme tout le monde. Comme des gens qui s'aiment !

Il fronça les sourcils. Elle le regarda fixement dans les yeux.

- En fait, tu ne m'aimes pas. Tu n'en es pas capable.

- Mais si ! S'exclama-t-il en tentant de s'approcher.

Il ne comprenait pas.

- Non, tu ne m'aimes pas. Mais peu importe, moi non plus de toute manière.

Il se tut. Elle le regardait d'un air glacé, puis elle se détourna et partit. Après un petit moment de pause, Térence l'interpella de nouveau.

- Oui ? Répondit-elle irritée.

Il ne s'avança pas vers elle.

- Ma mère fait un dîner dans une semaine. J'ai dit que tu viendrais.

Sa voix était plate.

- Tu n'as qu'à annuler, s'agaça-t-elle, toujours sans se retourner.

Le visage de Térence était ferme.

- Ecoute, je ne pense pas avoir une nouvelle copine d'ici une semaine. Et je ne tiens pas à y aller tout seul.

La jeune fille fit claquer sa langue sur son palet.

- Je verrais, marmonna-t-elle avant de partir.

--

1989 – Juillet 1er (après-midi)

Draco Malfoy se relevant de son lit en grimaçant légèrement. Son dos lui faisait mal, mais il était sorti d'affaire. Enfin !

Exceptionnellement ou pour l'occasion peut-être, un rayon de soleil perçait à travers la fenêtre de sa cellule. Il s'habilla avec entrain, heureux de retrouver enfin Hermione. A ce moment, un elfe entra dans la pièce en saluant, le coupant dans ses pensées.

- Maître ! S'exclama-t-il.

Le jeune homme, après lui avoir lancé un regard peu sympathique, l'intima de poursuivre d'un vague mouvement de tête.

Le Lord Noir m'envoie vous dire qu'il se réjouit de votre rétablissement et qu'il requiert votre présence pour une mission cette nuit.

Draco Malfoy fronça les sourcils, puis acquiesça.

- Bien. Dis-lui que je serais de l'expédition.

D'un geste de la main, il congédia l'elfe. Celui-ci s'inclina sans pour autant sortir.

- Il requiert votre présence immédiate, maître.

- Bien ! Répondit Draco agacé. Dis-lui que j'arrive et donne-moi juste le temps d'envoyer un hibou.

Un autre homme passa sa tête part la porte.

- Si je puis me permettre, Draco, tu n'as pas ce temps là, murmura gravement Rogue.

Le jeune homme s'étonna de voir son parrain en personne sur le seuil de sa porte, puis devant la mine sérieuse de son mentor le jeune homme renonça à prévenir Hermione de son absence. Après tout, au bout d'un moment, elle se douterait bien qu'un événement l'aura obligé à ne pas venir.

Il acquiesça et sans un regard derrière, il suivit son ancien professeur.

--

1989 - Mars

Hermione se matérialisa devant Draco Malfoy, à l'abri de leur repère au sommet d'une des collines de Pré au Lard. Le jeune homme se redressa en souriant.

Elle eut un léger tournis puis retrouva vite l'équilibre et lui rendit son sourire. L'adolescent mit ses mains sur ses hanches pour l'enlacer.

- Tout va bien ?

Hermione acquiesça lentement et vint poser sa tête entre les bras de son ancien ennemi. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La jeune fille prit un moment avant de se redresser doucement et de lui faire un très beau sourire.

- Tu vas être papa.

- Draco Malfoy eut un moment d'absence, atterré.

- Je vais être Pa… Non, ce n'est pas possible, réfuta-t-il.

La jeune sorcière se mordit la lèvre et continua de sourire, amusé.

- Techniquement… si. C'est tout à fait possible.

Il fronça à nouveau les sourcils, regardant la jeune femme dans les yeux. Elle expliqua :

- Ce matin, au QG de l'Ordre, je me suis sentie mal pendant un entraînement. Tu connais Harry et Ron : ils se sont tout de suite inquiétés. Ils ont immédiatement demandé à Ginny de vérifier comment j'allais.

- Ginny ? Attends, mais comment peut-elle vérifier ça? Elle est encore en septième année.

- Depuis qu'une infirmerie a été installée au QG, elle y passe ses journées pendant qu'Harry et les autres s'entraînent. Je l'aide aussi de temps en temps. Avec ça et les stages à St Mangouste, elle devient un vrai petit médecin. Harry et Ron l'ont donc appelé quand je suis tombée. Elle a fait une série de tests pour déterminer ce que j'avais. Il ne lui a pas fallu longtemps pour voir que j'attendais un bébé.

- Et depuis combien de temps ?

- Trois mois. Ginny est persuadée que ce sera une fille, minauda-t-elle dans un petit rire qu'elle aurait voulu entendu.

Cependant Draco ne releva pas ses paroles, et garda les sourcils froncés.

- Et tu es sûre que c'est le mien ? Je veux dire, tu es fiancée à Ron : je comprendrais que tu te sois trompée...

Hermione passa une main douce sur sa joue.

- Ça ne fait aucun doute, murmura-t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête, la voix triste.

- D'ailleurs, j'avais demandé à Ginny de garder cette nouvelle secrète, mais vue l'humeur de Ron juste avant que je parte, elle n'a pas su tenir sa langue.

Le jeune homme lui releva le menton de la main.

- Tu as peur qu'il dise quelque chose sur nous ?

- Non, je ne pense pas. S'il avait du le faire, il l'aurait fait depuis un moment. Il croit trop à l'amour qui pourrait exister entre lui et moi.

- Mais, maintenant qu'il y a ce… ce bébé entre vous pour témoigner que tu n'éprouves pas de sentiments pour lui, il va vouloir que vous vous sépariez, non ?

- Il est trop amoureux pour risquer ma vie en dévoilant que je te fréquente. Il ne dira rien.

Draco soupira.

- Bien.

Il dévisagea un moment la jeune femme, puis le sourire lui revint aux lèvres.

- Epouse-moi.

--

1989 – 1er Juillet (soirée)

Le Square était vide. La grande majorité de l'Ordre s'était retrouvé à Poudlard. Seuls Ginny, enceinte, Hermione, dans le même état et Ron, pour veiller sur elles, étaient restés au Square. Soudain, en plein milieu des escaliers, le jeune homme hurla :

- Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas sortir !

Elle dévalait les marches devant lui.

- Je fais ce que je veux, Ron !

Ginny sortit de sa chambre précipitamment et s'écria :

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Hermione veut retourner sur la colline de Pré au Lard ! S'exclama Ron, indigné.

Sa jeune sœur s'interloqua.

- Pourquoi ça ?

Hermione s'arrêta et releva sur elle des yeux noirs.

- Maintenant que tu as tué Draco, Ginny, c'est le seul endroit où je pourrais me recueillir !

Sa voix suait le mépris, et pourtant, ô combien elle mentait! Son estomac se serrait de plus en plus. Il allait l'attendre si ça continuait comme ça.

- Hermione, je te jure que si tu passes cette porte, je dis tout. Sur lui et toi. Et à la Cohésion en premier lieu

La jeune femme ouvrit de grands yeux effarouchés :

- Tu n'oseras jamais !

Ginny vint se camper devant la porte, mettant son amie au défi d'avancer. Hermione serra les dents et fit claquer sa langue d'agacement. Elle prit une grande inspiration et passa devant la jeune femme, le regard noir.

- Essaie un peu pour voir, murmura-t-elle d'une voix remplie de mépris.

Quand la porte du Square claqua derrière les pas d'Hermione, Ginny hurla à travers toute la maison son geste, sa fureur et sa peine.

Lentement, quand elle fut retournée dans sa chambre, la porte de la cuisine se referma sur un homme sombre.

--

1989 – Septembre 13

Le spectacle était étrange. L'homme en cape noire entra dans la pièce carrée qui sentait fort le sang et la sueur. Dix hommes en cape comme lui se tenaient parfaitement droits et immobiles autour d'une jeune femme qu'il avait souvent aperçue des années plus tôt alors qu'elle n'était qu'une petite effrontée aux cheveux broussailleux.

- Maître, commença-t-il sans paraître troubler, nous avons été repérés.

Voldemort se retourna vers Lucius Malfoy.

- Quelqu'un nous a vendus, poursuivit-il.

- Qui sssa ? Demanda le Lord.

- Rogue se charge de trouver le coupable.

- Bien. Combien de temps nous resste-t-il ?

- Juste assez pour évacuer le QG, je pense.

- Bien, Lusssius. Que tous les mangemorrts accompagnent le grros des trroupes au manoirr ! Je veux une esscouade de merrsssenaires prrête à combattre et un bataillon de la Cohésion pour prrotéger nos arrières, le temps que tout le monde soit parrti. Je te charrge de prrévenir et de surrveiller les mangemorrts.

Puis désignant un homme près de la jeune femme, il ajouta :

- Dans une heurre, quoiqu'il ssse passsse, tu mettrras le feu au bâtiment pourr détrruirre ce qui pourrrait les conduirre à nous. Je ne veux aucun prrisonnier, exssseptée la sang de Bourbe : elle doit encorre nous livrrer son QG.

- Et pour l'enfant ? Questionna-t-il.

Hermione s'écria et se débattit.

- J'ai dit : « Aucun prrisonnier », répéta lentement le Mage noir pour couvrir la voix désespérée. Je veux qu'il disssparraisssse dans l'incendie. Et arrrrangez-vous pourr qu'on croie sssa mèrre morrte avec lui.

L'homme en noir acquiesça.

Les cris de la jeune femme se finirent dans le brouhaha du départ.

--

1989 – Juillet 1er (nuit)

Le ciel était noir et Hermione avança presque en courant jusqu'à la cabane. Elle venait de fuir le QG de l'Ordre sous la colère de Ginny, mais cela lui était égal : elle voulait retrouver son fiancé. Son estomac se tordait d'émotion. Elle s'arrêta au premier bruit.

- Draco ?

Le vent passa entre ses cheveux. Elle se rapprocha plus lentement de l'entrée de leur planque. La porte était ouverte. Un feu tranquille brûlait au centre de la pièce.

- Draco ? Reprit-elle en entrant, un peu plus soulagée et anxieuse à la fois.

Les gants et la cape du jeune homme avaient été déposés sur la souche. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Il était vivant ! Ce n'était pas qu'un leur. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire et le chercha des yeux.

- J'ai eu tellement peur.

Le tissu d'une cape feula dans son dos.

- Moi aussi, murmura une voix grave et étrangère dans l'ombre.

La sorcière fronça les sourcils.

- Peur que vous ne veniez pas.

- Qui êtes-vous ? S'exclama-t-elle soudain terrifiée.

- Peu importe…

La jeune femme eut à peine le temps d'entendre un bruit dans son dos qu'un coup s'abattit sur sa nuque. Elle tomba inconsciente au sol. Deux mercenaires sortir de l'ombre du fond de la cabane. Ils vinrent ligoter la jeune femme.

Rogue s'avança alors, regardant sans expression ce corps inerte et vint reprendre les affaires de son filleul sur la souche. Il se retourna vers les deux hommes et ordonna :

- Au QG !

--

Han ! Méchant Rogue ! Méchant ! Et pis méchante Ginny !

Dites-moi, pour un sondage, ce que vous pensez de Ron, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Rogue, Draco, Narcissa, Nymphy, Térence et Garence ? Ca m'intéresse pour finir d'écire la suite.

A bientôt !

Orgueil


	10. Chapter 9 Part 1

Le Plus Blond des Fils Potter

oo

Remerciements :

- à **nini**,merci beaucoup de m'avoir dit ce que tu pensais de Rogue et de Ginny ! Et merci du compliment ! Profite bien de la suite !

- à **NiniWeasley**, tu es entièrement pardonnée. Ta petite review me touche beaucoup =D

- à **Prof**, vous avez raison : je m'enbrouille dans les liens de parenté des personnages (C'est tellement tordu !), mais rassurez-vous, tout est clair sur le papier quand je publie. Je suis ravie que vous aimez. A très vite !

- à **Azalan**, très chère Azalan, c'est comme toujours un plaisir de lire tes messages. Je sais que le personnage de Ron n'est pas exploité de cette façonla plus part du temps, mais moi je voulais faire ressortir le côté "dernier garçon de la famille Weasley", celui à qui on ne fait trop attention, dans l'ombre des ses grands frères en premier et qui finit dans l'ombre des autres. Il me fallait un personnage triste et sans une grande volonté. Est-ce un tord ? Je te remercie de m'avoir donner ton sentiment sur les personnages principaux. C'ets très enorageant et très constructif ! J'espère que la suite te plaira ! =D

- à **luffynette**, merci pour tes neuf reviews !

- à lupina, toi qui corrige inlassablement mes fautes d'orthographe, de grammaire et de français et qui y a trouvé une vocation, merci ! Et bonne chance !

Et enfin, à Anissa, tu m'es précieuse parce que ton imagination est sans limite et tes idées sont excellement extravagantes et marrantes (cf. Hermione qui danse...). Et pour ton soutien et tout le reste ! Merci ! Ce chapitre est pour toi !

oo

Petites précisions de dernière minute :

Les dates ne sont pas conformes à celles du livre de JKR ; néanmoins elles ont un sens important :  
- 1971 : naissance de Harry, Hermione, Ron, Draco, Blaise etc... (1972 : naissance de Ginny)  
- 1989 : Tout ce petit monde à 18 ans. Bataille. Naissance des deux premiers jumeaux Potter. Enlèvement d'Hermione enceinte et incendie QG de la Cohésion. Départ en exil de Draco.  
- 1992 (à voir ci-dessous) : Retour d'exil de Draco Malfoy. Et autres évènements...  
- 2007 : Septième année des premiers jumeaux Potter. Réapparation de Draco et Hermione aux yeux de Ginny, de ses enfants et de son frère.

Ce chapitre, également divisé en deux parties dont la première est plus petite que sa suivante, choquera peut-être dans le fond, certains d'entre vous.

Il ne reste plus que six chapitres avec de conclure cette étrange histoire.

La deuxième partie du chapitre 9 paraitra le 17/01/09 au soir si tout se passe bien.

En vous souhaitant une bonne année,

Profitez-bien !

oo

Octobre 1992

Le soleil rougissait, dans l'aube, éclairant l'horizon, mettant en lumière tant de sacrifices. Ses rayons ocres inondèrent le ghetto infernal aux murs de terre cuite, salis par tant de sang versé. Le ciel, blanc et rouge, annonçait une brève accalmie.

Draco Malfoy survolait ce spectacle sans vraiment le voir. Son esprit était accaparé par d'autres choses. Ce matin humide et tiède annonçait la fin de son exil. Il avait hâte. Depuis déjà quatre longues heures, il était debout et alerte aux moindres bruits qui lui annonceraient le retour de sa fortune. Il avait rassemblé ses maigres affaires, revu ses plans et ses prises. Il s'était rappelé le protocole. Il était impatient. Il était prêt.

Sa cicatrice l'avait torturé toute la nuit. La Cohésion le rappelait. Elle le voulait à nouveau dans ses rangs. Son père devait venir le chercher d'une minute à l'autre pour le rapatrier au QG. Trois ans qu'il attendait ça !

Le jeune mangemort faisait des va-et-vient incessants. Au lieu de deux ans, il avait été condamné à trois ans d'exil pour insubordination. Six jours à peine après son départ, il avait désobéi au règlement de sa mise à l'épreuve pour s'enfuir avec Hermione. Une amazone l'avait surpris avant qu'il n'ait le temps de voir la jeune fille et l'avait dénoncé à la Cohésion. Sa peine avait été allongée et renforcée.

Pendant mille quatre-vingt-quinze jours alors, il avait vécu en loup solitaire, sans contact avec le monde magique, quasiment sans pouvoir dans un pays rustre, hostile et moldu. Il avait appris à se battre et à survivre. Le premier hiver l'avait éprouvé ; le premier été, il avait manqué de mourir terrassé par la maladie. L'eau des bassins avait été un ennemi redoutable. Il avait cent fois cru mourir. Les premiers mois, son seul objectif avait été de survivre jusqu'au lendemain. La deuxième année, des autochtones l'avaient pourchassé pour le mettre à mort.

Il avait réfléchi aux actes qui l'avaient mené en ces terres dangereuses. Il avait saisi ce qu'il avait perdu en croyant à une chimère qui l'avait conduit à renier les idéaux de son père. Sa vie était devenue plus sûre. S'il vainquit les indigènes ennemis à la fin de la deuxième année et aménagea son propre campement sur leurs terres, ce fut grâce à la Cohésion. Il avait compris que son exil était une épreuve pour lui faire prendre conscience de l'importance de ses choix et que son rôle était de revenir auprès des siens et de les servir jusqu'à sa mort.

Il avait changé. De retour au QG, il montrerait au Lord Noir et à son père l'homme qu'il était devenu et le mangemort qu'il deviendrait. Il allait être le plus fort des mangemorts de son ordre. Il serait le plus fervent, le plus méritant et le plus fidèle des hommes de Voldemort. Il avait déjà fait tous les sacrifices au sein de son esprit déterminé.

Une douleur terrible et violente traversa son bras gauche et tout son corps : un appel de la Cohésion. Malgré la torture infernale, il ne put se retenir de sourire. Son père venait le chercher... Enfin ! Draco pressa sa main de toutes ses forces contre sa cicatrice vivante et brûlante. La douleur s'estompa.

Son père l'avait repéré.

Il se redressa, à bout de souffle, heureux et prêt à le voir apparaître au coin de la rue.

- Draco Malfoy, résonna une voix grave dans son dos.

Il se retourna et plissa les yeux dans le contre-jour. Un mangemort de la Cohésion se tenait à quelque mètres de lui, droit, portant l'habit de son rang. Il avait retiré son masque blanc et le fixait de ses yeux noirs. Draco Malfoy ne comprenait pas.

- N'est-ce pas mon père qui devait venir ?

- Votre père est mort, Malfoy.

Le jeune homme voulut répliquer mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge de surprise.

- Il y a trois ans, compléta l'homme au regard noir. Trois aurors l'ont tué le lendemain de votre insubordination, dans une embuscade.

Draco ne sut pas quoi répondre. Il n'avait pas imaginé cela. Pas pour son père. C'était incroyable. Il avait tellement cru revoir son père. Jamais il n'avait conçu l'idée que son père puisse mourir face à l'ennemi. Jamais.

Tout à coup, quelque chose le gêna dans son esprit. La surprise l'avait ralentit avant qu'il comprenne que l'homme en noir fouillait ses souvenirs. Il réagit immédiatement et bloqua l'agresseur.

« Laissez-moi faire, Malfoy, conseilla la voix grave de l'homme aux frontières de son inconscient. Laissez-moi faire, je dois seulement vérifier vos intentions avant de pouvoir vous laissez rentrer au QG de la Cohésion. »

Draco prit un moment pour jauger l'intrus puis accepta, méfiant, l'inspection de son esprit. Il contrôla son adversaire un long moment avant de lui faire confiance et de le laisser pleinement entrer dans sa tête. Celui-ci n'avait laissé déborder de son subconscient que l'ordre qu'il avait reçu de la Cohésion, fouiller ses souvenirs avant de lui donner l'autorisation de rentrer au QG. Peu à peu rassuré par la logique de ce précepte, le jeune homme se détendit sous le poids de cette intrusion étrangère.

Il le sentit remonter tous les souvenirs de ses trois dernières années. Ils retracèrent ensembles toutes ses difficultés, tous ses combats et toutes ses résolutions. Le mangemort semblait satisfait : Draco regrettait et rejetait à présent tout ce qui l'avait poussé au parjure. Son esprit était entièrement tourné vers la Cohésion et Voldemort. Lorsqu'il quitta son inconscient, l'homme aux yeux noir rendit à Draco l'intégralité de ses pouvoirs et le corps de celui-ci revint à la vie.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un long regard, puis le mangemort ajouta ces derniers mots avant de disparaître:

- Le Maître veut vous voir.

Draco acquiesça dans le vide puis sans attendre une minute, il saisit son sac et transplana aux abords de l'immense manoir du QG principal de la Cohésion. Comme dans ses souvenirs, les alentours du château étaient herbeux, immenses et vides. En plein jour le vent traversait la plaine par de grandes rafales interminables. La limite de transplanage était toujours marquée par un champ magnétique invisible aux moldus, à quatre cent mètres du QG. Il sourit.

Il la franchit tranquillement puis coupa, hâtivement, à travers la lande houleuse. Quand il passa la porte principale, il songea à son père mort qu'il ne reverrait plus. Une vague de ressentiment profond s'éleva en lui contre l'Ordre du Phoenix. Son esprit de mangemort se raffermissait de plus en plus. Il haïssait à présent tout ce qui l'avait conduit à cet exil noir. Tout.

Il releva la tête, déterminé, et traversa les couloirs enfin sûr de lui, pareil à un mercenaire, rasé, éprouvé et cuirassé comme eux. Son égo grandissait au fur et à mesure qu'il avançait et un sentiment de victoire l'envahit.

Sur son chemin, les gens chuchotait ou l'interpellait. Certains l'avait cru mort, d'autres étaient méfiants. La majorité louait son retour. Il avait trahi la Cohésion, il avait trahi Voldemort, mais il avait conduit son armée à la veille de ses dix-neuf ans. Il était jeune. Il était beau, vaillant et vainqueur. Il était un noble parjure. Il avait la carrure d'un prince et s'il était ici, c'était que le Mage Noir lui avait pardonné ses actes.

Draco reconnut des visages familiers et chercha du regard ceux qu'il ne voyait pas. Il déplora leur absence. Il devina des cicatrices, des combats perdus et des victoires bien fraîches. Mais quand il traversa les classes les plus élevées, il rencontra le mépris et l'hostilité, surtout chez les ennemis personnels de son père.

Lorsqu'il atteint l'immense couloir froid qui menait à la grande salle du trône, les cent mangemorts les plus reconnus de la congrégation s'y étaient rassemblés et une grande partie d'entre eux lui offrait un regard peu amène. Il passa devant eux indifférent, fier comme un jeune coq, et rejoignit le mangemort aux yeux noirs qui lui avait rendu ses pouvoirs plutôt. Cette allée d'ordinaire vide et claquante, était, aujourd'hui, remplie de rumeurs sourdes et bourdonnantes. Draco les ignora.

Il délaissa son sac à l'elfe qui se trouvait à la porte de l'entrée et suivit son mentor. Voldemort était assis sur son trône, grand et imposant. Rogue se tenait debout à sa droite, austère et froid. Le mangemort messager de la Cohésion avança jusqu'au bas des marches menant au trône et s'inclina. Draco Malfoy l'imita. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres se redressa alors de toute sa hauteur.

Les mangemorts restés dehors entrèrent, courbés en deux, et emplirent le parterre, têtes baissées. Quand le silence redevint complet, le mangemort aux yeux noirs se releva et monta deux marches. Il fit une nouvelle révérence.

- Il est prêt mon Seigneur. Ses intentions sont pures. Il est entièrement voué à votre cause.

Voldemort grogna plus qu'il ne répondit. Le messager s'écarta. Le Lord Noir descendit deux marches et intima à Malfoy d'escalader celles qui les séparaient. Celui-ci s'exécuta, toujours prostré avec respect. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres plaça sa main au dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme sentit la puissance de son Maître balayer la totalité de son esprit avec une certaine joie. Il s'assura que le messager disait vrai et que Draco Malfoy était à nouveau digne de confiance.

Une fois qu'il parut satisfait, il autorisa le jeune homme à se tenir droit devant lui. Une rumeur choquée parcourut la foule : _c'était un traître !_ Rogue, resté immobile à côté du trône, fronça les sourcils.

- Sois de rretourr parrmi les tiens, petit Drragon !

Ces paroles furent sombrement acclamées en cœur par la foule des mangemorts. Rogue se mêla à leurs louanges, immobile mais soucieux. Malfoy lui était très heureux. Il venait de retrouver sa place. Il se retint néanmoins de sourire lorsqu'il croisa le regard cruel de Voldemort.

Enfin, ce dernier imposa sa main sur la tête du jeune homme et murmura une vieille incantation. A cet instant, la marque des Ténèbres envahit la pièce et chaque mangemort sentit son bras gauche s'enflammer violemment. Le retour de Draco Malfoy était officiellement annoncé à toute la Cohésion. Rogue soupira doucement.

La douleur s'atténua et tout redevint comme avant. Les mangemorts présents se redressèrent lentement. D'un geste, Voldemort les congédia.

Rapidement, une fois que la salle fut vide, il se tourna vers un elfe de maison en retrait dans le corridor et lui ordonna :

- Ssse sssoir, il y aurra un banquet en l'honneurr de Drraco Malfoy. Prréviens les mangemorrts de la cérrémonie et prréviens ma Dame. Je veux qu'elle en fassssse partie.

Draco Malfoy se tenait droit, soulagé et heureux, seul avec le Lord et son parrain dans la salle du trône et se demanda un instant qui était la Dame. L'elfe s'inclina jusqu'à terre et sortit à reculons, s'enfuyant, presque par la porte de derrière.

Rogue serra les dents, très fort.

* * *

Fin de la (petite) première partie !


	11. Chapter 9 Part 2

Le Plus Blond des Fils Potter

oo

Bon, j'ai conscience qu'en disant ça je m'adresse à des lecteurs qui ne lisent plus cette histoire, mais au cas où si certains d'entre vous subsistent, sachez que vous souffrance son bientôt terminées. Dès que les deux derniers chapitres restant seront écrits et tous corrigés et approuvés par mes deux bêtas, je les posterai sans faire attendre (six à poster en tout). Je sais que cette histoire dure en longueur et en incompréhensibilité. Parce que même si moi je comprends tout ce que j'écris, je sais que pour vous c'est le trou noir.

Enfin, ne soyons pas défaitiste et profitons du temps qu'ils nous restent ensemble :D

**luffynette** : Merci beaucoup  
**anissa** : Que dire encore et toujours sinon que tu es celle pour qui je termine cette histoire avec plaisir. Je t'adore (et aussi tes idées marrantes !)  
**khaali** : tu remontes mon moral en flèche avec ta review ! Merci ! Ca fait du bien  
**Azalan** : Oasis de réconfort et de bonheur lors que je vois ton nom dans la boite mail ! Toujours aussi agréable  
**drammione** : 100 !! Roh merci de cette review ! Elle fait plaisir :D

Pour le reste, profitez bien !

On se retrouve en bas avec une suggestion.

oo

_Mais qui est la Dame !?_

oo

Partie 2

Hermione Granger, connue au QG, depuis plus de deux ans, sous le nom de "la Dame", vivait dans la tour nord du manoir à l'abri des regards et du monde extérieur. Aucune fenêtre dans ses appartements ne donnait sur la lumière du jour. Depuis trois ans, elle restait cloîtrée des jours entiers entre une armée d'elfes à son service, quelques vélanes et une vingtaine d'amazones.

Elle y avait été enfermée au lendemain d'un interrogatoire féroce au cours duquel elle n'avait toujours rien avoué, près de deux semaines après l'incendie qui avait ravagé l'ancien QG de la Cohésion. Après un énième sortilège qui l'avait précipité au seuil de la mort, Voldemort avait à nouveau exigé qu'elle lui livre le QG de l'Ordre. Voyant qu'elle ne répondrait pas, il allait ordonner à son bourreau un ultime châtiment lorsque Rogue s'était interposé.

- Arrêtez-vous ! Avait-il hurlé d'abord. Puis se ressaisissant, il avait donné une explication à son geste : Maître, si je puis me permettre, elle pourrait vous être plus utile vivante que morte. Certes, elle n'est ni sang-pur, ni même de sang-mélé, mais vous ne pouvez nier la puissance de ses pouvoirs ni l'avenir qu'elle pourrait vous offrir.

Aussi mortifiée qu'elle l'était, Hermione n'avait alors pas saisi la portée de ces paroles qui, la sauvant de la mort, la menaient plus directement encore en enfer.

- Mon Seigneur, prenez le temps de peser le pour et le contre. Elle est la femme la plus proche dans l'entourage de votre ennemi fatal. Si vous vous servez d'elle dans la réalisation de votre projet, vous aurez d'un côté un héritier puissant selon vos souhaits et la certitude qu'Harry Potter et dans son prolongement l'Ordre du Phénix n'oseront jamais lui nuire.

Depuis lors, Hermione avait été enfermée dans ces appartements pour ne plus jamais en ressortir. Elle avait été nourrie et soignée. Pendant près de trois mois, des amazones s'étaient pressées à son chevet pour son rétablissement et son bien être. Trois mois qu'elle comprit vite n'être que trop brefs. Une fois qu'elle fut rétablie, elle eut la visite de Voldemort.

Durant six mois, il y eut des horreurs, des cris, des menaces, des querelles, des journées noires, une torture incessante, des blessures et des larmes. Elle reçut la marque des mangemorts, devenant esclave de la folie d'un homme.

Elle criait que Draco Malfoy allait bientôt revenir la sauver et qu'il la laisserait mourir dignement. Elle pria et espéra jours et nuits. Elle implora même Dieu, Merlin et Yahvé.

Finalement, début juin de la même année, Voldemort avait cessé ses visites, et les elfes, les vélanes et les amazones revinrent à son chevet, ayant pour ordre de répondre à chacunes de ses envies et de la garder en vie.

Hermione pleura, hurla, tenta même plusieurs fois de mettre fin à ses jours, mais personne n'écoutait jamais ses cris. Les amazones contrôlèrent chacun de ses coups de folie, l'empêchant chaque fois de mourir. Même lorsqu'à force de temps et d'impuissance, la jeune femme s'était résigné à se laisser périr par la solution la plus simple, les elfes avaient trouvé une solution pour la gaver contre sa volonté.

Même la mort était injuste : elle lui avait pris Draco Malfoy, et refusait obstinément de la prendre à son tour.

Enfin, en désespoir de cause, la jeune sorcière avait arrêté de se battre, avait mis fin à ses illusions et s'était résigné à sa condition d'esclave et de prisonnière. Le calme était tristement revenu dans ses appartements.

De temps en temps, elle avait droit à la visite muette et glacée du professeur Rogue qui la contemplait du couloir sombre. Les premières fois, elle l'avait insulté avec toute la hargne qui l'animait. Elle l'avait accusé de traître, de monstre, de félon, de vendu et de tant d'autres termes qu'elle avait voulu violents. Mais peu à peu, devant son absence de réaction, devant ce dédain dans son regard et cette froideur muette qu'il le poussait à la regarder l'insulter pendant de longues minutes alors qu'elle se débattait comme une bête en cage entre les poignes fortes des amazones, elle s'était calmée. Elle avait finalement arrêté de l'insulter et s'était bornée à l'indifférence. Chaque fois qu'il venait, qu'il restait dans ce couloir sombre à la dévisager pendant une demi-heure ou plus, elle restait dans son fauteuil à lire sans même plus lui jeter un seul regard.

Ce fut alors au tout début du mois de février de l'année suivante que l'Héritier vint au monde. Ce fut une grande fête au QG de la Cohésion et tous les mangemorts s'y retrouvèrent. Tout le monde acclama le nouveau Lord avec tous les honneurs dus à son rang. On se réjouissait ; on acclamait le fils du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'était l'effervescence, la joie et la fierté.

En aparté cependant, Rogue et Voldemort avaient eu des mines sombres et soucieuses. Quelque chose les chagrinait dans la naissance de l'Héritier et Hermione savait ce qu'Il risquait. Elle eut soudain peur que tout recommence, comme deux ans plus tôt, que le Mage noir revienne la voir chaque soir comme il l'avait fait, pour réparer cette « erreur ».

Mais, les mois s'étaient écoulés, et rien de tel ne s'était produit. Hermione avait pris soin de cet enfant avec une indifférence voulue, la sérénité de Rogue était revenue un matin qu'elle avait imaginé doux et à peine brumeux. Voldemort avait paru moins orageux et comme conforté dans une bonne nouvelle. Il arriva même à Rogue de sourire quelques semaines plus tard. La vie avait repris son cours tranquille.

Hermione, ayant alors la certitude que son enfant vivrait, accepta pour la première fois de le prendre dans ses bras.

Depuis un an, maintenant, elle s'occupait de lui avec la foi aveugle d'une mère. De temps en temps, Rogue entrait dans ses appartements, s'approchait de l'Héritier, le regardait dormir au fond de son berceau, puis repartait sans un mot. Certaines nuits, Hermione se réveillait et voyait Voldemort au-dessus du berceau. Il le fixait froidement de longues minutes puis disparaissait brutalement.

La jeune femme s'était résignée à ces intrusions et avait complètement abandonné les utopies de sa vie d'avant. Elle vivait pour son enfant sans plus penser à ses souvenirs qu'elle ne retrouverait jamais.

Soudain, l'elfe envoyé par Voldemort entra dans ses appartements, l'arrêtant dans sa lecture et s'inclina jusqu'à toucher terre, en annonçant :

- Le Maître veut que la Dame se prépare pour dîner.

Hermione releva la tête, étonnée.

- Pour dîner ?

Pourquoi cela ? Elle n'avait jamais eu l'autorisation de sortir de cette chambre. Jamais on ne l'avait invité dehors. Jamais Il n'avait « voulu » d'elle à l'extérieur de cette cage. Elle n'avait pas envie d'aller dîner avec ce monstre qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer. Malgré elle, elle demanda :

- En quel honneur ?

L'elfe pencha la tête pour regarder ses pieds puis répondit :

- Le Maître souhaite fêter le retour de Draco Malfoy.

L'expression sur le visage d'Hermione s'effaça d'un coup. Elle se glaça. Ses traits devinrent blancs et effrayés. Son cœur battit, fou et désordonné. A travers ses yeux immenses passèrent mille images, mille souvenirs, mille attentes, mille désillusions et mille tortures. _Le retour de Draco Malfoy_. Aucun son ne sortit de sa bouche et le silence devint lourd dans la pièce.

Après un moment qui lui parut assez long, elle accusa le coup. Ses yeux toujours grands et hallucinés, presque inconsciemment, elle remonta sa main le long de son bras gauche, au niveau de sa cicatrice, et murmura :

- Il est vivant…

Elle avait ressenti et souffert comme tous les autres mangemorts l'appel du Lord. Personne ne l'avait prévenu du retour de Malfoy. Personne n'avait eu le droit de parler de lui pendant trois ans apparemment. Tout le monde avait reçu pour ordre de le lui faire croire mort. Mais maintenant, elle savait. A petits pas doux, l'elfe avança et fit une autre révérence.

- La Dame veut-elle de l'aide pour se vêtir ?

Hermione le fixa avec étonnement, puis après un moment, acquiesça en silence. Elle appela à elle son enfant et lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille avant qu'il ne reparte au fond de la pièce où une amazone attendait pour le coucher. La jeune femme regarda à nouveau l'elfe et se laissa faire.

On lui fit prendre un bain, une vélane coiffa ses cheveux, un elfe dressa sa robe et une amazone l'habilla. Elle se sentait gauche. Elle réalisa que ce dîner était loin d'être idyllique, mais un feu au fond de son ventre lui hurlait qu'elle voulait revoir Draco Malfoy.

Vers vingt-et-une heure, on sonna l'heure du dîner. Rogue l'attendait sur le pas de sa porte. Il lui prêta son bras en silence et il la mena à travers le repère jusqu'à une grande salle de réception. Son entrée provoqua une vague de murmure qui traversa toute l'assemblée. Elle repéra Draco Malfoy au premier coup d'œil, au fond de la salle, neutre.

Sa peau était à peine dorée par le soleil. Il avait un port victorieux et portait de nouveau les attraits des mangemorts de la Cohésion. Il n'avait pas changé. Ou peut-être avait-il juste la poitrine plus large et le regard plus grand. Parmi tous les invités, il fut l'un de ceux qui ignorèrent complètement son apparition.

A l'inverse, la peau d'Hermione était pâle et ses yeux étaient ternes. Sa démarche n'était pas gracieuse et ses gestes totalement maladroits. Elle pensa un instant que Draco Malfoy ressemblait à un héros romain revenant de pays conquis. Plus orgueilleux et impétueux que jamais. Avec l'aide de Rogue, elle vint se placer à la droite du Lord.

Elle n'était pas une Lady à ce dîner, mais seulement un oiseau en cage et une prisonnière. Malfoy fixait Voldemort avec la tête haute. Tous les invités étaient des mangemorts. Elle était gênée et se savait déplacée dans cet enclos de monstres.

Elle voulut s'enfuir et retrouver la solitude austère de sa chambre. Ils la regardaient faire pour la première fois ce que dans un monde normal elle aurait fait avec le plus grand des bonheurs ; ils étaient des bourreaux pour l'animal de tous les sacrifices. L'atmosphère était lourde.

Enfin, après de longues et interminables minutes, Voldemort leva son verre et attira toute l'attention par sa puissante majesté.

- Nous voilà enfin rréuni pourr accueillir le rretourr exssseptionnel de Drraco Malfoy ! J'essspèrre que tu as sssu apprrendrre de tes errrreurrs et que tu sssaurras à nouveau mener mon arrmée à la guerre en vainqueurr. A ta rréusssite ! Et à notrre trrès chèrre Cohésion !

Tous les mangemorts levèrent leur verre, reprirent la louange en cœur et burent d'un coup sec le sang de serpent. Enfin, ils brisèrent le dé de cristal avec leurs mains dans une acclamation de vainqueur.

Hermione dut les imiter, puis grimaça. Le sang de serpent l'avait écœuré et le verre entaillé le doigt. Elle serait volontiers assise si la magnanimité de Rogue ne l'avait pas cruellement ramené à la réalité.

Voldemort donna enfin l'ordre de s'assoir et le repas apparut sur les tables, comme si les mangemorts étaient une congrégation ordinaire. Hermione trouvait cela absurde et grotesque. Néanmoins, elle respira plus doucement et se laissa servir. Face à elle, Narcissa Malfoy occupait la gauche du Lord et lui parlait. A sa droite, Rogue veillait à tous ses faits et gestes et lui murmurait de temps à autres des passages du protocole. Enfin, à la gauche de sa mère et discutant fiévreusement avec son voisin, Draco Malfoy semblait ne pas arriver à bout de son aile de corbeau.

La jeune femme réussit à parcourir du regard l'ensemble des différents mangemorts qui discutaient. Son attention revenait pourtant irrémédiablement sur Draco Malfoy et son visage de vainqueur. Tout à coup, une main froide se posa sur la sienne et le souffle glacé de Voldemort lui caressa la peau du cou. Hermione sursauta.

- Vous ne vous ennuyer pas trrop, ma Dame ?

Elle tourna la tête et murmura à son oreille avec un demi-sourire.

- Autant que vous, mon Seigneur.

Il eut un petit rire sec et brutal qui attira toutes les têtes. Avec un sourire faux, il s'éloigna d'elle pour reprendre son repas. Le brouhaha reprit.

Cependant, Draco ne put plus détacher son regard de celui d'Hermione qu'il venait de croiser. Celle-ci le dévisagea à peine, à la fois agacée qu'il n'ose la remarquer qu'à présent et fière de le voir troublé à sa vue dont il ne semblait pouvoir se détacher. D'un coup, le jeune homme sursauta et quitta sa contemplation, désemparé. Rogue racla doucement le fond de sa gorge et reprit sa discussion avec son voisin de droite.

Quand le repas prit fin, Voldemort se leva le premier, et reprenant l'entière et imposante attention de son audimat, les invita tous à poursuivre par un bal d'honneur. Dans le plus grand des silences, il offrit ensuite son bras à sa Dame. Celle-ci hésita un instant et le prit, forcée, les dents serrées.

Rogue se leva à son tour, contourna le bout de table et vint offrir le sien à Narcissa Malfoy qui lui sourit tendrement. Draco Malfoy invita à son tour sa tante. Le reste des invités se leva alors également pour rejoindre la pièce voisine.

Comme ils approchaient du centre du cercle, Hermione se pencha vers Voldemort et chuchota à son oreille :

- Comptez-vous réellement danser avec une prisonnière ?

Le Lord la regarda avec une légère surprise puis il eut un petit rire moqueur :

- Tant que vous êtes à mon bras, vous n'êtes plus une prisonnière. Vous êtes ma Dame.

- Laissez-moi partir alors, rétorqua-t-elle sèchement. Laissez-moi quitter votre banquet de nécrophiles, et rejoindre mes appartements.

Il grogna et ne répondit pas d'abord. Malfoy fixait à nouveau Hermione. Le Lord s'arrêta, fit face à la jeune femme et s'inclina en une révérence de coutume. Elle rencontra alors le regard de Draco troublé.

- J'exige seulement la première danse.

Sans autre forme de procès, il glissa sa main perfide et glacée sur ses reins et saisit son autre main. Les premières notes classiques s'envolèrent. La jeune femme détourna alors avec dureté son regard de celui perdu de son amour d'avant. Elle s'agaça de la brutalité du geste et de l'hypocrisie redoutable du Lord. Elle répondit néanmoins aux premiers mouvements de la danse. Une valse avait emplit la pièce. Elle se désola enfin : cette cérémonie était tout simplement ridicule, c'était une vraie mascarade. Aucun mangemort ne devait aimer la valse, c'était trop doux et trop joli.

La main sur l'épaule du Seigneur des Ténèbres, elle s'interdit de jeter un œil à Malfoy. Ses pieds s'embrouillèrent quelques fois et elle sentait alors ceux de son fatal ennemi sous les siens. Elle s'en amusa presque, et manqua de recommencer pour le plaisir d'entendre son ennemi grogner sourdement. Au pire, les mangemorts présents prendraient cela pour de la maladresse comme au cours du repas.

Les dernières notes finies, Voldemort se débarrassa hâtivement de sa jeune prisonnière et celle-ci ne fut pas moins soulagée d'être libéré de ce monstre que de quitter cette pièce et ceux qui la remplissaient. Il la raccompagna jusqu'à la porte où un elfe se chargea de la reconduire dans ses appartements.

La jeune femme soupira enfin et un sanglot se coinça dans sa gorge quand elle se retrouva seule avec l'elfe dans les couloirs. Malfoy n'était plus l'homme qu'elle avait aimé. Profondément triste et résignée, elle suivit l'esclave et pour la première fois se sentit mieux à l'idée d'être dans ses appartements.

Une fois dans sa chambre, le visage de Draco Malfoy ne l'avait toujours pas quitté et elle attendit qu'on l'habille en tenue de nuit. Cette soirée avait eu l'avantage de lui faire aimer la solitude de cette prison dorée et redouter la vue de l'homme qu'elle avait tant aimé.

Son enfant dormait déjà sur son lit. Lentement et calmement alors, elle alla s'allonger près de lui et entendit que le sommeil vienne dans la pénombre rouge des lumières tamisées.

Une heure s'écoula ainsi durant laquelle elle veilla l'Héritier. Ses cheveux foncés contrastaient avec le blanc de sa peau. Déjà une cicatrice marquait sa nuque. Le cadeau de son père pour son premier anniversaire. Hermione soupira. Elle avait baissé les bras depuis bien longtemps. Elle posa la tête sur les coussins et ferma les yeux.

Tout à coup, on frappa à la porte de sa chambre. Les amazones se levèrent d'un coup, alertes. Hermione se redressa et resserra son châle autour de ses épaules, soucieuse. Elle attendit inquiète que les amazones aillent ouvrir.

Après quelques instants, Draco Malfoy apparut sur le seuil de la porte. Le cœur battant, Hermione se leva d'un coup et congédia d'un geste autoritaire ses suivantes. Quand ils furent enfin seuls, elle s'approcha de lui avec une rapidité silencieuse.

Il hésitait à entrer, gêné. Hermione le dévisagea doucement sur le seuil de la porte, puis lentement, elle s'effaça pour le laisser entrer. Le jeune homme autrefois arrogant bredouilla quelques mots perdus. Hermione referma la porte et se mit face à lui. Elle retrouvait en lui celui qu'elle avait aimé.

Ils se dévisagèrent quelques instants avant que Malfoy n'avance enfin la main pour caresser sa joue. Elle recula la tête, puis détourna le regard.

- Je… Tu… Tu m'as manqué, Hermione, murmura-t-il.

Il avança d'un pas et tenta de la prendre dans ses bras.

- S'il te plait, non… Souffla-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

Il fit semblant de ne pas l'avoir écouté et la saisit à la taille.

- Hermione…

- Lâche-moi… Continua-t-elle plus fort en le repoussant.

Il resserra son étreinte et l'attira plus contre lui. Elle commença à se débattre plus violement. Il la bloqua brusquement.

- Ecoute-moi, Hermione! J'étais plein de résolutions mais… mais tu me rends fou!

Hermione eut soudain vraiment peur. Avec des yeux de furie, elle lui cracha au visage. Il fut stupéfait et elle se dégagea vivement. Elle saisit sa baguette en hâte et la darda hardiment sur lui.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Hermione, railla-t-il en s'approchant d'elle. Tu n'as pas de pouvoir ici. Tu-sais-qui ne serait parvenu à te garder prisonnière…

Un éclair lui frôla l'épaule. Hermione grimaçait d'une méchanceté toute nouvelle alors qu'elle reculait.

- Bien sûr que si, j'ai tous mes pouvoirs ! Voldemort n'est pas fou : il sait que je ne traverserais jamais la Cohésion vivante. Puis, dans un rire hypocrite, elle lui demanda : honnêtement, tu me vois me battre, seule, contre une armée de mangemorts ?

- Telle que je te connais, tu aurais élaboré un plan pour t'échapper ! S'exclama-t-il irrité.

Ne se tenant déjà plus l'épaule, il fit encore un pas et elle buta contre le montant du baldaquin.

- Tu ne me connais plus justement… Souffla-t-elle. Tu ne sais pas ce qui me motive à rester entre ces murs.

- Hermione…

- Non ! Recule ! Hurla-t-elle à nouveau hors d'elle. Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

- Je suis juste venu voir comment tu allais.

- Tu n'as pas à voir comment je vais ! Pas maintenant ! Plus maintenant ! (Le ton de sa voix se calma) C'est parce que tu t'attachais à des choses comme ça qu'Il t'a envoyé en exil durant trois ans. S'Il te prend ici, tu es mort.

Il fit encore un pas en avant.

- Si je hurle, menaça-t-elle encore plus alerte, l'armée de mercenaires qui fait les cent pas dans les couloirs débarquera, et ta peau ne vaudra pas plus cher que celle de n'importe quel inconnu.

Il s'arrêta net. Ils s'affrontèrent un long moment en silence. Draco prit conscience de nouvelles choses. Il réalisa entre autre qu'en son absence elle avait été la prisonnière de Voldemort et qu'elle avait dut changer plus qu'il ne l'aurait imaginé. Ils redevinrent calmes.

Hermione, avec délicatesse et beaucoup moins de crainte, avança lentement vers lui. Il ne lâcha pas ses yeux et n'esquissa ni un mouvement, ni un sourire. Tendrement alors et tout doucement, elle posa sa main sur son front et caressa sa tête nue. Elle ferma les yeux et soupira longuement. Il n'était pas mort. _Il n'était pas mort._

Elle laissa remonter à elle tous les bons souvenirs qu'elle avait enfouis. Tous ces combats qui n'avaient fait que la mener jusqu'à cet enfer. Sans ouvrir les yeux elle murmura :

- Tu ne devrais pas être là…

Il ferma les yeux à son tour, calmement. _Non, il ne devait pas être là._

Un léger gémissement s'éleva dans leur dos.

Ils firent volte-face en un instant. Un enfant d'à peu près un an se tenait maladroitement dans son lit, en chemise de nuit, et regardait sa mère avec un petit air malheureux et endormi. Sans attendre, Hermione vint à lui et le prit dans ses bras pour le rassurer. Dans son dos, Draco s'assombrit.

- C'est donc lui, le fameux fils de Voldemort ?

La jeune femme eut une hésitation puis hocha la tête en le regardant vaguement. Un silence les sépara. Beaucoup plus qu'un silence les séparait. Le jeune homme baissa la tête.

- Ce serait plus sage que je rentre alors.

Elle ne se bougea pas pour le saluer. Il eut un pincement au cœur et se tourna vers la porte.

- Tu n'as jamais été vraiment sage, murmura-t-elle à peine, presque pour elle-même et sans le regarder.

Il se retourna d'un coup, surpris. Elle releva vers lui des yeux brillants et timides et se pencha pour border son enfant sur son lit. Sans plus attendre, Draco enjamba l'espace qui les séparait, et la saisit par la taille. Il enfouit son visage dans son cou. Elle se retourna entre ses bras et il l'embrassa . Il la serra toujours fort plus alors que ses mains caressaient son dos sans cesse. Il était fébrile. Il mordait ses lèvres et entrechoquait leurs dents. Ses doigts glissaient partout : sur son cou, dans ses cheveux, le long de sa nuque, jusqu'à à la chute de ses reins et sur ses fesses. Il la souleva et elle s'accrocha à lui. Elle resserra les jambes et détacha sa cuirasse. Ils tombèrent à la renverse sur des cousins.

Draco s'allongea sur elle, la retint tendrement par les poignets et la dévisagea. Ne voulant soutenir son regard, elle se cambra sans attendre et vient saisir sa lèvre entre ses dents d'un coup sec. Il grogna et écrasa sa bouche contre la sienne, répondant à cette invitation brutale. Ça lui faisait mal au ventre. Ses muscles se tendaient. Douloureusement.

- Hermione…

Elle l'embrassa en saisissant sa nuque pour qu'il se taise enfin, puis d'un coup inattendu de la hanche, elle les retourna.

Draco ouvrit les yeux. L'air d'Hermione au-dessus de lui avait brusquement changé et n'avait plus rien de désireux. Elle le retenait fermement par les épaules, les bras tendus, le regard dur et assise sur lui. Il l'agrippa. Elle se dégagea violemment.

- Aide-moi à fuir !

Son visage devint stupéfait.

- … Pardon ?

- Tu m'as très bien comprise ! S'écria-t-elle d'un ton plus menaçant qu'il n'était utile. Tu dois m'aider à fuir !

Draco s'agaça tout à coup.

- Je ne te dois rien, petite punaise, cracha-t-il en la reversant à son tour.

Avec violence, il écrasa sa bouche à la sienne plus qu'il ne l'embrassa. Elle le gifla de toutes ses forces, le regard assassin. Il roula des yeux furibonds.

- Ne refais plus jamais ça, siffla-t-elle.

Une marque blanche brillait sur la joue du jeune homme. Les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent d'un air méchant. Il resserra la pression sur ses poignets fragiles. Elle ne se démonta pas.

- Tu ne me fais pas peur, Malfoy… Tu ne me fais plus peur…

Elle avait le souffle court, le regard fier et le menton défiant. Rien à perdre.

- J'ai vécu bien pire que ton arrogance depuis trois ans…

Le son de sa voix sonnait lourd dans l'air chaud de la pièce. Peu à peu, il réalisa tout ce dont il n'avait pas encore mesuré l'ampleur. Il la relâcha et, gêné, baissa les yeux. Elle recouvra sa liberté, et après s'être redressée et en frottant ses poignets douloureux, elle reprit plus doucement :

- J'ai vraiment besoin de toi, Malfoy. Il n'y a que toi qui puisse me faire sortir d'ici.

Il secoua la tête.

- Je ne peux pas, Hermione. Je rentre de trois ans d'exil; condamné parce que je t'aimais. Voldemort ne me le permettra jamais. Je risquerais trop.

La jeune femme ouvrit grand les yeux puis s'étrangla dans un rire outré :

- Tu… tu ne veux pas m'aider à m'enfuir ? Tu viens ici pour me déclarer que je t'ai manqué et je que te rends fou, et tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

Sa voix avait des accents de démence. Elle était énervée, dépassée et affreusement perdue.

- Je n'ai pas dit que je ne voulais pas, j'ai dit que je ne pouvais pas. Je risq…

Elle ne voulait pas de ses excuses absurdes. Elle le coupa :

- Depuis trois ans, je suis prisonnière de Voldemort. Trois ans pendant lesquels j'ai souffert plus qu'il n'est permis de l'imaginer. Trois où j'ai attendu à bout de forces que tu reviennes ! Hurla-t-elle en pleurs, et sa voix se brisa : Trois ans que je vis cet enfer, et toi… toi, qui disais que tu m'aimais, tu es incapable de m'aider… Depuis trois ans je porte le deuil de notre enfant croyant que toi tu y pensais aussi. Croyant qu'au moins lorsque tu rentrerais, tu mettrais fin à cette torture. Mais non ! Tu es parti trois ans à la place et tu reviens _heureux_ !

- Tu n'as pas le droit d'insinuer que j'ai _choisi_ de rester en exil. Tu ne sais pas pourq…

- Ils m'ont fait croire que tu étais mort ! Je ne savais pas où tu étais, ce que tu faisais, ni même comment tu allais. Voldemort est devenu mon bourreau et malgré tout, je n'ai espéré que ton retour. Je voulais croire, contre toute vraisemblance, que tu étais encore vivant…

- Hermione… lamenta-il.

- Non… Murmura-t-elle, les yeux perdus en le repoussant. Non. Au bout de trois ans, tu n'as pas le droit de revenir victorieux, de prétendre à m'aimer toujours et de m'annoncer ensuite que tu ne peux plus rien pour moi. Avant tu aurais tout fait pour me sortir de ce tombeau.

- Hermione, gémit-il, piteux. Je le ferais, je te jure… Mon amour, je le ferais, je le ferais mais Il te tuerait aussi…

Elle saisit fermement sa tête dans ses deux mains.

- Regarde-moi !

Il hésita.

- Malfoy ! Regarde-moi !

Elle avait l'œil décidé.

- Ne me sauve pas moi alors ! …Tu veux savoir pourquoi je n'ai pas fuit avant ? Pourquoi je n'ai pas cherché à trouver de solution pour m'évader en trois ans ? Tu veux savoir pourquoi ?

Elle regarda par dessus la tête de Draco et il suivit son regard jusque sur le berceau de l'Héritier.

- C'est pour lui… Murmura-t-elle les yeux sur l'enfant qui les fixait. Sauve-le-lui ! Pas moi si c'est trop risqué. Je m'en remettrais quoique Voldemort décide me faire. J'ai résisté à sa torture avant, j'y arriverais encore maintenant. Je ne le crains plus. Mais lui… reprit-elle adorant toujours l'enfant dans leur dos. Il ne mérite pas cette violence. Je dois protéger sa vie. Et tu es le seul à pouvoir m'aider.

Le jeune homme gardait le silence, les mâchoires serrées, amer.

- Malfoy… Draco, Souffla-elle en lui caressant le menton. Tu n'y es pour rien dans ce qui est arrivé il y a trois ans. Ni pour l'enlèvement, ni pour notre bébé, ni pour ton exil, ni pour le reste. Malfoy, tu es en vie et la seule chose que je te demande, c'est de sauver la sienne. Je ne veux pas qu'il devienne l'Héritier dont tout le monde parle…

Malfoy releva la tête.

- Hermione, si je disparaissais maintenant avec votre fils, il deviendrait fou de rage et te tuerait. Et puis, même si ton fils ne porte pas encore la marque des mangemorts, moi je l'ai. Où que j'aille, il nous retrouverait.

- S'il doit me tuer, qu'il le fasse pourvu que mon enfant soit en sécurité avec toi. Ne crains pas ma mort si tu pars, je resterais en vie dans ses yeux. Il te faudra la marque détruire dès ton départ.

- Mais pour la détruire, il faudrait que je détruise la peau de mon bras.

Elle lui sourit tristement.

- Tu n'as pas le choix, Malfoy. A moins que tu ne parviennes à le confier à Harry avant qu'Il ne te retrouve.

- Je mourrais si je garde la marque.

Hermione était au bord des larmes.

- Je ne pourrais pas le voir tuer un autre de mes enfants.

Draco la prit dans ses bras pour la consoler.

- Il ne veut pas le faire mourir, Hermione.

Celle-ci soupira.

- Il veut un héritier qui lui fera gagner la guerre et le pouvoir. S'il ne le tue pas de sa propre main, c'est tout comme. S'il te plait, Malfoy…

Il ne soutint pas son regard.

- C'est de la folie…

- Je sais.

Après un moment, elle se releva et retourna sans un mot près de son enfant. Draco se mit debout et honteux la regarda faire. Un pincement lui tira le cœur lorsqu'il vit la douceur des ses gestes pour cet enfant que la logique aurait voulu qu'elle déteste. A pas lents, il se rapprocha de la porte. La main sur la poignée, il lança, la tête à peine levée :

- Demain. Ici. Une heure avant le levé du soleil. Soyez prêts tous les deux.

Il n'entendit pas son sourire et sortit. La porte close, il ferma les yeux, jurant qu'il était fou. Une petite voix au fond de lui souffla qu'il doive surtout être fou d'amour. Pourquoi avait-il fait ces promesses au Lord alors qu'il n'était pas capable de tenir à peine croisait-il le regard d'Hermione? _Fou_. Fou d'_amour_. Souriant malgré lui, il redressa sa cuirasse et traversa le couloir sombre d'un pas encombré de souvenirs.

Il pria que les mercenaires fassent leur ronde ailleurs.

- Ne t'avise plus de toucher à Hermione !

Le jeune homme s'arrêta brusquement et sursauta, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Rogue se dévoila à la lumière de la torche, le visage sévère.

- Cette fois-ci, ce ne serait pas elle qu'il voudra tuer, mais toi.

Draco serra les dents de mépris et ne répondit rien.

- Tu m'entends ?!

La voix du jeune homme gronda dans sa gorge quand il articula ces mots :

- Tu ne l'as jamais aimé. Hermione. Tu ne l'as jamais aimé. D'ailleurs, tu la hais tellement que tu as voulu sa mort, il y a trois ans, quand je risquais ma vie pour elle.

Le vieil homme frissonna.

- Tu n'as pas le droit de te plaindre…

Vomissant son ressentiment, il continua de l'accuser.

-C'est toi qui Lui a dit où elle se trouverait le jour où elle a été enlevée ! Tu savais très bien que ce soir là je n'y serais pas puisque tu as tout fait pour me retenir au QG pour que je ne sois pas accusé de complicité. Tu avais vu, tu avais réfléchi, tu avais marchandé avec Voldemort pour que grâce à l'enlèvement d'Hermione, il ne m'accuse pas. Il savait ! Il savait très bien que j'aimais Hermione et lorsqu'il a été près à me tuer, tu as marchandé sa vie contre la mienne.

Draco marqua une pause, le regard toujours méprisant.

- La seule chose que je ne comprends toujours pas, c'est comment tu as su qu'Hermione se trouverait là. Personne ne savait.

Le vieil homme resta silencieux un moment puis rétorqua sur un ton calme et impassible :

- Je n'avais pas le choix.

Le jeune homme resta coi un instant puis s'esclaffa :

- Ah ! Pas de soucis alors ! Tu es bien le plus exécrable des mangemorts de toute la Cohésion ! Quand je pense que je t'avais adulé parce que tu disais que tu risquais ta vie pour être un agent double à la botte de l'Ordre.

- J'ai promis à ta mère de te sauver la vie, rétorqua le vieil homme.

- Tu as détruit la vie d'une innocente, s'énerva Draco, la vie d'une de tes élèves, de l'une de tes coéquipières, d'une de ceux que tu appelais « la famille que tu avais choisie », la vie de ma femme !

Le regard de Draco était empli de haine, suintant le mépris, il ajouta :

- Mais ne t'inquiète pas, s'il n'y a que ça pour te rassurer, je ne l'ai pas touchée.

Il tourna les talons et se rendit dans sa cellule d'un pas vif.

Cette nuit-là, il dormit très mal. Pour la première fois de sa vie, il avait peur. Peur du lendemain. Il partait sans rien, sans but, sans pied à terre, sans allié avec une femme et un enfant. Et un monde entier contre eux.

**

Draco Malfoy veilla toute la nuit. Deux heures avant l'aube, il se redressa sur son lit, l'esprit encombré. Ses affaires n'étaient même pas défaites. Assis sur les couvertures, il contempla une dernière fois la marque des mangemorts sur son avant-bras, signe de son engagement pour son père. Il était sur le point de risquer une deuxième fois sa vie pour Hermione Granger. La première fois, on les avait puni tous deux de façon à souffrir, pire que la mort. Lui avait souffert l'exil et la perte ; elle l'horreur pure. Cette fuite devait être la dernière, quoiqu'il advienne.

Il se leva enfin et rejoignit leur rendez-vous à travers les couloirs déserts.

Hermione l'y attendait déjà, serrant dans ses bras son fils. Sur son visage, on lisait un mélange incertain de peur et d'engouement. Quand elle reconnut Draco, elle soupira doucement.

- Viens, ordonna-t-il à mi-voix.

Elle le suivit. Ils descendirent aux cachots en passant par l'ancien chemin que Draco empruntait trois ans plutôt pour rejoindre Hermione. Chaque QG de la Cohésion avait le même plan intérieur et la même architecture. Voldemort croyait ainsi tout contrôler plus facilement. Le jeune homme se retrouva sans peine dans les dédales de la forteresse. Il pria pour que les couloirs soient toujours aussi vide. L'adrénaline le poussait.

Ils ne virent personne. Lentement alors, Draco poussa la lourde porte et fit passer Hermione et l'Héritier en premier. Jetant un œil derrière, il espéra qu'on ne les avait pas vus puis sortit à son tour et vint près de la jeune femme. Ils venaient de déboucher sur la face nord.

Le mince croisant de la lune touchait le zénith et l'horizon blanchissait. Hermione contempla pour la première fois les murs de pierres. Sans vraiment attendre, ils se hâtèrent de rejoindre la limite de démarcation de transplanage. Hermione avait du mal à avancer. La séquestration et sa première grossesse avaient eu raison de son entrainement d'avant la guerre. Draco prit son enfant dans ses bras. Voyant qu'elle peinait derrière lui, la jeune femme s'arrêta un instant pour reprendre son souffle. Draco se retourna pour l'encourager.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de m'attendre, s'époumona-t-elle. Pars devant avec lui, je vous rejoins…

- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber Hermione Jane Granger Malfoy. Je ne peux pas sciemment te laisser retourner mourir là-bas.

Puis la prenant par la main, il l'aida.

- Il ne nous reste plus qu'à traverser cent trente mètres et nous serons libres !

Hermione releva la tête, vit le sourire de Draco, calcula l'effort qu'il lui restait à fournir et soupira avec un certain espoir. Le soleil apparaissait à pas lent derrière une pâle flopée de nuages. Ils hâtèrent le pas.

Il ne restait que quarante mètres à franchir, quand apparaissant de nulle part, une centaines de mercenaires se matérialisèrent devant eux. Ils s'arrêtèrent net dans leur progression. Derrière eux, des mangemorts avançaient, eux aussi menaçants. Certains semblaient sourire derrière leur masque blanc. Ils étaient pris au piège. Hermione paniqua. Malfoy rendit l'Héritier à sa mère et se mit en défense devant eux. Lentement, il tenta des se déplacer vers l'un des deux côtés. Un sort l'en empêcha.

Draco fit volte face, baguette pointée vers l'endroit d'où venait le sort. Les mangemorts étaient au moins aussi nombreux que les mercenaires. Ce n'était pas une simple embuscade : Voldemort avait prévu son plan depuis bien avant son retour d'exil et les avait piégés. Il savait que Draco ne résisterait pas à sa jeune prisonnière. Le reste n'avait été qu'une mascarade.

Révolté et parfaitement opposé à l'idée de se rendre, le jeune homme avança ostensiblement vers la limite de transplanage en tirant Hermione avec lui, face à aux mercenaires agressifs. Les mangemorts avancèrent dans leur dos. La jeune femme resserra son enfant contre elle et ne lâcha pas la main de Draco.

- Ne sois pas idiot, Malfoy, résonna la voix de Rogue parmi le rang des mangemorts. L'Héritier est protégé par un sort de son père. Pas vous.

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules et continua d'avancer jusqu'à la ligne des mercenaires. A leur extrême limite, il s'arrêta net. Une dizaine de mètre les séparait des hommes de main de Voldemort. Il avait le souffle court. D'un œil, il regarda Hermione qui approuva maladroitement d'un signe de la tête. Elle venait de comprendre que Draco souhaiter tenter le tout pour le tout et se jeter dans la gueule des loups avec l'espoir incertain mais unique de quitter cette lande corrompue.

C'était risqué. Très risqué. Ils risquaient à tous les coups d'y rester. Mais c'était le seul moyen d'espérer s'échapper. Foncer dans le tas, ou mourir prisonniers.

Après un dernier regard qu'ils échangèrent plein de tout l'espoir qu'ils étaient encore capables d'éprouver, il prit sa main dans la sienne. La serra fort. Inspira un grand coup et s'élança dans la troupe de mercenaires.

**

Ils ne passèrent pas la limite. Leurs corps se brisèrent sous la violence et la puissance des éclairs, et ils s'effondrèrent dans un affreux craquement mat. Du sang se répandit alors, les laissant aux portes de la mort.

Un hurlement d'enfant brisa le silence sec. L'Héritier, protégé par un sort de son père fut prit des bras de sa mère inconsciente, puis, avec solennité fut rapporté jusqu'à la chambre, maintenant vide, de sa naissance.

**

Il faisait noir, il faisait très froid et très chaud, il était difficile de respirer. La peur, le stress du combat et l'incertitude étaient là : Hermione revint à elle brutalement.

La poussière et la fumée lui piquèrent les yeux. Un feu brûlait à quelques mètres d'elle à peine. Ses flammes semblaient vouloir lécher le ciel. Sa lumière était aveuglante et sa chaleur brûlante.

Draco Malfoy jonchait sur le sol contre son dos, inanimé, inconscient et mourant.

Il faisait nuit. Elle crut rêver. Le QG de la Cohésion qu'elle avait vu pour la dernière fois le matin-même se trouvaient à quatre cent mètres en aval. A quatre cent et dix mètres exactement : ils gisaient juste derrière la barrière de transplanage.

Le feu lui cachait la majorité du bâtiment.

Un élan intérieur poussa Hermione. Elle essaya de se redresser pour rejoindre Draco, mais s'écroula aussitôt sous le poids de son propre corps. Faible. Son bras gauche la lançait violemment. Elle gémit de douleur, et la peur l'envahit.

La vulnérabilité, l'hostilité et l'épuisement la prenaient en traître. La fumée brouillait sa vue. L'odeur des flammes était crue, mordante et infernale. Sans défense, perdue et meurtrie, elle plaignit son bras. Lorsqu'elle le regarda, elle vit de la chaire brûlée. La peau était à vif sur toute la longueur de la marque des Mangemorts. L'air tiède et charbonneux râpait contre cette plaie immonde et béante. L'effort avait éveillé l'hémorragie et la douleur. Quelqu'un avait brûlé son bras pour faire disparaître la marque des Ténèbres.

Hermione se redressa sur son autre bras pour voir son coéquipier. Ses yeux se piquaient de larmes en réaction à la fumée et à la douleur. L'adrénaline et une confiance inconnue avaient pris le pas sur la peur et éveillé tous ses sens.

Draco ne bougeait pas. Son bras gauche avait été brûlé comme le sien. Elle ne le voyait pas respirer. Elle entendait seulement des sifflements faibles. Ses yeux étaient clos et sa bouche entrouverte. Il n'était pas mort.

Hermione peinait à rester en équilibre sur son deuxième bras et elle ne tarda pas à se rallonger contre Draco. Son corps était couvert de douleurs et de bleus. Sa bouche devenait pâteuse avec l'épaisseur de la fumée et sa respiration saccadée. L'air sifflait également en entrant et en sortant de ses poumons. Sa tête lui faisait mal et l'embrouillait. Elle ne pouvait empêcher ses larmes de couler.

Le bûcher qui se consumait près d'eux ne semblait pas les mettre en danger. Il allait toujours plus haut sans pour autant grossir. En contemplant le feu avec plus d'attention, Hermione eut l'horreur d'apercevoir une main calcinée sous une de ses flammes. La main disparut aussitôt sous une autre. Un haut le cœur saisit la jeune femme : la fumée avait l'odeur de la chair humaine.

Elle ferma les yeux contre la poitrine de Malfoy et mit du temps avant de se reprendre.

Autour d'eux, il n'y avait pas âme qui vive. Les abords du QG étaient nets et silencieux. Ils étaient seuls. Hormis le crépitement des flammes, aucun bruit ne venait troubler le calme de la nuit. Pas un oiseau, pas un monstre. Aucun mouvement, aucun cri. Ils étaient seuls dans ce coin, à l'extérieur de l'enclos de l'enfer.

Pourtant, quelque chose disait à Hermione qu'ils n'avaient pas réussi à traverser la ligne des mangemorts tantôt. Ils n'avaient pas pu traverser : elle avait vu un sort l'atteindre en pleine face. Elle doutait d'ailleurs d'être en vie ou même de vivre la réalité. Mais pourquoi alors la douleur dans tout son corps était-elle si lancinante ? Pourquoi l'odeur était si oppressante, si puante et si acre ? Elle doutait d'être morte également. Chez les moldus, les flammes de l'Enfer n'étaient qu'un mythe qu'on racontait pour empêcher les enfants de voler des bonbons. Chez les sorciers, l'enfer, elle connaissait.

Ici l'oxygène était, malgré tout, trop frais pour annoncer l'enfer. Elle était en vie, son corps le lui hurlait.

Quelqu'un les avait amenés là. Quelqu'un avait porté leurs corps jusqu'ici après qu'ils aient été vaincus par les mercenaires et qui avait brûlé leur avant-bras. Un allié, car sinon ils seraient certainement morts, en enfer ou cloués à trois cent cinquante mètres de la limite de transplanage. Ce ne pouvait pas être Draco : il était tombé devant elle au combat. C'était forcément quelqu'un d'autre. Quelqu'un qui leur offrait une chance de vivre et de s'enfuir. Mais, quelqu'un qui, malgré tout ça, n'avait pas pu sauver l'Héritier des mains de son père.

L'instinct maternel revint à Hermione. Elle devait récupérer son enfant ! Le sauver. C'était pour cela qu'on l'avait protégée. Elle devait le sauver !

Elle sentit alors son corps crouler sous sa volonté. Elle allait à nouveau sombrer dans le coma. Mais elle ne devait pas ! Elle devait sauver son enfant ! Elle devait utiliser la chance que leur avait donné cet allié de fortune.

Elle s'arrêta un instant, brutalement consciente de la réalité.

Quelqu'un les avait sauvé Draco et elle. Ils avaient été battus par les membres de la Cohésion. Quelqu'un était venu récupérer leurs carcasses mourantes, les avait portés jusqu'ici, avait brûlé la marque qui les faisait vivants aux yeux de Voldemort et avait fait incinérer d'autres corps à leur place, prenant bien soin de les mettre hors de vue et d'atteinte du QG. Elle devait maintenant préserver ce sacrifice. Elle devait recouvrer la liberté et la vie ; elle devait sauver sa vie pour sauver la vie son enfant.

Elle étendit le bras et le referma de toutes ses forces autour de Draco. Avec toute sa volonté, elle le serra contre elle, ferma les yeux, rassembla ce qui lui restait de forces et les fit transplaner.

Elle n'eut même pas la force d'espérer qu'ils arrivent à bon port.

**

Dumbledore se leva de son fauteuil et se dirigea vers le mur de la grande bibliothèque du Square. Il prit un petit temps pour réfléchir et balayer les étagères du regard. Il s'avança ensuite, s'appuya sur le premier échelon de l'échelle et attrapa ce qu'il cherchait.

Derrière lui, Harry Potter venait à bout d'un parchemin d'un mètre. Son visage était pâle et triste. Cependant une lueur dans son regard laissait penser qu'il était fier d'avoir écrit cette page. Après l'avoir signé, il releva doucement sa tête vers Dumbledore et l'interrogea d'un air préoccupé :

- Vous pensez trouver un sort assez puissant pour s'adapter à son âge ?

Le vieil homme prit le temps de feuilleter les premières pages de son livre puis répondit calmement :

- Il nous en faudra bien un de toute manière. L'idéal serait qu'il ne nous demande plus d'énergie que le précédent...

Il redressa lentement la tête et fixa le jeune homme par-dessus ces lunettes demi-lunes.

- Tu as fini de rédiger la propriété d'Hermione sur les chênes que Billy Weasley nous a demandé ?

Harry désigna le parchemin du menton pour simple réponse. Le professeur acquiesça tranquillement. Le silence retomba entre eux.

A une époque, cette bibliothèque n'était presque jamais vide. Hermione y passait tout son temps. Elle aimait tellement cet endroit qu'il était souvent impossible d'y faire une réunion car elle refusait obsessionnellement que quelqu'un désordonne les livres. Depuis sa disparition, les réunions se faisaient dans le salon du Square, et Harry et Dumbledore se retrouvaient ici pour être tranquille et parler de ce que personne ne devait entendre.

Tout à coup, un grand fracas rompit le silence de la pièce. Dans le grondement d'un coup de tonnerre, deux masses s'écrasèrent sur le tapis. Harry fit volte face et Dumbledore releva la tête. Le jeune homme bondit de sa chaise sur les deux corps inanimés. Seuls ceux qui connaissaient le Square pouvaient transplaner dans sa bibliothèque. Sans attendre, il souleva le premier pour permettre à l'autre de respirer, et tout à coup son sang se glaça d'effroi.

Il ne put plus bouger, paralysé par la stupeur et la peur. La jeune femme qu'il venait de déplacer le fixait avec un visage extrêmement pâle, flottant à la limite de la vie. Ses yeux cernés et emplis de crainte appelaient désespéramment à l'aide. Sa bouche était frêle et sa peau incomparablement plus blanche que dans ses souvenirs.

- Hermione !

Il se tourna d'un coup vers Dumbledore qui fixait la jeune femme avec autant de surprise et d'incompréhension que lui. Il la contempla et fit le va et vient entre sa tête et chaque partie de son corps, n'osant pas croire à un miracle.

- Hermione…

La crainte n'avait pas complètement quitté ses yeux, mais elle lui fit néanmoins un faible sourire. A côté d'elle, le corps de Draco restait inerte, sa tête tristement tournée vers le sol.

Harry étendit prudemment et timidement sa main vers le visage de sa meilleure amie. Elle l'encourageait par la douceur de ses yeux. Le cœur d'Harry s'arrêta de battre lorsqu'il toucha la peau à peine tiède d'Hermione. Il glissa d'abord le bout des doigts contre sa joue comme sur un voile d'illusion qui aurait disparu avec la réalité, puis réconforté, il y posa la paume toute entière. La peau de la jeune femme était douce et froide. Ses yeux étaient plantés dans les siens.

- Tu es … ?

Hermione secoua très lentement la tête, ses yeux se refermant à moitié. Le visage d'Harry rayonnait. Il regarda Dumbledore comme un enfant qui découvre pour la première fois sa petite sœur dans le berceau maternel. Il ne savait pas quoi croire de cette réalité improbable. Il voulait y croire. Il avait peur de se leurrer. C'était tellement improbable et impensable. Incroyable et incompréhensible.

Trois ans ! Trois ans que Dumbledore et lui avaient traversé l'ex quartier-général de la Cohésion entre les cendres brûlantes et les corps défigurés par les flammes. Hermione était morte ce jour-là ! Le corps féminin et méconnaissable près du berceau, c'était elle !

Ils avaient cru qu'elle était Hermione. Ils avaient cru qu'elle était morte, passée au-delà du voile. Or elle ne l'était pas ! Ce corps mort trois ans plus tôt, ce n'était pas elle : il en avait la preuve devant les yeux. Hermione Granger n'était pas morte !

Le bonheur venait d'entrer par effraction avec une violence inouïe dans le cœur de jeune homme. Il voulut soudain tout savoir, tout connaître, rattraper le temps perdu.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? Comment tu as réussit à t'échapper ? Comment… ?

Hermione plissa les yeux de fatigue et de douleur. Elle l'arrêta en posant faiblement sa main sur son bras.

- Harry… Harry… Murmura-t-elle à peine.

Le jeune homme se tut immédiatement et approcha son oreille de la bouche d'Hermione.

- Aide-moi, s'il te plait…

Il se releva d'un coup, honteux, se traitant d'étourdi de n'avoir pas songé à une telle chose.

- Je vais prévenir Ginny, déclara-t-il debout, pour qu'elle vienne soigner tes blessures… Enfin, vos blessures…

Il avait ajouté cela en voyant le corps sans mouvement de Draco Malfoy. Hermione l'arrêta d'un coup, agrippant brusquement le bas de son pantalon.

- Non ! S'écria-t-elle, alerte.

Harry fut confus. Elle avait le visage fermé et sérieux, et regarda Dumbledore :

- Ne dites à personne que nous sommes en vie. A personne. Aucun de vous deux. Et surtout pas à Ginny.

Le nom de Ginny avait provoqué en elle comme un tremblement de terre, éveillant une peur et une panique au-delà de ce que les deux hommes ne lui avaient jamais vu.

Puis elle se laissa retomber légèrement au sol à bout de forces. Ses yeux se fermèrent sous le poids de la fatigue. Elle relâcha sa prise autour de la cheville d'Harry. Son visage se détendit. Juste avant de sombrer, elle murmura une dernière fois :

- Ne dites à personne que Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger sont en vie…

--

Et si j'écrivais toute cette histoire dans l'ordre, avec tous les détails et depuis le début ? Histoire d'éclairer tout ? Et si je faisais ça dans une nouvelle fanfiction ? Si je sais que je ne fais pas ça dnas le vide, je vous la ponds : pormis !

Certes il me faudra également l'avis de mes deux bêtas pour prendre ma résolution.

Partants ?

Orgeuil


	12. Chapter 10

Le Plus Blond des Fils Potter

oo

Anissa : Chèèère à mon coeur ! Dès que j'ai publié ça, enfin... Après avoir dormi parce que je commence à avoir sommeil... Mais dès que j'ai fini de dormir je cours finir le septième chapitre. En attendant, comme tous mes chapitres depuis looongtemps, je te le dédie.

Megara Spoiler : Merci pour tes compliments !

dramione : Que ton impatience soit rassasiée ! Excuse-moi pour ce retard...

Caella : Simplement merci ! (Je suis ravie de revoir tes reviews !)

luffynette : Et moi j'adore tes reviews !

Isa-Mikado : Prépare l'aspirine ! C'est toujours pas fini la prise de tête... Merci pour ton passage et ta review !

EtoileDeNeige : - Oh ! Quel joli pseudo ! - Et quelle gentille review ! C'est toujours agréable que s'entendre dire que c'est un plaisir d'être lue !

.com : Merci pour ton soutien !

Kaorulabelle : C'est grâce à toi que je publie ce chapitre ! Tu es la goutte d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase de mon envie de poster ce chapitre contre vents et marrées !

oo

J'espère que vous allez vous éclater à lire ce chapitre autant que moi lorsque je l'ai écrit !

oo

Profitez bien !

oo

2007 : Draco

Hum ! J'adore les repas chez les Wesley ! C'est naturel, franc et authentique. Que du bonheur !

Avec Hermione, nous sommes arrivés à vingt heures cinq au Terrier. Quel drôle de nom pour une maison entre nous ! (Aussi médiocre soit-elle) Et puis quelle idée de faire d'un poulailler une maison de famille ! Quelle idiotie et quel manque de goût ! Enfin… Hermione m'a dit que Weasley avait continué de vivre dans cette maison à la mort de ses parents. Pas étonnant en vieux célibataire endurci et torturé qu'il était devenu.

Ginny aurait hurlé, en m'entendant, que « Ron » était un veuf précoce et non un célibataire endurci et torturé, mais nous savions tous les deux qu'au fond c'était moi qui avait raison. C'était de moi dont Hermione était la femme. Enfin… aurait du être. Mais ne rappelons pas le passé ce soir. Elle était et restait ma compagne.

D'ailleurs, Hermione était très jolie dans sa robe bleue de nuit. Malheureusement, même si je le lui dis chaque soir et le pense davantage de jour en jour, elle refuse obstinément de me croire. Sale tête de mule !

Néanmoins ce soir, quel qu'en soit son avis, pour chacun d'entre nous, elle n'était plus simplement jolie. Elle était sublime. Et ce qui était particulièrement sublime chez elle, c'était ses yeux. Elle avait des yeux qui trahissent une sagesse et une puissance d'esprit tranchantes. Elle impressionnait ceux qui croisaient sa vue. Son regard était inondé de tristesse, de puissance, d'espoir, de crime, d'instants intenses, de drames, de bonheurs insoumis et d'histoire. Tout ça à la fois. Ses yeux étaient sa vie entière. Et sa vie était épique.

Et moi, j'étais bêtement sous le charme...

La porte du Terrier - puisqu'il faut l'appeler ainsi, était déjà ouverte et n'attendait plus que nous. De l'extérieur, ce repère me fit l'impression d'être empli de chaleur. Un peu comme dans les bouquins d'histoire moldus de la bibliothèque du Square qu'Hermione rapportait chez nous il y eut un temps. Ces livres tout plein remplis de sous-entendus plus que douteux selon moi, mais qui pouvaient s'avérer souvent intéressants concernant la nature morale de l'âme humaine.

Cette baraque donc, bien que bancale, je devais l'avouer, me faisait penser à ces maisons de contes de fées moldus. Le rose et les fanfreluches en moins.

A mes côtés, Hermione était émue. Elle tremblait. Son cœur devait battre vite et fort. Sur son front passèrent de nombreux souvenirs que j'imaginais heureux et plein de regrets. Je lui emboîtais le pas, la laissant revenir doucement à la réalité. J'étais une personne inconnue et indifférente à ses souvenirs remontant probablement jusqu'à l'époque où je n'étais qu'un rival de collège.

Je l'attendis sagement sur le pas de la porte. Un cri aigue et intense trancha le bourdement sourd de la maison et un mouflet roux et surexcité d'à peine six ans bondit sur le seuil de la porte. Il avait un sourire béat et soufflait comme un bufle.

- Jacranf ! S'écria la voix de sa mère à travers la cuisine. Viens ici finir de manger !

Le jeune Weasley nous regarda et nous grimaça un sourire grand et bête avant de filer en sens inverse dans les jupons de sa mère qui passait juste devant la porte, cuillère à bébé dans une main et petit bol dans l'autre.

- Hermione ! S'écria Harry en entrant dans le salon avec deux jumeaux roux et boutonneux sur ses talons. Malfoy ! Soyez les bienvenus ! Entrez, entrez !

Je fus stupéfait de voir Harry ainsi ! En réalité, je n'avais imaginé dans notre adolescence ni eut la chance de le considérer de la sorte durant ces dernières années de secret : Potter apparaissait naturellement en père accompli.

Je crois que ce fut le moment de ma vie où ma fière âme de Serpentard victorieux vécut sa plus dure épreuve. La réalité de la quarantaine. Le Potter de dix-huit ans avait soudain prit vingt ans, vingt kilos et des cheveux blancs. Les rares fois où je l'avait rencontré ces dernières années, il avait été sombre, stratège et seul. Ce soir, il était rayonnant, et père d'une famille nombreuse. Et j'étais soufflé.

Derrière lui, se tenait Térence, ressemblant à son père jeune comme à un parfait jumeau. La seule différence entre eux était seul ce sourire émerveillé sur le visage du jeune homme. Il était en admiration devant nous, subjugué. A ses côtés et discrète, la jeune Malfoy dont j'avais tant entendu parlé me frappa telle une apparition.

Elle était sublime. Son port était gracieux et autoritaire. Son visage se muait dans la douceur de la pudeur. Elle avait des cheveux d'une blondeur éclatante et troublante. Il me devint difficile de douter qu'elle n'eût pas de sang de Malfoy dans ses veines. Mon cœur se serra soudain quand dans le fond de ces yeux et la fierté de sa prestance, je retrouvai brutalement ma mère. Je remarquais alors en elle tous les détails qui faisait de ma mère une femme. Lorsqu'à peine son regard croisa le mien, je fus sûr et absolument certain comme par un enchantement d'avoir à faire à une sœur, aussi fou et irréaliste que cela puisse paraître. Je devais bien avouer si c'était un charme, il était bien parfaitement réussi. _Elle était ma sœur._ Et_ elle_ me salua d'un bref mouvement de la tête, apparemment aussi troublée.

Harry nous débarrassa de nos manteaux et Hermione n'avait toujours rien dit. Elle était fébrile. Je posai sa main dans son dos quand Harry nous pria de nous assoir. Les deux jumeaux que j'avais remarqué plus tôt se hâtèrent de rejoindre la cuisine d'où sortait encore la voix maternelle et autoritaire de Ginny Weasley.

- Vous voulez boire quelque chose ? Proposa Harry en souriant avec une amabilité et une sincérité absolument déconcertantes.

Même si ce sourire était plus pour sa meilleure amie que pour moi bien entendu…

Le jeune Térence et sa petite amie, ma _sœur_, avait pris place dans le sofa devant nous. Honnêtement, ils ne faisaient pas la paire. Lui jovial et extraverti et elle stoïque et presque froide. Mais je n'avais rien à dire à ce propos. Je n'étais ni un père, et même si je ne doutais plus d'être un frère, je restais pour le moment l'invité bien malvenu.

Une tribu d'enfants traversa soudain le salon en courant à grands cris, et escaladèrent le grand escalier du fond à grande vitesse. Des « Bonjour! » survoltés ou des « Salut » discrets se firent entendre quand ils passèrent en hâte sous le regard paternel.

Ron sortit à son tour de la cuisine, le rose au joues et les yeux timides. Il tenait dans ses bras un bébé encore tout rond et les yeux mi-clos. Le petit William. Il s'avança à petits pas vers nous. Son air avait changé. La vie ne l'avait pas gâté et déjà des cheveux blancs à la ligne de son front trahissaient des chagrins et des fantôme bien lourds. Délicatement, il donna le jeune fils à son père et se tourna vers nous en nous saluant. Hermione était émue et confuse ; j'étais plus détaché. Après tout dans l'histoire, j'avais joué l'amant. Au début du moins.

Il était hésitant et gêné. Peu à peu malgré tout, il se permit de fixer avec plus d'intensité ma partenaire. Par moment, il me lançait un regard confus, puis reportait puérilement son regard sur Hermione.

- Tu… Tu… Bredouilla Ron, puis se ressaisissant il marmonna d'une traite : c'est bien que tu sois en vie.

- Merci, Ronald. Je suis heureuse de te revoir aussi, remercia Hermione.

Ron se tourna alors légèrement vers moi.

- Draco Malfoy… commença-t-il. Je… euh…

- Te fais pas de bile, Weasley ! Lançai-je voyant qu'il ne trouvait pas de mot juste. On va dire qu'on a pas eu l'occasion de se connaître l'un l'autre…

Il acquiesça en silence, trouvant certainement ma phrase la plus conciliante parmi toutes celles qu'on aurait pu dire. Il s'assit enfin dans un coin, loin de moi mais pourtant timidement proche d'Hermione.

Ginny entra enfin au salon et Hermione et moi nous levions par politesse pour la saluer. Elle fit un grand sourire en voyant ma douce moitié qui, elle, resta toujours froide à sa vue, et me gratifia ensuite d'une révérence sommaire et suffisante. Elle s'assit aux côtés de son mari et nous restâmes tous en silence un instant. Hermione, Ron, Ginny et Nymphalise avaient la têtes baissée.

Je marquais soudain une pause au fond de moi, puis je fronçai les sourcils. Il me manquait quelque chose. Il me manquait une chose essentielle. Il manquait la personne pour laquelle je n'aurais en aucun cas manqué ce dîner. En aucun cas et surtout par-dessus toute la logique du monde.

Comme s'il avait pu lire dans mes pensées, bien que ce lui soit impossible, Harry s'étonna tout à coup à la cantonade :

- Mais où est Garence ?

Tout le monde revint aux faits et s'étonna avec lui. Ginny parcourut la salle des yeux comme si elle avait malgré tout pu se cacher parmi nous puis d'une voix puissance appela à travers toute la maison :

- Garence ! Descends !

Un murmure se fit alors dans l'escalier et _elle_ répondit calmement :

- Je suis là, maman.

--

Octobre 1992 

Le soleil inondait l'arrière chambre de l'infirmerie dans sa grande blancheur matinale. Madame Pomfresh s'approcha du lit de la jeune femme endormie. Elle prit sa tension, la température de son corps et nota quelques uns de ses réflexes. D'un mouvement de baguette, les résultats des tests s'inscrivirent au bas d'un dossier placé au pied du lit.

Le jeune homme assis dans le fauteuil près de la couche grogna légèrement puis papillonna des yeux et les ouvrit. Il s'étira en grimaçant. Quand il remarqua enfin Madame Pomfresh qui le regardait doucement, il s'excusa à mi voix. L'infirmière sourit.

- Vous ne devriez pas dormir dans ce fauteuil Monsieur Malfoy, votre corps a beaucoup souffert. Vous devriez plutôt vous reposer sur votre lit.

- Merci M'ame, mais je me sens très bien. Je vais rester près d'Hermione pour le moment où elle se réveillera.

- Comme vous voudrez, jeune homme.

Elle contourna le lit de la jeune femme, l'attitude sèche, et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

- Monsieur Potter et Dumbledore m'ont chargé de vous dire qu'ils vous ont trouvé un lieu discret et isolé où vous pourrez rester autant que vous le souhaitez.

Draco acquiesça brièvement et attendit que l'infirmière sorte pour se rapprocher d'Hermione.

Elle était extrêmement pâle et toujours inconsciente depuis quatre jours. Lui-même s'était réveillé peu de temps plus tôt et avait écouté Harry lui raconter leur arrivée fracassante dans la bibliothèque du Square. Il avait appris entre autre que c'était Hermione qui les avait transporté jusqu'à l'Ordre juste avant de s'évanouir. Il ne se souvenait pas de ce moment-là. Son dernier souvenir remontait à l'assaut des membres de la Cohésion sur le terrain du QG. Harry lui avait également appris qu'Hermione souhaitait garder le silence quant à leur retour d'entre les _morts_. Aucun d'eux ne comprenait bien sa motivation, mais ils respectaient néanmoins ce choix. C'était une des raisons d'ailleurs qui avait poussé Draco a passé sous silence l'ensemble des évènement qui s'étaient déroulé au QG courant de ces trois dernières années.

En revanche, il se demandait toujours comment Hermione avait pu les sauver après le combat. Il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle avait été frappé comme lui par la puissance des sorts des magemorts, mais comment avait-elle pu les soigner tous les deux ensuite, brûler leur cicatrice de mangemort et les faire atterrir au QG ? Comment en avait-elle eu la force ?

Il songea que peut-être on les avait aidé, mais ne s'avançait pas trop à croire une telle chose : ils n'avaient pas d'allié au sein de la Cohésion, hormis sa mère.

Draco passa sa main droite sur le front d'Hermione. Elle semblait si pure et si fragile étendue et inconsciente sur ce lit. Comment avait-il pu croire au cours de son exil qu'il pourrait ne plus jamais l'aimer ? Il en était bien simplement et fatalement incapable. Lentement alors il se pencha sur elle et déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes froides. Il posa enfin sa tête sur sa poitrine.

Quelques temps plutard, Hermione bougea légèrement.

- … Harry ? Finit-elle par murmurer d'une voix claire et chétive après un moment.

Draco se redressa et dégagea un mèche sur son front, heureux et inquiet.

- Non, Hermione, répond-il troublé. C'est Malfoy.

Elle s'étonna et posa une main aveugle sur son bras.

- Comment tu vas ? Demanda-t-elle alerte. Tu n'es pas blessé ?

Il secoua la tête avec empressement pour la rassurer.

- Non, non. J'étais moins fatigué que toi. Madame Pomfresh a soigné mes blessures sans l'ombre d'un problème.

Hermione se redressa d'un coup.

- Madame Pomfresh ? Mais personne ne doit savoir…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Granger ! Notre survie est un secret dont Potter est le gardien. Personne ne saura rien.

Puis après un moment où elle avait reprit ses esprits, il ajouta, les sourcils froncés :

- Dis-moi pourquoi tu ne veux pas mettre tes amis au courant de notre retour ?

Hermione prit une petite inspiration, plus pour supproter la douleur que pour se concentrer, et s'expliqua alors à voix douce :

- Si Voldemort venait à apprendre que nous sommes toujours envie après son attaque, il voudra nous mettre à mort.

- Nous sommes sous la protection de l'Ordre maintenant, Hermione, s'étonna Draco. On ne craint plus les mangemorts.

- Je ne crains pas les mangemorts, Draco, murmurait-elle d'une voix lourde, je crains pire. Pour nous tuer, s'il l'apprend, il n'enverra pas des mangemorts, tu t'en doute bien... Il enverra l'Héritier parce qu'il sait que je refuserais qu'on lui fasse du mal.

Draco acquiesça sombrement, mais néanmoins ne comprenait pas une chose.

- Pourquoi alors refuses-tu d'en parler à tes amis ? Ils ne parleront pas à Voldemort eux.

La jeune fille fit une grimace douloureuse en s'asseyant. Draco l'aida. Elle hésita un moment.

- Tu sais le jour où on devait se retrouver sur la colline de Prés au Lard et où les mangemorts m'ont enlevée ?

Il acquiesça, attentif.

- Ce jour-là, juste avant de partir, Ginny m'a dit que si jamais je quittais mon QG pour te retrouver, elle nous dénoncerait à l'Ordre et à la Cohésion…

- Tu ne penses pas vraiment ce que tu dis Hermione ! S'écria-t-il avec horreur. Vous êtes deux meilleures amies et elle n'ai aucune idée de la façon d'entrer en contact avec la Cohésion. C'est Rogue qui a prémédité ton enlèvement. Il voulait ta vie pour sauver la mienne.

Hermione commença à sangloter, despérée.

- Elle était la seule avec Ron à savoir où je te retrouvais chaque fois, Draco. La seule ! Rogue, lui ne savait pas.

- Mais, enfin... C'est absurde ce que tu dis.

- Draco… gémit-elle, implorante.

Il vit dans ses yeux une peur qu'il ne lui avait jamais vu ressentir.

- Je ne veux pas risqué que tout recommence. J'ai tellement souffert. Comprends-moi, je ne veux pas retourner dans cet enfer. Plus jamais.

Elle avait les yeux brouillés, effrayée et désemparée qu'il ne la croit pas. Draco Malfoy n'insista pas et se pencha sur elle pour la prendre dans ses bras et calmer de sa terreur.

Mais malgré tout, le doute était installé en lui. Qui d'autre que Ginny avait pu en effet donner à Rogue leur planque pour qu'il arrive à ses fins ?

Il entrelaça ses doigts à ceux d'Hermione.

- Je suis là maintenant.

--

2007 : Hermione

Je crois qu'à cet instant, mon cœur cessa de battre dans ma poitrine. Longtemps je ne fus capable que de la regarder là, en haut de ses marches du Terrier à nous contempler en silence.

Lorsque j'avais vu Garence pour la première fois dans les escaliers de la maison de ses parents, déjà j'avais cru _la _voir. Tout mon corps et tout mon esprit avaient tremblé en superposant _son _image à la sienne. Mon esprit alors avait espéré et à la fois réfuté la théorie de son existence. Ça ne pouvait logiquement pas être _elle_.

Mais j'avais pourtant été irrémédiablement troublée. Prise entre le miracle totalement improbable et la ressemblance outre mesures. Certes, la dernière fois que je _l_'avait vue, elle n'était qu'un bébé. Elle avait forcément changé. Incomparablement changé. Mais pourtant, l'image qu'il me restait d'_elle_ avait soudainement brûlé dans mon esprit comme un souvenir troublant. Je ne voulais pas croire à cette folle histoire.

Draco lui y avait cru. Complètement. Quand moi j'essayais d'oublier pour me reconstruire, lui il s'était mis à se battre pour _la_ retrouver. Il ne pouvait pas croire à sa mort quand moi je disais qu'elle l'était forcément. Il me jurait le contraire et n'avait plus voulu remettre en question sa certitude. Pour lui, Garence était la fille que j'avais perdue.

En allant à Poudlard, je savais qu'il voulait revoir cette fille pour pouvoir me persuader à mon tour qu'elle était ma fille. Je ne pouvais pas y croire. Je ne voulais pas y croire. J'avais trop souffert que Voldemort me l'enlève. Et puis c'était totalement absurde ! Comment avait-elle pu survivre alors que depuis le moment de sa naissance, il avait été décidé qu'elle mourrait ?

Malfoy s'entêtait dans cette histoire. Pour ce foutu sentiment qu'il avait ressenti lui aussi en la voyant. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Ce n'était _pas_ possible. _Elle_ était morte. Rien ne pouvait ébranler ma certitude. D'ailleurs, comment Ginny Weasley pouvait-elle élever_ ma _fille sans s'en rendre compte ? Comment ne s'était-elle pas rendu compte du changement ? Et puis comment Harry aurait-il pu me cacher une telle chose ? Harry était peut-être lui-même victime de ce changement ?

Malgré tout ce soir, en voyant Garence descendre ces escaliers du Terrier et ses grands yeux, je m'étais mis à douter contre tout l'entendement du monde. A cause de ce foutu souvenir et de ce foutu sentiment. Et de ce foutu Malfoy.

Mon être tout entier me hurlait à présent que Garence était la fille que j'avais perdue alors que ma conscience me jurait le contraire. Mais pourtant, je vous jure, ce soir-là, en la voyant descendre, toute jeune, toute belle, toute épanouie, j'étais mal à l'aise de ressentir cette fierté vile et grandissante de mère.

Foutu Malfoy et foutue idée saugrenue!

Et le soulagement me faisait respirer malgré moi un peu mieux : si Garence était ma fille, alors celle-ci n'était plus en danger.

--

2007 : Harry

Quand Garence nous eut rejoints, nous passâmes rapidement à table. Hermione parlait peu. Je la supposais troublée par certains souvenirs du Terrier qui devaient lui revenir en mémoire. Ron la suivait tristement des yeux. Il suivait également Malfoy et son empressement auprès d'elle avec une grande tristesse.

Moi qui su plus tard que lui cette liaison entre eux deux, j'ai plain de longues années qu'il la croit morte et qu'il n'arrive pas à refaire sa vie. Je ne pouvais pas lui dire qu'Hermione était en vie et je n'avais jamais non plus parlé avec lui de cet infidélité. Comment le pouvais-je ? Il n'en avait jamais parlé de lui-même, et avouer que je savais m'était impossible vis-à-vis d'Hermione et de son désir de silence. Néanmoins, j'avais vite su qu'il connaissait la relation d'Hermione et Draco. Apparemment, et heureusement d'ailleurs, il en avait parler à Ginny. J'en avais supposé ainsi lorsque ma femme n'avait pas si étonné de voir Hermione au bras de Malfoy lors de leur _réapparition_. Bien que de les voir ensemble ne l'avait nullement réjouie aux vues de son humeur massacrante.

Pauvre Ron… Il ne méritait pas ça.

Ce fut difficile de lui avouer lui avoir menti après tant d'années sur l'existence de la femme qu'il aimait. Heureusement, Ginny avait vite compris les raisons pour lesquelles je n'avais pu dévoiler ce secret et les avait confiées à Ron qui avait accepté.

Ginny nous plaça autour de la grande table. Elle prit bien soin de mettre Draoc Malfoy le plus loin d'elle et Hemione entre son filleul et moi. Théodore et Hippophile, les deux jumeaux étaient « dévoués » au service de la table. Nymphalise Malfoy restait muette et pudiquement impressionnée par Draco Malfoy. Dumbledore avait raison : ces deux là venaient bien probablement de la même famille.

Enfin, c'était étrange, connaissant tout du secret de l'incendie du QG de la Cohésion, de voir Hermoine si proche de l'enfant qu'elle croyait avoir perdu. C'était excitant et à la fois affreux de les savoir à la même table, si inconnus l'un de l'autre et Hermione si meurtrie sans pouvoir rien lui révéler de cette histoire. Tellement affreux et tellement de temps perdu pour rien.

- Hum… Hermione, commença Ginny à l'autre bout de la table. J'ai voulu te mettre à proximité de Térence et Garence pour que tu puisses apprendre à les connaître. Je leur avais dit que tu devais être leur marraine et ils sont impatients de te connaître. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas.

La jeune femme lui fit le premier sourire chaleureux depuis leurs retrouvailles.

- Pas du tout, assura-t-elle.

Je crois bien que j'ai vu Draco sourire à cet instant. Etonnant de voir ce vieil impétueux et orgueilleux amoureux de mon Hermione. On avait bien changé tiens ! Les jumeaux servirent l'entrée à la façon des moldus, c'est à dire, comme se plaisait à le dire Ginny, à la force de leurs bras.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour fuir la Cohésion ? Demanda soudain Térence.

- Térence ! S'exclama Ginny, outrée.

Hermione fit un geste de la main pour lui montrer que ça me la gênait pas de répondre. Je la vis prendre le temps de chercher ses mots.

- Quelqu'un nous a aidé à nous échapper. Malheureusement, s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter avant que Térence ne pose une autre question, je ne sais pas qui.

Elle lui souriait gentiment. Il acquiesçait gravement. Ginny soupira. Cependant Térence n'en avait pas fini.

- Et vous avez fui avec Draco Malfoy ?

- Oui, répondit une fois de plus Hermione avec gentillesse.

Ginny s'emporta contre l'insolence de notre fils. Il fit semblant de s'excuser et nous rîmes à couvert de son éternelle curiosité. Il y eut un nouveau moment de silence puis Térence ne put se retenir :

- Pourquoi dit-on que vous l'avez tué alors ?

2007 : Ginny

- Térence ! Ça suffit maintenant ! M'énervais-je enfin, terrifiée au fond de moi que cette histoire revienne nous frapper à nouveau. Il est hors de question que tu continues de déranger Hermione avec de telle question.

J'étais mal à l'aise. Hermione riva sur moi un regard violent et pervers. C'était_ le_ sujet la mettait en boule avec violence. Je n'en menais pas large.

- Je me demande aussi pourquoi, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents. Mais tu as d'idée peut-être Ginny ?

- Hermione ! S'outra Harry. Je t'ai déjà dit de ne pas accuser Ginny de la sorte. Elle n'a rien fait.

Ma meilleure amie rougit de colère et s'emporta contre moi. J'avais redouté ce moment pendant plus de dix-sept ans.

- Tu ne lui as donc pas dit, toi ? Pendant toutes ces années ? C'est vrai en même temps, que comme j'étais morte tu n'avais pas besoin de te couvrir de honte à raconter au monde entier ton crime !

- Mia !

- Quoi, Harry ? Elle ne t'a jamais avoué que c'est elle qui a tenté de tuer Draco lors de la Bataille ? Devant mes yeux ? Et qu'elle a osé m'accuser de son meurtre après ? Elle lui a lancé un sort alors qu'il était déjà blessé !

- Je ne l'ai pas tué ! Hurlais-je enfin, complètement terrifiée et honteuse.

Hermione se retourna vers moi, furibonde, et roula des yeux enragés. J'avais mal au ventre et un nœud dans gorge.

- Tu ne l'as pas tué, mais tu as fait croire à tout le monde que je l'avais fait.

- Hermione… Il venait d'assassiner notre frère, tenta Ron pour la calmer.

- Oh ! Ne viens pas te mêler de juger cette histoire toi ! S'écria encore plus brutalement Hermione, hors d'elle. Tu ne vaut pas mieux qu'elle. Même tu es pire ! Tu savais qu'aucun d'entre nous n'avait choisi de faire cette guerre. Tu savais que Draco ne voulait plus être à la tête de la l'armée de la Cohésion. Tu savais parce que je te l'avais dit. Tu savais qu'il voulait rejoindre l'Ordre. Et tu savais d'autant plus qu'il allait se défendre contre ton frère puisque c'est toi qui avais demandé à Charlie de l'éliminer pour ta propre satisfaction. Quand tu nous as rejoint à la fin du combat, tu as vu que Ginny avait tenté de tuer Draco pour se venger. Et tu l'a laissé m'accuser ! Parce que je _l'_avais choisi au lieu de toi. Tu n'es qu'un lâche, Ron, et tu…

- Ça suffit Hermione ! Le défendis-je enfin.

J'étais aux bords des larmes face à la violence et à la cruauté de ces mots. Elle qui avait été ma meilleure amie et presque ma sœur débordait d'une haine qui m'était effroyable. Elle me détestait plus qu'il n'était permis d'imaginer et Ron plus encore. Je ne retenais plus mes larmes. Charlie était mort et Draco était vivant. Même si je n'avais pas le droit d'accuser ses mots dont la souffrance de ses dernières années n'avait en rien diminuer le venin, je ne pouvais la laisser finir. Je l'aimais énormément, et c'était atroce de l'entendre nous haïr aussi violement. C'était la pire des tortures.

Je sentis la douce main de Térence et des jumeaux sur mon épaules. Je ne méritais pas cette haine.

--

2007 : Nymphalise

Ginny Weasley pleurait à présent à chaude larmes à sa place et Hermione Granger hors d'elle s'était levé pour aller les cent pas dans le salon. Draco Malfoy et Harry Potter étaient près d'elle pour la calmer.

Pourtant si j'étais mal à l'aise à cette table, ce n'était pas à cause de cette dispute de famille. Non, j'étais mal à l'aise parce que Rogue m'avait interdit de me rapprocher des Potter et que je commençais à me demander si en bravant son injonction ne n'avait pas fait une grave erreur. J'aurais du m'arrêter lorsqu'il m'avait demandé de le faire. J'aurais du me borner à refuser quand Térence avait insisté pour que je viennes à ce dîner. Je ne regrettais pas d'être venue pour le dramatique et la véhémence de cet échange, mais même malgré la gravité des paroles que les deux femmes échangeaient, je n'arrivais pas à accorder une importance de circonstance.

Je regrettais d'être venue parce que ce deuxième esprit que je redoutais depuis des années, aussi infime soit-il, venait de prendre sans que j'en ai pu prendre conscience possession de moi. Et j'avais mis trop de temps à m'en rendre compte.

Je ressentais à présent de la haine et de l'agressivité envers Harry Potter, de la méchanceté envers Térence, Garence et leurs deux frères, et soudainement un sentiment de révolte et de colère en voyant Hermione Granger et Draco Malfoy enlacés dans le salon. Je savais que ce n'était pas moi. Je tentais de refermer mon esprit, mais en vain. La conscience intruse qui paralysait mon esprit avait trop de puissance et trop de pouvoir.

J'eus beau tout tenté pour détourner le regard, respirer plus calmement, me focaliser sur un bon souvenir, je ne réussis à reprendre le contrôle de moi-même qu'au moment où la deuxième dispute avait cessé d'éclater sous le regard confus d'Harry pour la lettre qu'il tenait entre les mains.

--

Fin août 1992 :

- Ron ! Ron ! Hurlais Harry à travers tout le Terrier.

Il montait et descendait les escaliers dans tout les sens. Il était affolé.

- Ron ! Cria-t-il encore.

- Oui, Harry, je suis là, répondit enfin le jeune roux à la porte de la grande bâtisse.

- Ron ! Ginny a des contractions violentes. Vite ! Il faut l'emmener à Ste-Mangouste.

Le jeune homme était serein et le rassura sans peine. Derrière lui, se tenait une jeune femme vêtue de blanc.

- Le médecin avait dit qu'il fallait qu'elle reste couchée. J'ai déjà prévenu l'hôpital et ce docteur est venue voir l'état de Ginny.

Harry resta interdit quelques instants puis revint à la réalité, toujours stressé et excité.

- Oui, oui, bien sûr ! Venez par là ! Elle nous attend dans sa chambre.

Il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier devant le docteur discrètement amusé.

- C'est son premier enfant ? Demanda-t-elle à Ron.

Celui-ci eut sourire entendu.

- Oui, ses deux premiers.

Dans la chambre de la jeune femme, il y avait sa mère, son père, Georges et Harry. Sur son lit, Ginny respirait fort et sentait l'effort douloureux. Le docteur s'approcha d'elle, sous les regards impressionnés des Weasley réunis. Elle s'assit sur le lit et commença à vérifier que tout aillait bien.

- Depuis la Bataille, les médecins lui ont dit de rester allongées, commença Molly. Elle y a perdu son frère. On nous a dit que l'accouchement serait compliqué et difficile à cause d'un des jumeaux qui n'était pas bien placé à cause du stress que cela avait provoqué. Et tout à l'heure, juste avant qu'elle ne se sente mal, elle a appris que sa meilleure amie avait été enlevée.

Le docteur acquiesça lentement, les mains sur le ventre de la jeune femme.

- Effectivement, l'un des jumeaux ne semble pas placé correctement pour sortir, constata la jeune femme. Mais vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire, nous allons pouvoir le mettre au monde correctement quand le moment sera venu.

Elle agit sa baguette au-dessus du ventre de Ginny et celle-ci se calma.

- Ces contractions ne sont pas grand-chose. Elles ont effectivement été provoquées par le stress. Ce soin devrait calmer la douleur. Il vous reste encore deux semaines à vous reposer tranquille avant qu'ils sortent. Essayez de vous reposez le plus possible ! Je suis désolée pour votre amie.

La jeune femme se releva avec un sourire confiant. Elle salua Ginny et sa famille puis ressortit avec Harry et Ron. Juste avant de quitter le Terrier, elle leur confia :

- Prenez soin de la ménager. Elle ne doit pas s'inquiéter plus qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Son accouchement ne sera pas facile du tout.

Ils acquiescèrent en silence et lui serrèrent la main. Elle transplana enfin et disparut.

--

2007 : Térence

Hermione Granger était partie se calmer au salon pendant qu'avec Garence et Oncle Ron, nous tentions de consoler maman. Celle-ci n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter de pleurer. Ma sœur lui tendit un verre d'eau qu'elle prit maladroitement. Peu à peu quand même, elle se calma et reprit ses esprits.

Hermione Granger de l'autre côté paraissait plus tranquille elle aussi. Malfoy l'avait prise dans ses bras et la forçait à la regarder droit dans les yeux. Il semblait l'obliger à faire à attention à ses emportements. Elle finit par lui promettre de faire un effort et il déposa un baiser sur son front. Ils revinrent plus décontractés à table et Harry soupira quand nous fûmes tous assis en silence. Nous recommençâmes à manger. Nymphy semblait ailleurs comme souvent. Une discussion paisible reprit entre Garence, Malfoy, Papa et moi. Le calme et la paix régnèrent pendant près d'une heure. Hermione et Maman avait même rejoint notre conversation sans tellement s'envoyer de pique. Tout allait bien. Enfin, aussi bien que possible. Oncle Ron aussi participait de temps à autre.

Mais malheureusement, rien n'était gagné et tout dégénéra une nouvelle fois pour un mot maladroitement trop haut.

- … le ministère de la magie ne devrait pas choisir cette option. A coup sûr, cela va les mener tout droit à la perte considérable d'hommes et de Gallions.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord Ginny, rétorqua Hermione. Personne ne peut prédire ce qui va arriver. Bien que sorciers, nous sommes des humains après tout !

Le ton de sa voix avait dérapé vers l'exclamation agacée. Ginny resta un petit moment sans voix, choquée, puis ses yeux se remplirent à nouveau de larmes.

- Ah non ! Ginny, supplia Hermione. Ne te remets pas à pleurer ! S'il te plait.

- Je… Je… commença-t-elle. Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu me détestes à ce point Hermione. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça.

La jeune femme poussa un soupir d'agacement.

- Je parlais de politique, Ginny, alors je t'en supplie arrête de pleurer.

- Mais tu me détestes quand même, répéta-t-elle avec désespoir.

- Mais non….

- Mais si ! Mais si !

Je sentis celle qui aurait du être ma marraine se crisper et se retenir de se fâcher. Draco Malfoy à ses côtés lui imitait de se calmer. Mon père recommençait à stresser.

- Je sais que tu as vécu des horreurs il y a dix sept ans mais cela ne te donne pas le droit de me haïr à ce point…

Hermione ne répondit rien, appliquée à rester maîtresse de ses paroles. Maman la contemplait d'un regard suppliant. Elle voulait comprendre. Hermione fixait obstinément la table pour ne pas hurler, et finalement, alors que tout le monde croyait qu'elle en resterait là elle marmonna avec un dégout profond :

- Si tu ne m'avais pas trahie, je n'aurais pas eu à vivre toutes ces horreurs et je ne te haïrais pas…

- Hermione ! Supplia Draco Malfoy. Ça suffit maintenant. Tu n'as pas le droit de l'accuser encore.

Elle se tourna vers lui, indignée.

- Si elle n'avait pas donné notre planque à Rogue, rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé ! Tu le sais autant que moi !

- C'est Rogue qui a prémédité ton enlèvement, pas elle !

Ginny eut un hoquet de surprise.

- Je… Tu… Tu me crois coupable de ton enlèvement ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et lui jeta un regard troublé et confus.

- Tu crois que j'ai voulu que tu sois torturée par les mangemorts ? Qu'il te prive de ta fille et de tout le bonheur que tu mérites ? Tu me crois atroce à ce point ? Et puis d'ailleurs comment aurais-je fais ça ?

- Tu avais menacé de nous dénoncer si jamais je quittais le Square pour rejoindre Draco, et tu étais la seule à qui j'avais confié notre planque…

- Mais Hermione enfin ! Tu ne pense pas vraiment ce que tu dis ? Tu es la meilleur amie que j'ai jamais eue et même si j'étais en colère ce jour-là, je n'aurais jamais mis en acte mes paroles.

- Tu venais de tenter d'assassiner Malfoy !

- Il venait de tuer mon frère. Comment voulais-tu que je réagisse autrement ? Mais j'ai eu honte de l'avoir fait à peine le sort était lancé. J'ai regretté comme jamais ce que j'avais fait et je mourrais de te voir souffrir ainsi par ma faute. Hermione, quand tu as disparu j'ai d'abord cru que tu avais fui l'Ordre parce que tu ne pouvais plus supporter ma vue. J'ai regretté chaque jour de t'avoir offensé et chaque jour je m'en voulais un peu plus de t'avoir accusé la dernière fois que j'avais croisé ton regard. Mais quand Harry m'a annoncé que tu étais prisonnière de la Cohésion et qu'ils y allaient pour te libérer, j'ai tellement espéré ton retour. Quand il est revenu en m'annonçant ta mort, j'ai cru m'effondrer et mourir pour te rejoindre. Hermione, jamais je n'aurais fait quoique ce soit pour attenter à ta vie. Tu es trop chère à mon cœur…

Je n'avais jamais vu ma mère si sincère. Hermione était toute retournée. Draco Malfoy l'avait enlacée et berçait doucement ces pleurs. Celle-ci, faible et avouée, pleurait maintenant toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenues et toute la haine dont elle avait si longtemps accablé ma mère. Je devinais qu'à travers tous ces souvenirs, elle revivait le perte de sa fille et toutes les horreurs dont mon père m'avait laissé imaginées l'ampleur. Enfin, toute meurtrie, désolée et accablée, elle murmura dans un moment de doucement et de regrets :

- Pardonne-moi…

--

2007 : Garence

Quand Granger eu murmuré à ma mère entre ses pleurs de la pardonner, Maman se leva et s'approcha de sa meilleure amie. Nous étions tous confus de la voir pleurer ainsi sans plus pouvoir l'arrêter. Je ne connaissais pas cette femme mais j'avais entendu son histoire tant de fois à la maison que j'éprouvais de la compassion à son égard.

Draco Malfoy aussi m'intriguait. Au début, il m'avait fait peur, mais à présent il était devenu intrigant. Il ressemblait tellement à Nymphalise que s'en était troublant. J'en venais maintenant à douter de cette rumeur. Et si elle avait raison sans le savoir ? Et si Nymphalise était la fille de Draco Malfoy et d'Hermione Granger ? Papa pensait qu'elle était sa sœur, mais moi je commençait à me demander si elle n'était pas réellement sa fille. Celle que tout le monde croyait de Ron et qui avait disparue dans l'incendie du QG de la Cohésion. Je sais que mon père avait retrouvé le cadavre d'un berceau, mais quelqu'un avait peut-être sauvé le bébé des flammes avant qu'il n'arrive et l'avait confié à un orphelinat. Son retard à Poudlard pouvait s'expliquer par des troubles dans son enfance.

… Je m'égarais ! C'était totalement absurde ! Je délirais complètement.

Tout à coup, nous fûmes interrompus par hululement d'une grande chouette noire à la fenêtre du salon. Elle portait dans son bec une lettre du sceau de Poudlard. Mon père se leva et libéra l'animal de sa missive. Nous étions tous tournés vers lui. Il parcourut la lettre des yeux une première fois, puis la relis plus vite une deuxième fois, les mots aux bords des lèvres. Il devint pâle. Nous étions tous silencieux, attenant le premier mot.

- Tout va bien Harry ? Demanda ma mère.

Il ne répondit pas.

- Eh ! Harry ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta Hermione, calmée dans ses pleurs.

Térence se leva et alla derrière l'épaule de notre père pour jeter un œil au message. A son tour, il laissa échapper un petit cri stupéfait.

-Térence ! Hurlais-je alors, affolée.

Il eut du mal à détacher ses yeux de la lettre et déclara sombrement :

- Dumbledore vient de mourir. Une embuscade de la Cohésion apparemment.

--

Hum... J'espère avant tout que ça vous a plu. Vraiment.

Bon... Sinon, je ne sais toujours pas si ça vaut le coup que j'écrive l'historie du début extrème et à l'endroit. Quelques uns de vous m'en ont donné leur avis, mais ça ne me donne pas l'avis de la majorité d'entre vous.

En attendant de vous revoir,

Bien à vous,

Orgueil


	13. Chapter 11

Le Plus Blond des Fils Potter

oo

Quel enthousiasme de votre part, chers lecteurs ! Cela fait plaisir à voir ! *auteur très contente*

oo

**sara :**  
Sur 4 de tes théories, une est presque juste. Et j'ai adoré lire les autres. Ça donne des idées… Merci !

**dramione :**  
Merci du compliment (et d'être encore là !) ! J'espère que ce soir tu aurais une aussi bonne surprise ;) !

**Melo973 :**  
Eh non ! Mdr ! Je n'avais pas arrêté de poster. J'avais juste eu quelques… soucis. Mais okay, je vais peut-être poster dans l'ordre alors (si j'arrive à finir de l'écrire xD) et puis, vous verrez, si ça vous dit ou pas de connaître cette histoire dans l'ordre (de toutes manières, je commencerais la chronologie je pense à la rentrée de 7ème année de HP et je la finirais sûrement une fois que hermione et Draco se seront enfuis du QG). Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis. Sur ça et sur mon histoire ^^ C'est toujours agréable. En espérant que tu comprennes un peu plus de choses aujourd'hui… A bientôt !

**Caella :**  
Merci ! (Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais quand je souris plus que d'habitude quand je lis tes reviews ; peut-être que je suis un peu fo-folle XD)

**SoOOo-SpECiAl :**  
(Quel pseudo ! Mdr) Et quel enthousiasme ! Merci de tous ces compliments. V'là la suite !

**luffynette :** ;) !

**Cally-Muse :  
**Alors là, ravie que ça te plaise autant ! Et que tu aimes l'intrigue ! Et que tu trouve ça limpide ! Et que tu aimes mes personnages amers ! Cadeau de la suite pour toi !

**FHP2208 :**  
Roooh… Que j'aime bien les reviews qui dise que je suis pas « fleur-bleue ». Que j'aime ça, que j'aime ça… J'espère que la suite de te plaira. Sinon, tu pourras directement zapper au 15ème chapitre (quand il sera publié xD) pour savoir _qui_ est _vraiment _la fille d'Hermione.

**Anissa :**  
Ah ! Chère Anissa ! Tu dis que mes reviews sont longues mais les tiennes le sont pas trop mal non plus xD. Je me souviens quand tu as lu ce chapitre et que j'étais là… Un pur bonheur. Surtout celui-là. J'espère que je te décevrais pas avec la fin. A tout à l'heure sûrement ! Bizz

**Isa-Mikado :**  
Merci ! Personne n'a vraiment balancé les amoureux. C'est Rogue qui a entendu où se trouvaient les amoureux tout seul (Cf. Chapitre 8 Partie 2 : « … la porte de la cuisine se referma sur un homme sombre » – entre autres). Vive l'aspirine /o/ !T'en auras bientôt plus besoin.

**EtoileDeNeige :**  
Génial ! J'espère que tu comprendras mieux avec la suite. Et merci pour tes encouragements ! – toujours un aussi joli pseudo… -

**NiniWeasley :**  
Voilà la suite ! Profites-en bien ! (et merci de m'avoir donné ton avis pour la réécriture)

**chari2 :**  
Alors comme ça tu lis mes fics au lieu de travailler ? C'est du joli tout ça… J'espère au moins que t'as un boss cool qui aime lire des trucs biens (pas forcément des fanfictions d'ailleurs xD). Je suis vraiment ravie de tous les commentaires que tu m'as faits (les bons, comme les moins bons) ! J'ai adoré le « ca fait un peu d'oxygène… » (Aaah ! Mon égo…). Pour ce qui est des réponses aux questions, je n'aime pas beaucoup donné directement les réponses. Mon truc c'est plutôt de les sous-entendre… Enfin, j'essaie. T'auras qu'à me dire ce que tu en penses quand tout sera fini xD A bientôt en tous cas !

**sarah, une lectrice de Dm/HG :**  
Merci et profite bien de la suite ! (Courage pour les noms !)

**Caramel Wafer :**  
Alors là, Wahou ! Enfin je trouve ça marrant. Il y a deux mois, au Cdi du bahut, je me mets à lire une fanfiction en anglais, la tienne. Et maintenant, tu lis ce que j'écris. Anecdotique, mais marrant ! See you soon ! Enjoy this chapter !

**pauline-helo :**  
Je suivrais ton conseil : pas de nouvelle fic' avant que celle-ci soit terminée. J'espère que tu tiendras le suspens encore un peu ! Courage ! Bientôt le coup de grâce. A bientôt ! Et profite de la suite !

**Christelle :**  
Bah voilà ! On y est ! La suite ! (Merci de m'avoir donné ton avis pour la réécriture)

Dédicace à mes deux bêtas : **Anissa** et **Mary-lou**

oo

Enjoy !

oo

1989 - Septembre 13

C'était un matin pluvieux. L'hôpital de Sainte-Mangouste était froid et plutôt silencieux. Dans un des couloirs de l'aile Est, la famille Weasley attendait avec une certaine impatience la venue au monde des jumeaux.

A l'intérieur de la salle de travail, Ginny Weasley retint encore sa respiration à la demande de l'infirmière et se contracta une dernière fois. Harry tenait sa main dans la sienne. Elle était rouge et couverte de sueur.

Lorsque le deuxième jumeau vit le jour, elle s'affaissa enfin sur sa couche et, le sourire aux lèvres en entendant le cri chétif de son enfant, elle bascula inévitablement dans l'inconscience. Epuisée.

De l'autre côté, on se félicita. La mise au monde des deux premiers enfants Potter était un succès. Ce que tout le monde avait craint et redouté n'avait pas eu lieu. Le deuxième jumeau était vivant. Il n'avait presque pas posé de problème lorsqu'il était sorti. A présent, il était vaillant et en pleine santé. La mission était réussie et l'honneur était là. _Ils avaient mis au monde les deux premiers enfants d'Harry Potter._

Le sourire du jeune père trahissait sans peine son bonheur. Il exultait. Parmi tout ce que la vie lui avait pris, il bénissait Merlin et tous les dieux moldus de lui avoir enfin accordé une famille à lui. L'infirmière lui tendit ses deux enfants et il les prit dans ses bras.

Qu'ils étaient beaux ! L'un avait le nez de Ginny et l'autre sa bouche. Leurs petits yeux fatigués papillonnaient à la lumière. C'était un rêve qui devenait réalité ! Déjà imaginait leurs caractères différents et déterminés. Rien au monde n'aurait pu lui faire plus plaisir.

Le médecin regarda le héros de guerre avoir les larmes aux yeux. C'était exceptionnel et tellement pittoresque ! Il était ému et heureux. Sans arrêt il répétait leur prénoms et les admirait chacun dans tous les détails. Elle sourit.

Madame Potter était toujours inconsciente et sûrement son réveil ne serait pas pour tout de suite. Cet accouchement lui avait demandé beaucoup d'efforts. Les infirmières la menait en salle de repos. Tout le monde s'apprêtait à quitter la salle, le sourire aux lèvres.

Tout à coup, Harry Potter s'écria :

- Mais ? Que se passe-t-il ? Vite de l'aide !

Il avait perdu son sourire et son front était plissé par l'inquiétude. Il fixait l'un de ses deux jumeaux avec affolement. Un infirmier prit l'autre dans ses bras. Le médecin accourut et saisit le nouveau né. Harry était désespéré.

Le premier jumeau ne respirait plus.

--

1989 - Septembre 13

- Professeur Dumbledore ? Puis-je vous parler un instant ?

- Mais bien sûr, mon cher Severus. De quoi s'agit-il ?

Le professeur de potion avait les mains moites.

- C'est à propos d'Hermione Granger.

Il sembla hésiter un moment.

- Eh bien ! Severus ?

- Elle est prisonnière de la Cohésion, murmura-t-il. Je l'ai aperçue ce matin alors qu'elle était trainée dans une autre cellule.

Dumbledore le regardait gravement par-dessus ses demi-lunes, et Rogue affronta son regard tant bien que mal, sans se trahir.

- Merci, Severus…

Le professeur de potion acquiesça, tachant de ne pas se soustraire à la force de ce regard. Il se répéta sans cesse qu'il avait déjà menti à Dumbledore auparavant et que cela ne lui avait jamais posé de problème.

De toute façon, il ne pourrait jamais lui offrir cette obscure vérité : comment avoué qu'on a livré à l'ennemi commun la coéquipière qu'on essaie de récupérer via celui à qui on doit cet aveu ?

- … donc ? Demanda Dumbledore qui ne s'était arrêté de parler.

Rogue revint à la réalité.

- Pardon ? Vous disiez ?

- Je demandais si tu pouvais me livrer l'emplacement du QG de la Cohésion ?

- En vous rendant au 27 avenue des Ulys cette après-midi, quelqu'un pourra vous aider.

--

1989 - Septembre 13

La cellule était tiède, moite et puante. Au centre sur un lit de fortune, Hermione hurlait, jurait et mourrait à chaque spasme qui la traversait.

Elle si précieuse. Et autour tout ses fumiers qui la faisaient mourir peu à peu. Surtout ce monstre. Ce monstre qui riait. De ce rire dont tant d'hommes avait peur. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas peur, elle avait juste mal. Mal à s'en crever les veines. A s'en crever le cœur. Ce cri. Elle souffrait toutes les douleurs de son corps.

Et moi, qui avais peur. Honteux, lâche et enchainé à la fatalité. Oui, j'avais peur. Debout dans le coin, comme les autres à la regarder souffrir. Toutes les femmes souffraient en enfantant. Mais Hermione… Elle ce n'était pas pareil. Elle, elle enfantait sa mort, la mienne et celle de notre alliance.

Elle criait, elle hurlait. Elle ne pleurait pas. Elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de pleurer. Cela Lui aurait fait trop plaisir. Non, elle hurlait, elle l'insultait et mettait au monde notre enfant. Et ma mère frémissait d'horreur à l'autre bout de pièce, ne pouvant que tenir sa main.

Je serrais les dents. Trop dur. Trop mal. Il y avait cette guerre. Cette putain de guerre.

Non, je ne l'avais jamais dit, mais maintenant je pouvais. Moi aussi, Hermione, moi aussi, je t'aime !

Je l'aurais clamé si je n'avais pas été si pétrifié.

Puis Gwen Maxence Malfoy poussa son premier cri. Pâle aux yeux bleus. Trop bleus pour vivre.

--

1989 - Septembre 13

L'homme à terre gémit et implora la pitié. Rogue ne l'écouta pas et d'un ultime coup l'acheva. La mort fut sèche et instantanée. Aucun son hormis un râle gras ne sortit de sa bouche. Son corps s'affaissa dans une éclaboussure de boue. Il resta prostré là, à même le sol et la face dans la fange du sol limoneux. Du sang se répandit en hâte autour de lui.

Le visage du professeur des potions était de marbre. Sans un regard, il tourna les talons et rangea sa baguette sous sa cape.

Un de plus.

Rogue venait d'assassiner un jeune mangemort de première division pour couvrir l'aveu coupable qu'il avait fait ce matin à Dumbledore. Froidement.

Il n'était plus un homme. Il était une bête. Soumis à deux serments pour des femmes qu'il aimait. Lily Evans et Narcissa Malfoy. Il était corrompu. Pour éviter à Draco le courroux de Voldemort, il avait enlevé Hermione ; pour préserver Harry, il venait de dénoncer la Cohésion. Et pour couvrir ses arrières, il venait assassiner un adolescent qu'il accusait à sa place de parjure, enterrant avec lui la vérité.

Il était corrompu. Et sans plus aucune émotion.

--

1991 - Février

Le matin était glacé et le ciel était orageux. Hermione hurlait sa souffrance allongée dans le lit de ses appartements de la Cohésion. Les amazones étaient regroupées autour d'elle pour calmer sa douleur. Mais rien n'y faisait. Le mal ne faisait qu'augmenter avec le temps.

Cela faisait près de quatre heures qu'elle avait perdu les eaux et l'héritier n'avait toujours pas vu le jour. La jeune femme était meurtrie, terrifiée et désespérée, et personne ne faisait rien contre. Tout autour d'elle s'écroulait. Les souvenirs inhumains de la naissance de son premier enfant défilaient entre ses sanglots. Elle avait peur de Voldemort. Chacun instant elle se sentait en peu plus mourir. Pourquoi Draco Malfoy n'était pas là pour la soutenir ? La libérer ? La protéger ? Que faisait-il donc ? Qu'avait-il fait d'elle ? Où s'étaient envolés leurs serments ?

Elle hurla une nouvelle fois et écrasa des toutes ses forces les draps dans ses poings. Rogue et Voldemort entrèrent alors. Le regard déformé par la souffrance et la haine profonde, elle voulut déchirer de ses mains les deux hommes comme l'héritier déchirait son corps et son cœur.

Le Lord s'approcha doucement de la jeune femme furibonde et cruellement tenue immobile et muette sous la violence des spasmes qui traversaient tout son corps. Rogue se tint à ses pieds.

Le mage noir posa sa main glacée sur le ventre de sa Dame avec douceur. Hermione grogna entre ses dents serrées, accusant une nouvelle vague de douleur. Puis tout à coup, tout cela s'estompa. Tout lui devint pareil à du coton. Elle ne sentit plus rien de mauvais. Même plus la main ennemie son ventre. Les amazones la maintinrent allongées sur son lit et l'espace d'un instant son esprit s'absenta.

Quand elle revient à la réalité, elle ne sentait plus l'enfant en elle. Elle manqua de tourner de l'œil et aperçut Voldemort qui se tenait debout à côté d'elle. Il regardait entre ses mains leur nouveau-né. Il paraissait dégouté et passablement contrarié.

Il fit un va et vient entre Rogue et sa progéniture et assassina son fidèle bras droit du regard.

Hermione comprit vite pourquoi. Voldemort quitta la pièce en hâte, laissant l'enfant dans les bras de Rogue. Ce dernier ne sachant qu'en faire, le mit dans les bras d'une amazone et sortit à son tour.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Hermione découvrit une cicatrice qui lui barrait l'abdomen d'un côté à l'autre et rugit. Encore une marque pour montrer au monde entier et à la Cohésion qu'Hermione Granger était la prisonnière de Voldemort.

A ses côtés, dormait paisiblement l'Héritier.

--

2007

Il était minuit. Le calme de la nuit avait jeté son froid glacial sur la Cohésion. Les rafales de vents avaient cessé avec le crépuscule. Le trafic dans les couloirs s'était terminé. Rogue et Narcissa se retrouvaient dans un des réfectoires du QG quasiment désert. Ils discutaient paisiblement autour de deux bières au beurre. A deux tables d'eux se trouvait un groupe de mercenaires à l'air très rustre et asocial. Dans les premiers temps, le couple avait été surpris par des grognements intempestifs et leurs bavardages grossiers, puis, peu à peu ils les avaient presque totalement ignorés.

- Crois-tu que cette guerre prendra fin un jour, Severus ?

- Je ne sais pas si la guerre prendra fin de si tôt, mais je sais que Voldemort ne tiendra plus très longtemps. Il a été un sorcier robuste, intarissable et très ambitieux, mais malgré tout, ces dernières années l'ont affaibli. Il a pris de l'âge et ces attentats incessants ne lui font pas une vie sereine.

- Je trouve plutôt inconcevable d'imaginer que Voldemort pourrait mourir. Il a tellement terrifié le monde pour obtenir le pouvoir. Il dirige tellement tout. C'est inimaginable. Que deviendraient la Cohésion et tous ces projets de domination s'il disparaissait ? C'est impensable…

- On n'en est pas encore là, Narcissa. Notre Maître est un homme de poigne et de sang froid. Il est déterminé à obtenir la Terreur et il est prêt à surpasser toutes ses faiblesses pour obtenir ce qu'il veut. Et puis, de toute façon, il y a l'Héritier…

Narcissa soupira.

- L'Héritier n'est pas la solution à tous ses problèmes. Il n'est qu'une fausse copie de lui. Rien de plus.

Rogue la rectifia brusquement :

-Non, Narcissa, il n'est pas qu'une fausse copie. Il a un potentiel important. Il possède la quasi-totalité des pouvoirs de ses deux parents…

- Oui, je sais, s'agaça-t-elle. Etant le fils unique et légitime de Voldemort, sa place sur le trône des forces du mal est assurée, et en tant qu'enfant d'Hermione Granger, il peut prétendre à la vie sauve du côté de l'Ordre, mais…

- Je n'ai pas dit ça, non plus. L'Ordre ne se laissera pas faire lorsqu'il entrera en scène. Le secret de sa naissance est mort avec Hermione et ton fils… C'est juste que…

Sa voix se brisa soudain, accompagnant le souvenir de Draco. Il piqua du nez, puis engloutit deux gorgées de bière au beure. Il ne dit plus rien durant quelques minutes de silence pendant lesquelles ils entendirent les mastications grasses des mercenaires à leurs côtés. Narcissa, elle avait un discret sourire bien que triste.

- Qu'as-tu, Severus ? Demanda-t-elle délicatement, bien consciente.

Il se racla la gorge avant de glisser ses yeux froids et absents dans les siens, et finit par avouer :

- Ton fils. Chaque fois que je parle de cette époque je me souviens que Draco est mort sans que j'ai fait quelque chose…

- Je connaissais tes raisons. Tu m'as expliqué le rôle que tu avais entre la Cohésion et l'Ordre du Phoenix. Je sais que tu as agi pour le mieux pour ramener la paix dans cette guerre. Je sais que tu ne t'es jamais pardonné d'avoir échoué, et que tu as rompu les liens que tu avais avec l'Ordre tant ce que tu avais fait subir à Hermione te dégoûtait.

- J'ai trahi tout le monde, et écrasé des centaines de personnes. Tout ça pour qu'au final, ton fils crève sur l'ordre de Voldemort.

- Tu ne pouvais pas le retenir. Cesse de ressasser ce passé, s'il te plait, le pria-t-elle avec douceur. C'était il y a plus de quinze ans.

Devant son air triste, la vieille femme regretta de lui cacher ce petit secret. Elle ne cessait de consoler son ami, et lui ne comprenait pas.

- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour me regarder encore en face après que je l'ai abandonné. Je t'avais promis de lui sauver la peau ! Cinq ans, dix ans, vingt ans ! Rien n'aurait pu te faire oublier que je n'ai pas tenu mes engagements et maintenant, ton fils est mort !

La culpabilité écrasait légèrement l'estomac de la mère de Draco Malfoy. Pour se redonner contenance, elle passa une main amicale sur l'épaule troublée du vieux professeur de potion. Elle ne pouvait guère faire autre chose que de lui répéter chaque fois la même chose.

- Severus, je t'ai pardonné pour cela. Et tu m'as donné Nymphalise…

Mais le vieil homme doutait toujours.

Seulement comment pouvait-elle lui dire qu'Hermione et son fils était vivants ? Qu'elle avait inversé leur corps sur le bûcher qui aurait du être le leur le jour de leur fugue ? Qu'elle avait détruit leurs marques de mangemorts pour qu'on les croit morts ? Qu'elle leur avait sauvé la vie ? Que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle faisait un _truc_ pour eux ? Et à l'insu de tous ? Comment lui expliquer l'amour d'une mère et les folies qu'elle engendre ?

Non, seule elle devait garder ces secrets heureux et plein d'espoir. Sinon, ils se briseraient.

--

2007

Draco et Hermione arrivèrent enfin à l'abri de leur repère. Comme à l'accoutumé, Hermione prit la première la place à la douche et Draco se débarrassa tranquillement de son manteau et de son écharpe. Après avoir dénoué sa cravate et s'être mis à l'aise, il alla s'assoir dans le fauteuil près du canapé éventré.

- Je ne peux pas dire que la mort de ce vieux fou de Dumbledore m'attriste beaucoup, mais je dois avouer ses manies de psychopathe vont me manquer à coup sûr, railla-t-il.

Loin d'entrer dans ce sarcasme, Hermione conserva toute sa gravité.

- Le gros problème, pour moi, c'est principalement Harry, s'inquiéta-t-elle sous la douche. Pour nous, cela ne changera pas notre rôle dans cette guerre, mais pour lui, maintenant tout l'Ordre repose sur ses épaules.

L'ancien mangemort leva les yeux au ciel. _Saleté de Saint Potty !_ Pourtant, elle n'avait pas tord.

Quand la jeune femme sortit de la salle de bain, il alla se passer de l'eau sur le visage et retira complètement sa chemise blanche. Hermione fit tomber sa serviette sans pudeur et enfila un T-shirt de son coéquipier par-dessus son corps frêle et frissonnant de froid.

Quand il revint, elle s'était adossée sur le mur de sa tête de lit et jouait avec ses orteils. Bien que la mort de Dumbledore n'arrangeait en rien la fin de la guerre et bien au contraire relançait violement la Terreur et l'insécurité au sein de la population magique et moldue, Hermione semblait à l'instant présent comme une petite fille. Il la regarda faire, le sourire lui montant inévitablement aux lèvres. Si elle était si paisible pour la première fois depuis plus de quatorze ans, c'est qu'elle avait cru ce qu'il lui avait dit. Et enfin vu chez Garence ce qu'il voulait qu'elle y voit.

Quant à lui, il repensait sans cesse à ce regard tellement précieux de Nymphalise Malfoy. Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir vu sa mère au fond de ses prunelles. Depuis sa fuite du QG de la Cohésion, il n'avait pu voir une seule fois son visage. Même si entre eux il n'y avait jamais vraiment eu d'affection très démonstrative, Draco savait que sa mère avait été la seule à le soutenir moralement contre son père et la Cohésion. Et la sentir si présente dans la vie de cette fille le troublait.

- Qu'as-tu pensé de la petite Nymphalise ? Demanda-t-il au sortir de ses pensées.

Hermione releva la tête lentement et le fixa avec un visage neutre, sans expression. Ils occupaient chacun leur propre lit, de chaque côté de la pièce.

- J'ai pensé qu'elle te ressemblait beaucoup et qu'elle pourrait aisément être ta fille, murmura-t-elle.

- Ou ma sœur… Rétorqua-t-il.

- Non, elle n'est pas ta sœur. J'ai côtoyé Narcissa assez longtemps au QG de la Cohésion pour savoir qu'elle n'a pas eu d'enfant en ton absence. Elle est restée fidèle à la mémoire de ton père très longtemps.

- Oui, mais tu disais toi-même qu'elle était très proche de Rogue cependant. Et puis ses yeux…

- Oui, j'ai dit qu'ils l'étaient mais à mon avis pas au point de former un _véritable_ couple. Ta perte et celle de Lucius l'a beaucoup affecté. En revanche que Nymphalise soit la fille de l'une de tes nombreuses conquêtes ne semble absolument pas improbable. Qu'elle ait le regard de ta mère ne m'étonne pas plus que ça non plus : tu as toi-même le regard de Narcissa et elles se voient souvent.

Draco resta bête un instant, réalisant tout à coup une éventualité inopinée. Néanmoins, après une légère réflexion, il se renfrogna.

- Je ne vois pas vraiment à quelle époque cela aurait pu avoir lieux, ni avec qui d'ailleurs. Je n'avais que toi à l'esprit à ce moment là.

Hermione le dévisagea avec un sourire amusé.

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'es jamais tombé dans les bras d'autres femmes entre nos disputes régulières et ton exil de trois ans…

Le jeune homme reconnut qu'elle n'avait peut-être pas faux et fut soudain prit d'un sérieux doute. Est-ce réellement concevable qu'il ait eu un enfant quelque part et que ce soit elle ? Une fierté fugace s'élançait soudainement dans son cœur. Mais il la chassa d'un mouvement de la main et changea de sujet, revenant à une idée plus prenante.

- Au moins, ce dîner aura eu l'avantage de régler certaine choses entre Ginny et toi.

Hermione grogna, ayant reporté ses yeux sur ses orteils.

- Elle m'exaspère quand même. Avec ces airs de maîtresse de maison irréprochable et d'épouse modèle. Je ne supporte pas sa façon de vouloir gagner sur tous les terrains. Un coup elle est matrone, la seconde d'après elle est victime. Et puis, je ne lui pardonne pas d'avoir essayé de te tuer.

Draco sourit. En réalité, Ginny n'était pas _vraiment _son affaire. L'attitude enfantine d'Hermione lui rappela une douceur qu'il l'avait fait fondre à Poudlard. Il soupira avec hypocrisie.

- Bon, nous ferions mieux de nous coucher, tu ne crois pas ?

D'un coup de baguette, il laissa l'ombre inonder la pièce.

-Attends ! S'écria Hermione alors que Draco s'allongea sur ses couvertures.

La chambre était noire mais il entendit cependant sans peine la jeune femme se lever et avancer jusqu'à lui.

- Tu me fais une place, s'il te plait ? Demanda-t-elle doucement.

Draco sourit. Il se colla au mur pour lui permettre de s'installer confortablement dans le lit de quatre-vingt-dix. Quand elle fut bien placée avec son oreiller dans les mains, la couette sur elle et le trois-quarts de la couche pour elle, Malfoy s'installa à son tour tout contre elle. Il glissa son bras autour de sa taille la resserra doucement juste sous les seins, la tête sur son autre bras et le nez dans ses cheveux. Il respira un bon coup cette odeur agréable et ferma les yeux avec un doux sourire.

Mais Hermione n'avait pas l'intention de dormir.

- Je crois que tu avais raison finalement.

Haussant un sourcil, il demanda d'une voix endormie.

- Hum ? Et pourquoi ?

- Pour Garence. Enfin je ne jure de rien, mais…

Elle n'était pas assurée mais semblait avoir bien accepté la situation. Draco grogna pour monter son approbation.

- Mais je me demande, continua-t-elle, pourquoi et surtout comment elle a pu atterrir chez Harry sans que lui ni Ginny ne s'en soient rendus compte ?

Toujours le nez dans sa chevelure, il haussa les épaules.

- Enfin, maintenant que je la sais en sécurité, tout va mieux.

Elle sourit dans le noir entre les bras de Draco serré contre elle pour la première fois depuis longtemps. Elle s'endormit enfin en paix.

Et fit de beaux rêves.

--

2007 

Dans l'appartement du Chemin de Traverse, Nympahlise écrivait tranquillement au bureau de son Père en l'attendant. Ce dernier n'était pas encore rentré de chez sa Mère où il avait passé l'après midi.

La jeune fille trouvait cela amusant. Les deux adultes partageaient une amitié étonnante. D'après ce qu'elle avait pu apprendre, dans les premières années de leur scolarité, Rogue partageait la même maison que le mari de Narcissa, Lucius. Rogue était déjà un personnage rustre à l'époque et ses conflits incessants avec une bandes des Gryffondors impétueux ne l'avait pas rendu respecté ni respectable. Il était un excellent élève dans les matières dites noires, et très également sombre. Depuis longtemps, il briguait à entrer dans les rangs de Voldemort. C'était par cette voie qu'il était devenu proche de Lucius, qui lui, le voyait également comme un _ami_.

Narcissa, quand à elle, faisait partie des Black, une famille de sang-pur et n'avait pas vraiment aspiré dans sa jeunesse qu'à épouser l'homme qu'on lui présenterait. Lorsqu'elle avait été mariée à Lucius Malfoy, elle était officiellement entrée dans le clan des mangemorts avec son infortunée sœur Bellatrix. Avant la chute du Lord, tous aspiraient à un monde magique épuré des Nés-Moldus. Après, ils durent rester tranquilles.

Les années étaient passées et l'influence des Malfoy dans le monde politique n'avait pas cessé de briller. Narcissa avait mis au monde le célèbre Draco Malfoy et Rogue était devenu son parrain. Narcissa disait toujours que c'était certainement l'étape de leur vie qui les avait le plus rapprocher. Son mari Lucius passant plus de temps au ministère qu'au Manoir, Rogue et Narcissa avait lié une grande amitié. Celui-ci d'ailleurs lui avait juré un serment d'amitié qui le liait à elle et son fils. Et puis la Bataille avait explosé, entrainant avec elle l'exil de Draco Malfoy et la mort de Lucius. Rogue avait alors été pour elle un soutien important au sein de la Cohésion.

Aujourd'hui, s'ils ne formaient pas conventionnellement un couple, leur amitié réciproque et très forte les avait conduit à « adopter » Nymphalise. Ils étaient un peu comme deux vieilles personnes profondément attachées l'une à l'autre. C'était romanesque.

Mais malheureusement, s'ils étaient si proches, ils n'en restaient pas moins des tuteurs avec une autorité de fer qu'il ne valait mieux pas contrarier. Et justement, Nymphalise se sentait mal d'avouer à son Père qu'elle lui avait désobéi. Elle se remit à l'écriture de sa lettre.

C'est cet instant d'ailleurs que Rogue choisit pour transplaner. Sa mine triste laissait présumer sans aucun doute qu'eux-aussi au Manoir, avaient reparlé du passé : Rogue s'en voulait de la disparition du fils de Narcissa et en disctuer avec elle, le rendait toujours maussade bien qu'elle ne le lui en ait jamais vraiment voulu. Encore le contre-coup de cette amitié si puissante. Si seulement, ils pouvaient savoir tous deux que Draco Malfoy n'était pas mort. M'enfin, elle ne devait pas en parler !

- Vous avez passé une bonne soirée, Père ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant retiré sa cape pleine de pluie.

Il pesta.

- Hum… Oui. Et la tienne ?

Nymphalise rapporta son attention sur sa lettre et ne répondit pas.

- Comment va Mère ? Reprit-elle.

Rogue s'étonna qu'elle n'eût pas répondu puis s'avança vers elle.

- Très bien. Elle m'a d'ailleurs demandé de tes nouvelles. Je lui ai répondu que tu travaillais toujours aussi bien. Qu'écris-tu ?

La jeune fille releva la tête précipitamment, puis répondit vite fait :

- Une lettre…

Le vieux professeur de potion acquiesça et partit s'assoir dans son fauteuil avec le journal de la veille.

- Et pour qui est cette heureuse lettre ?

La jeune fille lui jeta un regard inquiet, espérant de tout son cœur qu'il ne soupçonnait rien quant à sa participation de la veille au repas des Potter. Il paraissait pourtant serein. Pouvait-elle sciemment lui dire qu'elle était pour Térence ?

- Hum… Un ami.

Il releva la tête.

- Un Serpentard ?

Elle acquiesça vivement. Rogue était serein. Nymphalise soupira quand il revint à son journal. Il n'avait rien su, ni rien appris. Elle espéra qu'il ne l'apprenne jamais que cet épisode reste dans l'oubli. Harry était le gardien du secret de l'existence de Malfoy et Granger, et bien qu'elle soit incapable de révéler quoique se soit, elle avait peur d'avoir fait une erreur.

Une inconsciente et impardonnable erreur.

--

_Perso, je trouve que les trois accouchements dans le même chapitre, c'est lourd. En même temps, mes bêtas m'ont dit que ça génait pas trop trop. Que de toutes manières, il fallait les mettre quelque part et que tant qu'à les mettre, les mettre ensemble dans le même chapitre pour éviter encore un désordre de plus. J'ai pensé qu'elles avaient pas tord._

_Sinon, j'ai un petit sondage (Eh ! Oui ! Je t'avais bien dit que je le mettrais, mon Petit Renard Rouge) : _

Comment imaginez-vous Voldemort prononcer ses phrases plein de "sss" et de "rr" de cette fic' ?

_A vous de parler !_

_Bien à vous, _

Orgueil


	14. Chapter 12

Le plus blond des fils Potter

oo

Isa-Mikado : Une première réponse, une ! Mais pour l'avoir, il faut lire la suite. Merci !

Didine34790 : Merci !

pauline-helo : V'là la suite, M'selle !

dramione : (Ma revieweuse préférée... Mais chuuut ça reste entre nous !) Tu es accro à mon histoire, je suis accro à tes reviews. Que dire de plus sinon, merci, et j'espère que l'effet CD rayé ne te gène pas trop.

Christelle : Bah ouais, c'est pas super logique que les Potter aient la fille de Draco et Hermione...

Anissa : Bon, j'ai fait quelques modifications dans le chapitre, histoire qu'il ait l'air un peu moins loufoque. Mais le fond reste le même. J'avais pas l'inspartion de tout recommencer. Surtout avec le treizième qui est pas encore entier. J'espère en tout cas que t'es vacances se passent bien ! :p A très vite ! C'est cool que tu sois là pour me soutenir, me motiver et me donner des coneils. Merci !

SoOOo-SpECiAl : J'ai cherché la chanson mais j'ai pas trouvé *auteur déçue*

Margaux.R. : J'espère que tu es remise. Ca faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vue. Merci pour la review !

FHP2208 : Tu ne passes pas pour une idiote parce que tu n'as pas compris le sondage. C'était juste histoire de nous départager avec Anissa. C'est tout ^^ Merci du compliment ! Cadeau de la suite !

Dauphin noir : Okay pour les conseils ! Meci beaucoup ! J'espère que tu broies moins de noir... Bye bye !

oo

Enjoy yourself !

oo

1991 - Février :

Voldemort était furieux. On l'avait rarement vu dans une telle fureur. Dans sa colère puissante, il venait d'anéantir trois cellules de garnisons et deux couloirs. Rogue le suivait de loin, priant intérieurement pour qu'il se calme. C'était la vue de son héritier l'avait mis dans cet état, il le savait bien. Le vieux professeur se maudissait de n'avoir pas prévu ce détail somme-toute important. A l'époque, lorsqu'il avait présenté Hermione comme mère porteuse, il n'avait songé qu'à sauver sa vie tant bien que mal. Le reste lui avait échappé. Maintenant, il se retrouvait à la case départ : Hermione et l'enfant risquaient de mourir. Et ça à cause de ce _détail_.

Rogue accéléra le pas pour calmer de lui-même la violente rage du Lord.

- Maître…

Celui-ci ne l'entendait pas. Rogue redoutait moins de prendre un coup que de mettre en péril la place qu'il avait réussie à se faire au sein de la Cohésion. Bien que prendre un coup ne fût pas dans ses goûts non plus… Il accélérait le pas sous les regards choqués des membres de la Cohésion qui fuyaient loin de la terreur. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait à ce fou ?! Ne voyait-il pas que le plus grand maître de magie noire depuis près d'un siècle était en train de réduire à sac son propre quartier général ? Déjà le quart d'un étage venait d'être foudroyé.

Le voyant faire exploser de rage une des cantines presque vide de l'étage, provocant le tremblement de l'édifice entier et l'incendie fatal de tous les couloirs nord sur son passage, l'ancien professeur de potion eut un instant de craintes. Il ne pouvait décemment courir le risque d'être tuer par un coup de folie plus violent qui l'engloberait dans son carnage ? Mais peser le pour et le contre fut plus rapide que ce doute. Il avait le devoir de protéger Hermione. Elle était la clé de voûte de son chapiteau et le ressort de son combat contre la Cohésion. Pendant deux ans, il avait lutté de mots et de raisons avec le Lord pour que sa vie soit vue comme un investissement pour l'avenir et non un marché fatal avec l'Ordre du Phœnix. Il ne pouvait la perdre. Pas dans ce carnage que déclenchait la naissance de cet héritier non conforme.

Sans alors rien redouter, Rogue fonça. Il redevint un guerrier. Fort de ses convictions et de ce qu'il aurait voulu appeler devoir, il lança un premier sortilège en plein dans le dos Voldemort. Le coup était audacieux, et pour certains esprits même, complètement dément. Visé Voldemort de plein fouet ? Alors que sa colère dépassait tout ce qu'il avait été donné de voir ? Fou. Déjanté. Cinglé !

La réaction du monstre noir ne se fit nullement attendre. Avec une violence colossale, il déchira toute la façade de la cour intérieure que ses précédents excès de bestialité avaient dévoilée à leurs yeux. Le rugissement animal qui sortit de sa poitrine de serpent recouvrit le tonnerre du pan de mur explosé. Quand il fut retourné et que ses yeux rouges et fous prirent conscience du mangemort qui lui faisait face, il donna l'impression de se transformer en un titan de fureur. Sa puissance lui donnait un physique de bête et la magie noire qu'il semblait dégager et respirer l'aspect irréel du diable. Rogue ne recula pas et même campa ses arrières, près au moindre mouvement.

Sans surprise, Voldemort balança avec une extrême violence le sort de la mort sur le mangemort. Celui-ci, bien moins fort que son maître mais plus lucide et conditionné par sa volonté gaina toutes ses forces pour résister. Ce fut l'une des plus difficiles résistances qu'il avait jamais eues à endurer. Il savait qu'il y avait très peu de chance qu'il résiste au prochain coup.

- Ssseverrusss ! S'exclama-t-il d'une voix enragée. Que fais-tu là ? Je devrrais orrdonner ta mort ! Mieux ! Te tuer de mes prroprres mains…

Le pauvre homme avait réussi à garder sa position mais il transpirait et tremblait dans ses jambes. Il ne cessait pourtant de faire face au mage noir avec une arrogance pédante. Comme si ce coup violent n'en avait été pas un.

- Maître, je ne peux vous laisser détruire ce que vous avez contrui…

- Ssilenssse ! Hurla le chef des mangemorts en abattant sur son serviteur un autre impardonnable.

Un gémissement sortit de la bouche crispée de Rogue et une grimace tordit son visage pâle et sévère. Il battit pourtant de tout son pouvoir pour ne jamais lâcher ce regard rouge et tranchant. Il reprit difficilement sa respiration.

- Songez… Maître, que cet enfant pourrait vous apporter plus que vous ne pouvez peut-être y pensé…

Il ne termina pas sa phrase, à nouveau violenté par un impardonnable.

- Tu m'orrdonnes de songer que peut-êtrre tu as fait une bonne action avec ce monstre ? Beugla le prince avec une ironie furibonde.

Rogue était tombé à genoux, la tête baissée. Il ne répondit rien. Il ne pouvait presque rien répondre. Un troisième impardonnable s'écrasa sur ses épaules alors que le Lord faisait quelques pas en sa direction. Il retint encore une fois un hurlement de douleur dans sa gorge.

- Tu m'ordonnes ? A moi !

Effondré face au sol, Rogue ne tremblait que sous le résidu du sort encore en lui. Incapable du moindre mouvement, on l'entendit pourtant murmurer une phrase à peine audible.

- Que dis-tu ?

Le murmure reprit. Voldemort qui se tenait à présent proche du moribond lui lança un sort de lévitation.

- Parle ! Asséna-t-il.

La tête du vieux professeur des potions roula lentement sur le côté pour rencontrer le regard du mage noir. Cette fois-ci sa voix fut plus claire qu'avant.

- Sa différence pourrait être un effet de surprise… Auprès de l'Ordre et… et de Potter…

Il soupira lourdement et il rassembla le reste de ses forces.

- Il pourrait être une arme encore plus puissante contre vos ennemis… Une arme fatale, dont personne ne soupçonnerait l'ampleur. Elle pourrait être même plus puissante que vous grâce à sa différence… Elle pourrait conquérir le monde. Songez, Maître, songez…

Un long silence s'installa alors entre les deux hommes. Voldemort semblait réfléchir. Au loin, on entendait les cris des autres membres de la Cohésion qui s'affolait du massacre et de l'incendie. Certaines voix se détachaient avec vigueur, commandant aux plus faibles. Peu à peu, tous parurent comprendre que la colère de Voldemort s'était apaisée.

Toujours dans l'immobilité de leur face à face, le mage eut tout à coup un léger sourire moqueur.

- Tu es un génie, Ssseverrusss…

Et l'autre lui répondit avec difficulté, à son tour, un maigre sourire. Faible mais _soulagé_.

--

2007 :

- Quoi ? Non, ce n'est pas possible !

- Si ! Plusieurs personnes les auraient vues.

- C'est absurde. Ils sont morts. J'ai fait parti du bataillon envoyé pour les arrêter. Le sort des mangemorts n'a pas pu les manquer.

- Ils avaient la cervelle en sang. C'est le Boiteux qui me l'a dit.

- Le Boiteux n'avait déjà plus toute sa tête à l'époque…

- Draco Malfoy était un traître, notre Maître a bien fait de l'exécuter quand il essayait de s'enfuir avec la Démone.

- Mais Peter jure qu'il les a reconnus sur le chemin de Traverse…

- Le Chemin de Traverse ? Abruti ! Ça fait quatorze ans qu'ils sont traqués par la Cohésion, et tu crois qu'ils vont se balader sur le Chemin de Traverse à la vue de tous ?

- Mais…

- Le Boucher était chargé de brûler leurs corps sur le bûcher.

- Oui, et d'ailleurs c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il ait faite. Ça et rendre son rapport.

- C'est pas la première fois qu'on entend une rumeur sur le soi-disant retour de Malfoy et de sa Sang de Bourbe. Déjà il y a six ans, on jurait que des chasseurs de prime les avaient retrouvés sur leur chemin.

- Oui, et on n'a rien pu prouver parce qu'on les a retrouvés la gueule dans la boue avec une dizaine de gobelins…

- Je trouve cela absurde de croire encore qu'ils sont en vie ! C'est du temps gâché !

- Ouais ! Aucun intérêt à ça.

- Moi, je dis, faites gaffe à vos arrières quand vous serez en mission : on a toujours pas retrouvé ces faux mangemorts.

- Si y a toutes ces rumeurs, c'est pas pour rien !

- P't-êt'e b'en qu'ils sont vivants le Malfoy et notre Dame !

- Ouais, p't-êt'e b'en. Ou p't-êt'e pas…

--

1991 - Février : (POV Hermione)

Ils vont me le tuer ! Ils vont me le tuer ! Ils vont me le tuer !

Pas mon bébé. Pas encore. Je sais que Voldemort est furieux. Mais Merlin ! Je ne veux pas qu'il tue mon enfant. Pas cette fois. Pas parce qu'il n'est pas comme il voudrait.

Il est bien comme il est ! Il pourrait quand même faire un héritier convenable. Il faut que Rogue le lui dise. Il a bien sauvé ma vie il y a deux ans. Il m'a balancé en enfer, mais peu importe. Je veux qu'il sauve mon bébé.

J'ai entendu qu'hier, en sortant de ma chambre, Voldemort a saccagé la partie nord du quatier général. J'ai peur. Je ne veux pas qu'il s'en prenne à mon bébé. Je m'en fous qu'il détruise tous les quartiers généraux pour moi, mais pas mon enfant.

Pas mon enfant, je vous en supplie...

Ou alors, qu'il me tue avec, cette fois.

--

2007 : 

Allongée sur le canapé-lit grinçant de l'appartement du chemin de Traverse, Nymphalise griffonnait son devoir de défenses contre les forces du Mal. Assis la petite table ronde près d'elle, Narcissa et Rogue discutaient de la nouvelle rumeur qui avait envahi les allées sombres du quartier général de la Cohésion. Leurs réactions étaient différentes. Alors que son Père arguait avec une certitude résignée de l'invraisemblance de ces histoires, sa mère adoptive en revanche ne paraissait pas résolue à clore cet espoir apparemment insensé. _Draco Malfoy et Hermoine Granger toujours en vie !_

La jeune fille remua une fois de plus, sa plume baladant nerveusement sur ses lèvres pressées. Térence lui avait dit que le secret de la survie de Malfoy et Granger n'avait plus autant d'importance qu'avant : les deux jeunes gens croyaient être enfin à l'abri d'un danger qu'ils avaient craint durant des années. Mais pour autant, le silence devait être maintenu le plus longtemps possible. Histoire d'être en bonne mesure de contrôler l'effet de surprise lorsque tout le monde apprendrait leur retour dans le monde des vivants.

- Ce sont des inepties ! Gronda Rogue, agacé par cette histoire. Comme toutes celles que trimballent ces ivrognes de mercenaires d'ailleurs ! Ils sont tous gras et ignorants. Ils croient les moindres histoires qu'on leur raconte. C'est pour ça qu'ils sont faciles à envoyer au combat. Ça et leur soif de sang bien sûr...

Il se leva d'un mouvement brusque et se saisit de la gazette du Sorcier posée sur le fauteuil.

- C'est sûrement la mort de Dumbledore qui les fait inventer des histoires idiotes !

Narcissa inclina doucement la tête et sa longue frange vint cacher ses joues et son sourire un instant. D'un léger mouvement de la main, elle la remit derrière son oreille, lui donnant l'espace d'un instant le visage enjouée d'une petite fille.

L'instant d'après, elle redevint une femme mûre et sérieuse.

- Tu as probablement raison... Cette histoire n'est peut être bien qu'une idiote rumeur.

Son ton était déçu et triste. Nymphalise releva la tête vers elle. Rogue devint plutôt géné. Il revint poser maldroitement sa main sur la sienne.

- Je suis désolé, Narcissa. Je ne voulais pas te faire de peine. Mais seulement, c'est complètement incensé... J'ai eu le rapport de leur bourreau entre les mains.

Elle retint sa respiration.

- Je sais à quel point tu aimais ton fils, Narcissa, et puis Hermione aussi. Malgré tout ce qu'elle représentait dans l'éducation que tu as reçue. Mais j'ai vu leur mise à mort, j'ai eu le rapport d'exécution entre les mains.

- Mais, tu ne les as pas vu brûlés sur leur bûcher... Murmura gravement Narcissa.

Rogue et Nymphalise furent surpris. La jeune fille frissonna.

- Narcissa... Ils sont morts. Que je les ais vus brûlés ou non... Leurs cendres ont volé aux abords du QG durant toute la journée qui a suivi.

Un silence tomba alors dans la petite pièce. Rogue tenait dans sa main celle de sa meilleure amie. Celle-ci était plongée dans ses pensées, le visage pourtant clame. La jeune fille sentait en revanche son coeur battre dans son estomac et fut un moment attirée par une douce létargie.

Soudain, Narcissa brisa la tranquillité en se redressant brusquement. Avec un regard troublant, elle se tourna vers Nymphalise.

- Et toi, tu n'aurais pas entendu parler du retour de Draco ou d'Hermione à Poudlard ?

La jeune fille se figea d'un coup, interdite. Quelque chose de fou brillait au fond des yeux de Narcissa, pas totalement inhabituel mais étrange, tiré entre l'autorité et une complice gaieté.

- Mais, s'étonna Rogue. Narcissa, pourquoi elle aurait entendu parler d'eux ? A Poudlard qui plus est !

- Dumbledore est en poste à Poudlard, une partie du siège de l'Ordre est à Poudlard. Si Draco et Hermione avaient survécu, ils seraient passés par Poudlard, rétorqua-t-elle avec autorité.

- Pas en plein jour ! Et pas devant des centaines d'élèves ! Et puis, je t'ai dit qu'il était impossible qu'ils soient en vie.

L'ignorant, Narcissa regardait toujours la jeune fille avec la même intime complexité.

- Nymphalise... ?

La jeune fille alors impressionnée et appeurée mentit dans un murmure à peine audible :

- Non.

--

1991 - Février : 

La Cohésion était noire, puante et débordante. Partout on hurlait, on grognait, on riait de rires gras et répugnants, on se frappait. Un carnaval de noir mat, de gris sale, de vert bouteille et de marron boue traversait les couloirs comme le flot putride des égouts d'une trop grande ville. Ça grouillait de sorciers en tenue de prince et de monstres difformes et hideux. C'était fête !

Depuis trois jours, c'était annoncé à travers le monde entier : Voldemort avait un fils, le maître de la Cohésion avait un successeur et les forces mal avaient à nouveau un vrai avenir dans lequel placer tous leurs prochains espoirs ! Dans une vision plus noire et plus chaotique, il était comme le Sauveur, le Fils procédant du Père, le Démon conçu du Diable et de la Haine. Aux yeux du monde, il était un fléau ; aux yeux des mangemorts, il était l'incarnation d'un dieu.

C'était l'effervescence ! C'était un honneur d'être invité. C'était… une obligation.

Pendant ces derniers mois, on avait été dans l'ignorance. Aucun indice ne pouvait leur permettre d'imaginer que Voldemort ferait un fils. Un fils ! Un successeur ! Un Héritier, comme ils l'appelaient ! Personne n'avait même eu vent de la Dame. Jusqu'à ce jour.

Mais quelle joie ! Quelle joie de remplir ce… devoir d'allégeance...

Peu importait. Être là était un ordre. Alors on obéissait. Et on était euphorique.

On se bousculait aux portes de la cour intérieure. Tous voulaient voir. Tous voulaient apercevoir l'Héritier qui avait fait la fureur puis la fierté immense du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Cet Héritier si fameux, le prolongement de l'autorité impartiale.

D'ici quelques minutes, le prince allait sortir et présenter à la foule son successeur.

L'ombre du ciel était de circonstance. De lourds nuages surplombaient la lande venteuse. Au loin, grondait un jeune orage. Tout pour annoncer la venue de la prochaine puissance du mal. Sa nouvelle incarnation. Presque comme si quelqu'un l'avait fait exprès.

Et l'apparition se fit enfin. La marque des mangemorts jaillit dans le ciel tel un funeste feu d'artifice. Le tonnerre se fit plus puissant. La rumeur des partisans se fit plus rude. La pluie fine se mit à tomber. Du haut de la terrasse des Sang-purs, une ombre noire et houleuse se dévoila : Voldemort en tenue de puissance suprême. Contre sa poitrine puissante et noire, on devinait une autre ombre chétive. Rogue se tenait à sa droite, affaibli.

Tous s'inclinèrent. Voldemort s'avança jusqu'au bord de la balustrade. Les partisans du mal se redressèrent. Il leur présenta alors son fils.

Aussi sombre et brumeux que son père, l'Héritier hurla de toute la force de ses maigres poumons, à moitié enveloppé dans un tissu noir. On vit alors la marque des ténèbres sur le bras de son père se dédoubler venir lécher la peau pâle de l'enfant. Une lumière sale rayonna doucement de lui quand le serpent du bras de son père rencontra le sien. Lentement alors, l'animal se glissa sur son ventre et ses épaules pour venir se blottir dans son cou. Quand il se figea enfin à la base de sa clavicule, une vague de hourras souleva la foule et gronda à travers toute la plaine.

On ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

On aurait pu dire que l'Héritier venait d'être « baptisé ».

--

2007 :

L'ambiance était sombre. Le bureau de Dumbledore avait perdu sa chaleur. Les carreaux brumeux des vitres jetaient une ombre fatiguée et triste sur l'immense bibliothèque et les étagères à bilots.

Avec une solanéité et un visage plat, Mac Gonagal avait pris la place du vieux directeur derrière le bureau. Face à elle, Harry, assis dans le même fauteuil qu'à ses treize ans, ne courbait pas le dos. Il avait le visage régulier et strict. Sa voix était grave et posée. Lasse du combat.

- La situation est critique, mon garçon.

- Je sais, Madame, je sais, murmura Harry.

Il va falloir que tu prennes les rennes de l'Ordre. Tu es celui à qui Dumbledore confiait le plus de chose...

Il acquiesça sans un mot. Il savait bien tout cela. Les Aurors n'avaient eu beaucoup de difficultés à trouver le corps du viel homme. Celui-ci gisait au portail de Poudlard. Des élèves étaient tombés dessus en sortant prendre le soleil. Cela avait provoqué une vague d'horreur dans les couloirs. Il y avait eu une émeutte au portail. Mac Gonagal et d'autres professeurs avaient été obligé de dissiper les jeunes étudiants et avaient prévenu les Aurors en urgence. Harry avait également été contacté au plus vite. Sans surprise, cette embuscade avait été revendiquée par la Cohésion quelques heures plus tard.

Maintenant, la guerre redoublait de fureur. Elle continuait et empirait en horreur. Il fallait assurer le rôle de Dumbledore. Harry allait l'assurer comme cela avait toujours été prévu.

Mac Gonagal parut hésiter. Elle caressa de sa main le bois vernis et usé.

- Quant à moi... Je vais prendre la direction de Poudlard en attendant que la situation se rétablisse...

Le silence retomba à nouveau et cela conforta Harry dans son idée que rien ne serait réglé aujourd'hui, ni même avait un long moment.

Il soupira.

La guerre venait seulement de prendre une nouvelle vigueur. Et Mac Gonagal continua de lui parler.

--

1992 - Octobre : (Une fois Hermione sortie de l'infirmerie après qu'elle et Draco se soient enfuit avec fracas du QG de la Cohésion)

La nuit était tombée jusque sur les hautes tours du château de Poudlard. La lune ronde et grosse, traîtres aux animaux de proies, s'élevait au-dessus de l'immense Forêt Interdite. Un hurlement déchira le silence gris et brumeux. A pied d'un chêne que les siècles avaient préservé des flux magiques néfastes, l'herbe frissonna sous une bise invisible et légère. La température légèrement plus chaude de l'arbre le rendait différent : il n'était plus seulement un arbre, il était devenu le refuge de Draco et Hermione. Mais, pour le voir, il fallait le savoir.

Là, contre l'écorce chaude, brillait une infime aura brune. N'importe qui serait passé, même un mangemort que l'on aurait prévenu ne pourrait pas l'approcher. Cette infime aura repoussait quiconque avait une conscience ou une volonté humaine, cela réduisant de beaucoup les tentatives d'assauts. Seuls Hermione et Draco pouvaient l'approcher, le toucher et par conséquent l'intégrer.

A l'intérieur, l'espace habitable avait été magiquement agrandi. Elle n'était pas neuve. Cette planque datait depuis longtemps, depuis l'époque lointaine où certains centaures n'avaient pas encore une forme nette de mi-homme, mi-cheval. Il en existait une petite centaine à travers l'Angleterre, et seules quelques-unes unes étaient en connaissance précise des humains.

Celle-ci avait été offerte aux trois des quatre fondateurs de Poudlard alors qu'ils avaient défendu les centaures contre une éradication au sein même de la forêt interdite. Elle avait déjà servi de nombreuses fois lors de guerres qui mettaient en danger les humains résidants à Poudlard. Néanmoins, les centaures n'autorisaient que peu de monde à en connaître l'existence. Dumbledore et Harry avaient réussi à obtenir sa réouverture en expliquant la situation des deux fugitifs dans les moindres détails de leur connaissance, plaçant ainsi plus ou moins les centaures maîtres de la survie de deux individus. Cette illusion de pouvoir les avait séduit et leur ego avait accepté à leur place de rendre un service qu'ils avaient jugé juste.

De nombreuses générations s'étaient succédés à l'abri de cette grotte. Il avait donc été aménagé certaines éléments rudimentaires : de l'eau, un grand matelas et des dizaines de draps. Avec les années de guerres, on avait ajouté un garde-manger afin de lutter contre un éventuel siège.

Lorsque Draco et Hermione étaient « entrés » dans cet habitacle de fortune ce soir-là, ils avaient chuté du haut de la « porte d'entrée » en plein sur le matelas. Ne s'attendant pas à ce vide soudain, ils s'étaient violemment écrasé l'un sur l'autre. Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas les premiers à vivre dans cette grotte et ce matelas leur avait sûrement sauvé la vie.

Ils découvrirent ensuite que la lumière de la pièce émanait de leur volonté. Il régnait dans cette chambre une humidité glacée. Après avoir repris bien conscience de ce qui les entourait, les deux jeunes gens s'étaient redressés. Les centaures leur avaient rempli le garde-manger. Une pile gigantesque de draps attendait froidement dans un coin de la pièce.

Lorsque Hermione s'en approcha, l'odeur acre de la pourriture la pris au nez. Sans vraiment chercher d'avantage, elle saisit la première paire de draps et la jeta sur le matelas. Elle en saisit une deuxième qui lui servit de serviette de bain. Alors que Draco s'était plié à faire leur lit, la jeune femme avait ôté ses habits tout poisseux de biaffine et de terre. Il n'existait pas de douche dans cette chambre, mais seulement un robinet et un semblant de lavabo. Elle s'en contenta.

Quelques minutes après, elle revint vers le matelas que Draco avait fini de border. Un autre drap un peu jauni entouré autour d'elle lui servait de vêtement. Toujours sans rien dire et pâle, elle se glissa sous les draps en frissonnant. Malfoy la regarda et retira alors son T-shirt et ses chaussures. Il avança sur le matelas et se glissa à son tour sous les draps pisseux. La lumière diminua alors peu à peu et il entoura la taille grelottante d'Hermione pour la coller contre lui.

Ils restèrent quelques heures ainsi. Le jeune homme réussit à dormir à quelques moments. Hermione en revanche ne put arriver à se reposer. Aucun des deux n'osait bouger dans le silence lourd de leur veille pour ne pas gêner l'autre qu'il croyait endormi.

Enfin, sans réussir à fermer l'œil, Hermione remua doucement. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle s'agita à nouveau. Au final, elle respira profondément et murmura :

- Draco ?

Il ne répondit rien d'abord, comme s'il ne l'avait pas entendu.

- Draco ? Répéta-t-elle doucement.

Le jeune homme grogna et resserra son bras autour de la jeune fille réchauffée. Il frotta son nez dans ses cheveux et ne bougea plus. Elle avait les yeux grands ouverts dans le noir. Elle ne s'arrêta pas.

- Tu sais, l'Héritier ?

La respiration de Draco s'attenua et il se redressa lentement au bout d'un moment.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

La bouche d'Hermione resta fermée un moment et Draco attendit. Elle mit plusieurs minutes avant de répondre d'une voix frêle.

- C'est une fille.

Le jeune homme se redressa complètement jusqu'à s'assoire sur le matelas. Lentement, une faible lumière éclaira la pièce. Hermione se redressa à son tour et se tourna vers lui. Rapidement, elle baissa les yeux. Draco était muet et surpris. La jeune femme entremela nerveusement leurs doigts sur le draps presque blanc.

- Peu de gens le savent. Sans toi, on est une petite dizaine. Voldemort a ordonné qu'on ne mentionne jamais le fait qu'elle soit une fille. Pour qu'elle devienne une arme plus puissante le jour où le reste du monde le découvrira. Pour qu'elle puisse le "séduire". C'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'elle est l'Héritier avec un grand "H".

* * *

Oo

Bon, j'ai beaucoup hésiter avant de mettre ce chapitre. A savoir s'il était correct ou pas, et si la chute n'était pas trop mauvaise ou trop brutale. Savoir qui d'entre vous trouverait qui est l'héritière. Je pense beaucoup. Je sais que j'en ai déçu certaines ou certains. Toutes mes excuses, je n'ai pas eu le courage de le réécrire.

Retour à des choses moins sérieuses : le sondage. La plupart d'entre vous imagine un accent des pays de l'est pour Voldy-chou. Logique ! Sauf que pour moi, c'était pas tout à fait logique de cette façon là. Mdr

Sinon, un nouveau petit sondage : J'aimerais beaucoup savoir qui parmi vous imagine une Happy-end ? Ou00 imagine une fin catastrophe ? (Anissa, t'as le droit de répondre toi ^^ Je sais que tu sais (L))

Dédicasse à Anissa qui parcourt le monde.

Bonnes vacances !

Orgueil


	15. Chapter 13 Part 1

Le Plus Blond des Fils Potter

oo

dramione : Merci pour tes compliments ! Ils me font toujours autant plaisir

Christelle : Cinq morts ça te va ? *petit regard d'ange* Mais après ça s'arrange Mdr ! A bientôt ! Profite bien de la suite !

So00o-SpECiAl : Merci d'être passé(e) !

Malika : Oui j'ai pu lire votre review, super maman fan d'HP ! :D (Nymphalise a du "séduire" Térence, mais elle a pas trop réussi, vu qu'ils sont plutôt "amis" que "amoureux") (et si j'arrive pas trop tard, cliquez sur "Sign Up" en haut à droite et pouf ! Vous remplissez vos coordonnées, vous validez et vous avez un compte) A très vite !

Anissa : T'es partie faire des courses, du coup j'ai craqué. Mdr ! A tout à l'heure = p (Finalement j'ai coupé unpeu plus tôt : ça faisait un peu déséquilibré, j'ai pensé)

pauline-hélo : Merci beaucoup ! A tout de suite !

* * *

Partie 1 :

2007 :

Rogue traversa le couloir de la salle du trône presque en courant. Voldemort venait de le faire convoquer en urgence. Le vieux professeur avait un mauvais pressentiment. La journée avait apparemment très mal commencé : le Lord avait démoli une grande partie de la façade intérieure dans un élan de colère. Encore… Il entra d'un coup sans aucune annonce.

Le mage noir était comme toujours assis sur son trône. Cette fois-ci pourtant, il portait une des ses vieilles robes noires qu'il revêtait à l'époque précédent sa réapparition, lorsqu'il se retrouvait au combat face à l'Ordre ou à Harry Potter. Cette robe-là faisait de lui moins un roi et plus un guerrier. L'atmosphère transpirait la magie noire et l'hostilité. Il était entouré de huit de ses quatorze chefs d'unité. Rogue s'inclina brièvement jusqu'à terre, le temps que Voldemort l'autorise à se redresser.

- Que se passe-t-il Maître ? Demanda-t-il directement et le souffle court.

Les officiers se tenaient au garde à vous.

- Ils sssont vivants ! Gronda Voldemort. Ils sssont vivants !

- Qui, Seigneur ?

- Ssse trraîtrre de Drraco Malfoy et sssette larrve d'Herrmione Grrangerr. Ils sssont vivants.

Rogue fut un instant stupéfait puis reprit :

- Mais Maître, sauf votre respect, ce n'est qu'une rumeur qui circule parmi les soldats…

-Non, Ssseverrus ! Non ! Je les ai vus !

Sa voix gronda à en faire vibrer les murs. Il ne cessait de râler du fond de sa poitrine et son frêle corps de serpent. Quand il se redressa, sa nuque se raidit et ses yeux rouges et sanguins parurent devenir deux fers de lance.

- Ils ssse crroient à l'abrri chez ssse bâtarrd de Potterr ! Explosa-t-il.

- Mais, Maître, comment cela est-il possib…

Rogue s'interrompit lui-même dans sa phrase, saisissant l'écart dont il venait de faire preuve sans le comprendre.

Je les ai vus à trraverrs les yeux de mon Hérriter ! S'exclamat-t-il.

D'un coup, le vieux professeur ne douta même plus d'un fait que son filleul et sa compagne soient en vie, réalisant brutalement par qui Voldemort avait découvert ce secret auquel tout le monde avait cru et il frissonna.

Voldemort lui adressa un rictus satisfait.

- Tu as bien trravaillé Rrogue, mon sssuccesssseur a le potentiel que je lui dessstinais. Tu avais raison ! Il m'a perrmis d'entrrer chez les Potterr comme chez un ami plus fasssilement que n'importe qui d'autrre et de les essspionner pour me perrmettrre de les détrruirre. Elle a ssséduit le plus vieux de Potterr.

--

1989 – 13 Septembre – 9 h 30 (POV Harry)

Du blanc.

Beaucoup de lumière.

De l'agitation.

Des cris.

Des appels à l'aide.

Un brouillard flou.

Des médecins.

Le tournis.

Le sol qui se dérobe sous les pieds.

Mon fils qui meure.

Une odeur âcre de biaffine.

Encore plus cris.

De paroles dans tous les sens.

Encore plus d'agitation.

Dernière chance, dernier espoir…

Puis, un long bruit aigue et constant.

Un électrocardiogramme plat.

Plus rien à faire.

La tension qui retombe.

Le silence qui s'installe.

Calme.

Monotone.

Inertie.

Plus rien.

Mon fils est mort.

--

2007

- Ron… murmura Ginny à la porte de l'atelier du Terrier. Ron, je ne te dérange pas ?

Le jeune homme redressa brusquement la tête et avisa sa sœur.

- Bien sûr que non...

Celle-ci entra alors, et tandis que son frère pliait sommairement ses affaires, elle s'assit sur une poutre en bois. Elle replia ses genoux contre sa poitrine avec ses bras et posa sa tête entre ses genoux. Il lui faisait encore dos, face au plan de travail.

- Ça va ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix grave et tendre.

Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés et son sourire un peu crispé. Elle s'inquiétait. Il hâta de se retourner pour presque la regarder.

- Oui, oui… Et toi ?

Il avait perdu son caractère d'autrefois. Il n'était plus aussi sanguin qu'avant. Plus autant qu'il le laissait paraître. Ginny se rappelait d'un frère timide mais qui, en grandissant était devenu une personnalité très vivante. Il tenait tête à ses frères, à sa mère, à Hermione. Il partait des heures, des jours avec Harry sans prévenir, sans donner des nouvelles, parfois pour s'amuser parfois pour sauver le monde. Elle se souvenait d'un frère fier et conquérant qui semblait avoir vécu une armée lorsqu'il avait demandé Hermione en mariage. Il était innocent et plein de vitalité. Elle gardait en mémoire un frère épanoui et qui donnait l'impression d'avoir le monde à ses pieds.

Mais, tout ça avait bien changé. Il avait bien changé. Alors que tout le monde avait vécu, créé sa vie et bâti sa famille, lui n'avait pas avancé. Il avait vieilli sur place. Comme un bourgeon malade qui flétrit sur l'arbre. Il s'était arrêté là où la vie l'avait choqué. Quand il avait appris qu'Hermione ne l'aimait plus d'abord, et lorsqu'il avait appris sa mort ensuite. Ginny se souvenait d'avoir entendu ses pleurs ce soir-là. Cela avait été atroce. Il avait tout perdu ce jour-là. Il croyait avoir tout perdu. Et il s'était arrêté de vivre.

Le jour, c'était en mars, où il avait découvert la relation entre Hermione et Malfoy, il lui avait dit qu'il avait souhaité qu'une chose : leur mort. A tous. A Malfoy et à elle. Et au bébé qu'Hermione n'attendait pas de lui. Il ne croyait pas ses mots. Il les disait avec colère. Pour exorciser son chagrin. Comme chaque être humain. Il n'était pas violent. Pourtant, la fausse fatalité qui les avait frappés ensuite l'avait effrayé et l'avait rendu fou : les uns après les autres, ils étaient tous morts. Le coup de grâce avait été porté le jour où Harry avait annoncé la mort d'Hermione et de _leur fille_. C'était ce jour là qu'il était devenu malade et qu'il avait flétri.

Les années avaient passé et il avait vieilli sur place, avant l'heure. Rongé par le regret et bouffé par l'horreur d'être celui qui reste dans l'horreur, il était devenu comme un pénitent qui veut se repentir chaque jour d'un crime qu'il ne peut se pardonner. Solitaire, taciturne et austère. Il avait perdu sa vitalité, sa fierté et son arrogance grotesque et risible. Il s'était mis au service des autres, devenant l'ombre et le serviteur de ses proches, de Ginny, d'Harry, de ses frères et de ses parents.

- Ça va aussi, lui répondit sa sœur avec un sourire doux.

Il acquiesça en silence. Ses cheveux avaient perdu leur éclat roux, et son visage et son front s'étaient déformés par l'inquiétude. Il s'était fané. Blanc et chétif, il s'approcha de Ginny et s'assit sur la poutre à côté d'elle. Ses yeux étaient baissés et tristes. Deux cernes d'un violet pâle coloraient le dessous de ses yeux depuis longtemps, mais davantage ce jour-là. Ginny monta sa main et caressa sa joue d'un geste pris en celui-ci d'une mère et de la pitié.

- As-tu réussi à dormir cette nuit ?

Il secoua la tête doucement en fermant les yeux, puis lentement, la renversa en arrière.

- C'est… c'est dur de les voir. De la voir. Elle… elle est tellement… elle a l'air tellement fragile, pâle et fantomatique. C'est une femme. Et lui, il est tellement là. Pour elle. Avec elle… Tellement proche, tellement parfait, tellement ce que j'aurais voulu être pour elle.

Il soupira douloureusement et sa voix se brisa.

- Elle l'aime. Au final, c'est lui qu'elle aime. C'est avec lui qu'elle a passé sa vie. C'est contre sa peau qu'elle a passé les meilleurs moments de sa vie et c'est sa main dans la sienne, qu'elle s'est battu.

- Ron… L'appela à voix basse Ginny, triste en posant sa main sur sa cuisse pour le réconforter.

Il resta un moment sans bouger, fronçant ses sourcils comme s'il retenait des images ou des larmes, puis il bascula la tête en avant et regarda sa sœur dans les yeux.

- Sais-tu ce qui me fait le plus de peine, Ginny ?

Elle secoua la tête, attentive et désolée.

- C'est qu'elle n'ait jamais voulu me voir depuis toutes ses années…

Il rompit le contact de leurs yeux et se leva d'un pas vif pour aller appuyer sa tête contre un montant. Il serrait le poing et la mâchoire. Peut-être s'il avait été seul aurait-il fracassé une poutre ou pleuré. Son souffle était erratique et court.

- Je me serais battu pour elle moi aussi ! Je n'aurais permis à aucun mangemort de lui faire de mal, moi. Nous aurions eu plein d'enfants et aujourd'hui elle sourirait. Elle serait belle et épanouie. Elle serait mon idole et toute ma vie. J'aurais fait d'elle ma reine ! S'écria-t-il contre le bois. J'aurais fait d'elle ma reine…

Sa voix se perdait. Ginny immobile, regardait son frère avec un certain effarement.

- Pourquoi ?… Je l'aurais rendue heureuse, moi aussi ! Pourquoi je n'ai pas vu qu'elle n'était pas heureuse avec moi ? Pourquoi elle est partie ? Pourquoi elle m'a laissé ? Je l'ai haïe. Merlin qu'est-ce que je l'ai haïe ! Tu sais, Ginny, j'ai voulu sa mort. J'ai voulu qu'elle meurt... Tu sais, Ginny, je te l'ai dit ! Qu'elle souffre et que sa mort soit tellement violente qu'elle cautérise la plaie qu'elle m'avait faite au fond du cœur. Mais Charlie est mort pour rien. Il est mort en croyant défendre mon honneur que je n'ai jamais retrouvé. Je l'ai envoyé se faire tuer et toi aussi tu as failli tuer un homme à cause de mon manque de jugement ! Je voulais tellement la récupérer. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle aimait celui que j'appris à détester toute mon enfance. Elle aurait dû être à moi…

Il se plaignait et tous ses regrets lui revenaient en pleine figure.

- J'ai provoqué la mort de tellement de gens en voulant à tout prix qu'elle soit à moi. Je ne suis rien. Tout ce à quoi j'ai cru s'est écroulé. Tout. Son amour, notre avenir, leur mort, Harry, toi, la vie. Rien. Tout était faux, Ginny, tout était faux…

Maintenant, il pleurait vraiment.

- S'il te plait, ne me demande plus si j'ai bien dormi. Je ne dors plus depuis dix-huit ans…

--

1989 - Septembre 13 – 10 h 03

Le jeune était confus et désœuvré. Ginny était toujours dans le coma. Elle ne savait pas leur malheur. Assis sur un banc, il tenait sa tête entre ses mains, désolé.

De l'autre côté du couloir, Dumbledore vint vers lui à grands pas.

- Harry, mon garçon ! Le hala-t-il à mi-chemin.

L'adolescent redressa sa tête pâle de larmes sèches et se leva. Le vieux professeur lui posa une main sur le bras.

- Je viens d'apprendre pour ton fils. Je suis sincèrement désolé.

Harry acquiesça lentement.

- Merci, professeur.

Il avait la tête baissée, accablé. Dumbledore le regarda par dessus ses demi-lunes avant de reprendre :

- Nous avons retrouvé Hermione.

Harry tressaillit et releva la tête avec de grands yeux étonnés.

- Quand ça ?

- Severus Rogue l'a vue au QG de la Cohésion ce matin.

Il soupira doucement.

- Il sait quelque chose de son bébé ?

- Non.

Harry fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules avec une certaine résignation.

- Nous verrons bien. Qui nous accompagne ?

Dumbledore l'observa un moment, l'air de voir si son abnégation n'était pas trop faillible.

- Un contact de Rogue nous attend au 27 chemin de Ulys. Nous serons une vingtaine. Nous n'allons pas combattre la Cohésion, juste donner à Hermione le temps de s'échapper.

- C'est d'accord. Je vous suis.

Dumbledore acquiesça lentement. Le cœur d'Harry était regonflé. Cependant, une infirmière restée en retrait, fit un pas en avant alors qu'ils commençaient à partir.

- Excuse-moi, monsieur Potter, mais votre femme risque de se réveiller. Il vaudra mieux que vous restiez pour lui annoncer la m…

Un instant, il parut hésiter, puis respira profondément et lui demanda :

- Je dois partir. Faites qu'elle dorme jusqu'à mon retour. Je ne peux rien faire pour l'instant.

--

2007 : 

- Nymphalise ! Hurla Rogue du bout du couloir. Nymphalise !

Sa voix était furieuse comme jamais. Il courut jusqu'au salon. Quand il entra, il était rouge de colère et ses yeux étaient fous. Je ne l'avais jamais vu dans un tel état. La petite le regardait avec effarement. Il faisait peur.

Sans qu'aucune de nous deux ne puisse faire un mouvement, il avait saisi Nymphalise par le haut de la chemise et l'avait jeté au sol violement.

Severus ! M'écriais-je.

Elle s'écrasa maladroitement et brutalement au sol. Il bouscula la petite table basse en bois et lui donna un coup de pied dans ses côtes.

- Mais tu ne vas pas bien ? Lui cirais-je.

Il ne m'entendait pas. Nymphalise était recroquevillée en boule autour de sa douleur. Il recommença. Plusieurs fois.

- Je t'avais _interdit_ de te rendre chez les Potter ! Hurlait-t-il. In-ter-dit !

Je m'étais levée de ma chaise et avait bondi de mon bureau. Quand j'essayai de l'arrêter, il me poussa si brusquement que je tombai à la renverse contre un coin de la table basse. Il hurlait toujours.

Soudain il se baissa près du corps meurtri de Nymphalise comme s'il avait observé un oiseau mort, puis à nouveau avec une brutalité monstrueuse, il la rattrapa par le haut de la chemise, souleva son petit corps et l'écrasa contre le mur d'une poigne féroce.

Ne te l'avais-je pas dit ? Ne te l'avais-je pas dit pourtant ? Hein ? Réponds ! Ne t'avais-je pas dit de ne plus approcher Harry Potter et sa famille ?

La tête de Nymphalise tapa contre le mur à chaque fois qu'il la secouait violement.

Pourquoi tu ne m'écoutes jamais ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu n'obéis jamais ? Pourquoi tu n'as pas respecté ce que je t'avais dit ?

Un gargouillis sortit de sa petite gorge. Elle avait le souffle coupé et s'étouffa quand il frappa plus fort qu'avant. Puis il s'arrêta un moment, la tenant toujours brutalement contre la cloison. Un moment, j'ai cru qu'il allait la relâcher et se rendre compte avec horreur de ce qu'il faisait. Qu'il allait réaliser qu'il frappait une gamine. Jamais je ne l'avais traité une personne de la sorte. Il n'était pas aimable, cynique et brusque, mais pas violent. Les seuls moments où il était aussi plein de hargne c'était lorsqu'il était au combat et qu'il tuait. Je me redressais un peu.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas utilisé l'occlumancie ? Demanda-t-il alors d'une voix calme mais largement agressive. Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dit quand tu sentais qu'_il_ pénétrait dans ton esprit ?

Elle gémit doucement. Probablement en réaction à la douleur. Je m'approchais à nouveau lentement d'eux.

- Pourquoi ? S'emporta-t-il en la secouant encore une fois.

Elle ne répondit pas. Sa tête baissée, ses cheveux lui tombaient devant le visage et tout son corps ne semblait plus tenir que par sa peau bleuie. Il saisit sa gorge.

- Regarde-moi !

Il la forçait à tourner la tête et l'étranglait.

- Severus ? Tentai-je à voix basse.

Il grogna et baissa la tête vers moi.

- Ne t'emmêle pas toi !

- Severus… Tu vas la tuer.

Exprès, il resserra sa main autour de sa gorge et appuya plus fort contre elle. Bien qu'elle ne se tenait pas mieux, elle ne ressemblait plus à un oiseau mort. Les bleus sur ses bras disparaissaient à vue d'œil, et elle paraissait plus robuste.

- Même si je l'écorchais vive, murmura-t-il, elle ne mourrait pas. _Il_ est dans ses gènes ; il _vit en elle._

Puis reportant son visage vers elle, je le vis la saisir seulement par le cou et glisser sa main sous sa cape pour récupérer sa baguette. Il la pointa dans sa jugulaire et je vis le regard épouvanté de Nymphalise.

- Rogue, ne fais pas ça…

Il appuya encore plus comme s'il voulait lui percer la gorge.

- Arrête… S'il te plait.

Tu sais qui elle est, Narcissa. Tu sais de qui elle est née. Tu sais de quoi elle est capable. Tu sais quelle _arme_ elle est.

- Oui je sais. Je sais tout ça. Mais la frapper ne changera rien à ce qu'elle est ni à ce qu'elle représente… Tu risques plus d'ennuis que tu n'en résoudras.

Rogue resta silencieux un petit moment puis écrasa une dernière fois Nymphalise contre le mur et la relâcha. Elle s'effondra net, à peine consciente. Tête baissée, il prit un moment avant de reprendre la parole.

- Dans deux heures, cinquante des plus fervents soldats de Voldemort vont transplaner quelque part au Nord de Londres pour tuer cinq des plus puissants membres de l'Ordre du Phœnix avec leur famille. Et parmi eux, il y aura ton fils, Hermione et leur enfant.

Il a sorti ça avec une ironie sèche et brutale. J'ai vacillé. Pas de savoir où ils se trouvaient, ça je l'ai toujours bien su plus ou moins, mais d'apprendre que la mort serait encore une fois si proche d'eux. Et que cette fois, je n'aurais pas le droit d'être à leur côté.

Rogue pointa alors le corps tremblant de Nymphalise au sol et gronda :

- C'est sa faute. Je ne voulais plus qu'elle fréquente les Potter parce que je savais qu'un jour _il_ allait découvrir où ils se trouvaient. Mais là ! En plus des Potter, elle a livré tout le monde sur un plateau d'argent ! En se rendant chez eux… Harry, Draco, Hermione, Ginny et même ce morveux de Ronald ! Elle savait que Voldemort était capable d'espionner son esprit.

Il revint un peu sur ses pas et il se pencha alors sur elle avec dégoût pour cracher :

- Tu peux être fière de toi… Tu es bien la fille de ton père. Ah ! La grande Héritière !

J'allais répliquer et même le retenir s'il recommençait à frapper la gamine. Mais il recula et tourna les talons. Il remit sa cape en place et s'avança vers la cheminée sans même plus un regard pour moi. Je le savais triste et révolté de repartir encore une fois au combat contre son filleul et Hermione. Alors qu'il se saisissait de la poudre de cheminette, Nymphalise gémit une dernière fois :

- Pardonnez-moi de vous avoir désobéi.

Il entra dans la cheminée et gronda avec brusquerie son point de chute.

- Pardonnez… moi…

Les flammes vertes l'emportèrent.

--

1989 – Septembre 13 – 15 h 15

La fumée était noire et épaisse. L'Allée des embrumes était noire de suie et de cette fumée âcre et épaisse que dégagent les corps brulés. On ne respirait plus. On n'y voyait plus une âme vivante. L'incendie avait eu lieu plus loin, après l'angle de la deuxième rue dans une ancienne bâtisse que le ministère avait répertorié comme inhabitée. Pourtant, Dumbledore, Harry et les vingt autres soldats de l'Ordre y entrèrent alors, ils surent qu'il s'agissait de l'ancien QG de la Cohésion que Voldemort et ses partisans venaient de quitter. A l'intérieur, il faisait encore très chaud et l'odeur âcre et piquante leur brûla le nez et les poumons.

Le hall était plus grand que la maison ne donnait l'impression de l'être en entier de l'extérieur. De longues bandes noires laissées par les flammes sur les murs qui avaient du être d'un blanc sale donnaient l'impression terrifiante d'entrer dans la gueule d'un dragon.

Bravement, ils avancèrent en découvrant avec horreur le sinistre et Dumbledore les divisèrent en binôme pour couvrir l'immensité de ce quartier général. Il partit seul avec Harry.

Plus avant les murs et le plafond étaient noirs. L'incendie semblait venir d'un peu partout. En plein milieu des salles et des couloirs, des poutres s'étaient fracassée, détruisant un squelette de meuble, une dalle ou brisant la moitié d'un cadavre que le feu n'avait pas dévoré jusqu'au bout. Quelques vieilles petites flammes crépitaient à la surface d'un morceau de tenture noircie. Des cendres volaient encore dans les recoins les plus brulants. De la suie se collait à leurs pieds.

L'acidité de l'air faisait pleurer les yeux d'Harry.

Dumbledore y paraissait insensible. Il parcourait les pièces des yeux, ne s'attardant pas ni sur les corps des prisonniers morts, ni sur le claquement des poutres ou la dilatation du fer qui provoquait de petites fissures dans le cadavre éventré de cette vieille maison. A peine Harry avait-il mis ses pieds quasiment aveugles dans une chambre ou une cellule, que Dumbledore changeait d'horizon sans rien dire. Il ne lui laissait pas le temps d'examiner les détails.

Ils progressaient toujours plus profond dans ce massacre, longeant une zone où la chaleur semblait constante. Ils atteignirent un carrefour plus important que tous les autres. On aurait presque dit un petit hall d'où partait une vingtaine de directions différentes. Dumbledore s'arrêta alors un moment. Il savait où il allait. Rogue lui avait parlé de ce croisement qu'on appelait le nœud de Mercenaires. C'était le carrefour d'où partaient tous les chemins menant à la vie des mercenaires : leurs salles d'arme, leurs dortoirs, leurs cantines, leurs salles de tortures et les cellules de prisonniers dont ils étaient chargés. Il prit la voie qui menait aux bas étages.

Plus ils avançaient et plus ils découvraient de cadavres. A un instant, ils crurent entendre des pas de femme claqués doucement sur la dalle crasseuse. Dumbledore finit par laisser à Harry le temps de détailler davantage la cellule dans laquelle ils venaient d'entrer. C'était une des pièces les plus dévorées par les flammes. Probablement une des pièces d'où était parti l'incendie. Il y avait beaucoup de noir et beaucoup de cendre ; très peu de choses : le squelette métallique d'un lit de camp, une bassine en fer en cuivre et un berceau.

Ils restèrent un moment interdits devant l'horreur de cette scène. Il y avait eu trop de flammes pour qu'on puisse espérer retrouver une partie du cadavre d'Hermione ou même de sa fille. Le feu avait du les dévorer et ronger jusqu'à leurs os. Il ne restait plus rien.

Pourtant, à cet instant, ils entendirent un pleur dans la cellule adjacente. Quelque chose d'inattendue.

* * *

Orgueil


	16. Chapter 13 Part 2

Le Plus Blond des Fils Potter

oo

**pauline-helo :** Coucou ! Merci d'être passée !

**Margaux. R :** J'aime beaucoup ton raisonnement par accumulation absurde xD (et j'admire ton esprit logique ^^) Ah ! Oui ! Et j'ai super flattée que tu m'ais comparé à Voltaire mdr Je ne sais pas si c'était compliment, mais en tout cas je l'ai pris comme ça ^^ Je ferais peut-être un chapitre chronologique à la fin ; pour l'instant je savoure le repos d'avoir tout fini. A bientôt ! (Ps: Désolée, si je t'ai choquée avec Rogue)

**Melo973 :** Voilà la suite ! ... avec une fin à mon avis pire que la précédente en matière de suspens ^^

**SoOOo-SpECiAl :** Ravie des révélations ? Biz

**nini :** Ah ça pour de l'action ! (Attends juste le chapitre 14 xD)

**FHP2208 :** Merci de tes encouragements !

**dramione :** (J'ai eu peur de ne pas avoir de review de toi cette fois-ci ; mais si ! Je suis sauvée !) Profite bien de la suite !

**Anissa :** ... Qu'est-ce que je ferais sans toi ?

oo

* * *

2007 

Ginny commençait le dîner lorsque Térence et Garence entrèrent dans la cuisine. Ils étaient muets et s'assirent côte à côte sur la table en bois. Leur mère qui leur tournait le dos les avait bien entendu.

- Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle.

Les deux jumeaux échangèrent un regard inquiet avant que Garence ne réponde doucement :

- Oui, oui… On… voulait juste te parler.

Ginny leur jeta un coup d'œil étonné puis revint à sa cuisine. Ils paraissaient anxieux.

- Maman, commença Térence, je… tu sais, on remet rien en question, mais avec Garence, on voulait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pendant la Bataille, parce que… Eh, bien, on a toujours cru que… Enfin, avec Papa, vous nous avez toujours dit que… On voulait savoir pourquoi Hermione t'avait accusé d'avoir tué Draco Malfoy.

Ginny s'arrêta alors dans son mouvement et reposa lentement sa cuillère à côté de sa casserole. Elle était crispée et son souffle était court. Garence s'empressa d'ajouter :

- On ne t'accuse de rien, nous, tu sais !

La jeune mère se retourna vers eux avec le visage tiré et soudainement plus vieux.

- Je sais, Garence, je sais, murmura-t-elle alors qu'elle fixait un point vague derrière eux.

Elle respira profondément, puis les regarda et sourit. Fatiguée et triste, elle s'assit face à eux. Elle soupira longuement avant d'avouer :

- Ce n'est pas une histoire dont je suis très fière. Pas vraiment…

Ils acquiescèrent en silence.

- Tout a commencé il y a à peu près vingt ans, alors qu'Oncle Ron et Hermione étaient fiancés. Pour nous tous ici, vos grands-parents et vos oncles, c'était une grande joie de l'accueillir parmi nous : elle faisait presque partie de la famille depuis ses treize ans.

« Pourtant, nous ne le savions pas, mais elle ne partageait pas ce point de vue. Elle est tombée folle amoureuse, je ne sais pas par quel hasard, de Draco Malfoy, le mangemort le plus menaçant de cette époque-là, même malgré son jeune âge. Quand Oncle Ron l'a découvert, ils se sont disputé assez violement, mais nous n'en avons rien su. Devant nous, ils restaient un couple qui attendait un enfant. Seul Charlie avait découvert leur secret. Evidement, il était du côté de Ron et il a voulu intervenir. La Bataille lui a servi de prétexte.

« Quand enfin elle a éclaté, Hermione et moi devions expressément resté au quartier général de l'Ordre…

- Pourquoi ?

- Nous étions enceintes l'une et l'autre.

« Pourtant aucune de nous n'y est restée plus d'une heure. Quand nous avons rejoint le lieu du Combat, c'était vraiment atroce et beaucoup d'entre nous étaient déjà tombés. J'ai perdu Hermione de vue très vite et j'ai cherché à trouver un visage connu pour sauver n'importe qui. C'était horrible, inhumain. On entendait des cris aigues et des sorts qui volaient partout. Ce fut un miracle si je ne fus pas touchée.

« Quand enfin, je réussis à retrouver votre père qui se battait encore contre Voldmort. J'ai alors cherché mes frères du regard et c'est à ce moment-là, que j'ai aperçu Charlie et Malfoy qui étaient en train de s'affronter. Je ne savais pas qui avait provoqué le duel mais cela semblait très violent. Charlie semblait avoir le dessus. Il était à deux doigts de tuer Malfoy quand celui-ci s'est relevé contre toutes attentes et a foudroyé Charlie en pleine poitrine. Mon frère est mort sur le coup.

« J'étais… horrifiée. Malfoy était blessé et il s'est enfui. J'ai alors arpenté tout le champ de bataille pour venger Charlie. Quand je l'ai enfin trouvé, Hermione était à ses côtés et le soignait. Là j'ai compris qu'elle avait menti à Ron et qu'elle nous trahissait tous…

Garence prit entre ses mains celle de sa mère.

- Sur le coup j'avais imaginés qu'ils avaient prémédité la mort de Charlie, et sans réfléchir, j'ai tenté de tuer Malfoy. Hermione m'en a empêché, mais trop tard. On a cru, Hermione, Ron et moi, qu'il était mort, et comme les mangemorts battaient en retraite, on a été forcé de faire de même de notre côté pour porter secours aux blessés. On n'a pas eu de nouvelles du camp adverse ni de leurs pertes pendant une semaine. Certains de notre camp avaient entendu Hermione m'accuser du meurtre de Malfoy, c'est la raison pour laquelle quelques biographies suggèrent que j'ai tué un des plus grands mangemort, sans pour autant savoir lequel.

- Mais, comment cela se fait qu'au final, ce soit Hermione qui a été accusé de l'avoir tué ?

Elle soupira gentiment.

- C'est votre oncle Ron qui a démenti ceux qui disaient que j'étais l'auteur du meurtre de Malfoy dans un premier temps. Quand les choses sont allées mieux pour moi ensuite, je n'ai pas osé rétablir la vérité, sachant surtout que votre père n'était pas au courant.

- Et maintenant ?

- Maintenant, Draco Malfoy n'est pas mort et Hermione non plus, et je crois que ce qu'on peut simplement leur souhaiter, c'est de vivre enfin libres et tranquilles.

Térence et Garence étaient bouleversés. Un moment, tous les trois restèrent en silence.

- Pourquoi Papa ne voulait pas que monte au combat ? Demanda Térence.

- Il craignait pour vos vies et pour la mienne.

- Ça aurait pu nous tuer ? S'étonna Garence.

Ginny hésita un moment avant de répondre.

- Ça aurait pu, mais ça ne l'a pas fait. Je ne vous cache pas que le stress du combat ne nous a pas fait du bien à un moment : on a cru que l'un de vous deux poserait un problème à la naissance et je n'ai pas sûre de survivre à vos deux grosses têtes. Mais, comme vous voyez, nous sommes là tous les trois.

Elle riait ou plutôt elle plaisantait. Garence et Térence lui sourirent. Ils avaient le cœur un peu plus lourd d'une révélation douloureuse, mais Ginny avait le cœur plus léger. Elle se releva et revint à son dîner. Rapidement, les deux jumeaux se relevèrent et oubliant tout. Ils préparèrent la table. On fêtait l'anniversaire de Gonsgam. Douze ans.

--

1998 – Septembre 13 – 20 h 30

L'adolescent avança la tête grise. Il avait juré. Silence et fidélité.

Aux dédales des couloirs, ses pas tombaient au sol avec lourdeur. Elle était morte. Sa meilleure amie. Sa confidente. Sa petite sœur. Hermione. Dans les pires douleurs imaginables.

Il revenait. Seul. Et le cœur lourd. Plus lourd que jamais.

Les murs blancs. Trop de lumière. Trop de bruit.

Quelqu'un l'interpela. Il releva la tête, mortifié.

- Monsieur, votre femme s'est réveillée. Elle a demandé après vos enfants. Dois-je lui dir… ?

Il avait le regard si immuable, si sombre, si abandonné. Celui d'un forçat ou d'un sans âme.

- Non. Ne lui dites rien. Je m'en occupe.

L'infirmière acquiesça en silence.

A l'instant où elle allait se retirer, il la rappela.

- Pourrais-je voir mes deux enfants maintenant ?

L'infirmière marqua une expression stupéfaite et horrifiée.

- Les… deux ?

Harry ne riait pas. Il était tristement sérieux.

- Je dois les emmener dans un endroit où ils seront à l'abri.

--

1998 - Mars

Le jeune homme hurla encore une fois dans la brume épaisse de la nuit. Enceinte. Enceinte. Enceinte. Hermione, enceinte. Il répétait cela sans cesse dans sa tête. Non. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, Ginny avait dit qu'elle l'était. De trois mois. Non. Non. Non. Ce n'était pas possible.

Ils s'étaient disputés, il y a trois mois. Comme depuis quelques temps, entre eux ça n'allait pas fort parce qu'Hermione s'énervait sur lui pour des centaines de raisons différentes. Ils avaient passé quelques semaines éloignées. En réalité, c'était Hermione qui s'était éloignée. Plusieurs soirs, elle n'était pas rentrée au Terrier, prétextant du travail. Travail ! Tu parles oui ! Elle allait plutôt rejoindre son… Arg ! Ron hurla encore une fois.

Puis une fois encore.

Jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en puisse plus.

Ce soir-là, lorsqu'il rentra au Terrier, il arriva au même moment qu'Hermione. D'un regard assassin, il la laissa entrer avant lui. Dans le salon, leur arrivée fut acclamée par une volée de cris et de félicitations : Ginny n'avait pas pu tenir sa langue. Tacitement, Ron et Hermione se prirent au jeu et sans rien dévoiler, ils firent la fête. Le soir, ils se couchèrent côte à côte sans un mot.

Plus tard dans la nuit, alors qu'ils ne dormaient pas, Ron murmura :

- Qui est-ce ?

- Tu n'aimerais pas savoir.

- Dis toujours.

- Malfoy.

Ce fut piquant dans son esprit blessé et cela lui parut complètement insensé. Quelques minutes, il n'y crut pas et était même sur le point de la prier d'arrêter de se moquer de lui, mais il se rendit bien compte qu'elle ne se moquait pas. Elle était nerveuse et s'attendait sans doute à une réaction incontrôlée de sa part. Alors contre toutes attentes, il accusa le coup et murmura simplement :

- D'accord.

Si elle fut étonnée, elle n'en montra rien. Ils restèrent le reste de la nuit à regarder le plafond.

Le lendemain, au réveil, ils firent comme s'il n'y avait pas de secret. Ils partirent ensemble et fatigués rejoindre le quartier général de l'Ordre où ils s'entrainaient. George, Fred et Charlie les charriaient, les autres les félicitaient.

Hermione ne sut pas pourquoi Ron restait muet, et s'étonnait avec une peur un peu lâche de son propre mutisme. Mais le conflit ne l'intéressait guère, alors elle continua de se taire et pria que l'avenir n'ait pas au final raison d'eux.

--

1998 – Septembre 13 – 22 h 00

Vides. Vides. Les couveuses. Elles étaient vides !

- Harry ! Harry ! Cria Ginny. Les jumeaux ! Ils ont disparu !

Le jeune homme se rapprocha d'elle en souriant doucement.

- Calme-toi, Ginny ! Calme toi... Ils vont bien. J'aurais du te le dire plutôt. Je les ai confiés à Dumbledore le temps que l'Ordre aille récupérer Hermione et son bébé.

- Vous savez où elle est ? S'exclama-t-elle.

- Rogue nous l'a dit.

- Oh Harry ! J'espère tant que vous la retrouverez. Je m'en veux tellement de mettre emporté de la sorte. Je l'aime tellement. Si jamais elle mourrait, je ne m'en remettrai jamais... Je voulais juste lui faire peur.

Elle pleurait dans les bras de son mari.

- Chut... Ginny... Chut... Elle va revenir...

Harry retint un soupir. Allait venir le moment où il allait falloir lui dire qu'Hermione n'était plus. Puis faire croire à ce mensonge.

Tout en la serrant contre lui, il serra les dents et manqua de pleurer. Hermione Granger était morte. Il le savait _déjà._ L'expédition avait déjà eu lieu. Le reste n'était qu'une mascarade.

--

1992

- Alors ? Demanda Narcissa alors que Rogue s'asseyait sur le fauteuil en face d'elle.

Il rentrait du quartier général de la Cohésion, taciturne. Draco et Hermione venaient d'être mis à mort pour leur fuite et on avait brûlé leurs _cadavres_. Rogue venait d'avoir une discussion avec Lord Voldemort pour définir un plan pour l'avenir.

- Il veut que je m'occupe de la petite.

Narcissa resta un moment en silence. Elle aurait dû être apitoyée sur son sort d'avoir perdu son fils, mais elle ne l'était pas, car son fils n'était pas mort. Et elle était la seule à le savoir. Alors elle lui sourit, malgré elle.

Rogue passa une main sur son front, affligé. Narcissa reprit un ton grave.

- Comment tu vas faire ?

Il prit une grande respiration, contrarié.

- Je n'ai pas le choix. C'est un ordre.

- Je sais ça. Mais _comment_ tu vas faire ? Tu vas aller vivre au quartier général ?

- Non. Elle va venir vivre chez moi.

- Chez toi ? Mais Rogue, tu n'as pas de chez toi. Tu passes ta vie entre le Quartier général, les expéditions et le manoir… Tu ne comptes tout de même pas l'installer au manoir ?

- Non, non. Tito s'occupe de me trouver un appartement sur le chemin de Traverse.

La vieille femme acquiesça en silence. Son ami songeait. Après un moment à contempler son front anxieux, elle le vit reprendre :

- Il y a autre chose. Ça te concerne.

Narcissa se redressa en fronçant les sourcils.

- Voldemort a besoin d'une couverture pour dissimuler l'identité de l'Héritier le temps qu'il devienne mature pour le combat. Il veut lui donner ton nom et l'apparence de ta famille.

- Les Black ?

- Non, le côté Malfoy. Il veut qu'elle passe en quelque sorte comme l'enfant illégitime que nous aurions eue.

La vieille femme était choquée. Comment osaient-ils penser qu'elle accepterait un tel marché ?

- Je sais que l'idée te rebute, mais songe aussi qu'elle est la fille d'Hermione. Et je sais que depuis qu'elle est entrée dans le cœur de ton fils, elle est aussi entrée dans le tien... C'est un peu comme si tu le faisais pour elle.

Narcissa pinça les lèvres.

- Et puis, tout ce temps elle passera avec toi, elle ne le passera pas avec _lui_.

Elle savait qu'il faisait de son mieux pour réparer ce qu'il croyait être détruit. En perdant Hermione, il avait perdu tout l'espoir qu'un jour l'Ordre découvrirait l'existence de cet héritier contre nature. Bien sûr avec l'incendie au quartier général, Dumbledore et l'Ordre la croyait morte, mais, comme elle restait vraiment vivante, il y a avait un espoir qu'elle s'enfuit – même s'il avait fallu qu'il l'aidât et perde sa place -, qu'elle révèle tout, que ce fœtus de massacre crève dans l'œuf – massacre que sa lâcheté lui avait fait créer comme s'il s'était pris les pieds dans un tapis. Mais Hermione morte, il n'y avait plus d'espoir. Il n'y avait plus rien à faire que demeurer fataliste et subir. Et se donner l'illusion qu'en élevant cette enfant, il rachèterait quelque part devant un éternel quelconque le pardon d'une Hermione qu'il avait détruite.

- D'accord, murmura-t-elle.

Elle aimait Rogue, Hermione et elle se sentait prête à aimer cette Héritière pour l'amour des deux.

--

2007 :

Draco passa sa main dans le dos d'Hermione alors qu'elle passait la porte du salon des Potter et que, dernier de la file, il la suivait, vêtu du même noir qu'elle. Ils rejoignirent Harry, Ginny et Ron sur les fauteuils. Tous avaient la mine grave et affligée. Les joues d'Hermione étaient sèches de larmes blanches et celles de Ginny rouges de l'effusion. Ron était plus sombre et plus vieilli qu'avant. Seuls Harry et Draco gardait leurs impassibilités sérieuses.

Dumbledore venait d'être inhumé. Dans le parc de Poudlard, sous le regard ému des élèves, des professeurs et de la majorité des membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, on avait placé sa pierre tombale au pied du saule cogneur éteint. Peu de gens, surtout parmi la foule de gens réunis, étaient en mesure de comprendre cet hommage, mais Harry, Ron et Hermione le comprenaient. L'hommage était fait tant aux Maraudeurs qu'à celui qui leur avait permis et même les avait poussés à être des héros. C'était dans un sens honorer à la fois Dumbledore, l'Ordre et toute son œuvre. Honorer l'époque où Voldemort avait connu sa première défaite. Un espoir pour l'avenir et un défi à la Cohésion.

Il avait eu tellement de monde que même certains élèves avaient été contraints de grimper en haut de la tour d'astronomie pour assister à la cérémonie. Le spectacle avait été tel, la mort de ce grand magicien avait touché tant de gens et déplacé tant de foule que pendant quelques heures le fol espoir était né qu'on puisse un jour vaincre la guerre.

Pourtant, ce n'était qu'une illusion et la réalité était plus forte. L'armée de Voldemort comptait beaucoup trop d'hommes d'arme pour que l'Ordre en vienne à bout. Le meurtre de Dumbledore avait animé de nombreux cœurs mais blessé dans son sein l'avorton d'une victoire blanche.

L'Ordre écorché, le combat était plus que jamais bancal. Bien que l'Ordre ait la foule, la Cohésion avait le pouvoir et l'organisation. C'était Harry contre Voldemort ; Ginny, Ron, Hermione et Draco contre Rogue et les quatorze chefs d'unité de la Cohésion ; les Aurors contre les mangemorts ; les centaures et les géants contre les trolls et les détraqueurs ; et cinq mille bonnes âmes contre cinq cent mercenaires. Le calcul était vite fait, le résultat était mauvais. L'Ordre était perdant et les cinq assis autour de la basse le savaient.

Pourtant, il fallait préserver l'image. Faire comme si la mort de Dumbledore n'était qu'un détail, voire même une erreur de jugement de la part de ceux qui l'avaient provoquée.

- MacGonagal va prendre la place de Dumbledore à Poudlard, commença Harry, légèrement mal à l'aise. Le professeur Flitwick prendra la deuxième place.

Hermione avait la tête baissée, Ron le regard ailleurs. Ginny essuyait ses yeux fixant son mari et Draco l'écoutait avec clame.

- Pour ma part, je vais prendre le rôle de Dumbledore à la tête de l'Ordre. Ginny et Ron, vous me seconderez et… au cas où je serais dans l'incapacité de d'assumer mes responsabilité, vous prendrez ma charge.

Il marqua une légère pause. Hermione redressa la tête pour le regarder à son tour.

- Quant à vous, Hermione et Malfoy, vous garderez le même rôle secret jusqu'à ce qu'il soit opportun que vous vous dévoiliez.

Des pas de course résonnèrent tout à coup dans le corridor alors qu'ils acquiescèrent en silence.

- Papa ! Hurla tout à coup Térence, hors d'haleine...

* * *

Ouais, bon je sais, j'abuse un peu... Ya pas des tonnes de Malfoy... Désolée. Plus au prochain ! (C'est écrit ^^)

Toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin... Mais pour vous ça prendra encore deux chapitres !

Ah oui ! Et dites-moi si je poste trop vite pour vous ! Vu que j'ai tout écrit, je fais plus trop attention...

Fidèlement,

Orgueil


	17. Chapter 14

Le plus blond des fils Potter

oo

Coucou ! Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre aux reviews individuellement, mais je le ferais la prochaine fois. Je poste juste ce chapitre afin de ne pas trop vous faire attendre.  
Profitez bien ! C'est l'avant dernier.  
A très vite !

* * *

2007

Térence était assis sur le lit de sa chambre, la tête appuyée entre les mains. A plusieurs reprises, il soupira. Enfin, il secoua la tête et tomba à la renverse sur son lit. _Dumbledore était mort_.

Pas que cela lui fasse personnellement de la peine, mais il se lamentait pour l'avenir de son père. Avec cette mort, il se retrouvait seul à la tête de l'Ordre du Phoenix et des armées en lutte contre Voldemort. En plus d'être le « Survivant », il devenait la clé de voute absolue de ce chapiteau bancal et tremblant qu'était la force _blanche_.

Toujours plus de responsabilités, un dévouement total à cette cause mondiale, et paradoxalement moins de temps pour se battre contre Voldemort et sa Cohésion pourrie. Contre sa Cohésion d'autant plus car tout le monde savait que Voldemort s'était considérablement affaibli par l'âge et l'Insurrection incessante.

En plus il y avait son Héritier. L'Héritier dont personne n'osait jamais parler mais qui faisait trembler tout le monde, lui était à craindre. A craindre parce que personne ne savait qui il était et encore moins où il se trouvait. A craindre parce qu'Il était son père, contrôlé par lui. A craindre parce qu'il avait ses pouvoirs et sa destinée.

Et Harry Potter semblait à bout de souffle pour combattre depuis l'annonce de la mort de Dumbledore.

- Térence ! Souffla Nymphalise, sortant de nulle part.

Son affolement était palpable et la peur se lisait dans ses yeux. Il ne l'avait jamais vue ainsi.

- Nymphy ! Mais que fais-tu là ? S'écria Térence.

- Chut ! Ordonna-t-elle, en plaquant sa main sur sa bouche.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Murmura alors Térence.

La jeune fille parcourut la chambre des yeux. Elle s'arrêta un moment pour écouter les voir consternés des adultes un étage plus haut. Elle parut moins inquiète. Sans pour autant se calmer, Nymphalise planta son regard dans celui de Térence puis lui prit la main l'entraina dans l'escalier montant.

- Vous êtes tous en danger expliqua-t-elle. Ici. Dans cette maison. Vous devez partir.

Térence la retint par le poignet.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes enfin ? On ne risque rien.

- Si. Toi, Garence, ton père, ta mère, Hermione et Malfoy. Voldemort veut et va vous tuer.

- Eh ! Nymphalise, calme-toi ! Voldemort ne va pas nous tuer. Pour cela il faudrait déjà qu'il nous trouve. Cette maison est certainement la plus secrète de tout Londres. Même la majorité des aurors ignorent où elle se trouv…

La jeune fille était désespérée et se trouvait aux bords des larmes maintenant. Sa voix se perdit.

- Mais tu ne comprends pas, Térence ! Voldemort a tué Dumbledore. Et il sait où vous êtes par à cause de moi. Il le sait parce que je lui ai permis de le savoir !

L'affolement pressait ses mots et sa hâte. Elle tira à nouveau Térence vers le haut des escaliers avec précipitation.

- Tu lui as per… Répéta-t-il hébété.

Il ne comprenait rien. Elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir sa question.

- Il faut prévenir ton père et Malfoy.

Le jeune homme prit encore quelques secondes de plus pour réaliser l'urgence de la situation puis escalada les marches quatre à quatre avec soudain le même empressement que sa compère.

- …Quant à vous, Hermione et Malfoy, vous garderez le même rôle secret jusqu'à ce qu'il soit opportun que vous vous dévoiliez, expliquait Harry à Ginny, Ron, Draco et Hermione assis au salon.

Les deux adolescents s'y précipitèrent.

- Papa ! Hurla Térence.

Tous se retournèrent.

Malheureusement, à peine Harry eut-il le temps de détourner la tête pour regarder son fils que sa cicatrice le foudroya et le saisit de douleur, le faisait gémir.

Un vacarme secoua le salon. Une cinquantaine de mangemorts apparurent de n'importe où en plein cœur du salon des Potter, s'interposant sans s'y prendre garde entre les deux adolescents et leurs parents.

Ginny étouffa un cri d'horreur. En peu de temps, la pièce fut noire de partisans du mal. Les adultes étaient encerclés. Avec un réflex humain et sorcier, chacun d'eux dégagea sa baguette et prit une posture de défense. Fatalement, ils se retrouvèrent dos à dos.

- Ah… Ronronna une voix aigre et amer derrière une cordée de soldats. Comme on ssse rretrrouve enfin. Fassse à fassse.

Harry restait pantelant sous la douleur aiguë mais lorsqu'il reconnut cette voix, il se tendit comme un arc, tendu, droit et fier. Le sang avait quitté son visage. Il avait perdu l'habitude du combat et se sentait sur le point de chanceler, malgré lui. Ginny, Ron et Hermione prirent presque inconsciemment des positions pour le protéger et s'armèrent autour de lui, menaçant comme des loups. Voldemort rit en se dégageant de ses hommes de main.

- Comme sss'est admirrrable ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Le terrrible Surrvivant affaibli parr les années et sssa jolie petite trroupe qui vient à ssson sssecourrs. Deux trraîtrres à leurr sssang et une née-moldue échappée de mon enferr… Pourquoi, doussse Herrmione ? N'était-il plus assssez bien pourrr vous ?

Hermione frissonna. La haine déforma ses traits. Ses yeux le réduisaient en lambeaux de viande et d'os. Elle avait reconnu Severus Rogue à sa droite.

- Oh ! Mais que vois-je ? Continua-t-il en dépassant calmement la limite de ses hommes pour entrer dans le cercle vide qui séparait les deux parties. Un défrroqué trraîtrre et voleurr pourr complèter sse tableau touchant. Comment vas-tu Petit Drragon ? Je crroyais pourrtant t'avoirr tué il y a un moment.

Le regard implacable de mage noir glissa jusqu'à sa manche longue couvrant son bras gauche meurtri. Draco se tendit et serra les mâchoires. Il affrontait le mage de biais et la poitrine gonflée. Avec une certaine peur glaçante.

- Ssse n'est pas grrave. Je n'ai rrien contrre le fait de rrecommenssser.

Voldemort fit un autre pas vers Harry. Hermione, Ron et Ginny se resserrèrent autour de lui toujours à l'affut et menaçants.

- Non ! C'est bon. Laissez-moi faire, murmura Harry en inspirant profondément. Reculez !

Il prit ses positions et se plaça de manière à affronter Voldemort. Les trois jeunes gens hésitèrent un instant puis s'exécutèrent avec prudence. Draco se rapprocha inévitablement d'Hermione et posa une main protectrice dans son dos. Voldemort leur jeta un coup d'œil morbide puis grogna sombrement et revint à sa cible principale.

Harry et lui s'affrontaient parfaitement maintenant. Ron, Ginny, Draco et Hermione se trouvaient à l'écart de chaque côté. Les mangemorts en surnombre gardaient leurs baguettes pointées vers chacun d'eux, leur interdisant le moindre mouvement. A l'extérieur du cercle, à moitié tombés hors de la pièce, Térence et Nymphalise assistaient à la scène atterrés et le cœur battant à tout rompre.

Personne ne faisait attention à eux. Le jeune homme s'était redressé à demi en entendant Voldemort. Nymphalise serrait sa main avec une force croissante. Inconsciemment, elle le tirait dans le sens inverse de sa volonté, à l'abri du regard des mangemorts et hors de portés de leurs armes. Plus Térence s'étirait irrémédiablement vers son père, plus Nymphalise l'attirait inconsciemment vers l'arrière. Ils étaient subjugués par le déroulement morbide de la scène.

Voldemort fit encore un pas féroce vers Harry qui s'évertua à ne pas reculer. Le premier paraissait pleinement victorieux, le second, totalement perdu. Tout à coup, alors que les deux hommes s'étaient positionnés pour se battre, Térence déchira le silence avec un cri désespéré :

- Papa !

Il se jeta à travers la ligne des mangemorts droit vers son père. Les hommes de Voldemort se tournèrent d'un même corps vers les deux adolescents. Nymphalise resta tétanisée avec dans sa main entrouverte le vide de celle du jeune homme. Voldemort s'arma contre lui en une seconde et Hermione hurla :

- Térence, non !

Elle avait vu le coup d'un mangemort et celui du Seigneur des Ténèbres fuser droit sur lui. Sans vraiment y réfléchir, elle se jeta sur lui pour le protéger et prit les deux sorts d'un coup dans son dos. Elle s'écroula brutalement sur le jeune homme au sol, le couvrant lourdement. Malfoy s'écria. Ginny glapit. D'un coup, Ron était sur elle et soulevait son corps inerte.

Voldemort s'apprêta à réitérer son coup et tuer Térence mais deux sorts de mort le saisirent alors de plein fouet. Malfoy et Harry venaient d'allier leur puissance contre le maître de ténèbres. Il fut choqué par la violence et la soudaineté du coup. Son corps parut resté immobile dans la stupeur des lumières mortelles, contemplant effaré la mort dans les mains de ses deux bourreaux d'éternité. Les deux faisceaux l'avaient frappé en pleine poitrine. Un râle animal et effrayant, agonisant s'échappa de sa gorge. Son visage de serpent se tordit sous la douleur violente et impardonnable d'une dernière seconde de vie. Il s'effondra sur le sol, mécréant et infâme serpent crevé et vaincu. Sa carcasse vile et squelettique eut un dernier soubresaut et s'arrêta.

Un long silence ensuivit cet instant. Draco Malfoy et Harry échangèrent un regard creux, complices d'un crime dont toute une planète entière allait demain, les consacrer. Les mangemorts restèrent figés et stupéfait, vaincus avec leur maître. Aucun d'eux ne bougea, ni le put. La défaite les en empêchait.

Un souffle s'éleva alors du corps mort de Voldemort, déchira le suspend de l'instant et se heurta à Harry avant de s'envoler et de disparaître dans le vide de la pièce.

Le corps du Survivant ne fut alors plus retenu par aucune force et il s'affaissa, comme vidé de son essence. A genou, tête baissé, respirant difficilement, il ne portait pas d'attention à ce qui l'entourait, trop faible.

Hermione était étendue au sol dans les bras de Térence qui la soutenait. Elle avait les yeux à peine ouverts et respirait avec grande difficulté. Ginny caressait sa joue avec douceur et espoir. Elle lui murmurait des paroles réconfortant et invoquait Merlin et tous les mages de lui venir en aide. Ron avait enlevé son manteau et l'avait posé sur la jeune femme. Tous priaient pour qu'elle s'en sorte. Draco Malfoy vint s'agenouiller près d'elle, transpirant et blême, son front à présent plissé trahissant l'inquiétude de ses maux. La jeune femme peinait à garder les yeux ouverts. Son visage déjà d'ordinaire clair et pâle était devenu presque transparent.

Doucement, il prit sa main dans la sienne et la serra contre son cœur et sa bouche. Ses yeux commençait à rougir et ses lèvres à trembler. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Comme s'ils avaient échangé des mots et des mots, il secoua obstinément la tête, luttant contre la fatalité.

- Non… Hermione… Non, pas toi. Pas maintenant.

C'était des mots qui voulaient invoquer la raison.

Pour la première fois, Ginny et Ron le voyait perdre ses moyens et se retenir de pleurer. Il passait sa main sur la tête presque froide d'Hermione et caressait son visage sans relâche.

- Tu peux encore lutter Hermione… Tu as lutté contre bien pire… Bien pire…

Ses mots se perdaient dans sa gorge. Il était perdu et désespéré. Hermione battit des cils plus vite pour retenir l'émotion débordante. D'un faible geste du doigt, elle cueillit une des rares larmes sur la joue chaude de l'homme. Sa bouche s'étira à nouveau.

- C'est la première fois que tu pleures, murmura-t-elle, claire et sereine.

Il secoua à nouveau sa tête blonde et vivante.

- Non, mon cœur, ce n'est pas la première fois… Pleura-t-il pour de bon.

Hermione fut pris d'un hoquet et sa poitrine se souleva dans un bref et violent soupir. Elle eut du mal à garder les yeux ouverts. Draco resserra sa main contre lui et se pencha pour embrasser son front. Ce fut un long baiser plein d'une tendresse qu'on ne lui connaissait pas. La gorge de Ginny se serra.

Cependant, dans le même temps, un gémissement plaintif s'éleva quelques pas plus loin. Le corps de Nymphalise, toujours dans le recoin de la pièce, se tordait de douleur, comme soumise à une démence redoutable. Elle marmonnait, gémissait et pleurait à la fois. Elle essaya de se relever et répétait sans cesse une phrase infinie. Ses yeux crispés et ses poings fermés de toute leur force, son corps était tendu et meurtris d'un combat intérieur.

- Non… Pas maintenant… Pas encore… Disparait… Pas Térence… Pas Térence… Disparaît…

Ces phrases n'avaient pas de sens. Et pourtant peu à peu, elle se redressa complètement, les yeux alors fendues et rouges comme deux braises fatales, le nez plus court et retroussé avec cruauté. Elle avait complètement changé d'apparence. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire blonds et pâles comme la lumière du soleil étaient devenus bruns, ternes et brumeux. La violence, la méchanceté et l'inhumanité se retrouvaient gravés dans son expression toute entière. D'un regard, tous les mangemorts reprirent corps et âmes et s'armèrent à nouveau contre eux.

La jeune fille fixait Harry désœuvré avec un regard cruel et pervers ; lui lui rendit un regard vide et apathique. Une voix grave et sifflante s'éleva enfin à travers la gorge juvénile de la jeune fille :

- Tu crroyais vrraiment que tu me turerais ausssi fassilement ?

Tout le monde se glaça d'effort. Harry ouvrit une bouche bée, perdant toute contenance.

Dans sa tête tout s'agitait sans arrêt. _Voldemort n'était pas mort_. Pas _mort_. Son corps ne répondait plus. Il refusait de croire à une telle faute de jugement. Il refusait de croire qu'il avait eu tord, que Nymphalise était l'Héritier, et la fille d'Hermione. Si proche, si douce, si blanche. La fille d'Hermione… Oh ! Comme il avait espéré ne jamais l'avoir face à lui… à Elle.

Il était trop faible pour se relever, trop lent, tellement vain et vaincu. Le moindre mouvement étaient paralysé par l'absurdité et la cruauté de la scène à laquelle il assistait. Il avait imaginé affronter l'Héritier lorsque Dumbledore lui en avait parlé quelques semaines plutôt, mais la réalité était toute autre et beaucoup plus fatale. Il ne pouvait _pas_ tuer Nymphalise et par conséquent ne pouvait plus tuer Voldemort. _Aucun des deux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre vivra_. Tu parles ! Voldemort venait d'obtenir une deuxième vie. C'était déloyal !

Il reçut le coup en pleine poitrine, vert comme à l'âge de ses un an, brutal, bruyant et rude comme lorsque sa mère l'avait reçu.

Cela ne prit pas beaucoup de temps et d'une certaine façon cela l'étonna. Il ne souffrit pas. Ou presque pas. Il sentit à peine plus qu'une décharge électrique. Tuer par une seconde de trop. Il regretta un bref instant que les choses ne fussent pas autrement. Il demandait pardon au fond de lui d'avoir été faible et lâche et de quitter un monde qui avait besoin de lui. Encore plus après sa mort.

Pourtant, la culpabilité fut aussi fugace que la tension du sort. Toute sa vie, il s'était battu, toute sa vie, il s'était sacrifié pour les autres. Il avait porté des secrets, affronté des démons de la mort tellement de fois. Il partait cette fois. Par faiblesse, par trahison, par fatuité de rendre la _justice_ et la _morale_. Qu'est-ce qu'il en avait à foutre de la morale des hommes à présent ? Toute sa vie, il avait vu des milliers de gens mourir sous ses yeux. Des hommes, des femmes, des enfants. Des proches. Des gens qu'ils n'avaient même pas eu le temps de connaître. Aujourd'hui, il ne pouvait pas, il ne pouvait plus, il refusait de tuer cette fillette, la fille de la personne la plus chère à son cœur, même si elle possédait et si elle _était_ Voldemort. Même si elle devenait la menace entière, nouvelle et fracassante d'un monde. Il refusait de se battre contre l'impardonnable de la mort pour la tuer. Le tuer. Encore.

Il n'avait plus la force. Il n'avait plus envie. Il était écœuré. Il n'était pas l'homme qu'on voulait qu'il soit. Il ne pouvait pas être le Sauveur. Il _n'était _pas le Sauveur. Il était un simple mortel. On lui avait déjà arraché sa vie en le nommant Survivant. Maintenant, à défaut de choisir sa mort, il choisissait son dernier combat. En pur égoïste. La paix de son âme.

Seul le hurlement désespéré de Ginny fut son vrai regret.

Il allait revoir son père, sa mère, son parrain, Chang, Parvati Patil, Cédric, Lupin, Charlie, M et Mme Weasley, Percy, M et Mme Granger qui n'avaient jamais pu revoir leur fille et qui en étaient morts de chagrin, Nymphodora, Longdubat, Lovegood, Hermione bientôt, et surtout, surtout, il allait revoir _celui_ qu'il n'avait jamais eu le droit de pleurer.

D'ailleurs il voyait déjà leurs visages…

Ses yeux se voilèrent.

Il expira la face vers le ciel.

oOo

Voldemort au travers du corps de Nymphalise foudroya le corps usé d'Harry Potter avant qu'il n'ait le temps de lever le bras pour l'arrêter. Son cœur s'arrêta de battre immédiatement. La plainte horrible de Ginny Weasley déchira l'atmosphère. Un fracas vint de la cuisine. Elle n'eut pas le temps de se venger, que la baguette de Rogue, réanimé par le triomphe de Voldemort sur sa fille, avait déjà crevé la poitrine de Nymphalise et assassiné sans regret le dernier reste de Voldemort.

Ce fut sec, net et sans émotion. Surtout sans aucune émotion.

Puis un éclair vert vint lui crever la poitrine, lancé par un Auror qui l'avait vu assassiner la jeune fille et non le monstre, et il s'affaissa dans un tas de cendre aux pieds des autres mangemorts pétrifiés, implorant le pardon de la celle qu'il ait jamais aimé.

L'armée des Aurors investit en quelques minutes la maison meurtrie. Les mangemorts disparurent déchus, défaits, perdants et blâmés.

Ginny fixa longtemps le corps morts de son mari. Harry ne bougeait plus, heureux d'avoir trouvé la paix et libérés de tous ceux qu'il avait trop vus toute sa vie et contre lesquels il avait du se battre. Se battre jusqu'à mentir à l'amour de sa vie.

Ron resta prostré la tête contre la paume ouverte de sa main, lamenté de tant de fins.

Le corps de Nymphalise gisait dans un drapé rouge et mortuaire.

Enfin, Térence avait changé, et Draco tenait la main faible et tremblante d'Hermione, saisi par une avalanche de sentiments, pris entre la révélation brutale et heureuse, l'injustice et le désastre : en expirant, Hermione laissa échapper le miracle qui venait de poindre aux bords de ses yeux et de sa bouche.

_Gwenn Maxence Malfoy._

Aha.

Mdr

Bon, promis, la prochaine fois vous aurais un peu plus de romance...

A bientôt !

Orgeuil

* * *


	18. Chapter 15

Le Plus Blond des Fils Potter

oo

Désolée... pour le retard.

Alpo : Merci x3

Lady Hope : xD Désolée du retard encore une fois ! Merci !

Christelle : Merci beaucoup ! :p Bonne déduction (j'ai presque pas encore commencé l'autre histoire... Ca veut dire que j'ai écris un demi chapitre xD)

nini : Voilà la suite de la suite ! Profite bien !

Margaux R. : Alors oui, Nymphy était en cinquième année. Et revoilà Térene et Garence ! J'espère que tout devient limpide. Merci beaucoup ! :D

chari2 : Mdr ! Merci !

dramione : Cette fin d'histoire me rend triste... Je n'aurais plus de tes nouvelles :s (C'est vrai ? T'as pleuré au dernier ? oO)

Anissa : MERCI BEAUCOUP !! Et joyeux anniversaire pour dans 21 jours et 21 heures !! (Anniv' Spécial)

Ladyfhat : Merci !

G-lifette : V'là la suite ! xD Merci !

I'm soOOo-SpECiAl : Oui... Beaucoup de morts... Merci !

V'là la fin de l'histoire avec son tenant de romantisme, de dramatique et de révélations !

Have fun !

oo

2007 :

_Mon cher amour,_

_Je sais qu'au jour où tu liras ces mots, je serais mort. Je serais mort car jamais je ne serais jamais assez courageux pour te raconter cette histoire de vive voix et te voir pleurer en m'entendant prononcer des mots si atroces. Parce qu'assurément, je sais que tu vas pleurer. D'ailleurs tu dois déjà pleurer en me lisant. Je te connais, mon amour. _

_Je vais mourir. Dumbledore est mort et le prochain ce sera moi. Je le sens. Et je devine que tu le sens aussi derrière tes grands yeux fiers. Je ne sais pas si nous gagnerons cette guerre, mais je crains de n'être plus là pour le vivre. Ne m'en veux pas d'être pessimiste, mon amour, quand tu auras lu ces mots dont je me doute que tu devines le contenu, tu comprendras que d'un côté, j'ai tant envie de partir. Je ne tenterais rien pour mettre fin à mes jours, mais je ne me battrais plus aussi férocement qu'avant. Ne m'en veux pas._

_Dumbledore est mort, et lorsque tu liras ses mots, je le serais aussi, donc cela signifie que tu auras découvert le secret que nous gardons depuis bientôt dix-huit ans. Térence, notre cher Térence, le garçon dont nous étions si fier, n'est pas notre fils. Il est le fils d'Hermione et de Malfoy. Celui que tout le monde croyait être la fille de Ron. Il est né à la Cohésion le même jour que Garence. Ce jour-là, quand nous avons fouillé le Cohésion brûlée – pendant que tu étais inconsciente - avec Dumbledore, nous avons trouvé, au milieu des cendres, un bébé. Ne me demande pas, comment il a survécu à cet incendie, je ne le sais pas. Peut-être que sa mère avait imprégné dans son sang, le même amour que ma mère avait mis dans le mien lors de sa mort. Dumbledore était septique. Moi, honnêtement, je ne sais pas. Pourtant il n'y eut aucun doute, en le voyant qu'il s'agissait du fils d'Hermione et Draco. Sans même se demander pourquoi ni par quel miracle il avait survécu aux flammes, nous sommes partis avec lui. Dumbledore a voulu à tout prix qu'on le protège, et moi, inconsciemment aussi. _

_Tu n'étais pas consciente de ça, et cela t'aurais détruit de l'apprendre – et ça t'anéantira sûrement de le savoir - : mais ce jour-là, nous avions perdu notre premier fils, celui que tu appelais Térence à travers ton ventre. Dumbledore m'a alors demandé, pour la sécurité de cet enfant – car même s'il avait survécu des flammes, il n'en restait pas moins, qu'il y avait été laissé dans l'intention d'être tué -, d'intervertir les deux corps. En somme, de remplacer notre enfant mort, par le fils d'Hermione et Draco. Tu pourras dire que je suis immonde, mais à ce moment, je n'ai pas dit non, et j'ai accepté. J'ai pensé à lui, fragile et innocent, et j'ai pensé à toi aussi, et je me suis dit quitte à ce que tu souffres un jour, autant, que tu ne souffres pas maintenant de la mort d'un fils que tu ne connaissais pas et que je sois le seul à souffrir de connaître ce crime. Tu venais de perdre ton frère et Hermione, et tu n'avais pas la force d'affronter une autre chose encore plus terrible. Moi, de toute façon, je suis maudit depuis ma naissance._

_J'ai donc demandé aux infirmières de mentir et j'ai emmené Garence à l'abri de Poudlard, le temps de jouer une scène convenable. Notre enfant a été enterré dans le plus grand secret près de la tombe mes parents. Ginny, ne m'en veux pas. Je suis une âme damnée._

_Quelques jours plus tard, tu te souviens, je suis rentré au Terrier avec nos deux enfants que tu voyais pour la première fois. Je t'ai annoncé qu'Hermione était morte – à l'époque, je ne connaissais pas la vérité – en même temps que sa fille. Ron était anéanti, mais lui savait qu'Hermione ne portait pas son enfant : je l'ai su, il y a peu de temps, quand j'ai parlé avec elle de cette époque où tout le monde les croyait encore ensemble. Ce jour-là, bien malgré moi, j'étais heureux. Heureux parce que je venais de construire une famille, et que je m'étais juré d'enterrer ce secret avec moi. Heureux parce que tu étais heureuse. De toutes façons, j'étais damné._

_Térence et Garence ont grandi. Ils sont entrés entre première année à Poudlard et nous avons eu d'autres très beaux enfants. Tout allait bien. Dumbledore et moi protégions notre secret : Térence prenait de plus en plus mon apparence physique. Bien sûr, il était entré à Serpentard. Mais qui dit que notre maison est déterminée par nos gènes après tout ?Tout le monde était leurré. Un jour, nous avons eu peur : Térence commençait à avoir des cheveux très blonds et j'eus peur que le chapiteau s'effondre – surtout, que même Hermione et Draco ne connaissaient pas la vérité non plus. Enfin, ce fut vite arrangé, et nous avons augmenté la puissance du charme d'illusion. _

_Mais maintenant, avec ma mort en plus de celle de Dumbledore, plus personne n'est là pour maintenir le charme d'illusion et Térence a du retrouver sa véritable apparence. Blond aux yeux d'un très beau bleu. Avec son petit nez aquilin qui rappelle Hermione._

_Excuse-moi. Excuse-moi, mon amour d'être aussi lâche et de ne t'avouer qu'aujourd'hui, mort et sans être face à toi toute l'ampleur de ce drame. Excuse-moi auprès des autres aussi. Je voulais te laisser encore quelques heures de répit. Que tu sois encore heureuse un peu avant ma mort. Que tu sois encore innocente. Que tu ne deviennes pas l'âme damnée que je suis trop tôt. _

_Je t'aime. Tu es et seras à jamais la femme de ma vie. Ma plus grande fierté et mon plus grand bonheur. Et même parmi tout ce que j'aime et que je retrouverai parmi les morts, je ne t'oublierai jamais. Je t'attendrai. Je t'y attendrai avec notre fils que nous n'avons pas vu grandir. Prends ton temps. Je t'attendrai, et je regarderai nos enfants grandir. _

_Dis-leur que je les aime. Et dis à Térence que de tous mes fils, il est celui dont je suis le plus fier. Surtout dis-lui qu'il reste mon fils._

_Adieu mon amour,_

_Il y a tellement de choses que j'aurais voulues te dire mais que je n'ai jamais su avouer,_

_Pardonne-moi,_

_Je t'aime,_

_Harry._

--

2007 

Bien que le monde soit en liesse aux premières lueurs du jour nouveau et baigné par l'espoir de la paix qu'apportait avec elle la victoire du survivant sur le Seigneur de la Magie Noire, sur les traces d'un incendie chassées par le temps, un homme pleurait. Dans son accablement, il pleurait la perte d'un amour et le retour d'un fils qu'il avait cru mort.

Sur ces pierres jadis, alors que cette allée n'était en permanence que recouverte par des fumées sombres et douteuses, avait reposé un grand édifice du crime. Un mythe urbain racontait qu'il avait abrité un monstre et sa horde d'esclaves une vingtaine d'années auparavant. Dans cet immense taudis qui ressemblait déjà à l'époque de l'extérieur à une de ces demeures traditionnelles, étaient morts des centaines de gens dont la plupart dans les pires tortures.

Il y a quelques années pourtant, cette bâtisse damnée avait été en proie aux flammes. Des heures durant on avait entendu hurler les centaines de fantômes innocents pris entre les flammes et les murs. Leurs cris avaient été déchirants et atroces. On raconte que plusieurs personnes avaient tenté d'éteindre ce carnage, en vain : la maison était hantée et sa disparition était un mouvement du Destin.

C'était en tous cas ce que racontait le mythe urbain, mais personne en réalité n'avait osé approcher la demeure, n'ignorant pas pour ceux qui en connaissaient l'existence l'ordre qu'on avait donné pour qu'elle brûle.

Alors qu'elle passait en marchant tout près du monument, une petite fille lâcha la main de sa mère et courut vers l'homme accablé. Avec une douceur enfantine, elle posa sa main sur son épaule et lui demanda s'il allait bien. La mère de l'autre côté du passage hésita à rappeler sa fille. L'homme pourtant secoua la tête et la remercia gentiment. La petite fille rejoignit alors sa mère, la tête toute fraîche

Quelques minutes après que les deux femmes aient tourné le coin, l'homme regretta de ne pas avoir retenu la petite fille. Il aurait pu lui dire. Même si elle n'aurait pas compris. Il aurait pu lui dire pourquoi il pleurait. Il aurait pu lui dire son chagrin et son bonheur cruels. Elle n'aurait pas compris, mais elle l'aurait regardé avec attention et aurait peut-être posé un biser sur sa joue avant de repartir. Sûrement. Pour lui donner du courage.

Il se redressa enfin et une mèche de sa chevelure blonde tomba devant ses yeux plein de larmes. C'était sur cette pierre brûlée, dans cette immense bâtisse insoupçonnée du reste des mortels que le mystère avait commencé. Que le drame aussi était né. Que son fils avait vu le jour pour la première fois. Que son épouse avait perdu sa liberté. Qu'il avait perdu son identité.

Maintenant, la grande partie de l'énigme était résolue. Toutes les choses avaient repris leur place. Au péril de certains. Au péril des plus innocents. Potter, Granger et Nymphalise Malfoy. Oui, même Potter. Qui n'avait pas mérité ça. Malgré toute la rancœur qu'il avait à son égard, il n'avait pas mérité ça.

Draco resta encore quelques minutes à contempler cette pierre maudite et resserra sa cape autour de ses épaules. Le jeune homme quitta alors la place tête baissée. Hermione. Son amour perdu…

Au bout de l'allée, il s'arrêta pourtant, avec un doute ou un regret, et se retourna vers la place éclairée qu'il venait de quitter. Il la contempla longtemps.

Une ombre encapuchonnée semblait alors danser à la place où lui s'était tenu plus tôt. Son cœur bondit dans sa poitrine. Derrière ce voile, lointaine et pareille à un mirage, une ombre lui sourit avant de disparaître quelque part entre la ruelle parallèle ou dans le ciel brumeux.

Il avait reconnu Narcissa Malfoy. Sa _mère._

--

2007

Poudlard était en fête. Le soleil était immense et semblait baigner le monde entier de toute sa puissance. Au matin, le ministère de la magie avait déclaré la paix. La chasse aux membres de la Cohésion était ouverte et s'il y eut un jour un état de grâce, ce jour-là en aurait été une copie très proche.

C'était le triomphe !

A la table des Serpentards ce matin-là, on murmurait avidement. Les yeux se posaient sans cesse sur ce nouveau héro. Il était plus que jamais imposant. A la fois Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy et Hermione Granger. Nouveau et sans aucun conteste, prince des Serpentards. Gwen, autre fois Térence, ne pouvait plus rien avalé. Aussi haut qu'un prince, le fils des quatre plus grands héros du siècle.

Il se leva enfin et quitta cette table où il se sentait mal à l'aise. Il passa les deux grandes portes et s'apprêta à rejoindre ses appartements de préfets en chef. Soudain, relevant la tête, il tombait nez à nez avec sa sœur, Garence, figée et les yeux rouges par les larmes en haut des escaliers. Quand elle croisa son regard, elle tourna les talons et s'enfuit. Sans réfléchir, le jeune homme la poursuivit.

- Attends !

Elle pleurait et courait encore plus vite. Il la rattrapa cependant juste avant qu'elle ne passe le portrait de leur salle commune, par le poignet. Elle résista alors qu'il essaya qu'elle lui fasse face. Il saisit son menton et la força à le regarder.

Elle avait les yeux rouges et son visage se tordait sous les pleurs. Il était violent. Il n'était plus son frère. Il n'y avait plus son père. Et son cœur avait pris sa vraie couleur. Sanglante. Elle affronta son regard un moment.

- Désolé, fit-il en la relâchant.

Il baissa les yeux. Elle ne bougea pas et ils restèrent en silence un moment. Enfin, il releva la tête et enfin doucement leurs souffrances se rejoignirent.

Il avait été Térence Gaël Potter, né le 13 septembre 1989 à Londres de Ginny Wesley et du célèbre et puissant Harry Potter, frère et jumeau de Garence Ethylise Potter très longtemps.

A ce jour maintenant commençait pour lui sous les oracles de la mort de celui qui avait été son père et que celle qui n'avait pas eu le temps d'être sa mère sa vie de Gwenn Maxence Malfoy.

Les certificats de naissances sorciers ne se trompaient jamais. Seuls les hommes trompaient les hommes avec. On avait omis de mentionner que le _véritable_ Térence était mort.

Il était appuyé sur Garence qu'il maintenait toujours prisonnière contre le portrait. Ses yeux le brûlèrent et sa gorge l'irrita. Il était proche d'elle sans la quitter des yeux. Ils étaient enfin ouverts pleinement l'un à l'autre. L'estomac noué et le cœur battant. Mal à l'aise et fébriles.

Tendrement enfin il avança la tête et embrassa Garence. Sur le front. Son front d'_âme_-sœur.

Puis trouva ses lèvres.

--

1989 - Septembre 13

Au travers des flammes montantes et mortelles, Narcissa courrait. Elle espérait de tout son cœur qu'il ne fût pas trop tard. Le QG avait été entièrement vidé en moins d'une heure. Lucius avait fait un boulot remarquable. Tout avait disparu. Tito avait ensuite mis le feu au bâtiment comme le lui avait ordonné le Lord. A présent tout brûlait et Narcissa espérait pouvoir atteindre la cellule des Condamnés avant qu'elle ne soit entièrement ravagée par les flammes. Les prisonniers hurlaient.

Ignorant ces cris au prix d'un grand sacrifice, elle rejoignit enfin le nœud des Mercenaires, le couloir qui menaient directement à la cellule qu'elle cherchait. Un instant son cœur se serra quand une poutre enflammée se fracassa en travers du couloir, relançant le feu sur la vieille tapisserie. Elle était à deux pas de l'entrée.

Priant pour l'enfant qu'elle était venue chercher soit toujours en vie, elle se précipita dans la pièce enfumée et retira les matelas et les couvertures putrides qu'on avait amoncelés ici à la hâte. L'enfant perdu dans ces méandres ne cessa pas de pleurer quand elle le prit dans ses bras. Il n'était encore qu'un bébé avec ses fins cheveux dorés et ses yeux bleus. Il n'arrivait déjà plus à crier tellement ses poumons et sa gorge étaient enfumés. Il crachait à la fois sa peur et les cendres. La vieille femme quitta la salle avec lui puis le QG en courant. Ses oreilles se heurtaient aux plaintes mortelles des prisonniers brûlés vifs. Elle en pleurait, elle ne pouvait rien faire pour eux. Vomissant la Cohésion, elle se fit violence pour se borner à sa première idée et transplana à l'abri d'une auberge bruyante.

Dans une chambre à l'étage, elle enleva son manteau, déposa son écharpe sur une chaise et s'assit sur le lit avec le nouveau né dans ses bras qui ne s'étouffait plus. D'un sort simple, elle lui permit de respirer correctement.

Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à attendre. Attendre que le QG de la Cohésion ne soit plus un brasier. Cet enfant ressemblait tellement à Draco et à Hermione que s'en était troublant et émouvant. La fierté s'élevait dans le cœur de la jeune grand-mère.

Elle attendit deux heures dans cette chambre de fortune. Le petit Gwenn s'était finalement endormi dans ses bras doux et inespérés. Quand elle décida le moment venu, elle quitta la pièce et retourna aux ruines du QG de la Cohésion. Une délégation de l'Ordre du Phoenix était déjà là.

Dumbledore et Harry arpentaient les cachots détruits sans plus vraiment l'espoir d'y retrouver une trace d'Hermione. Discrètement alors, Narcissa se précipita dans la cellule des Condamnés que le feu avait rendue en miette et y laissa le fils d'Hermione et de Draco entre la couche épaisse de cendre. Celui-ci se réveilla et se remit à pleurer.

Quand le bruit des pas précipités des deux hommes résonna alors dans le couloir, Narcissa Malfoy sourit, embrassa son petit fils avec douceur et rejoignit le nouveau QG de la Cohésion, l'espoir en poupe.

L'avenir lui donnerait raison.

Ce gamin deviendrait le plus blond des fils Potter.

Térence Potter, fils de Ginny Weasley et Harry Pot…

* * *

FIIIIIINN !!


End file.
